Fate's Twisted Sense of Humor
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Even though it happened by mistake, Chloe could never regret it. Not knowing who gave her, her most precious gift, Chloe is about to find out just how twisted fate's sense of humor can be. Chlollie, Clois, JLA.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Even though it happened by mistake, Chloe could never regret it. Not knowing who gave her, her most precious gift, Chloe is about to find out just how twisted fate's sense of humor can be. Chlollie, Clois, JLA.

**Warnings:** AU. Season Five/Season Six and in this chapter there would be some Chlark and Lollie!

Enjoy and comment :D

* * *

><p><em>Someday you will understand, God's whole plan, and what it does to you…<em>

**- Britney Spears "Someday (I Will Understand)"**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**July 2005**

When Clark woke up, he stretched, forgetting for a second that he was on the couch. When he rolled off onto the floor he was sure the loud _'thump' _was heard through the entire farm. He groaned when he remembered that Lois had stolen his room, _again, _and silently growled. Sometimes, he really wanted to smother her with a pillow while she slept. It would be quick and painless, the perfect plan. Shaking his head, Clark huffed. That girl really could bring the worst out in him. As he pulled himself to his feet, his super hearing detected something odd and out of place. Someone was crying in the kitchen. Unfortunately, Clark would know those sobs everywhere, Chloe. He'd heard them too many times before, many of those times were because of him. He dressed quickly, picking up his discarded t-shirt and checked the time. Seven am, it was too early for crying.

He quickly rushed into the kitchen to see Lois hugging her cousin close and his mother rubbing circles on Chloe's back.

"What's going on? Chloe, why are you crying?"

The three women jumped almost ten feet into the air and the look Lois gave him could only be described as homicidal.

"What the hell, Smallville? Want to give us all heart attacks? Jesus!" she yelled.

"I wouldn't mind if you had one now…" he muttered and his mother shushed him with a silent glare.

Chloe sniffed and rubbed her eyes and Clark approached her, grabbing her gently by her shoulders.

"You can tell me anything," he whispered.

"No, not this. You'll hate me," she replied, her voice so fragile, thin and weak that it broke Clark's heart.

"I could never hate you, Chloe. You mean a lot to me, you've been there for me through some of my worst times, so I'll stand by you. Forever," he assured her, holding her gaze. "What happened?"

"You know the summer trip I took last month with a few of my friends from Met-U?" she started and he nodded. "Well, I just wanted to let loose, get a little wild for once, and I ended up making a big, big mistake."

"Come on," Clark said, sliding an arm over her shoulder and taking her to the living room couch. They sat side by side, Lois taking the floor next to her cousin and Martha brought in coffee for all of them.

"We went out one night and I got drunk, _really _drunk," she sniffed a little, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I ended up…having sex…with a total stranger, I don't know his name, I barely even remember him. And we didn't use protection."

"Chloe, you know better than that," Clark said a little shocked, Chloe was always the responsible one in the group. "What happened? Did you catch something?"

"Oh, _God_, no!" she said disgusted.

"Then…" Chloe saw the realization dawning on Clark's face, his baby blue eyes going huge as saucers and his face turning a little pale. "You're pregnant!"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. The little blonde nodded and exploded with sobs once again. Clark snapped out of his trance quickly and wrapped his arms around his best friend, his sidekick, and simply held her.

"It's going to be okay, Chlo. Everything will be just fine," he whispered as Lois got up and hugged Chloe too.

"Smallville's right, cuz, we'll figure this out. In the end, everything will turn out just fine," Lois said looking at Clark who nodded, they were there for Chloe, no matter her decision, they would stick with her, even if it meant killing each other in the process.

_Fine?_ Chloe thought bitterly. She just turned nineteen and her father had kicked her out when she told him. She was though that maybe once he calmed down he would regret what happened. But after the things he said to her, the way he expelled her from her childhood home…she knew that even if he begged, Chloe was never coming back.

There was always the Talon apartment, it was the first place she thought of when Gabe said that as long as he lived, he never wanted her under his roof ever again.

She had options. Not an abortion, God, she was against that. But maybe…adoption? Yes, it would probably be a good idea. But deep down Chloe knew that the first time she laid eyes on her baby, she wouldn't be able to let him go. So, all in all, her life was screwed.

* * *

><p><em>No moment, will be more true, than the moment, I look at you…<em>

**- Britney Spears "Someday (I Will Understand)"**

* * *

><p><strong>March 10<strong>**th**** 2006**

"Chloe, breathe," Lois coaxed her.

"Fuck Lois, breathe for me, will you?" cursed the little blonde who was currently in a lot of pain and without any drugs, her baby was in a rush.

Clark chuckled slightly. Chloe was finally in labor. Her baby should have come a week ago and now here they were. His best friend had only allowed Clark and Lois in the room. And so far, the Lane and half-Lane were butting heads.

"Do what I tell you Chlo. Breathe," Lois said glaring at her cousin.

"Someday, when you're in my position, you'll see that those words are useless," Chloe gritted her teeth. "Oh _God_ here comes another one…" she squeezed their hands so hard that Lois' face contorted in pain and Clark seriously thought that Chloe had somehow absorbed his super strength and was now breaking all the bones in his hand.

"Miss Sullivan, when I tell you, you have to push—" the doctor started, but Chloe wasn't having it.

"I'll push when I want," she barked."Not when you fucking tell me to do it. You men, all the same, you get the easy and fun part and we…_oww_, another one, _GOD_ this _HURTS_!"

"You need to push Miss Sullivan. Now!"

Lois didn't know her cousin could be so loud! She was afraid for a second that she'd gone deaf. One look at Clark comforted her some, at least Smallville was suffering too.

A few minutes later, minutes that seemed like hours, Chloe's screams decreased as a new set of lungs began to cry. Chloe's tears started to fall as she heard her baby crying for the first time.

"Is he okay?" she asked in a whisper.

"Perfect," Lois replied in a tiny voice.

"Here you go, Mommy," the nurse said with a small smile, placing the blue bundle in Chloe's arms.

He was a big baby, and a beautiful one too. His skin was light and his eyes were open, letting her gaze into two pools of a very clear green. She was one hundred percent positive that he was going to be blonde and by the looks of it, real tall.

"Hi baby. I'm your Mommy," she whispered.

"Wow Chloe, he's gorgeous," Clark said looking at his godson in wonder.

"Yes, he is," Chloe nodded.

"What's his name, Miss Sullivan?" the nursed asked.

"Connor Richard Sullivan," Chloe said not tearing her eyes away from her little bundle of joy.

"It's a beautiful name," the nurse smiled and stepped back a little.

Chloe took one of his little hands into hers and Connor grabbed her finger. Months of doubts of a bright future suddenly dissipated and for the first time Chloe believed that it was going to be okay.

"I love you," she whispered kissing the baby boy's head.

Later, after Chloe fell asleep and Clark promised Lois that he wouldn't leave her cousin's side for a second, she went home to the Talon apartment. Taking of her heels and lying on the couch, Lois picked up her phone to call Oliver. She had been in a date with him when Clark called her, panicking because Chloe had gone into labor.

"_Hey gorgeous! How's the new mommy?"_

"Perfect! Ollie, he's the most beautiful baby in this entire world. I'm dying to get there tomorrow and hold him. He's a healthy and strong baby boy, I'm sure that his eyes will be green like Chloe, he already shows a little blonde hair and has these dimples that could literally kill from the power of his cuteness," Lois babbled and Oliver laughed.

"_He sounds amazing,"_ he replied softly. _"How about Chloe, how's she dealing?"_

"Good. She's keeping him, just like I told you she would. Chloe would never give her baby away, I know my cousin," she said.

"_You do. A lot of people would be able to do the same. She's only going to turn twenty in what? A few months? Most girls in her situation would resort to adoption or even abortion,"_ Oliver said.

"My cousin isn't like that, besides, those poor girls don't have the awesome support system that Chloe has."

"_Ok, ok. I believe you,"_ he surrendered with a chuckle. _"I don't know her that well, so I defer to you."_

"Believe me Ollie, when you really get to meet Chloe. You are going to _love_ her. Now, I'm going to bed, because I really need some sleep before going to the hospital tomorrow. I don't trust Smallville to watch over my cousin. He'll probably try to convince my godson that he's a better role model than me! Oh, if he does that, he will regret it. Badly," she huffed and Oliver laughed. "Will you come visit tomorrow?"

"_I can't,"_ he replied.

"And why the hell not?"

"_I have to be in Star City tomorrow, I'll probably spend the whole week there. Business doesn't stop just because a baby is born."_

"Oh, c'mon Ollie, this baby is worth a little delay."

"_Lois, it's not like he's my son, Chloe won't even care, so I'm not changing my plans,"_ Oliver said.

"Fine you obnoxious billionaire. Go live your lonely life to California. You'll regret it later," Lois muttered.

"_Lo-,"_

"Bye, Oliver!"

She hung up and let out a cry of frustration. Could he be a little more sensitive? He was going to regret it one day, she just had this felling. And her feelings were never wrong. Well, almost never.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Even though it happened by mistake, Chloe could never regret it. Not knowing who gave her, her most precious gift, Chloe is about to find out just how twisted fate's sense of humor can be. Chlollie, Clois, JLA.

**Warnings:** AU. No Connor doesn't know that Clark has powers, or that any of his Mommy's friends have powers! He will, though...

* * *

><p><em>Maybe fate is a reason it finds us<br>But maybe fate is a story behind us  
>All I know is I'll go wherever it takes me<em>

**- Leona Lewis "A Thousand Lights"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – 3 years and 3 months later…<strong>

The years seemed to pass in a blur for Chloe. Her life revolved around Connor, the internship at the Daily Planet and her Met-U classes. It wasn't easy, but she wasn't alone. She had Clark, Lois, and she'd also reconnected with Jimmy, the photographer with whom she had a thing over the summer she was in the Planet, and he was great with Connor (and kids in general, he had a little brother that totally worship him) and didn't mind watching over him when all the different things in Chloe's busy schedule collided. Sure, she struggled, like any teen mom would, but her awesome support system never failed her.

To add to her already stressed life she took a part-time job as Watchtower, for the League of heroes that Oliver Queen had put together. In the beginning, she used the Queen Tower in Metropolis for the "headquarters" and it worked, for a while. They would take shifts and everything was under control. That is, until Doomsday showed up and put the entire League on red alert.

By the time Connor was only two he was fascinated by technology. He loved all the computers and special equipment his Mommy was sometimes surrounded by. He was a fascinating child. Very bright, handsome with huge green eyes, spiky blonde hair, little dimples and a charming smile which could get him everything. Connor also loved asking questions, just like she did. As soon as he started talking and putting sentences together, he never stopped. When she complained to Clark how tiring it could be he just smirked and reminded her that was how she behaved in high school—inundating the people around with billions of questions!

Other than Chloe, the little boy only really had his Uncle Clark, Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Lois. He had briefly met the members of the League, when they went to Chloe for some sort of emergency and he was there, but it was really nothing special and Chloe liked it like that. As far as she was concerned it was a temporary job and her relationships with the members were only in a professional level. Of course, she considered them friends, but keeping Connor safe always came first.

Even thought that they eventually banished Doomsday before he could hurt more people, she still suffered a great loss. Jimmy Olsen. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was fired from the Daily Planet. When she thought about it afterwards, it should have hurt more. After all her dream was to be the top reporter of the infamous Planet, and win Pulitzer after Pulitzer. But Chloe long ago realized that her childhood dream had changed. It changed when she had Connor. It changed when she started being Watchtower.

So, when she told Oliver that she could start working full-time, he didn't look surprised and already had a plan on the move for better headquarters. She would get the final word on everything. She was_ the_ Watchtower after all, she'd more than proven herself capable, if there was a person that could run the headquarters, it was her.

"How big is this building?" she asked while they meet to go over the final details. They hadn't really spent a lot of time together before, but now they were meeting frequently, texting each other and even calling two or three times a day. Of course it was always business related, but she found it surprisingly easy to talk with the golden prince of Metropolis.

"Very big," he replied nonchalantly.

"Thinking of expanding the League, Mr. Queen?" she raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

"Maybe, the world could use more heroes, Miss Sullivan," he said with a signature smirk.

"That it could," she said.

By the end of the project, she found herself in the tallest building of Metropolis, with the latest technology provided by Queen Industries, and it was all at her command.

And just when life was starting to get a little easier: she had finished college, Connor was past the terrible twos, she had a steady, and very good paycheck, (Oliver clearly knew how to treat his employees), and she had found a true and loyal friend in each member of the League; Chloe Sullivan would find out just how twisted fate could be!

* * *

><p>"Summer break," Chloe groaned one morning letting her head hit the table.<p>

She was at her Metropolis apartment. Lois and Clark had come by to eat breakfast and see her and Connor before going to the Planet, and Chloe had just remembered something important that would change her daily routine for the next three months.

"What's wrong cuz?" asked Lois sipping at her coffee.

"It's summer break Lo. Connor doesn't have school!" the blonde explained with a sigh and holding her cup of steamy coffee.

"So? Take him with you to work," Lois shrugged.

"It's not that simple, Lois, Oliver wouldn't like that," sighed Chloe.

"He'll understand!" Lois pointed out before putting her mug back on the counter. "Now, if I may, I'm going to wake up my nephew."

Watching her disappear in the hallway, Clark turned to Chloe.

"Why not take him to the Watchtower?"

"Another kid to look after?" she snorted and he chuckled lightly. "I don't know Clark. I mean, it's Watchtower. It's full of secrets that a three-year old shouldn't know."

"Well, yeah. But you have a sort of living room. Put him there with his toys and you can still watch over him. I happen to know that AC and Bart even keep a Wii there for down time."

"I don't know if it's a good idea," she said uncomfortable with the idea of having Connor around at Watchtower, it could be dangerous in so many ways.

"You have no other options Chlo. He doesn't do well with the day care over the summer. Remember last year? Disaster!" he said and Chloe groaned. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, next year he goes to school and says _'hey, guess what I did over the summer? I met all the super heroes of Metropolis, and my Mommy is one of the leaders'_, yeah that would go great!" she said sarcastically.

"Just give it a try, maybe it'll all work out for the best," Clark said right just as Lois walked back into the kitchen, Connor in her arms rubbing his eyes.

"Morning baby," cooed Chloe reaching out for her son who quickly went to his mother. "Did you sleep well?"

Connor nodded and kissed his mom's cheek.

"Morning Mom," he said with a breathtaking smile. "Hi Uncle Clark!"

"Hey bud! Guess what? You're going to work with Mommy today!" Clark said and Chloe glared at him.

"Really, Mom?" Connor looked at Chloe with big shining green eyes.

"Yes, but only for today to see how it goes," Chloe warned and he nodded his head with enthusiasm. "And you have to promise me to behave and do not touch anything unless I give you my permission."

"Don't worry, Mom," she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" Chloe asked getting up, setting Connor in the chair.

"Blueberry pancakes and orange juice?" he asked.

"Anything for my baby boy," she kissed his head.

"We need to get going," Lois said, hugging her nephew goodbye. "Don't worry sport, if you get bored; give a call to your cool Aunt and I'll save you."

"Cool aunt…" snorted Clark.

Lois glared at him and Connor was trying to hold his smile back. He loved the bickering between his Uncle and Aunt.

"You better call me instead kid. I'll take you to the farm and we can play with Shelby," Clark winked and Connor grinned.

* * *

><p>They left the apartment arguing over who could entertain Connor better, and both mother and child couldn't help the explosion of giggles that escaped as soon as the door closed behind the ever amusing couple.<p>

"Hey Con, I want to ask you a favor, sweetie," Chloe said has she got in the elevator with Connor on her hip.

"Yes?" he said absently, looking at the cool elevator.

"You can't tell your buddies where Mommy works, okay?"

"Ok. But why?"

Always the curious one.

"It's a secret," she said mysteriously and smiled at him. Before he could protest the doors opened and they walked in the Watchtower.

"Wow!" Connor said scrambling out of Chloe's arms to the floor. "So many computers!" he said in wonder.

"Yes, but they are not for games," she warned as she dropped her bag and jacket at her desk, Connor's backpack in the other hand.

"Then what are they for?" he asked with a very sweet confused face.

"They save the world," a third voice said making Chloe jump and Connor turned around quickly. "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you," Oliver Queen said, getting up from one of the couches near the window.

"Connor, you remember Oliver," Chloe said, trying to re-start her heart.

"Hi Oliver," Connor said politely and a little shyly.

"Nice to see you again, Connor. Do you like it?" Oliver smiled and motioned at the computers.

"It's really cool," the little kid said with a big smile.

"We call it Watchtower," Oliver said.

"Makes sense," the almost four year old mumbled.

"Hm, Con, why don't you go a sit over there," Chloe pointed at the improvised living room with a huge TV and the Wii still connected. "You can play if you want."

Connor smiled and took his back pack from his mom. Seeing as he was already distracted, Chloe turned to Oliver with a sheepish grin.

"So, can I bring Connor to the Watchtower?"

"Of course, why not?" he smiled sitting at her desk.

"I don't know. This place is not exactly normal," she rolled her eyes. "And what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you for a few more days."

"Star City was boring," he muttered. "I finished all my meetings early and since I didn't have anything else to do there I came back. At least here I can have a little fun."

"Fun? You mean, you get to dress in your green tights and join with the other brave kids with cool superpowers?" she whispered and he frowned slightly.

"Could you people stop that? They're not tights!"

"If you say so," she replied with a little smile, going over the latest news on her computer.

"I know so!" he folded his arms and gave her a stubborn glare. "And we're not a bunch of kids."

She snorted. She could think of several occasions when her band of merry men acted like children younger than her son. It was amusing to say the least.

"Whatever suits you, Queen," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes, but she could see his lips twitching.

"So, summer break, huh?" he asked while casting a glance at Connor.

"Yeah, and since he hates day care at summer I just have no other option," Chloe sighed moving from keyboard to keyboard. "Oh, by the way, AC found a new 33.1 location."

"In his place I would hate it too, being stuck in 'school' when it's summer. Ah. Not me," he said and then concentrated on the blueprints up on the screen. "Where is it?"

"Denmark. Impulse, Aquaman and Canary already took care of it, but found some very interesting things that we should discuss at our next meeting. It lead to more locations and if we could persuade Tess into giving us information, she could give us access to the LuthorCorp files."

"I'll talk to her, but if she doesn't give me anything useful, we can always ask Clark to hang her off the roof. Bet that would make her talk."

"Don't be cruel, Ollie," she smirked. "Although that can be Plan B."

Oliver smiled and sat down, a distant look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked, her words laced with concern.

"It's… been a hard day," he explained and shifted his gaze to the little blonde boy playing archery on the Wii. "He likes archery?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Oh, yes," she smiled. "He's got the high score, and get's so annoyed when he misses his target. It's cute, actually."

"He really is something, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," she whispered looking lovingly at her little boy.

"I admire you Chloe. Not many women would have kept the baby, raising him while studying and working," he said softly. "There's something that's always bothered me but I never thought we were close enough to ask before."

"What makes you think we are now?" she asked a hint of amusement in her green eyes.

He pinched her sides and she yelped and blushed scarlet before hitting him in the shoulder.

"Jerk!" she mumbled.

"I just wanted to ask why you never searched for the father. You've been at the Watchtower for almost two years now, and had all the resources to do it," he said.

"I didn't want to deal with the past I think," she confessed.

"Everyone deserves to have parents around," he mumbled and she looked at him.

That was when her mind clicked. Of course this was not a good day for Oliver. It was the anniversary of his parent's death.

"I'm not saying you didn't do a great job, because Chloe, you did, he's an amazing kid. I'm just saying that…"

"I know, I know," she said interrupting him. "Having two is so much better than one. Or none. Don't forget Ollie, I only had my Dad most of my life."

"But at least you had _him_," he sighed, his eyes not leaving Connor.

Chloe felt like slapping herself. Before she could figure out how what to say to make Oliver feel better, Connor groaned.

"Mom, I missed!" he whined.

"See?" she whispered to Oliver pointing at her son. "Don't worry baby, you get it next time, you always do," she said a little louder.

"Yeah, I know," he huffed and went back to his game.

"Adorable," Oliver chuckled. "He's as stubborn as you are!"

A red blur passed by them and went straight to the kitchen. Connor, who was not blind and had his mother's observation skills, noticed right away.

"What was that?" he frowned a little, looking around.

"Nothing!" the duo replied.

"Want a partner for the game, Connor?" offered Oliver while Chloe went into the kitchen.

"Are you any good at archery?" asked Connor with raised eyebrows.

"You have no idea," Oliver muttered picking up the second remote.

When she got to the kitchen, Chloe glared at a very flustered Bart.

"I didn't know the kid was here," he mumbled. "How did he notice me anyway?"

"Connor is very observant," Chloe said dryly. "I know I can't really blame you, you didn't you he was here, but please, next time come to the door like a normal guy, will you? Connor hates summer school and even if I want to send him to one, I can't because I'm too late. So he'll probably be spending a lot of time here at Watchtower."

"No sweat, 'Licious. I'll be more careful next time," he winked at her. "But, you do know that he's bound to find out some weird things about his Mommy's friends, right? I mean, Watchtower is full of secrets, and like you say, he's observant."

"It's not like he'll be here every day. I'll try and work something out," she sighed, Bart had a point.

"Why don't you ask Mia and Courtney for help? They're both on summer break," Bart pointed out. "And let's face it; you are not the kind of Mother who trusts her kid to just any babysitter that shows on your door step."

"You know what, that's a great idea. I knew I kept you around for something," she joked.

"I thought it was because of my amazing speed that brings you the most unique and tasty coffee in the world?"

"Oh, that too," she laughed.

When both of them joined Oliver and Connor in the living room, there was something odd about their expressions. Oliver looked frustrated and Connor very smug.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked while Bart threw himself to the couch after ruffling Connor's spiky blonde hair.

"I guess Oliver's not as good as he think he is at archery," Connor shrugged.

"Really?" asked Bart amused. "Did you lose to a toddler, boss man?"

"Of course not!"

Connor narrowed his eyes at the taller blonde.

"You're not going to tell them you let me win, are you? Because that's a big fat lie,"

"Ok boys, pack away the bows and arrows for the day," Chloe laughed seeing the two most handsome blonde guys in her life glaring at each other, it was actually adorable. "Connor why don't you color for a bit, baby? You have your books and crayons in your backpack. And Ollie…don't you have a company to run?"

"I want a rematch," Oliver whined ignoring Chloe's words.

"Nope. I don't want to humiliate you in front of your friends," Connor said, a smirk plastered on his face, before grabbing his backpack and sitting on the floor next to the coffee table.

Oliver's jaw dropped. Was the kid for real?

"I let him win," he grumbled when he passed Chloe.

"Of course you did," she replied in an amused tone.

"I did!" he whined.

"Don't whine Ollie, you sound like a baby," she said turning away from him and sitting in front of her beloved computers.

Oliver scowled again before a smile made his way onto his lips. He turned a little so he could see Connor.

"Hey kid?" Connor looked up, his jade green eyes curious. "Nice game, you have excellent aim."

"Thanks Oliver," he replied shyly.

"Bye you two, see you tonight," he waved.

Bart let a loud bye, already more interest in his game, and Chloe only nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Later that night as Oliver flipped through the picture of him and his parents, something stopped him. A picture of his parents and him, a younger him. The dimples that came with his charming white smile, his short spiky blonde hair that his mother loved to ruffle just to annoy him. Oddly, all of that remind him of Connor. Except the eyes. Connor's were a perfect copy of Chloe's.<p>

Shaking his head, Oliver put the photo's back on their place and yawned. It had been a long day. He needed his rest. But something, deep down inside of him, told him that those resemblances were not just a coincidence.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Even though it happened by mistake, Chloe could never regret it. Not knowing who gave her, her most precious gift, Chloe is about to find out just how twisted fate's sense of humor can be. Chlollie, Clois, JLA.

**Warnings:** AU.

* * *

><p><em>I wish we could take back the things we said,<br>Cos what we saids not always what we ment,  
>We lost our heads, in the moment,<br>And the words we used them like a weapon…_

**Leona Lewis "Forgiveness"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Were Those Butterflies In Her Stomach?<strong>

"Ok, time out, time out," Oliver asked, a little breathless, lying on the blue mat.

Mia laughed and stopped, picking up her towel to wipe the sweat off her face.

"Getting rusty there, Arrow?" she teased when he got up grimacing.

"No. My guess is that you are getting too good," he smiled a little, opening a bottle of water. "I saw some new moves."

"I did some research online, watched a few videos," she explained. "If I have to kick your butt, better do it with moves that you haven't taught me."

"Good point," Oliver said. "Want to grab some lunch before the League's meeting?"

"Sorry, but I promised Chloe that I would baby-sit for the afternoon with Court, so you guys could do your meeting without young and clueless ears around," Mia smiled.

"Oh, ok. And what are your plans for the afternoon?"

"Well, you know, some junk food, the new 3D movie for kids, some ice cream," she smirked. "Not totally Chloe approved but what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her."

"Watch out Mia, if Big Sister knows you're poisoning her kid with all those trans fats, things will get ugly," he joked.

"Yeah, yeah. The whole _'don't get Mama Bear upset' _thing, I get it. But I think I just showed you how well I can handle myself," Mia said rolling her eyes at her big brother figure.

"No matter how good a fighter you are, you can't beat Chloe and her computers," he snorted.

* * *

><p>"Con, ready for our awesome afternoon?" Courtney called entering the Watchtower with Carter.<p>

"Hi Court!" Connor said, leaving Bart and AC to fight over who got to be his favorite Uncle, he didn't even realize they _were_ his uncles and besides, he had his Uncle Clark already; adults could be so confusing sometimes. "Where's Mia?"

"Oh, she should be here soon, she had a class with Oliver," said the blonde.

"What kind of class?" he asked.

"Self defense, kiddo," Carter answered for Courtney. "You know…" he squatted down so he could look Connor in the eye. "…you remind me of someone."

"My Mom," Connor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not just your Mother kid, but someone else too," he said. "Maybe someday I'll know who. Have fun with the girls. Not many guys can say that they've been on a date with two gorgeous women."

"Oh, you're here," Chloe said coming down the stairs. "Thanks for taking care of him," she said to Courtney.

"Oh, no problem Chloe, the three of us are going to have a blast," Courtney said.

"Junk food, movies, ice cream, all in all a sugar rush for me to deal with at night," Chloe said quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Courtney said feigning innocence and a fake look of offence on her face. "Strictly health food, arts programs, nothing to big," she explained.

"Right, and I'm the Easter bunny," Carter muttered sitting down at the couch next to the stained glass window.

"I'll try and believe you," Chloe smiled and the younger blonde.

"Ok! I'm here. I'm starving, so Court, Con let's get moving," Mia said opening the double doors to the Watchtower doors, Oliver a few feet behind her.

"You! Behave," Chloe said pointing at Connor who rolled his eyes at his Mother.

"Mom, please," he sighed.

"Connor," she said in a warning tone.

"I promise to behave and I'll try and stay out of trouble," he said.

"Good. Now go. Love you," Chloe said.

"Love you too, Mom. Bye everyone," Connor said, besides Oliver and Carter, the other members were already there, except Clark.

"Bye kid, keep those two out of trouble," Oliver smirked while Mia punched him on the shoulder on her way out.

"Where's Clark?" asked Dinah.

"Stuck on a job with Lois. And since he can't leave her alone, he'll be a little late," Chloe explained. "Shall we start?"

* * *

><p>"That's it?" asked AC.<p>

"Pretty much, yeah. I'll warn you if anything new comes up," Chloe replied. "But be careful. Checkmate has agents everywhere. So whatever you do, just keep in mind that your actions have consequences."

"We heard you the first time, Chloe, and none of us wants to lose this chess game," Clark said and everyone nodded.

"Now we're finished, all of you can go back to your business," she smiled at her group.

The team began to leave the Watchtower, but Oliver lingered, looking at the plans. They were close to ending the 33.1 chapter, but with Checkmate now, they had to double their security. Not only had she chased the heroes, but she wanted their database. The Watchtower. This meant Chloe. She wasn't too worried, or at least she didn't show it, but Oliver still felt the need to make sure she was completely safe.

"Ollie, could you clean up that mess while I get this call?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Oliver nodded and started to get the papers and blueprints from the table.

"Chloe Sullivan speaking." Chloe answered.

"_Hello Chloe,"_ a woman's voice greeted her. _"You don't know me but…I'm your father's wife, I need to talk to you."_

Chloe froze. She hadn't talk to her father since he treated her so badly four years ago. Yes, she knew he'd married again and that the woman had a son who was now about fifteen. But never had she reached out to him or him to her.

"I have nothing to talk to you about," she said through her teeth.

"_Please, Chloe, don't hang up, it's about your father, and it's important."_

"I'm not his daughter anymore. I don't know if he told you that," Chloe said.

"_He told me everything, and I can't express how disappointed and angry that made me feel, but he still loves you Chloe. He regrets it," _the woman whispered.

"Are you calling me on his behalf? After all this time? I don't think I want to hear it!"

"_Please Chloe, your father's dying." _

Her heart missed a few beats.

"What?" she asked.

"_He has a terminal disease, and all he can talk about his you and the grandchild that he never knew. Chloe, can't you come a visit him?"_

"I got to go. I have your number now so I'll think about it and give you a call."

Hanging up the phone, she threw it to the table and took a deep breath. Her father was dying. Dying! How was she supposed to deal with that? Yes, he threw her out. Yes, he said awful things to her. Yes, he never searched for her. But she still loved him. He was still her father.

"Sidekick, you're okay?"

She'd almost forgot that Oliver was in the room.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you sure? You're pretty upset. Who was that on the phone?"

"No one that you should be concerned about, Oliver," she said.

"Chloe…"

"No, don't! I'm fine, okay? Just a little stressed. Thanks for your concern but I can manage just fine, and you should go. I know that you have business to do," she said sharply. "Now please, go!"

"I'll go. But if you need anything…" he trailed of, but she wasn't listening to him anymore, she was simply staring at the screen, a blank look on her face.

Oliver sighed and decided to leave her alone. He knew Chloe well enough to know that he shouldn't push her. So grabbing his coat and briefcase, and with one last glance at her, he left the Watchtower.

* * *

><p>"Arrow to Watchtower, do you copy?" Oliver said through the comm.<p>

"Yes, Arrow," Chloe said, her tone neutral.

"Tower? I was expecting Cyborg, wasn't he on duty?"

"I dismissed him," she sighed.

"How about your little package?"

"Safe and secure with his two girlfriends," she smirked and he laughed.

"Lucky guy, I can only imagine the heartbreaker he's going to be in the future," he retorted

She laughed before clearing her throat.

"Arrow, I'm sorry about this afternoon. You were trying to be nice and I was kind of a bitch."

"Don't worry about it, Tower; you probably had your reasons," he said. "Did you have something for me?"

"Mugging two blocks from you," she informed him and watched his dot on the screen moving and just sat there listening to his breath while he worked.

"Anything else?"

"That's all for now, but keep an eye open, this city is never safe for more than one second," she replied.

"Do you need to talk? I can be a very good listener," he asked.

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against her chair.

"It's about my father," she finally said. "His wife called me today."

"Your father?" he was clearly surprised. "I thought you didn't speak to each other."

"We don't. Not since he found out that I was nineteen and pregnant by a stranger," she replied.

"What did she want then?"

"My father's dying, Arrow," she whispered.

"Oh."

"He wants to see me, but I don't know. Not after what he told me…"

_Chloe was a nervous wreck. But she had to talk to him, he would understand right? Maybe be a little mad confused and hurt but…he loved her. He wouldn't stay mad forever. Her father would help her get through this._

"_Dad, can we talk?" she asked, walking the living room where Gabe was watching a game._

"_Sure, Chlo," he smiled turning of the TV. "Something on your mind?"_

"_It's serious Dad," she whispered. "You remember the trip that I took to Star City last month?" _

"_Yes, what about it?"_

"_I did something, something with some pretty serious consequences," she started._

_He just looked a little lost. She sighed, it wasn't like they sold books entitled "How To Tell Your Father You're Pregnant" with a special chapter called, "And I Don't Know Who The Father Is". _

"_What do you mean, Chloe?"_

"_I got drunk and I slept with someone," she blurted. "Dad, I'm pregnant." _

_Gabe's eyes went wide. His baby girl pregnant? His Chloe, who was a responsible woman that a good head on her shoulders and never did anything stupid, was pregnant? _

"_Dad, say something," she asked, wary of his reaction._

"_What do you want me to say?" he replied coldly. "Congratulations? Your nineteen and pregnant! Do you realize you just ruined your life?"_

"_Dad, please…"_

"_What are you going to do? You're only in your sophomore year of college, you have a promising career at the Planet. A baby is going to change all that. Have you thought about all your options?"_

"_I am not going to abort," she snapped. "Mistake or not, it's a baby. A human life. And I'm no murderer."_

"_I was talking about adoption!" _

"_Dad, I just found out yesterday. I haven't have time to think about anything," Chloe said trying to keep the tears from falling._

"_I know that look. You're going to keep it, aren't you?"_

"_It's a baby Dad," she whispered. "My baby."_

"_How you're going to support him? You got lucky with the Met-U scholarship, but Chloe, a baby is expensive," he yelled._

"_I know Dad, I know," she said, her voice also rising. "I thought you would help me. You're my father."_

"_And the father of that child, who is he?"_

"_I…I…"_

"_Well?" he barked._

"_I don't know!" she yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Get out!"_

"Tower!" the sudden scream made Chloe jump in her seat.

"I'm sorry Arrow, you're saying?"

"I've been calling you for the past fifteen minutes! You can't just zone out like that," he said softly, but worry was evident in his distorted voice.

"Sorry, got lost on my memories," she whispered. "Robbery at twelve o'clock, Arrow!"

"Got it!"

Chloe took a deep breath. She needed to concentrate. Maybe it was a bad idea taking over Vic's shift, but she thought that work would keep her mind off of her troubles.

"I'm sorry," she said again once he was finished.

"It's ok, it hasn't been your best day and I can understand that," he said. "Anyway, don't you want to go and see your Dad? Chloe, I know he probably hurt you, a lot, but he's your father. And he wants to see you one last time."

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to deal with it," she confessed.

"Look, go home, take a long bath and have a good night of sleep," he advised. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"Doubt it!" she snorted.

"Just try, Tower," he sighed.

"You'll be fine on your own, Arrow?"

"Absolutely, now go!"

"Thank you," she whispered and took the comm from her ear.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chloe was preparing Connor's breakfast and trying to deal with Lois on the phone at the same time.<p>

"_Do you need me to come over cuz? I will, really, it's no trouble!"_ Lois said.

"Lois, I'm not falling apart, besides, I promised Clark that I would take Connor to the farm this afternoon. Mrs. Kent would like to see him," Chloe said.

"_How about me?"_ she whined. _"What time do I get to spend with my godson and favorite cousin this weekend? Why is it always on the farm with Smallville and that mutt of his that just loves to make me sneeze?"_

"Lois, invited or not, you're always at the farm," Chloe pointed out. "Actually, you should just move in!"

"_Smallville and I under the same roof 24/7?"_ Lois wondered.

Chloe stopped to imagine. Lois and Clark. Same house. Equals…catastrophe.

"You know what Lois?" Someone knocked at her door. "Pass by the farm; I'm sure Mrs. Kent would love to see you too. And so would Clark. Now, I have to go, I have someone at the door."

"_Who?"_

"Mind your own business. Love ya."

Hanging up, Chloe opened the door, and an involuntary, but wide smile spreading across her face.

"Ollie?"

"Almond Mocha for my awesome sidekick," he said extending her a cup of her favorite coffee and giving her his best Queen smile. "I just thought you might need it."

"Thank you," she said taking the cup, her fingertips brushing over his. "Did you have breakfast already?" she asked trying to shake away the electricity that had gone through her all of the sudden.

"Not really," he answered with a shrug.

"Come in, there's plenty for the three of us," she winked and stepped out of the day so he could get in.

He brushed past her and kissed her cheek.

"It already smells amazing," he whispered.

Chloe smiled and then frowned. Were those butterflies in her stomach?


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. It's me. My exams are over and here's a chapter to celebrate that wonderful moment, lol. So, I got very good reviews that I want to thank you all. You guys are amazing and make me feel so good about this story. I love you, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Just a little note. I received a review (anonymously) that heavily criticized my story. That's ok! I take criticism well. But here's a few things that this person should now: I DO have a beta. And I'm **_**NINETEEN**_**, so how the hell am I supposed to know how a four year old acts? I try to put Connor as childlike as I can, but let me just say that I'M **_**PORTUGUESE,**_** meaning that what I imagine Connor saying in a baby voice sometimes I write it a little too mature, but if it were in Portuguese, things would be a little easier for me, so cut me some slack ok? And I kind of inspire myself on my little cousin for Connor. At four years old, my baby cousin was extremely smart, too smart for his age. And let's face it, Connor is Chloe and Oliver's baby, I could not portray him like a stupid child, now could I? But anyway, thanks for the warning, I already tried to make Connor's speech work in this chapter, I would like a little review about that…**

**Now, on to the chapter. Drama alert!**

* * *

><p><em>Across from each other<br>Together we'll wonder  
>If we will last these days<br>If I asked you to stay  
>Would you tell me<br>You would be mine?_

**- Secondhand Serenade "Broken"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Just Hold Me <strong>

_**1 week later **_

Oliver knew he had to wake her up. They were about to land in London. When she told him that she decided to see her father, because she would regret it otherwise, he didn't hesitate to put the jet at her beck and call. She tried to refuse at first, always proud, needing to do things on her own. Chloe only accepted the trip once Oliver said that he too was going to London for some business meetings, and being Watchtower and having access to his PDA with just a few clicks of her keyboard, she knew he wasn't lying to get her to use his offer.

Now, the three of them were aboard the jet. Oliver was the only one awake. It gave him some time to think, actually, his mind had been getting too hazy over the last couple of weeks. Something was stirring inside of him. He couldn't actually tell what, he just knew who was responsible. And she was currently at his left, sleeping and looking like a goddess. He sighed.

Chloe had been his friend for a long time. At first it was strictly professional, he was dating Lois at the time and Chloe had just recently become a mother, but over the last four years, they had built a strong relationship. They learned how to trust each other. If anyone knows him for who he is, it's Chloe. And even when he gave up on himself, on Green Arrow, she pulled him back because she believed in him; she knew him inside out and didn't give up! Oliver could only guess that it was her little dangerous game, that involved a three ton truck, that made him look at her with brand new eyes.

But, what to do? What to say? Chloe wasn't the kind of girl he could mess around with, and if Oliver made one wrong move he would have Clark Kent and Lois Lane to deal with. Those two were Chloe's own personal guardians. Especially Clark, he was super possessive of his best friend, and Oliver knew he wasn't willing to share her or Connor for that matter.

Connor.

Oliver looked at his direction. The boy was sleeping, like a little angel. He had never met such an intelligent, active and handsome child in his whole life. He could see Chloe in Connor in so many ways. His eyes, the snarky attitude, his stubbornness, the laugh. But in other ways he could almost see himself. They both loved archery, he had found out that they loved the color green but hated green vegetables. Connor was allergic to peanuts too and loved blueberries pancakes for breakfast, just like Oliver did when he was a child (and secretly still loved). And physically there was an uncanny resemblance. If he didn't know better, he would say that Conner was _his_ son.

Snorting at himself, Oliver sighed. He was afraid that he was getting a little too attached to the young boy and also to his mother.

"Mr. Queen? The pilot asked me to inform you that we will be landing in five minutes."

"Thank you," he said politely.

Turning to Chloe he gently shook her.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he said smiling while she peeked at him under her lashes.

"Are we there yet?" she yawned and stretched.

"Five more minutes."

"How long did I sleep?" she asked groggily.

"A couple of hours," he replied mesmerized by the mess that was her hair and wishing he could run his fingers through it.

"Sorry I didn't keep you company," she mumbled. "I haven't slept well the past week. Just thinking about coming to see my Dad after all this time…"

"It's ok. I've been going through some paperwork for tomorrow's meeting, so don't worry," he assured her. "Should we wake him up?" he asked pointing at Connor.

"No, no. If I can manage to get him into bed from here, that will be perfect. If he awakes now, it's going to be a nightmare," she said shaking her head. "He'd be full of energy and just want to play and ask questions. Please, let him sleep."

Oliver grinned, that sounded like Connor.

"Am I a horrible Mother?"

His grin immediately dissipated as he stared at her blinking a couple of times.

"Come again?" he asked, thinking that he didn't hear it right.

Chloe sighed and looked out the window, already seeing the twinkling London skyline.

"Am I a terrible Mother for bringing my child on a trip that could end with a funeral? For introducing him to his grandfather only to have his grandfather taken away from him?" she explained.

"He'd want to meet his grandfather Chloe. Later in his life he'll understand what happened and that you did what you had to do. I know you want to spare him the pain of losing someone important, but he needs this moment, he needs to know Gabe while he can. You need this," Oliver reasoned.

"I'm scared," she confessed taking a shaky breath.

"I'll be here. For as long as you need me," he said instinctively.

Chloe turned her green orbs to his chocolate brown ones. They just stared at each other in silence, not really knowing what to do or what to say.

To outsiders, they looked like two lovers sharing a very passionate gaze.

They had successfully reached the expensive (Oliver wouldn't have it other way) hotel without so much as a stir from Connor. Oliver carried him from the jet to the car that was waiting at the airport to pick them up, and he helped her put him to bed. Oliver bid her a goodnight before going into his own room, leaving her alone with nothing but her mixed up thoughts. Did he realized what he lately did to her? Probably not. But she wasn't going to tell him.

Before she could fall asleep, she sent a quick text to Lois and Clark, telling them that they had arrived okay and that she would call in the morning with news.

The next morning, Chloe helped Connor with his shower and then dressed him in a stripped polo shirt with classic blue jeans and a black pair of plaid slip-on sneakers. She was just finishing brushing his blonde curls when someone knocked at the door.

"It's probably Oliver. Could you go and open the door for him? I need to get ready," she asked Connor and he nodded running to the door while she went into the bathroom.

Opening the door, Connor greeted Oliver with a warm smile. Over the last weeks he got to spent more time with Oliver than he had before and he really loved him. Oliver was great. He would sometimes play with him at Watchtower and this one time he showed him a very cool compound bow, like his favorite hero, the Green Arrow, used and then Oliver promised that in the near future he would teach him how to shoot an arrow for real, because it wasn't as easy as the game suggested. He was also funny and spent most of his time making his Mom laugh or getting her all riled up. They loved the same things and he was willing to play little pranks on his friends, unlike his Uncle Clark that in Connor's very private opinion, was a little too serious.

"Hullo, lad. Don't you look mighty fine today," Oliver said with a very convincing British accent.

Connor giggled.

"You sound silly," he said letting Oliver in.

"Yeah, but girls completely love the British accent," he winked and Connor giggled again closing the door.

That was one of the things that got his Mother all riled up. Oliver's advice about girls. She would scowl at the older blonde and tell him that she wasn't raising a playboy. Whatever that meant!

"So, sport, where's your Mom?" Oliver asked looking around.

"Getting ready," Connor sighed and sat on the couch.

"I see, well then we have to wait, I want to have breakfast with both of you before my meetings," Oliver smiled and sat next to the young boy. "Something's bothering you Con?"

"Why didn't I met grandpa?" Connor asked in a whisper.

"It's complicated Connor," Oliver said. "Sometimes, people just drift apart."

"Will he like me?"

"He will love you," he assured him.

Connor nodded but wasn't completely satisfied. There was something else and Oliver could feel it.

"You know, you can talk to me," Oliver said shrugging. "Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me."

"My daddy…" Connor trailed off with an uncertain expression.

Oliver was silent for a moment. "That's something you need to talk to your Mom about buddy."

"I don't wanna Mommy sad," he said looking up at Oliver with watery eyes.

"I understand that," Oliver nodded.

"But I would like a Daddy,"

"I know," he said softly. "And maybe someday, you'll have one."

Connor nodded and gave Oliver a little smile. The bathroom door opened and Chloe stepped out, wearing a sleeveless jade green dress that hugged her body and showed her perfect curves, with a little black belt at her waist. Black pumps gave her legs a bit more length, and God, were they beautiful. Oliver swallowed hard and got up from the couch.

"Hi, Ollie," she smiled at him. "How do I look, Con?" she asked turning to her grinning little boy.

"Perfect Mommy!" Connor said jumping of the couch. "Ollie?"

"Yes, you're Mommy's perfect," he breathed before his typical smirk appeared on his face. "Green is definitely your color, Sidekick."

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to retrieve both her and Connor's jackets, but Oliver could see the little smile playing at her lips.

"Now come on, I'm paying for breakfast," he said. "Chloe, my driver will drop you at the hospital, okay?"

"Thank you, Ollie," she said helping Connor slide his arms into his jacket.

He smiled and nodded. _Anything for you_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, you're hurting my hand," Connor whined gently.<p>

"Oh, sorry sweetheart," Chloe immediately released Connor's hand. "I didn't even realize I was gripping so tight!"

Connor sighed.

They were both in the hospital elevator and Chloe was a wreck. For Connor this was a first. His Mother was always calm and rational, seeing her like this was making him feel insecure. The doors opened. Chloe was holding his hand again but not gripping it as tightly as before, much to Connor's relief. Her steps were unsure and as she arrived at the waiting room, and a woman in her forties, with black hair and dark brown eyes, got up. At her side, a teenager was listening to his iPod and didn't even move.

"Chloe?" the woman whispered with a hint of smile.

"You must be Sarah," Chloe said.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said. "This is your son?"

"Connor," Chloe said while Connor smiled shyly and wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Gosh he's handsome," Sarah said with a bright smile. "He's going to break some hearts in the future."

Chloe smiled and passed a hand through Connor's hair.

"I know," she whispered looking lovingly at her baby boy. "Is that your son?" she asked pointing with her head at the teenager.

"Daniel, yes. I'm sorry for his behavior but you have to understand that we've been together for a while and he's become very attached to your father. This situation is hard for him," Sarah said with a sigh. "He'll come around."

"And my Dad? I was hoping to talk to him today," she said.

"Oh yes, absolutely. His doctor just took him to run a few more tests but you can see him in awhile, it won't take long," Sarah smiled. "Gabe told me that patience it's not one of your virtues, but just five more minutes."

"He talks about me?" Chloe asked in a whisper.

"Oh yes. I feel like I know you very well," she replied. "You have a passion for writing and a childhood dream to become the top reporter at the Daily Planet, maybe even win a few Pulitzers."

"Life changes," Chloe said. "I worked for the Daily Planet for awhile but I have another job now and it's actually where I truly belong."

"Cooler than the Planet," Connor pointed and Chloe laughed.

"Of course you would think that," she said with a smirk. "But don't let your Aunt Lois hear that."

Connor shook his head his green eyes wide with fear.

"He's so sweet!" Sarah said. "You did a wonderful job with him."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Mrs. Sullivan?"

Both women turned to see Gabe's doctor.

"Dr. Gold this is Chloe, Gabe's daughter," Sarah introduced. "And his grandson, Connor."

"It's lovely to meet you both. Mr. Sullivan is already in his room and he's awake for the moment, so if you want to see him, now would be the best time. Once he gets his medication he won't stay awake for long," he informed them.

"Thank you Doctor," Sarah said and he nodded walking off. "Come Chloe, I'll take you to his room."

Chloe gulped and nodded, following Sarah along the hallway to a private room. Sarah knocked and peaked inside.

"Hun, you have two special visitors," she said pushing the door a little wider so Gabe could see Chloe standing there, Connor partially hidden behind her.

Holding her breath, Chloe felt tears welling up in her eyes when she saw her Daddy wired up to so many machines. He was paler, and thinner. Not how she remembered him. Her father was always so healthy.

"Chlo?" he asked in a very tired voice.

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered coming into the room.

"I'll leave you three," Sarah said closing the door.

Moving closer to the bed, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her usual way of demonstrating how nervous she was. Having Connor holding her so tightly didn't help.

"You're beautiful baby girl," Gabe said a smile on his face.

"Thanks," she said with a little laugh.

"Do I get a hug?" he asked his tone a little wary.

She nodded and Connor let go of his Mother, so she could step forward and hug her Dad, crying a few tears.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I'm so sorry," he whispered hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, Dad," she said sniffing.

"Oh, you didn't disappoint me, sweetie. I reacted very badly to the news and my behavior cannot be excused. I acted like a stupid proud man. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry. Forgive me Chloe. I love you so much, my girl."

"I won't say that you didn't hurt me Dad. You did. A lot. I thought I could count on you," she said.

He nodded, releasing her but holding her hands.

"But you're my father. And I love you," she whispered.

"You were always so forgiving," he said.

"Mommy…" Connor whispered to get his Mom attention.

"Oh, God, sorry baby," she said picking up Connor. "Connor, this is your grandfather, Gabe. Dad, this is Connor."

"Hello Connor," Gabe said in awe, his grandson was perfect with very handsome features and huge, curious green eyes that his baby girl had.

"Hi grandpa," Connor said a little shyly, playing with his mother necklace.

"Oh, Chloe, he's really something," Gabe whispered and Chloe nodded with a big smile.

"He's my baby," she said kissing Connor's cheek, the boy blushed a little and looked down.

"Well Connor, why don't you sit here next to me," Gabe said, moving to a sitting position and patting the seat next to him.

"Dad, I don't think…"

"Oh, hush Chloe, I'm fine," he said. "And if you'll let me I would love to know everything," he added in a little whisper.

Chloe nodded and put Connor next to Gabe, warning him to be careful with the wires. She too sat on the bed, knowing that she had little time with her father and that mulling over the past wasn't going to bring happiness to anyone. She had to enjoy the little time she had.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly. By lunch time, Sarah took Connor so he could eat something and the nurse came by the room so she could give Gabe his medication. Chloe stood by his side as he got sleepy until he finally gave in and rested.

Chloe sat at the couch while her father slept. She didn't feel like eating anything, the morning had been too emotional and she was still thinking about everything. How her father wanted to know every single detail of the last four years of her life. The way he interacted with Connor and laughed along with him. The times that he had tears in his eyes after a certain special story and how he would say 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Chloe could see that he really regretted everything and she was grateful that she wasn't too late, that she had the chance to clear things up with her father before he died.

"Don't think so hard Sidekick," a soft voice said and Chloe snapped her head towards the door were Oliver was standing.

"Hi, Ollie. Come in," she said and he entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. "Is that for me?" she asked with a giggle.

Oliver stared at the cup of steaming coffee in his hand and smiled.

"Of course, who else loves coffee almost as she loves her child?" he teased handing her the cup and sitting next to her.

"You're the best," she said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I know," he said shrugging and she slapped his arm. "Hey!" he whined with a little pout.

"I don't know how you and your ego fit in the door together," she muttered drinking the delicious coffee and letting the warm liquid heat up her whole body.

"We manage," he replied with a smirk and she laughed. "How is he?"

"Doing good for now. The meds do their job and he hardly feels pain," Chloe said. "But they don't know how long he will be this lucid, or comfortable," she sighed resting her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Where's Con?" he asked.

"Sarah, my father's wife, took him to lunch," Chloe said. "How was your meeting?"

"It went well. I just signed another contract," he replied happily. "The fourth in two weeks. I'm on a roll…"

"That's good. Queen Industries is doing better than never, now," she said with a smile.

"Thanks to you," he whispered and she looked at him with and adorable confused expression. "Chlo, if you hadn't fought for me, I would have killed myself at some point. I was losing sight, and you were there to take me out of the gutter. You made me realize what was important and that I should take more care of the legacy that my parents left me and of my friends."

"Glad I could help," she said with a little smirk.

"I see you found him," a groggy voice said.

Chloe jumped out of the seat, while Oliver froze.

"Dad, you should be sleeping," Chloe said. "And found who?"

Gabe looked at Oliver than at Chloe.

"Connor's father. The resemblance is uncanny. The kid has your brains, baby girl, but definitely his father looks," Gabe said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oliver paled a little and Chloe was looking from him to her father so fast, that Oliver was scared that she'd get whiplash.

"Dad…Oliver is not Connor's father," Chloe said like she was talking to her own son.

"Yeah…I'm not…" Oliver said with an uneasy smile.

"You're sure?" Gabe asked frowning a little.

"Yes, Dad, I am," she sighed.

"How, if you didn't remember who you slept with?" he replied.

Chloe glared at her father, _Touché_ she thought, and then looked at Oliver.

"So what they're both blonde with dimpled chin? It's not like it's the rarest thing in the world," she said with a soft smile, humoring him.

"I would request a DNA test to be sure," he muttered.

"Dad!" she shook her head in amusement.

Oliver was starting to get real uncomfortable until his phone went off.

"Oh, got to take this call, I'll be outside if you need me Sidekick. Nice to meet you Mr. Sullivan," he said and Chloe wondered if he had absorbed Bart's super speed, one minute he was there, the other she just saw the door close.

She sighed and glared at her father who had and innocent look.

"What?" he asked.

"Dad! That's my boss," she said.

"Your boss came with you to the hospital?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Well, we are good friends," she defended.

"How good?"

"Dad!" she screeched.

"Calm down, Chlo. It's just, you seem so comfortable around him, so at ease. And the way he looked at you, like he was falling for you more and more with every second that passed," Gabe said.

"I don't know what kind of drugs are you on, but Ollie is not falling for me," she said.

"Ollie, huh? That's what you call your boss?"

"Dad, stop it. You're imagining things," Chloe said, more embarrassed than never.

"Maybe, maybe not. Look, Chlo, I just want you to be happy. And you've got to admit, Connor really does look like Mr. Queen," Gabe said a little more seriously. "You probably don't see it because you aren't looking for resemblances or you're so used having them both around that those details escape you, but for an outsider, things are a lot clearer."

"Ok, I'm going to call the nurse, you definitely need more meds," she muttered and Gabe rolled his eyes. "I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," he smiled. "I love you Chloe! Tell Connor that I love him too, ok?"

She nodded. "I love you too Daddy," she said, carefully hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Chloe?" he called when she had her hand on the door knob.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Be happy sweetheart, and don't be afraid to love," he said.

She nodded and smiled her megawatt smile at him before leaving the room.

In the waiting area, Sarah was reading a book while her son texted on his phone. Oliver was still talking on the phone with Connor on his lap, happily drinking from a juice box, his head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Sarah? I think that's all for today, I should let him rest, now," Chloe said and Sarah nodded.

"I'm glad you came, Chloe. He was afraid that you wouldn't show up and regretted being so proud in the past to not look for you," she sighed.

"The past is the past," Chloe said. "I'll come again tomorrow."

"Good," Sarah replied and cast a glance at Oliver and Connor. "Don't get me wrong, but your husband is quite the sight. And together with Connor it's the cutest thing I have ever seen."

Chloe was beyond red now. Why did everyone, at least in London, thought that she was married to Oliver and that Conner was his? Before she could deny it, Oliver spoke up.

"Ready to go, Sidekick?" he asked getting up and holding Connor.

"Yes, please," she said. "Get me out of here!" she muttered while passing trough him.

Oliver stared and then looked at Connor. They both shrugged and followed Chloe.

During dinner, Connor was ready to fall asleep in his plate much to Oliver's amusement.

"Jet lag sucks," he teased and Connor gave him a Chloe glare before yawning.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked at his Mother.

"Alright, baby, let's get you to bed," Chloe said picking up the tired boy who quickly closed his eyes and sighed against his mother's shoulder.

"Goodnight Con," Oliver said.

"'Nigh, Ollie," the little boy mumbled really tired.

"Sleep well, Archer," Chloe smiled.

"You too, Sidekick."

Finishing dinner, Oliver went up to his room. He still had paperwork to read for his meetings tomorrow. He fell asleep halfway through the paperwork, only to wake up to someone knocking on the door. Whoever it was, they were certainly insistent.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he said rubbing a hand trough his hair before opening the door, his eyes narrowing a little "Connor it's…" he checked his watch, it was only six am. "…six in the morning, what happened buddy?" he asked.

Connor's eyes were wide and scared.

"Ollie, my Mommy won't stop crying," he whispered blinking a little and Oliver picked him up, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "I came here, because I got scared…"

"You did well, sport," Oliver said and picked up his room key then he left with Connor.

"Ollie, I think it's about Grandpa," Connor said.

"Me too kid. But, if it is, you have to be very brave for your Mom, alright?"

Connor nodded.

"Do you have the room key?" Oliver asked and Connor took the key out of his pajama pocket.

Opening the door, Oliver could hear her broken sobs and his heart broke for her. Putting Connor down, he went farther into the bedroom.

"Chloe?" he whispered.

Looking up from the pillow, Oliver could see her bloodshot eyes and his heart broke even more. Without hesitation, Chloe threw herself into his arms and sobbed harder. Oliver was surprised but he hugged her and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"He died in the middle of the night, Ollie," she sobbed. "I had so little time."

"Oh, Chloe, I'm so sorry…" he whispered. "Maybe I should call Lois or Clark…"

"No, not now," she said. "Please just hold me. For now, please?"

"Of course. Whatever you want," he said and just hugged her a little more tightly. "I'll always be here."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi again! A week later here I am to give you another chapter. And I have a very good feeling that you will like this one. Oh yes you will! **

**In this chapter we have a guest: Hal Jordan. I just couldn't help myself, I love Hal Jordan/Green Lantern!**

**By the way, thanks for all the love last chapter. You guys are amazing. I love you so much!**

**Read and if you review I'll give you a sneak peek into next chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>Honesty<br>Is what you need  
>It sets you free<br>Like someone to save you  
>Let it go<br>But hurry now  
>Theres undertow<br>And I don't want to lose you now_

** - One Republic "Someone To Save You"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Remember When…<strong>

_**2 weeks later…**_

Chloe busied herself with the new identities for the Kandorians. Personally, she thought that Clark was making a mistake, Zod couldn't be trusted, but she was doing what he asked anyway, but not without a secret back-up plan.

She typed furiously at the keyboard, wanting to get everything ready for that evening. Since her father's funeral, two weeks ago, she's been trying to distract herself with work and taking care of Connor. She didn't want to show how much it had affected her. Although she wasn't fooling Lois, Clark or even Oliver. Her closest friends, and cousin, knew the way she was feeling, but respected her enough not to hover. And the team was trying to make her feel better in their own discrete way.

Victor would hang around more, helping her at the Watchtower, making sure she didn't kill herself with work. Bart would stop by two, three times a day, always with a flower from a different country; AC and Mera even took Connor from her hands the weekend after she got back from London, keeping him in Miami. Chloe was surprised to see her son jumping up and down with excitement, usually he wouldn't go anywhere without her, but since he knew him better and trusted AC besides loving Mera to pieces, he was more than happy to go.

Printing the last of the paperwork she sighed happily. Her job was done, the Kandorian's were now Clark's full responsibility.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, hun?" Chloe asked sipping her coffee.

Connor's green eyes were glued to the floor, not staring at his Mother directly.

"Connor, sweetie, what is it?" she asked in a soft voice, opening her arms so he could climb into her lap and bury his face in her neck.

"You'll be upset…" he whispered.

"Try me," she said kissing his head.

"It's about…" he hesitated casting a shy glance at his mother and Chloe gave him a reassuring smile. "…my Daddy."

Chloe's smile flattened as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"What about him, honey?" she asked forcing the smile on her lips.

"Will I ever meet him? All my friends know their Daddy's…" he whispered, his hand playing with Chloe's necklace.

Chloe bit her lip as she searched her brain for the correct answer.

"Maybe someday, Con," she sighed and a sob almost broke free at the disappointed look on her son eyes.

"Can't you find him?" he asked with a tiny voice. "I see you find people all the time…"

"Connor I…" she trailed off not knowing what to say, she could try and look that's for sure, but she had nothing concrete to use to even start her search. "I can try baby but…"

"Try is good," he smiled and she nodded, hugging him tightly.

"I love you baby," she whispered

"I love you too, Mommy," he said kissing her cheek.

"Did I miss something?" a voice startled them.

"Clark, hey," Chloe smiled slightly.

"Uncle Clark," Connor jumped from his Mother's lap to Clark's arms.

"Hey there buddy," Clark smiled. "Everything ok, Chloe?" he asked noticing how tense his best friend was.

"Yes," she said getting up and making herself look busy.

"Mommy, are you mad?" Connor asked, fear in his green orbs.

"Of course not, sweetie," Chloe said this time with a true smile.

Connor nodded and Clark looked back and forth with raised eyebrows.

"So, Clark, what brings you here?" Chloe asked clearing her throat.

"I want to kidnap Connor," he smirked. "Take him to the farm, play with Shelby, tease Lois…the usual!"

"I wanna go! Can I, Mom?" Connor asked excited.

"Yes, but you have to behave and be nice," Chloe said and Connor nodded.

"Okay, get your stuff, we're picking Aunt Lois from the Planet," Clark smiled setting Connor down as the little one ran to the living run to pack his stuff. "Lois and I thought you would like some time to yourself," he explained.

"Thank you," she said. "Right now I could use it."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Connor asked me about his father and like the last time, I didn't have an answer," she said shaking her head. "I said that I would try to find him, but I don't know what to do, where to start."

Clark stayed in silence. "I don't know what to tell you, except me and Lois will be here if you need us."

"I know, and that means a lot," she sighed. "Oh, I almost forgot. I finished the new identities for the Kandorian's."

Picking up the file with everything she gave it to Clark. "I hope all of this doesn't blow up in our faces."

"I know you don't trust Zod, but trust me ok?" Clark asked.

"Don't I always?" she teased and he gave her a smiled dripping with Kent charm.

"I'm ready Uncle Clark," Connor said coming back. "Will you miss me Mommy?"

"Always," Chloe laughed kissing his head and giving him a hug. "Behave baby, and call me before you go to bed, ok?"

The little boy nodded.

"Don't let Lois intoxicate my son with junk food, or anything that she evens try to cook," Chloe said to Clark, glaring a little.

"I'll cook," he smirked.

"Good, give Lois a kiss for me," she said as Connor hold Clark's hand, leaving the Watchtower and rambling how he missed Shelby.

* * *

><p>What she was doing there, she didn't know. But she needed to talk and strangely, she didn't end up at the farm with the excuse that she missed her son too much. No, she needed someone that could actually help her and not just stare with sympathy. Clark had many powers, but he could be useless sometimes. So she entered the elevator and punched the code Oliver had trusted her with. Chloe knew she should have called. He could be busy. She entered the penthouse and the doors to Oliver's secret room were open and he was laughing with someone.<p>

"Ollie?" she called.

"Sidekick!" Oliver said coming out of the room, followed by a handsome tall man with short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes that widened when he gazed at her. "Oh, Hal meet Chloe Sullivan, Watchtower."

"So, you're the famous Watchtower," Hal approached Chloe with a secret, seductive smile. "I feel like I know you already."

Chloe glanced at Oliver who was pretending to tidy up his desk. "Talk about me much?"

He shrugged and Hal smirked. "You can say he's a fan. But, where are my manners, Hal Jordan."

"The Green Lantern," she smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, didn't know you were in Metropolis."

"He got in a couple of hours ago," Oliver replied.

"Yes, Oliver was getting on my nerves about joining his little League, I decided to come down and see how this little group works for myself," Hal explained.

"Well, I hope you join us," she said.

"Now that I've met the 'little angel' that sings in the heroes ears, I might just do that," he said with a very charming smile.

Chloe let out a little laugh. Oliver glanced between the two of them, something was burning deep inside of him, something strange that was making him want to punch his long time best friend in the face and lock Chloe away from his sight. Shaking his head, Oliver turned to Chloe wondering if he had forgotten something, Chloe wasn't the kind to just…stop by. Although he wasn't complaining, he just found it odd and her face when he had first laid eyes on her was one of deep concern.

"Hal, didn't you want to experience the Metropolis nightlife?" Oliver said raised eyebrows.

"I think I just changed my plans. I would enjoy spending the night getting to know the beautiful girl you keep in the tower. Afraid that someone might steal her, Queen?" Hal teased but one look at the hidden jealous fire (he doubted Oliver realized that he was indeed jealous) in Oliver's eyes, made him re-think his plans.

"Well, if you want to know Chloe, join the team," Oliver stressed.

"Good point, I'm in. So Chloe, a gorgeous girl like you…" Hal started but was interrupted when Oliver threw his leather jacket straight at his face. "Hey!"

"Get lost, Hal," Oliver stated with a not-so-friendly smile.

Chloe looked from one to another. What was going on?

Hal smirked at Oliver before turning to Chloe. "It was a pleasure, and I hope we can talk more in the future."

"Well, you join the team and I'm sure we'll be meeting soon," Chloe assured him.

"Wonderful," he kissed her cheek and Chloe let out a little giggle.

Oliver's eyes widened to a comical size. What the hell was Hal doing?

"Oliver, I'll call you tomorrow, we have to talk," Hal said.

"You bet we do," he grunted. "Enjoy your night."

Hal looked at Chloe and then at Oliver. "And you enjoy yours," he winked leaving the penthouse.

"What did he mean by that?" Chloe asked narrowing her eyes.

"Ignore him," Oliver said.

"He's charming," she said sitting on his couch.

"Charming? As in, more than me?" he asked with a pout.

"Maybe," she teased with a smirk and he glared. "Oh, relax, it's not a competition."

"Can I get you anything?" he offered trying to change the subject.

"Something strong, please," she asked with a sigh.

"Rough day, Sidekick? And where's the mini-sidekick?" he asked.

"At the farm having fun with Clark, Lois and Shelby," she replied. "I swear, he'll be whining about getting a dog again."

"Puppies are cute, Chlo," Oliver said.

"Puppies need attention, they need stuff, they need a vet and all sort of things and they are a huge responsibility. My life is hard enough," she explained. "Don't get me wrong, I love dogs and I'm totally crazy for Shelby but it still isn't the right time."

"Kids enjoy pets, it would do him company and he would be so happy," Oliver smiled and extended Chloe her glass before sitting next to her. "So, what's wrong?"

She took a sip of the drink and sighed. "Connor asked me about his father. The whole thing with my Dad must have made him want to meet his, but I don't know what to do Ollie, I promised I would try to look but I don't know where to start."

"I see…" Oliver said. "What do you remember exactly?"

"Not much. I only know he's blonde and really tall, my friends told me that he was absolutely gorgeous, but they are useless, they were almost as drunk as I was and no one remembers his name, I'm not even sure he _told_ me his name," she sighed.

"Where did you meet him? Where did this happen?" he asked. He wanted to help Chloe and Connor, and the best way to do that was to help Chloe collect some details.

"Star City, didn't I tell you this before?" she asked and he shook his head. "Oh, guess it never came up. It was four years ago, I went there to get away for a while and I met him at a club downtown, around the end of June. The rest is a blur. I remember that he would not take no for an answer and then sat down next to me and we both started a drinking competition of sorts. I was feeling alone and even on vacation my mind was working a mile away, and back in the day I still had my hurtful high school crush that took my sleep away, so I let myself go and we ended up in a hotel. After everything, I must have passed out because I was not used to drink that much and the next morning, when I woke up, he was gone."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Professor, it's not going to be easy. But I'll help and we are going to find him, ok?"

"Say we find him. What kind of person is he? Does he have a family? Is he even from the States? You know how many tourists visit Star City in the summer, Ollie!"

"I know it's rough and complicated, but Connor deserves to know his roots, good or bad," Oliver said.

"I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

"No. You're trying to protect Connor from getting disappointed and no one can judge you because of that," he said wrapping and arm around her small frame. "Maybe you can delay this search for another couple of years, but Chloe, this issue is always going to come up, so why not deal with it now? Try and talk with your friends, see if they know anything else. If you find him, and after you do the background check like you do to almost every stranger you know, then decide what to do. Hide the subject until Connor's ready, or just tell him."

Chloe gave a little smile, falling into his embrace. With her head on his shoulder, she could feel his warmth, the intoxicating scent of his cologne mixed with the faint hint of leather from his gear.

"I knew I came to the right place," she sighed.

"You can always count on me, Professor," he said kissing her head.

The way he just so casually called her by those pet names, made her feel like butterflies were having a party deep inside the pit of her stomach. Feeling that maybe they were too close, that she was on the verge of getting another one-side-only crush again, she jumped up, startling Oliver.

"Chloe?"

"Sorry, I just remember something really important and I got to go, but thank you Ollie. You really helped me," she smiled as she literally ran to the elevator.

Oliver just sat there in shock. He was enjoying talking with Chloe and he enjoyed having the chance to help her for once. And their proximity…he stopped himself and rolled his eyes…the proximity! Of course Chloe bolted, she seemed allergic to get to close to men these days! Sighing he just relaxed against the couch and finished his drink. He wondered if she was falling for him, as he was falling for her.

Next morning, after a board meeting, Hal showed up at Oliver's office in the LuthorCorp building.

"You know, I like the Star City Tower's office more," he said and Oliver looked up from his laptop. "How was your night?"

"Same as always," Oliver rolled his eyes. "I worked out until exhaustion and after a nice shower, I went to bed."

"And Chloe?" Hal asked smirking.

"We just talked and then she left. It's not like that, Hal. We're friends," Oliver explained.

"Yes you are, but I know you and you're totally smitten by that girl," Hal said and Oliver opened his mouth to protest. "Are you going to tell me I'm wrong? Don't you have feelings for her?"

Oliver got up and went to the mini bar to pour himself a drink.

"I mean, it's no surprise really, she rocked your world four years ago," Hal sighed.

"What? I just met Chloe like…three years ago…and it was through mutual friends. I was dating her cousin at the time," Oliver said and Hal stared at him before narrowing his eyes in realization. "What?"

"You don't remember her, do you?" Hal asked in a faint whisper.

"I don't understand…" Oliver trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"About four years ago, in that awesome club in downtown Star City, you met this hot girl that totally rocked your world. I remember it very clear. She was alone at the bar, drinking shot after shot, and when you tried to flirt she turn you down over and over, but you weren't giving up and honestly, I think you had a good time," Hal started and Oliver just froze, he remembered that night, but not that well, he was still in his over indulgence phase back then and the details were hazy. "You guys were drinking and I turn my back for two minutes and you're both gone. Next morning I had to call you because the board was, yet again, trying to vote you out and when you showed up, you handled everything quickly. When I asked you just told me you and the girl from the club had hooked up and you were anxious to get back to her."

"And she wasn't there…" Oliver whispered, remembering clearly that the hotel room was empty by the time he got back.

"Nah, she was long gone by the time you got back to the hotel. No number, no name…"

"And you're saying it was Chloe?"

"Blonde pixie hair, a little longer and curly now maybe, medium stature, amazing green eyes and although her body is more curvy now and she isn't wearing a tube dress...dude, you're ok?" Hal asked seeing Oliver pale, his body swaying a little.

"Four years ago, in Star City?" Oliver asked and Hal nodded. "In the club downtown, over the summer?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Hal said slowly, wondering what the hell was wrong with his friend.

"And you're one hundred percent certain it was Chloe?" Oliver pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure! She was a teenager back then, and obviously grow up a bit, but it's her." Hal said. "Oliver what's…"

Oliver dropped the glass that shattered in the floor and covered his face with both of his hands. Hal stared at him in shock.

"If this is true…if this is not a coincidence then…oh my God!" Oliver said sitting down, Hal was staring at him wide eyed. "Oh my god, oh my…god!"

"Does she remember you?"

"Me? No…but I can guarantee you that she remembered that night and not for the best reasons," Oliver said, staring blankly at the computer screen.

"Ok, if she doesn't remember you then just pretend that I didn't tell you and it won't be weird," Hal said. "What's the big deal?" he asked trying to understand why Oliver was freaking out so badly.

Oliver looked at Hal, his mind running wild and he couldn't think straight.

"She got pregnant, Hal," Oliver said and Hal jaw dropped. "I have a son."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi my lovely readers, I love you guys so much! All the support that you give me and the amazing reviews that almost makes me cry of happiness, you guys are wonderful. And I know that I promised an early update but I had an exam on Tuesday, yesterday I had some co****mplications and only know I had some kind of peace to update. I hope you like this chapter and I promise to try and use Hal more, I love him too! Oh and for Connor's gift, you can find the link on my page!**

**Please review :)**

* * *

><p><em>You, do you remember me?<br>Like I remember you?  
>Do you spend your life<br>Going back in your mind to that time?_

**- Enrique Iglesias "Somebody's Me"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**5 – Seriously?**

Hal was shocked. In fact, shocked wasn't enough. He opened and closed his mouth several times, like a goldfish. Oliver however was still staring blankly ahead. If Hal was right and Chloe was the woman he slept with four years ago, then Connor was his son. _His_ baby boy. His chest tightened at the thought that a family he never knew about had been so close to him. His son was growing up right beside him but he never really paid attention because it was supposed to be someone else's son. Suddenly he remembered Lois telling him that he would regret not visiting Chloe in the hospital the day Connor was born and now three years later she'd been proven right.

"Wait a minute…" Hal said snapping out of his trance. "A son? As in…a real child, with your DNA?"

"No, a doll!" Oliver said with sarcasm. "Of course it's a real child, Hal. And if you're sure that Chloe was the woman from four years ago, than yes, there is a boy running around with my DNA," he sighed. "God, so many people told me he looked just like me and I let it slide because it was impossible."

"Look, I'm sure it's her. But, a baby? C'mon." Hal said shaking his head.

"Chloe got pregnant after a one-night stand, _in_ Star City, _four_ years ago, and she met the guy _in_ that club so yeah, the stories match like two pieces of a puzzle…" he trailed of.

"Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe you should get a DNA test before you go claiming the kid as your own," Hal said plopping on the chair with a shocked look.

Oliver didn't get a chance to reply to his friend as the phone buzzed.

"Yes, Vanessa?"

"_Mr. Queen, Miss Dearden and Miss Whitmore are here to see you."_

"Send them in please," he said.

The door to his office opened and the two girls entered, followed by Connor. Hal took one look at the boy and then and Oliver. _'Him?'_ he mouthed and Oliver nodded. For the second time that morning, Hal's jaw almost got detached from his face.

"Hello ladies, Connor," Oliver smiled sweetly at them before getting up and going around the desk so he could pick up Connor. "I thought you were at the farm playing with Shelby and annoying your Aunt," he said looking mesmerized at the boy, he probably was the father of the kid, and he was so amazing that already made Oliver's hear swell with pride that he had been a part of such perfection.

"I was, but Aunt Lois brought me to the Planet and they picked me up," he explained.

"Yeah, Chloe asked us to, couldn't let the kid die of boredom in a dusty basement of a newspaper," Courtney joked.

"Or be eaten alive when Lois goes all Mad Dog Lane," Mia said with a smirk and Oliver laughed.

Hal cleared his throat and got up.

"Since Ollie here forgot his manners, I'll introduce myself. Hal Jordan," he smiled at Courtney and Connor.

"Sorry," Oliver said. "Mia you already know Hal. Courtney this is a very good friend of mine from Star City, Hal Jordan, this is Courtney Whitmore. And this little guy here is Chloe's son."

Hal smiled at the little boy while Connor waved a little shyly.

"So, to what to I owe the pleasure?" Oliver asked.

"We were passing by and decided to come up and see if you want to grab lunch with us," Mia shrugged. "But if you're busy…"

"Not at all," he smiled, right now, he only wanted to spend time with Connor.

"Hal you can come with us too," Connor said.

"I would love too," Hal said looking at the little boy in wonder, he as a mini-Oliver with beautiful, wide green eyes.

"Wait outside, I'll be right there," Oliver said putting Connor down and watching as the three exited the room discussing where they should go.

"Do you still think I need a DNA test?" Oliver muttered.

"Dude, the kid's like your freaking clone," Hal screeched. "And you're telling me you never noticed anything?"

"I did, but it seemed stupid and it was literally impossible. When I formally met Chloe, she was already pregnant. How was I supposed to know that she was the woman I had slept withmonths before?"

"And no one ever said anything about how you two are so look alike?" Hal asked curious.

Oliver shrugged picking up his phone and wallet.

"No one that was close to both of us," he replied, remembering Gabe's words _'Connor's father, you found him'_. "If they did notice, they kept it quiet or probably nobody really ever bothered to look closely. I mean, Chloe and I, we just started getting really close a few months ago."

"I would have noticed," Hal snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

Oliver simply rolled his eyes.

"And he's a charmer," he finished and Oliver flashed him a smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet. That kid is out of this world," he said and Hal wondered if his best friend realized how proud he sounded.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the girls wanted to go shopping and since Connor refused to go with the two ladies, Oliver promised to drop him off at the Watchtower. Hal could tell that Oliver was already very attached to the little boy and Connor wasn't very different in that regard. He was always gravitating to Oliver and asking him all sorts of things that Oliver very patiently answered and explained to the little boy. Hal was considering asking Oliver if he knew how much he acted like a father already.<p>

As soon as the elevators doors opened, Connor bolted, running through the hallway. "Mommy!" he called as he opens the double doors and ran to his Mother's arms. "Missed you!"

"Missed you more," she laughed.

"You cheated!" came a loud scream from the living room.

"What? Did not!" screamed another voice.

"You _so_ did!"

"Shut up fish, why don't you go swim with your fishy family and admit that I kicked your fish tail…_again_!"

Oliver rolled his eyes while Hal just look strangely at the two adults (and he used the term loosely) fighting over an X-Box game.

"Shut up, both of you," Victor sighed. "I swear, you're worse than Connor and he's the kid!"

"Could you come here for a sec?" Oliver asked his two team members. "Connor you can go and play," he said with a smile to the boy who nodded and jumped to the floor.

AC and Bart left the living room glaring at each other until they saw Hal.

"Who is he?" they both asked.

"Our new team member," Chloe said.

"Hal Jordan meet Bart Allen A.K., AC A.K.A**. **Aquaman, and Victor A.K.A. Cyborg," Oliver introduced them. "Guys, this is Hal Jordan; the Green Lantern."

"Hey man, welcome to the team," Victor smiled.

"So, you're the other green guy running around," Bark joked and both men glared at him.

"Forgive him, his mother may have drop him too many times as a baby," AC rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Chloe said glaring at her boys. "Welcome to the Watchtower Hal, this is our official headquarters!"

"Pretty awesome, got everything you need to keep an eye on the world, don't you?" Hal said walking around the room seeing the monitors which had data and detailed information on every team member. "Wow, Big Sister's watching."

Chloe laughed while all the boys nodded.

"Dude, believe me, you can't lie to 'Licious, it's like, physically, virtually and emotionally impossible," Bart said.

"I wouldn't dare," he said flashing Chloe a smile.

She blushed a little and turned to her desk retrieving something. "Here. This is for you."

Hal studied the small device before turning to Chloe. "What is it?"

"Your com. It's linked directly to the Watchtower. Whenever you're out on patrol, you log-in. There's always someone here to help. Since you're part of the team now, the protocol is check in once you start your patrol and check out when you're safe. This way you will always have back up," Chloe explained.

"Man, what would they do without you?"

"We really don't want to know that," Oliver sighed and Hal chuckled.

"Alright this should be fun!" Hal said.

"There are other members, you'll meet them next time," Chloe smiled.

"You know, this team could do plenty more if it got extended," Hal started. "You should talk to Bruce Wayne, Chloe, convince him to join the team."

"You're kidding right?" Oliver said stunned. "Wayne? _Seriously_?"

"Why not? From what I've heard, Batman is a seriously efficient, with may I add, awesome gadgets. We could use him!" Victor said looking at the screen he was working on, and trying to ignore Oliver's look.

"He's a bat!" the blond man said like it was the most offensive thing.

"He's a hero," Chloe pointed out. "Hal's right, we should consider Bruce, talk to him."

"Have you met the guy? I can't stand him," Oliver huffed.

"What do you have against him? Did he steal your doll when you were little?" Bart teased but quickly shut up at the glare of his boss.

"And I didn't say for you to talk to him, Oliver, I told Chloe," Hal said with a smirk.

"Why her?" Oliver asked with a terrible poker face that Hal could see right through, the man didn't want the girl he was falling for near his frenemy.

Chloe was about to ask 'why not her' but Hal beat her.

"She's smart, super fun, witty…just the type of girl capable of charming and melting Bruce Wayne," Hal said. "So, why not her?" Oliver knew Hal was testing him and if he could move at the same speed of Bart, his best friend would be long gone, back in the sunshine state with his stupid ideas.

"I could do it," she shrugged.

"We can send Dinah," Oliver said.

"Do you want him to joins us, or to run away?" AC asked amused and bothBart and Victor chuckled.

"I'll do it," Chloe said before turning to Oliver. "I can handle playboy billionaires just fine."

Oliver rolled his eyes and shrugged. He didn't like the idea of her talking to Bruce Wayne; he didn't trust his Excelsior colleague, but what would he tell her? _'I think I'm falling for you so please, let me be the only billionaire playboy that you tame'_? Or even: _'I might be your son's father so forget about Wayne'_. Both of those statements would have tragic results. At least for the moment.

"Do it at your own risk," he muttered.

"Alright, it was a pleasure to meet you all and I can't wait to start working with you, but right now I have to go back. Oliver, could you walk me to the elevator?"

Oliver gave him an odd look but complied nonetheless. Once they reached the elevator doors, Hal turned to his best friend. "You're falling hard, Ollie."

"Maybe. Doesn't mean that she feels the same way," he mumbled.

"What makes you say that? I think you have a pretty good shot with her. You just need to be patient, she seems like a girl whose been through a lot. Play your cards right Queen, and you'll receive the Queen of Hearts only to yourself," Hal said with a little smile.

"If I live long enough. Because I assure you, if Connor really is my son…"

"You doubt it?" Hal raised his eyebrows interrupting Oliver.

"No, but I'll do a DNA test just to be sure. And as I was saying, if he really is my son, than I'm so dead," Oliver groaned. "Lois is going to castrate me! Clark will make sure that my body is never found, oh God!"

"Relax, things will go just fine!"

"Fine? I'll bet she'll hate me. She thinks that I left the morning after just like that, she doesn't know I intended to come back!"

"Ok, dude, you're panicking, breathe!" Hal sighed getting into the elevator. "Keep me updated and don't hesitate to scream if you need help," he smirked.

"Just one thing Hal," Oliver said and Hal looked at him. "Wayne? Seriously? That freaking bat?"

Hal just smirked and waved while the doors closed. When he got back to the room, he boys were once again playing in the living room, Chloe frownedat him. "What was that all about?"

"Hal just wanted to tell me something," he shrugged. "How about you? A little better since last night?"

"Yes. Thanks again for listening to me," she gave him that breathtaking smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Oliver tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Anytime, Tower."

Chloe felt her face heat up and was quick to divert her gaze to the screen, feeling his hand drop. "So, what's the deal with Bruce Wayne, anyway?"

"Bruce and I go way back. We were born bickering and we will die bickering," he let out a little laugh. "Our parents were friends and we were thrown together many times as kids. Since both of us are extremely competitive, we fought a lot."

"Who knew, I would have thought that you guys got along well."

"Because both of us lost our parents in a tragic way and became two billionaire playboys?" he grimaced.

"Ollie…I…"

"No, it's ok, really. I was just teasing," he gave her a little smile. "Most people have that opinion. Honestly we just bicker because we are totally different from each other."

"You said it yourself; the world could use more heroes."

"Yeah, I know. But be careful, Bruce feels it's his mission in life to flirt with everything that wears a skirt," he muttered.

"Will you look at that, you guys aren't so different after all!" she smirked.

Oliver just gaped at her and was preparing his reply when Connor's voice sounded. "Mommy, can we go for ice cream? They are acting stupid," he huffed and Oliver laughed at his attitude.

"Baby, I can't, I-…"

"I'll take him!" Oliver offered.

"Yay!" Connor cheered running to hug Oliver's legs.

"Ollie you don't have to…" Chloe started but he waved her off.

"Please, it would be my pleasure," he said smiling and picking up Connor who had his Mother's megawatt smile plastered across his face. "I'll even take care of him for the rest of the day."

"But you have so much to do!" she said a little worried.

"Mommy worries too much!" Oliver said to the boy who giggled.

"Ok, but Connor, please behave and do whatever Oliver tells you to."

The boy nodded and rolled his eyes, he was tired of hearing that.

"C'mon Chlo, don't worry. I'll drop him off at your apartment later," Oliver dropped an impulsive kiss on her cheek, and Connor mimicked his actions.

Chlo was caught by surprised when Oliver dropped his lips to her cheek. They were so soft and felt so good on her skin that she felt a little lightheaded. Watching them go, she laughed at how excited Connor was and how he kept rambling about nonsense. Oliver just nodded and went along with it. Who would have thought that he was so good with kids?

* * *

><p>They got their ice cream and were simply walking down the street to the LuthorCorp building when Oliver felt a pull on his arm. He was holding Connor's hand, but the boy had stopped suddenly, pulling him back a little.<p>

"What's wrong?"

Connor's eyes were glued to the window in front of him as he sighed. Oliver looked and saw the newborn puppies on the other side of the glass. They were just little balls of fur, really adorable and funny. They couldn't have been more than a few weeks old.

"I want one," Connor said to no one in particular.

Oliver looked at the longing in the boys eyes and then at the puppies. One of them walked to the window, jumped up, putting his littlehis paws on the glass and started to lick were Connor's face was. Connor giggled.

"They are very cute," Oliver said and Connor nodded. "But also a really big responsibility."

Connor looked at Oliver at themback at the puppy. "Most of my friends have puppies. Uncle Clark has a puppy," he muttered annoyed.

"Ok, come on before I over think this," Oliver said opening the door to the pet store and Connor looked up at him in surprise. "Go!"

The little boy's smile made Oliver melt as he ran into the store. Chloe was going to kill him, but for the smile that he just put on _his son_ face, it was worth it!

* * *

><p>When Chloe got home, Oliver, Connor and Mia were already there. She could hear their voices from the living room but before she could even step one foot into the room, Oliver was blocking her way, towering over her.<p>

"Before you go in, promise me to keep an open mind."

"What did you do?" she asked knowing that no good could come out after hearing that.

"Well, you see…" he started but was interrupted by Connor who came running towards his mother with a ball of white fur in his arms.

"Mommy, look, look! It was Ollie's gift!"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Oliver who offered herhis boyish grin. "Don't kill me. Please?"

She glared at him before turning to her son who had the biggest smile she had ever seen and was holding the puppy like his most prized possession. "Can I see him?" she asked and Connor transferred the puppy to her arms. "Well, he is a beauty," she whispered mesmerized by his soft fur and black eyes. Petting him felt so good. "It feels like heaven!"

"I know right?" Mia said with awe.

Oliver smiled, he was safe. He could see Chloe falling head over heels for the dog.

"He's a Samoyed, a very intelligent dog, good with children, it's a peaceful breed but a very active one too," Oliver explained. "We already bought everything. His little basket, toys, food, and he's already been to the vet who checked him and gave him his shots and everything."

"You like him, Mommy?" Connor asked.

"How could I not?" she said cradling the puppy to her chest. **"**How about you? Are you up for the challenge? He'll be your responsibility!"

Connor nodded enthusiastically.

"Does he have a name already?" Chloe asked staring at the puppy that chose that moment to lick her nose and make her giggle.

"Archer!" three voices said at the same time.

"Well then, welcome to the family Archer," she laughed giving him back to Connor. "Oliver, may I speak with you in the kitchen?"

Oliver paled but nodded. Following her to the kitchen he really didn't know what to expect.

"You go for ice cream and I end up with a dog?" she asked.

"Well, we did buy ice cream but then we passed by the store and he practically glued himself to the window. He just looked so sad and I don't like it when he's sad**.** Besides, don't deny it, you love that ball of fur." he replied.

"Yeah, it's hard not to love." she smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, the smile on his face was thanks enough." he said. "Oh, we already had dinner, so don't worry about us but you need eat something, ok?"

"Now, who worries too much?" she grinned.

* * *

><p>When they went home, to the penthouse later that night, Mia retired straight to her bedroom exhausted. Oliver however sat at his desk and called Emil, asking if he could pass by the penthouse. Half an hour later, Emil was standing in his doorstep.<p>

"What can I do for you, Oliver?"

"Something that you have to keep quiet about," he replied.

"Sounds important."

"It kind of is. And no one can know about this. Especially not Chloe. You can't tell her. Even if she tortures you!"

"Now I'm scared," the doctor said.

Oliver took a white plastic bag from his jacket pocket and handed it to Emil who inspected it with interest. It had some blond hairs.

"I need a DNA test," Oliver said and Emil's eyes almost bugged out of his face. "I'm 99,9% that the kid is mine, I just need solid proof for the other .01%. Please Emil, don't tell Chloe."

"I suspect that to keep this from Chloe, these are from her son's head?"

"Yes, something that a friend of mine told me made me realize that there's a chance that he could be my son."

"What?" somebody screeched from behind and both men jump.

Oliver turned to see Mia, her brown eyes wide with shock and her mouth hanging open.

"Don't worry Oliver, I'll do this and I won't say a word. I'll give you the results tomorrow, say…around lunch."

Emil quickly put the bag on his suitcase and left the penthouse. Something told him that he didn't want to be there right now.

"Mia, I…"

"Explain! Now, Oliver!"


	7. Chapter 6

***scared* Hiii? Anyone there? Don't kill me please! I swear it wasn't my fault! I had a few internet problems so I couldn't update sooner! You guys understand right? Cool!**

**Now, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, they give me strength to carry on with the story. To all of you who want more Hal, Mia and Bruce, don't worry, they'll be in future chapters, as will Tess and other JLA members. I promise.**

**On to the chapter…I hope you guys like jealous Oliver! **

* * *

><p><em>Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet<br>Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
>Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?<em>

- "_**Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**6**

He had explained everything to Mia as she sat on the couch, silent just looking at him. And then, after he finished telling her everything, she got up and went to bed without saying a single word. He barely managed to sleep that night so before 7 he'd pulled himself out of bed and starteddoing some yoga to relax his body and distract his mind.

"Morning, Oliver," Mia's soft voice said.

Oliver stood up straight and turned to her. The teenager didn't seem like she had much sleep either.

"Breakfast?" he offered.

"Only if you make your famous delicious pancakes," she replied and he laughed throwing an arm over her shoulders, both of them going to the kitchen.

Mia sat at the counter and watched as Oliver started their breakfast. "About last night, sorry about the way I acted, just walking away like that, I should have saidsomething."

"It's a lot to take in, I understand that."

"I couldn't stop thinking about what you told me. Barely slept," she sighed. "I mean, it's kind of surreal, you know? Like, you two met way before the team got together, and shared this night that gave her Connor. Neither of you remember each other and now Hal, after four years, meets her and just like that you discover the little boy that you see every day is your son after all."

"Fate has a twisted sense of humor," he said amused.

"Tell me about it. I couldn't believe it after you told me, but then I started to think and I can see that he really is your son. None of us really noticed because you and Chloe didn't share more than a professional relationship until she became the full-time Watchtower so nobody dared to think that Connor could be yours but it makes…"

"…sense?"

"So fucking much!" she breathed.

"Language," he warned and she rolled her eyes. "But I know what you mean."

"So, what now?"

"Do you want chocolate chip pancakes or strawberry ones?"

"I'm not talking about the breakfast, but strawberry please!"

Oliver smirked and went on preparing the food. "I don't know Mia."

"About the strawberry?" it was her turn to smirk.

"How to tell Chloe, smart ass," he replied poking at her ribs making her giggle. "I asked for the DNA test to have some proof, but I still haven't thought of how to tell her."

"You have to tell her sooner or later!"

"But how? I can't just go to her and say 'hey, I was the stranger that had sex with you four years ago'," he huffed in frustration.

"Lois would kill you on the spot if she knew," Mia mumbled.

Oliver groaned. "And that's another thing that I have to worry about. Lois will kick my ass and Clark will probably…melt me with his heat vision."

Mia grimaced. "You're doomed."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

><p>Oliver day was far busier than he had intended. He really needed a more competent assistant but that's what you get when you hire the looks, not the brains. By the time he finished all his meetings and had returned to his office, night had fallen. He picked up his phone, which he had forgotten in his desk drawer and saw that he had several missed calls and text messages.<p>

**From:** Chloe Sullivan

9:30 am

_Morning, Hero. I have some news, I talked to Bruce, __and he arrives in Metropolis tomorrow morning. Faster than I thought it would be. Oh, and btw, the dog that you gave to my son already peed on my carpet. You're paying the cleaner bill!_

He loved it when she called him hero. Laughing a little he shook his head, he had a feeling that Archer would cause a bit of trouble at the Sullivan residence before he was trained.

**From:** Mia

9:45 am

_You left the company credit card on your desk…and I want to go shopping__. Since you don't give me enough allowance to last the whole month, can I use the card? Can I? _

**From:** Mia

9:48 am

_P__ick up your phone! If you don't pick up on my next call, I'm using it. _

**From:** Mia

9:55 am

_I'm taking your silence as a yes. Yay, shopping!_

Oliver winced; he _so_ didn't want to see the bill that was going to show up.

**From: **Chloe Sullivan

11:06 am

_Where the hell r u? Did you forget your phone? Anyway, just a warning, that dog chews one more wire in the Watchtower, and you're taking him with you to the Clocktower._

**From: **Bart Allen

1:34 pm

_Dude, __you never gave me a dog! Why the kid and not me? You have favorites now? What is he to you that I'm not?_

Oliver rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh. If Bart only knew…

**From:** Lois Lane

5:43 pm

_You gave my nephew a mutt? Do you know I'm allergic to mutts?_

**From:** Lois Lane

5:47 pm

_...can __you convince Chloe to switch him with Shelby, please? _

**From:** Dr. Hamilton

6:00 pm

_I called at lunch time, and since you didn't answer I will drop by the penthouse after my shift is over._

**From:** Dr. Hamilton

6:45 pm

_The results are with Mia. __Just a question, did you rob a mall?_

Grimacing, Oliver put the phone in his pocket and got up, putting on his jacket when his assistant Vanessa opened the doors. She was a leggy brunette with a charming and seductive smile and a year ago he would had had a little fun with her. Now, not so much.

"I'm sorry for today, Mr. Queen, I really don't know what happened."

"That's okay Vanessa," Oliver said picking up his Ferrari keys and brushing past her to the lobby to call for the elevator. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yes, Mr. Queen?" she smiled and fluttered her eyes.

He entered the elevator. "You're fired!"

When the elevator doors closed he sighed. He missed Helga, his Star City assistant. She was the best. He couldn't bring her with him to Metropolis, her whole life was there, but damn if he didn't miss her perfectionism. Everything was always right and there were no room for mistakes. Now, to top everything off, he had to hire a new assistant.

As soon as he arrived at the penthouse, Oliver went straight to Mia's bedroom, where said girl was taking clothes out of a gazillions bags and putting them in the closet.

"Christ," Oliver muttered. "Did you ruin me?"

Mia jumped a little and then smiled sweetly. "Nah, don't worry. I didn't buy much."

"It looks like you rob a mall Mia," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Y'know, Emil said the exact same thing," Mia shrugged. "Oh, and before you ask, the envelope is inside the Green Arrow Room, just for safety matters."

"Ok, thanks. Did you have fun, at least?"

"Tons," she replied with a bright smile. "Thanks, Ollie," she gave the card back to him and kissed his cheek. "Courtney says thanks too."

"Can I ask you a tiny favor?"

"Anything," she replied sitting on the bed and opening some boxes and pulling out a few pairs of Converse in different colors.

"I need a new assistant, ASAP," he said.

"You're asking me to be your assistant?"

"No, of course not. I'm asking you to help me find an assistant, please."

"So the bimbo screwed up, then?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"Yes, she did…big time, so I fired her."

"That's what you get when you hire the looks, not the brains," she sighed. "But, ok, I'll help you. Court and I will do that tomorrow morning."

"You're the best. Did you eat already?"

"Nope."

"I didn't either, order some take out, ok?"

"Already did," she smiled.

Oliver went to his Green Arrow Room and spotted the white envelope. With shaky hands he opened it slowly and got the results out.

"So, what's the verdict?" Mia asked from the doorway.

"Positive," he whispered with a huge smile. "But I already knew that."

"The only thing to do now, is to tell Chloe," she said.

"How do you think she'll react?"

"After the initial shock, and the denial faze, good I think," she said.

"Connor?"

"That kid loves you. You're his hero for crying out loud, if he could choose his father you'd be on the top of his list," she laughed. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. It might take a while for everyone to wrap their heads around this but things will settle down eventually."

"You are the best support system I could ever ask for," he smiled enveloping her in a hug.

"Don't be a sap, Ollie," she smirked hugging him back as the doorbell rang. "The food is here!"

* * *

><p>The following day, at lunch, Oliver had a new assistant thanks to Chloe, Mia and Courtney. And the woman was already doing wonders with his busy schedule. He was preparing to leave the office for the day, since he had all afternoon free, when he got an unexpected visitor.<p>

"Bruce!"

"Well, hello to you too, Queen," Bruce Wayne said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you knew I was coming to Metropolis. I suppose your gorgeous sidekick told you," Bruce smirked as Oliver tensed.

"You've met Chloe already?" Oliver asked stunned.

"Yes, she's an extraordinary girl, you don't deserve her," he replied. "And I've been to theWatchtower. Quite the place you have there, Oliver."

"Well yes, and since I suppose Chloe talked to you already, I hope we can…"

"Let me interrupt you there. Chloe did tell me a few things, but we'll talk more tonight on our date. Then, you and I can speak," Bruce said, his clear blue eyes shining in a mysterious way.

"A date?" Oliver screeched.

"Got a problem with that?" the other man asked, observing Oliver's posture and reaction.

"Of course there is. You can't invite my…my…my…" Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "…my Watchtower, my Sidekick, on a date. It's…unprofessional."

Bruce was definitely amused by his frenemy reaction. "Like you said, she's your sidekick, your watchtower…not mine. So it won't be unprofessional. We'll just be two normal people having a relaxing dinner together."

"She has a son you know?"

"Oh yes, he's an amazing kid," Bruce said.

"Why are you even here? At my office?" Oliver asked trying to control his temper.

"I dropped by to say hello to an old dear friend," Bruce smirked.

"You already did that, now you can leave me the hell alone!"

"Still the drama _Queen_," Bruce sighed with a smirk and turned on his heels, leaving.

Oliver was left, fuming in the office. Chloe had a date with Bruce? A date? A fucking date?

This is why he didn't want Bruce near Chloe, he clearly was competition.

He decided to walk from his office to Watchtower, to clear his mind a little. He still couldn't believe that Chloe had agreed to a date with Bruce. He would bet his company that if he asked Chloe out on a date, he would be turn down right on the spot. Walking past the coffee shop where he had confronted her after her little stunt with the 3 ton truck, he spotted Chloe and Lois inside sipping coffee and laughing. He couldn't handle it. He had to ask her why! Inside, he sat down without asking permission, leaving both women stunned. Oliver didn't even glance at Lois, his eyes were on Chloe.

"A date? With Bruce? Can you just tell me why?"

Chloe frowned. "How did you even know?"

"He stopped by my office just to tell me," he said dryly and Chloe sighed. "Seriously Chloe, a date?"

"It's not a date, it's a business meeting," she cast a glance at Lois whose eyebrows were up practically up at her hairline as she watched the scene that was unfolding in front of her. "You know, because I work for your company and have the best skills to make Bruce work out a deal with us?"

"Oh, c'mon Chloe, it's a date!"

"Ollie it's not…"

"Sorry to interrupt your adorable fight, but I have to agree with the billionaire this time," Lois said and Oliver gave Chloe a smug grin while the blond scowled. "I don't know Bruce Wayne personally, but I know his type. He'll take you to a fancy restaurant; you'll get all dressed up…it sounds like a date. A business meeting would be in an office during work hours."

"Stay out of this Lois," Chloe glared at her cousin who just shrugged. "Oliver, this was the only way to get him to listen to me. And…" she stopped herself. "…why the hell am I explaining myself to you?" she finished with a sharp tone.

Oliver blinked and his eyes widened.

"I'm a big girl. It's after work hours. You're not my boyfriend or my Dad and I don't need your permission to go out on dates, so I'll do whatever I want and you don't really get a say."

Getting up she picked up her coffee and stormed out. Oliver sighed. She had a point, technically he was just her boss. Her friend.

"Someone's jealous," Lois taunted.

"Leave me alone, Legs," Oliver muttered crossing his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips.

Suddenly Lois started to laugh. "Oh my God, how come I didn't see this coming?"

Oliver stared at her like she had grown another head.

"It's so obvious," she continued.

"Want to share the joke?"

"You love my cousin, Oliver Queen," she smirked at him and he gaped.

"I do n-…"

"Oh, hush!" Lois said and Oliver pressed his lips into a thin line. "You can't fool me Queen. You fell for my cousin. Hard."

"What makes you said that?" he asked with a neutral tone.

"It's in the way you look at her. I mean I noticed that you acted different around her, but not really until just now. You're so jealous of her going out on a date with another man. That's not because you care about her or want to look out for her as a friend. Clark's her friend, a possessive one might I add, and he didn't just walk in here a**s**king questions. You're acting like a jealous lover," Lois explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver denied, glancing out the window.

"I know you do. Remember what I toldyou a few years back?"

"What?"

"I told you that as soon as you got to meet the wonderful person Chloe is, you were going to _love_ her. I just didn't know that you were going to fall in love with her," Lois said softly.

"Lois I'm…" Oliver hesitated.

"You can talk to me, Queen," she said.

"I'm not sure of what I'm feeling. It's complicated, ok?"

"Ok. Just a warning though-"

"I know, I know. If I go for it and I hurt her, you'll castrate me and make sure my pretty boy face stays messed up for the rest of my life," Oliver sighed, his smirk on his lips.

"Good boy," she said smiling.

Oliver just shook his head. He knew he was falling for Chloe. Even more when he found out about being Connor's father. The idea of her going on a date with Bruce was only scary because he was afraid that Chloe was going to start slipping from his fingers even before he tried something. Now he knew he had to step up his game. He had to risk it all. Before, he was scared to ruin their friendship and hurt the team. But now…now he just didn't care. Chloe was important, she crept into his life and slowly made herself necessary in every aspect, first as a team member, then as a friend, now he wanted her as a partner, a lover, the mother of his children (which technically she already was).

Watching Oliver's feeling play out in his eyes, Lois smiled and got up putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad to know you'll put up a fight," she said before slipping out.

Oliver grinned. He was going to put up a fight alright. And no matter what Chloe did, he didn't care if she screamed or struggled to accept the truth, she would be in his life. Forever.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! I hope you all forgive me for the slow updates, but I need to pay attention to the chapters that I already passed through my beta, and the ones that didn't. This is the last one she corrected, I'm still waiting for the 8 one, so please be patient and don't think I gave up on this story. Because I didn't. **

**This is a very important chapter. It has Chruce, but ends in a total Chlollie way, promise! It has my version of the Warrior scene that I hope you all enjoy.**

**Guess what? I hit the 100 reviews mark. Isn't that cool? I'm so excited!**

* * *

><p><em>Everybody wants something, just a little more<br>We're makin a living, and what we're livin for  
>A rich man or a poor man, a pawn or a king<br>You can live on the street, you can rule the whole world  
>But you don't mean one damn thing<em>

_What do you got, if you ain't got love?  
>Whatever you got, it just ain't enough!<em>

**- Bon Jovi "What Do You Got?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**7 – Don't You Want Me?**

The restaurant was the finest in the town. Very elegant, full of important and respectable people who knew how and when to use the three pronged fork over the four pronged one and the big spoon over the small spoon. Chloe looked around feeling nervous and anxious. This was _so_ not her thing. Chewing her bottom lip, she asked herself why she even agreed to this in the first place.

_It was early and Chloe had just left Connor and his new four legged__ buddy in the living room watching cartoons. Sitting at her desk, the computer alerted her to an incoming call from Bruce Wayne._

"_Mr. Wayne?"_

"_Watchtower, I finally reached you," his smooth voice slid into her ear through the comm. _

"_Well, it's still pretty__ early," she said flatly, looking at the clock. It was only nine, normally she didn't bother logging on until almost eleven. Crime was pretty non-existent in the mornings._

"_To you, to me it's the middle of the morning," he said._

"_Can I help you with something, Mr. Wayne?"_

"_I'm in Metropolis. I just arrived. Ever since our last talk I've been very anxious to meet you. In person."_

"_Oh. Well,__ I didn't expect you so early, but feel free to drop by the headquarters when you get a chance," she said. _

"_Great. E-mail me the address and I'll be there in ten," he said disconnecting the call. _

_Shaking her head a little at his impertinence, she e-mailed Watchtower's address to Bruce's personal phone and then waited, watching the videos from the surveillance cameras around the Tower. Ten minutes later, a black car parked in front of the Tower and a tall man stepped out, looking around to take stock of his surroundings. _

_She texted h__im, telling him the door was unlocked and that the elevator would take him to the right place. Chloe watched on the monitor as he read the text and entered the Tower. Getting up, she checked on Connor, who was practically asleep (she felt guilty making him get up so early) with Archer nestled to his side, also snoring softly, and waited in front of the computers for Bruce's entrance. _

_The double doors__ opened, and Bruce Wayne walked in, making Chloe take a step back to admire his figure. He was definitely handsome-tall, dark and handsome. He stood there impeccably dressed in a perfectly tailored black Armani suit, white shirt and a dark blue tie. His piercing blue eyes countered the cocky smirk on his lips as he stared back at her. _

"_Watchtower, I presume?" he asked, his voice very deep and sensual._

_Swallowing, Chloe nodded. "Welcome, Mr. Wayne."_

_With sure__ steps he advanced towards her and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine. Surely, Watchtower is just your codename?"_

"_I'm Chloe. Chloe Sullivan," she introduced herself with a smile. _

"_Then Miss Sullivan, please call me Bruce," he said, inspecting the technology that surrounded them._

"_Only if you call me Chloe."_

"_Deal," he said then gave her a very breathtaking smile. "I'm guessing nothing escapes you?" he smirked looking around, noticing all the Intel that was being analyzed by the computers and the surveillance images that were displayed._

"_If we want to fight crime to__ protect our city, and the world, we can't let the troubles find us first. I try to keep my heroes informed of all the suspicious activity that I find. It pays to be ahead of our enemies," she told him. _

"_And t__he technology?"_

"_The best and latest that Queen Industries has to offer__." Chloe said proudly._

"_Talking about QI, where is my good friend Oliver?" he asked her with a hint of sarcasm on the word 'friend'._

"_Working. I don't know if you've heard, but since he bought out LuthorCorp, things have been a little hectic."_

"_Yes, I had__ heard. I was thinking of buying the shares myself, I guess he beat me to it. But, Oliver had always a personal vendetta against the Luthors, so I don't even want to step on that minefield," Bruce said shrugging. "The only thing I don't understand is why Oliver keeps such a beautiful woman locked away in a Tower. Afraid someone might steal you away?"_

"_I'm here by choice, Bruce. Helping this team and saving people's lives is my one true calling."_

"_Still…" he muttered. "It's a shame that you're depriving the world of yourself."_

"_Yes, well, should we talk about why you're here?"_

_Bruce was going to reply when a sleepy whining voice sounded from behind Chloe. "Mommy?"_

_Bruce __frowned. The kid, half walking, half dragging himself toward Chloe, was an exact replica of Oliver. "Cute kid, is he Oliver's?" he asked with a chuckle, it was bound to happen. Oliver had so many flings…_

_Chloe picked up Connor who immediately buried his face in her neck, and then narrowed her eyes at Bruce. "What? No!"_

_Bruce was taken aback. "Could've fooled me," he muttered and Chloe shook her head. _

"_No, no. This is my son, Connor," she smiled and kissed his temple. "What's wrong baby?" she whispered to him. _

"_Hungry. Can't sleep," he sighed against her neck. _

"_I told you to eat the cereal before we left. Stubborn," she chastised lightly kissing his temple again. _

_Connor just shrugged and sighed __again laying his head on her shoulder, peaking suspiciously at Bruce._

"_Connor, this is Bruce Wayne, a friend of mine," she smiled._

_The little boy frowned seizing the older man up from top to bottom. _

"_It's nice to meet you, Connor," Bruce said with a smile._

_The blonde kid blinked and turned his face away, hiding. Chloe frowned. "Sorry Bruce, he's cranky. Usually he's very friendly."_

"_Don't worry," Bruce said with a shrug. "How about we finish this conversation tonight…say…seven o'clock? I'll pick you up."_

"_Ok, I guess," she said hesitantly._

"_Great, it's a date. I have a feeling you clean up very nicely," he winked at her before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles again, making Chloe flush a little. Connor pressed his lips into a thin line watching and he squinted his eyes a little. "Connor," he addressed the boy who promptly ignored him. "Until later, Chloe."_

_He exited the Watchtower, leaving Chloe more than a __little stunned. 'Date?' she thought warily, 'Of course it's not a date, it's just a business meeting…right?' she tried to convince herself._

"_Mom!" Connor's voice shook her out of__ her trance. "Food!" _

"_Right," she said putting him down. "By the way Con, I raised you to be polite to people," she chastised him. "So why did you treat Bruce that way? He was very nice to you."_

"_Because he was flirting with you and didn't want to look bad," he said in a whining voice, making Chloe's jaw drop. "I don't like him!" he finished crossing his arms over his chest pouting. _

"_First__ of all, he wasn't flirting," Connor rolled his eyes, he was nearly four and really smart, Bruce Wayne was sooo flirting with his mother. "And second, you just met him!"_

"_He seems dark," he replied._

_Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You're hanging with Oliver too much," she sighed._

"_That's because I like Ollie. You should go on a date with him, not the dark man," the little boy shrugged stomping his way to the living room._

_Chloe just groaned._

"Chloe?"

She snapped her eyes to Bruce. "Sorry, what?"

"I lost you for a few moments there. Am I boring you?" he asked sipping on his champagne (yes, he had ordered the finest champagne that Chloe was sure, was worth more than her apartment).

"Not at all, worried about Connor that's all," she lied smoothly.

"I thought you left him with your best people," he said.

"Oh yes, from what I heard, there's going to be a slumber party," she chuckled.

"Then he's fine. Stop worrying," he smiled. "Now, tell me more about yourself, Chloe."

"I thought we were here to discuss business," she said.

"And we are. But maybe later, the night is still young," he smiled with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"I have a normal, boring life," she shrugged and almost downed the whole glass of champagne in one go. _'God, it really is a date. Oliver and Lois were right, damn them to hell'_.

"You're turning twenty four soon, if I'm not mistaken and you're son is almost four. You lead a team of super powered heroes and you say your life is normal and boring? C'mon Chloe, you can do better than that," he challenged.

"So I got pregnant while I was a teenager, big deal. Happens to a lot of girls. And I've been friends with the Blur for practically my whole life…so, to me it is normal. Ok, maybe not boring with all the psychos we have to deal with sometimes, so I'll give you that," she replied.

"I see, and what about Connor's father?"

Bruce was indeed curious, because the kid reminded him so much of Oliver. But if it was his, he would have known, hell, the whole world would. So Bruce wanted to know if it really was his friend's love child, or if the whole thing was just one strange coincidence.

Chloe licked her lips before replying. "With all due respect Bruce, my past is my past, and I don't usually pour out my entire life to a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger," he whispered to her, leaning towards her across the table.

"I met you this morning," she said with raised eyebrows.

Bruce smirked and leaned back, holding his hands up in surrender. She was defensive, but it's what he would have expected when it came to a mother and her child. "Sorry, shouldn't have asked."

"No, you shouldn't have," she said back.

"If I'm such a stranger, why accept my date invite?" he asked with a smirk.

"I only agreed to see you to discuss business matters. This is _not_ a date," she replied flatly.

"Ok then. Not a date. I don't want to upset your anymore so let's talk business. What exactly is it you want with my…other identity?"

"Support. The League was founded by Oliver to gather together heroes who were willing to help others. These heroes know that they have friends who will be there to save and help them, who have their backs. There are dangerous threats in this world. We have a very solid team, who trust each other. We do missions all over the world and fight things you couldn't imagine in your wildest dreams, but we come out of situations stronger than ever," she explained. "And right now we have a situation here in Metropolis that will affect the entire world if we don't stop it. Including Gotham."

"What kind of situation?"

Chloe knew that to help he needed to know, so she told him all about the Kandorians while they ate, but kept as much as vague as possible, not betraying anyone's secrets or revealing anyone's identities until she knew he was all in. By the end of the story they were finishing dessert.

"Why are you helping him, helping them?"

"Because the Blur asked me to trust him, and if I can't trust the Blur, I don't know who I _can_ trust. But I'm not dumb Bruce. I took safety precautions."

Bruce was silent for a while, thinking. "In Gotham I have my own team. You and Oracle would get along great, believe me."

"Oracle?"

"If Oliver can have a personal Watchtower, why can't I?" he smirked and Chloe flushed a little. "Technically, she does what you do. I also have Nightwing, my partner and Robin, my protégé."

Chloe smiled amused. Another full-fledged hero with a protégé. Maybe Clark will be next. "Telling me you don't want to join us?" she asked.

"No. I'm telling you that I already have a team, and maybe someday will work together, all of us. For now though, all I can say is that we'll help in any way that we can. Call us…honorary members if you want."

"Well, I guess I'll take what I can get. For now," she smiled. "Thank you."

Bruce called the waiter and asked for the check. He paid before Chloe could even offer, leaving a very generous tip. When they stepped outside Chloe shivered slightly. It was still relatively warm when she'd left the Watchtower earlier so she was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that only went down to her knees.

Bruce studied her. Chloe was gorgeous, smart and very stubborn. Bruce didn't know how she was still single, even if she was a mother. Actually, he wondered why Oliver never made a move on her.

He was certainly powerless to resist, even knowing it would likely crash and burn. He had to take a chance with Chloe, because she was one in a million.

"Here, take my jacket, its cold," he said shrugging the suit jacket off and putting it around her shoulders.

"I was fine," she smiled.

"I don't want Green Tights running after me because I let his Watchtower freeze to death," he joked as they started walking.

"I'm not only his Watchtower. I'm the team's Watchtower," she whispered.

Bruce nodded while directing her to the parking lot in the dim moonlight. "You and Oliver, what's going on there?"

She stopped and tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Judging by his reaction this morning when I stopped by, I guess he's more than just your boss," he said. "Or even your friend," he added seeing her open her mouth to replied.

Chloe pressed her lips together. Lately, well since the roulette incident, there was a different with Oliver. Somehow it was more than just a friendship. They'd started to spend more time together and she was starting to feel something, something she didn't want to because she'd already suffered a lot with the Clark experience. One-sided crushes were painful.

"We are team members, friends, and Oliver tends to be overprotective, but not just with me," she said.

"You sure about that?" he insisted. "Because, really, I know Oliver and when I told him that we had a date, he almost turned the same color as his ridiculous uniform," Bruce explained. "Jealousy is a bitch."

"He couldn't be jealous, he doesn't have those feelings for me," she gave a nervous laugh and Bruce just raised an eyebrow. "Seriously he doesn't!" she insisted in a more serious tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. But that's only me," he smiled and they started walking again.

Chloe stayed silent walking side by side with Bruce, and wearing his jacket. Oliver couldn't possibly have feelings for her. It was insane. She wasn't his type. Oliver liked leggy brunettes or whatever model was in the spotlight at the moment.

Right now, she only knew that she didn't want to venture in that field or prolong this "date", her job was done.

"Bruce?"

"You're leaving, right?" he guessed.

"It's already late, my job's done and I have work to do at headquarters. But it was lovely," she said slipping his jacket off and giving it back.

"It was. You're different Chloe, and that what makes you special," she smiled honestly at her. "And if a certain Sunshine Prince takes too long to snatch you, I'll be right there waiting in the wings."

Chloe swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, did Bruce Wayne just tell her he wanted her and was willing to fight for her?

"I have to leave for Gotham in a few hours," he continued. "But I'll keep in touch. And maybe one day I'll send the jet to get you, and Connor of course, to visit Gotham. I'll give you a personal tour of my cave," he smirked and she laughed.

"I'll think about it, Bruce," she smiled.

"Let me give you a lift back to headquarters."

"That's not necessary. It's only two blocks away, really," she refused.

"Ok then, goodbye Chloe," he said bending down to kiss the corner of her mouth. The action so surprising it made her swallow a gasp.

"Goodbye Bruce," she turned on her heels, walking away and not looking back.

Watching her go, Bruce meant he said. If Oliver didn't open his eyes, the Dark Knight would come to Metropolis and woo a certain Watchtower away from him.

Chloe made her way into the Watchtower, and as soon as she opened the double doors, the sound of a speeding arrow hitting the target made her jump and look at the archer in the middle of the room, wearing a plain black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He had his compound bow in one hand and next to him was a tube filled with arrows. The target by the door already had a few arrows sticking out.

"Slow night?" she asked leaning into the door.

Oliver was a bit surprised to see her. Wasn't she supposed to be with Bruce Wayne, on a date? "Well, yeah, and I needed some space and silence and since my penthouse is holding a slumber party, and my office bores me to death, I thought I'd come here and practice a little to clear my head," he explained loading another arrow and aiming. "And you? Did Wayne bore you to death already?"

"It's was actually a pleasant evening," she replied with a smirk and he released the arrow hitting the target with such force that it made her take a step back and lose the smirk. "But he had a flight to catch and since my job was done I didn't see the need to extend our meeting," she added looking at Oliver, but only seeing his poker face while he loaded yet another arrow. "Mind if I join you?"

He shrugged and she sighed closing the doors behind her and walking to the couch, taking of her heels to massage her feet. "So, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied dryly releasing another arrow that again, almost crushed the target.

"Huh, and you're trying to murder the target why?"

Oliver looked over his shoulder to the tiny blonde. He took her in and frowned. Dark blue was definitely not her color. "I don't like it," he said simply, facing the target again.

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"The color," he explained.

"What color? The target color? I'm confused," she replied.

"That you're wearing," he added a little exasperated. "Doesn't suit you, that's all."

"Oh."

"By the way," he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

She was confused, again. "Why?"

"For this afternoon," he looked at her again with warm brown eyes that made Chloe's insides tingle. "You don't have to explain anything to me and of course you don't need my permission," he gave her a little smile that she returned.

"I just didn't understand why you were so upset," she explained.

"Bruce has a tendency to want what I want," he said without thinking and when he realized what he said and the way that Chloe's eyes widened, he adverted his gaze to his arrows, taking one and loading the bow. He faced the target, hoping that his little slip had gone unnoticed, but, it was Chloe so he had a better shot at gaining meteor powers than having Chloe let it pass.

Chloe stared at his back. '_What I want'_? Did he wanted her? No. It wasn't possible; probably she was reading too much into his words. It was Oliver Queen. He would never look at her that way. She watched as he successfully hit the target again.

"You never miss, do you?" she chuckled and he turned to her with a smug expression.

"Never. Not once, and I never will," he said.

Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"Wanna try?" he suddenly offered.

"What?" she asked perplexed. "Try and shoot an arrow?" he nodded. "Ollie that's crazy! I'd just end up hurting you, or myself. Worse, I'd probably activating the Watchtower's lockdown system."

Oliver snorted. "Come here, I'm also a pretty good teacher."

She wasn't convinced.

"Trust me sidekick. If you never take the chance, how will you ever know what you're missing?"

His words plus the look in his eyes gave Chloe the feeling that there was a double meaning there. But, with a sigh, she got up and walk towards him. She felt an almost electrical current as he touched her shoulder and a undeniably warm feeling as he handed her his precious bow. Her body heat almost went through the roof has he pressed himself along her back, and covered her hands with his. She swallowed as all of the feelings she'd been trying so hard to bury, came bubbling to the surface.

Oliver smiled as he looked down at her. She was adorably tiny next to him. His body was well aware of her closeness too, her fruity shampoo and the faint aroma of coffee making his head spin in a good way.

"How do I know…" she asked him breathless. "…when to let go?"

"It's all about your heart," he whispered in her ear. "Just listen. Right there in between the beats. That's when you let go."

Chloe took a deep breath, waiting for that moment in between heartbeats and let go. As the arrow hit the target, she turned in Oliver's arms, a giddy expression on her face. But she swallowed her smile when she saw his dark brown eyes gazing hungrily down at her.

On his side, Oliver knew that it was now or never.

The compound bow dropped to the floor, the sound of the metal colliding with the tiles and echoing through the walls as he wrapped an arm around her waist and crashed his lips to hers hoping he wasn't making the big mistake of his life.

She was caught by surprise at first, but wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, returning the kiss eagerly and relaxing against him. Oliver coaxed her lips open and slipped his tongue into her mouth, savoring her, exploring her mouth. He broke the kiss only because of a desperate need for air and they stood there, holding each other with eyes closed.

"I was jealous this afternoon," he confessed with a sigh.

Chloe opened her eyes, the normal emerald green was dark and clouded with desire, as she remembered his previous words. "You want me?"

He only smirked. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Not bad. Unexpected, but not bad. You didn't answer though," she whispered biting her bottom lip unable to break away from his gaze.

"Yes, Chloe, I do. I've been wanting you for a while," he said in a serious tone and tightened his grip, afraid that she would run away.

"Why me?" she asked. "Oliver, you can have any woman in the world. And I'm not your type. I'm not a model, I'm not Miss Perfect."

"I don't need you to be a model or perfect, Chloe. The women I used to see were nothing but distractions and sex. What I need is you Chloe. You know me inside and out. My secrets, my fears, you saved me from myself more times that I can count. I would trust you with my life," he whispered, holding her face between his large hands, brushing a thumb over her cheek.

Chloe was left speechless. The most beautiful man in the word, the sexiest man alive, was pouring his heart out to her and she had no idea what to do. Her feelings were all over the place. "Ollie I don't know about this…" she said. "This isn't only about us. I have Connor, he's my first priority, always. And the team, we can't take chances that could damage our work dynamic. It would put so many people in danger and…"

"Chloe, shut up!" Oliver said sweetly and strangely she obeyed giving him an annoyed look. "Just for tonight, forget the world outside. Don't you want me?"

But it all came down to this. She wanted him, and the scary part was that it wasn't only physical. "I do…" it was the last thing she whispered before his lips were over hers again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I was supposed to post this on Sunday, but I admit it, I got lazy. Sorry!**

**I want to say something to a review (you can go and read it) that I got, about me not portraying Bruce Wayne the right way…and to that person, I just want to tell you what my amazing beta told me: **

"_**I think what he/she had a problem with was the fact that you only brought Bruce in to use him to create tension between Chloe and Oliver when you could have just used any random person to do the same thing. Except you couldn't have just used anyone. Oliver knows that Chloe doesn't have feelings for Clark anymore and any normal guy who might ask her out wouldn't threaten Oliver because compared to a normal guy he knows he's superior, not just in good looks and money but because of the Green Arrow and his work for Justice, but with Bruce, he's just like Oliver, just as handsome, just as rich and he's also a superhero. Bruce is really the only one that Oliver would ever truly see as competition for him."**_

**I'm sorry that this person got it the wrong way.**

**On to the chapter – the morning after and a cute father/son moment!Sorry it's short, I promise I'll make it up to you in Chapter 9!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>When I look into your eyes, it's over<br>You got me hooked with your love controller  
>I'm trippin' and I could not get over<br>I feel__ lucky like a four leaf clover  
>I'm into you<em>

** - Jennifer Lopez feat Lil Wayne "I'm Into You"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – And maybe, you'll like my option…<strong>

Her eyes were closed, but she was awake. Chloe still couldn't believe all that had happened in the last few hours. If his warm body wasn't pressed against her, if one of his hands wasn't drawing random patterns on her arm, and if his breath wasn't so close to her ear, she'd probably think it was a dream. They lay tangled up together in the middle of Watchtower's floor, surrounded by pillows and covered with a blanket. The sun was already rising and shining through the stained window casting colorful shapes all around them.

What now?

She didn't know if she was ready for a serious relationship. There were so many things to consider; Connor being the most important one. Chloe was a mother, and that was always what came first, but this…what just happened with Oliver…somehow it felt right, and for the first time in her life, she felt loved, respected and deeply happy. But also scared to death.

She couldn't believe that Oliver Queen wanted her. What if he changed his mind? Taking a chance on a commitment with Oliver, only to have him realize that he could do so much better, would definitely hurt her. Even more than her whole sordid history with Clark. That thought send shivers through her whole body. Olive must have noticed it too, because his hand stopped moving and he let a soft sigh.

For his part, Oliver was a nervous wreck. That night had been amazing. They barely slept, having spent hours making love to each other. He loved how she responded to his touch, how well she fit in his arms, and just how good she felt. As time wore on, the events of four years ago were slowly coming back to him. Even now, he could remember certain spots that when touched just right could elicit a long and sensual moan from her.

He wondered if any of it felt familiar to Chloe, his touch, the way he felt. Then she shivered under his hand, which was dancing up and down her arm. What was she thinking? Was she regretting spending the night with him? He dropped a few soft kisses to her neck hoping to get her to talk, or at least, look at him.

Chloe sighed when she felt his lips on her neck and opened her eyes, turning her head so she could look at him. His brown eyes were warm, gazing at her with curiosity and a little bit of…fear? Chloe realized that he was expecting she would regret what happened and back away. Well, she definitely didn't regret it, but…damn, she didn't know what to do next, what to expect, how to act! She wasn't an expert on the "morning after". Her first was Jimmy, and that was a totally awkward situation in the back of a car that didn't have a morning after; then there was Connor's dad, and that morning after found her alone in a hotel room. So she wasn't very well versed in what was supposed to happen now.

Oliver could read her clearly. She was a bit lost in her own world, unconsciously biting her bottom lip as she played with her fingers…she didn't know what to do. Chloe Sullivan, _Watchtower_, didn't know what to do! He wanted to laugh, but decided against it and chose instead to save her from her doubts, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Morning Sidekick," he greeted, touching her nose with his.

"Morning Hero," she replied smiling a little.

"Sleep well?" he smirked.

"I could answer that if I actually had slept, but you kept me pretty busy," she said relaxing slightly. She was still dreading that things would get awkward and weird between them though.

"But a good kind of busy, right?" he asked smiling at her.

"Not that you need a bigger ego, but yes, an excellent kind of busy," she teased and he laughed. "Ollie-"

"I know," he said softly tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "But not now, ok? We have to talk, about more than you know," _like the fact that I'm your son's father_, Oliver thought. "Just…not now."

"Then when?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Soon."

"Ok. If we're not going to talk, then we need to get up," she said sitting up.

"What? Now?" he whined. "No, no, no…it's still early."

"But I need to go home, change and get a few hours of sleep before picking Connor from the Clocktower,"

"It's early. I'm positive that he won't be awake until much later. C'mon sidekick," he said, pulling gently on her arm so she would lay back down.

"Ollie, we need to get up, go back to our respective apartments and try to get a few hours of sleep. Don't you have meetings later?" she sat up again and he groaned.

"No," he replied.

"Oliver…"

"I can reschedule," he said stubbornly and pulled her back down, hovering over her. "What do you say, Sidekick? Round seven?" he smirked.

"You really are used to getting your way all the time," she said amused and he nodded, kissing her lips softly. "Well, not this time," catching him by surprise, she flipped them, so she was sitting on his lap, straddling his waist.

"I'm cool with this position," he shrugged grabbing her hips.

Chloe blushed but rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. "Get your mind out of the gutter Queen, you're not getting any more fun today."

She smirked and jumped off his lap, taking the blanket with her.

"Hey! Did you have to take the blanket?" he complained amused but she only chuckled in response.

* * *

><p>Much to Oliver's dismay they got dressed and cleaned up the mess that they made the previous night. To the relief of the both of them, things never got awkward, but they were definitely different. Now, when they looked in each other's eyes, they didn't bother to hide their attraction, their desire and the deep feelings that they both had. A single touch wouldn't be innocent, not anymore, and the electricity between them would be much stronger. The flirting had a much deeper meaning.<p>

He gave her a ride to her apartment where she kissed his cheek before stepping out of the car and into the building. She looked behind her shoulder before going in and gave him a the smile that made his heart skip a few beats. Oliver sped home and when he entered the Clocktower, his eyes widened in shock at first, but then they filled with amusement.

His living room was a mess. Sleeping bags were spread across the floor along with empty potato chip bags and soda cans. And there seemed to have been some sort of popcorn explosion as well as what he could only imagine was a gummy bear fight (he saw several gummy bears in his window and other strange places). The younger members of the League, plus Connor and Archer, were all still deeply asleep. Bart was sprawled on the floor snoring softly, one arm thrown over Mia's torso, who was sleeping next to him, her legs tangled with Courtney's.

Vic was on the recliner, dead to the world. Oliver's eyes softened upon seeing Connor, curled up on the huge couch, covered by a green blanket with his four legged buddy tucked under his arm. Incapable of stopping himself, he carefully made his way to the couch, making sure he didn't step on anyone's limb. When he reached Connor, he kissed they boy's forehead, pulling the blanket more securely over him. Then with a soft smile, Oliver tip toed to the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of water and sighed thinking that he should probably get a bowl of cereal and crawl into bed, maybe watch a little TV and relax. He opened the cupboard, took out the cereal, and then opened the fridge to get the milk. When he closed the fridge door, he saw Conner standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes, Archer dutifully beside him, waggling his tail. Oliver smiled and put the milk on the counter, reaching for the boy to pick him up.

"Morning," he smiled and Connor yawned. "Did I wake you up?"

"Maybe. Don't know…" Connor mumbled and Oliver chuckled.

"It's still early, you can go back to sleep," Oliver said, rubbing Connor's back.

Connor nodded and looked at the counter. "You're making cereal?"

"Yes, do you want some?"

"Ok," the blonde boy nodded.

"We can eat it in my room, watch some cartoons. I bet my bed's much more comfortable than the couch," Oliver said.

"Only if we can watch Spongebob."

"We can watch whatever you want," he chuckled and sat Connor down on the counter. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Tons," Connor smiled with enthusiasm. "Bart is really funny. He spilled Skittles all over Mia, and she throwed gummy bears at him, but he ducked…_really_ fast…and they hit the window, and Vic. Courtney tripped on the carpet and popcorn flew everywhere. Archer was eating everything that he could find," Conner said, brimming over with excitement. Oliver had a little of trouble keeping up, just like when Chloe would work herself up into a rant about something. Like mother, like son. "And all this happened before the movie even started," Connor finished and Oliver laughed.

"No wonder my living room is a mess," he said between chuckles as he finished preparing their cereal.

Oliver put Connor back on the ground. "Go, and turn the TV on, I'll be right behind you,"

Connor nodded. "C'mon Archer, let's watch Spongebob," he said picking the dog up and climbing the stairs to the master bedroom.

Oliver smiled and took his phone out, typing a quick message.

**To:** Chloe Sullivan

9:53 am

_Well, seems like our ga__ng had a blast last night. They're going to be busy for a while, cleaning up the huge mess that used to be my living room. _

He hit send and picked up both bowls of cereal, following Connor to his room. The boy was already on the bed flipping through the channels looking for Spongebob. Oliver gave Conner a bowl then put his on the bedside table. "I'm going to change, be right back," he said heading for the bathroom.

Oliver changed to a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt then walked back into the room. He sat down on the bed, where a laughing Connor ate his cereal, Archer snuggled on his lap.

"I love Spongebob," Connor said, "Who is your favorite Ollie?" Connor asked.

"Uh…the pink starfish is cool…I guess," Oliver said lamely. He was pretty sure there was a pink starfish, he hadn't watched Spongebob in like…forever.

"Patrick? He's funny," Connor shrugged.

Oliver smiled and was about to pick up his bowl of cereal when his phone beeped with a message.

**From:** Chloe Sullivan

10:09 am

_I thought you had people for that? ;) And my baby, how is he?_

Oliver looked over at Conner who was doing just fine as far as he could tell and typed out another message.

**To:** Chloe Sullivan

10:10 am

_I do have people to clean up, but they're not as fast as Bart! ;) __He's with me, we're watching Spongebob and eating cereal!_

"Who are you texting?" Connor asked.

"Your mom," Oliver smiled.

"Tell her I love her," he smiled and turned his attention to the TV again and Oliver typed out the requested message.

**To: **Chloe Sullivan

10:12 am

_PS: He told me to tell you he loves you. _

Oliver had barely hit send when another message from Chloe came in.

**From: **Chloe Sullivan

10:12 am

_I love Sandy Cheeks. You?_

Before he could reply, he got another message.

**From:** Chloe Sullivan

10:14 am

_I love him too. I'll pick him up around lunch, ok?_

_So soon?_ Oliver thought sadly but knew he didn't exactly have any claim to keep him longer, not yet anyway, not until Chloe knew he was Connor's father.

**To:** Chloe Sullivan

10:16 am

_The pink starfish is cool, I guess.__ Sure, lunch is fine. _

Oliver sighed knowing that talk would have to come sooner rather than later when he got another message from Chloe.

**From:** Chloe Sullivan

10:18 am

_You don't know anything about Spongebob, do you? Oh well, you would if you had a kid. ;) Now, let me see if I can sleep a little. Later, hero. _

_I would if I had been with you since day one! _Oliver thought with a sigh.

"So?" asked Connor.

"She loves you too and will pick you around lunch time," Olive said, managing a little smile.

"Then we can all have lunch together," Connor said.

Oliver smiled. "I'd like that," he said ruffling Connor's hair.

"Ollie…my Mom had a date yesterday…"

"Yeah, I'm aware," he said. "You met Bruce, right?"

Connor nodded but pursed his lips. "I didn't like him that much…" the little boy mumbled with his eyes glued to the cereal.

Oliver's lips twitched. "Really?" _That's so my son_.

"He's too serious," the younger blonde shrugged.

"I completely agree," Oliver said and Connor looked up to him with a smile. "But if you're worried about your mom and him, don't be. I know for a fact it was just business."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Oliver assured him.

"Great, because he's not the guy I want for my Mom," Connor said as a matter of fact.

That got Oliver's curiosity over the roof. "Oh, do you want your Mom with someone in particular?" he asked. "Your dad maybe?" _Please say your dad! Please say your dad._

"I don't know him," Connor said slowly. "But I know who I would choose to be my Dad and to be with my Mom."

"Who?" asked Oliver quickly, a little too quickly maybe.

Connor looked at him for a while, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth (just like his Mom, Oliver noticed), before shaking his head.

"Maybe I'll tell you later," he said and then put the now empty bowl on the bedside table, before turning and snuggling into Oliver's side. He automatically warped an arm around the boy. "And maybe you'll like my choice," he finished.

Oliver sighed. He wouldn't get more than that from him. And now, he was a little scared. What if Connor wanted his Mom with someone that wasn't him? He really needed to tell Chloe the truth and see what happened next.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update, but here it is! I hope you like this chapter, it's the biggest yet.**

**By the way, thank you so much for the 50 reviews I received with last chapter. You guys are amazing, and I love you so much! Oh, Chloe's getting REALLY close to find out the truth. Maybe...next chapter? Ahah! Read, and please, please, pretty please, Review!  
><strong>

**Warning: Spoilers for "Conspiracy".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Please don't talk about this love<br>The less they know the less they judge  
>Don't talk about this love to anyone<br>I don't want the world to know  
>Until I'm sure that you're the one<br>Don't talk about this love to anyone_

** - Cheryl Cole "Don't Talk About This Love"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Trust<br>**

It was half past noon when Chloe got to Clocktower and punched in the code. She sipped on her hot coffee, trying very hard to revive her sleep deprived brain. She'd only got a few hours of sleep the night before and she was hoping that her trusty caffeine wouldn't let her down. She reached the penthouse and stepped in, eyes widening at the mess that had once been Oliver's living room. He wasn't kidding when he texted her that morning.

"Hello _children_," she greeted putting some emphasis on the last word. "What the hell did you do? Throw the party of the year?" she mumbled as she stepped on a soda can before kicking it out of her way.

"No, 'Licious, but we are planning that one," Bart said in nothing but a white t-shirt and sweats. "We were thinking we'd use the Watchtower…"

"Dream on," Chloe almost growled and Bart stepped away.

"It was worth a shot," he mumbled turning and fleeing to the kitchen.

"S'up Chlo?" Mia hugged the blonde woman in greeting. "We had a blast last night," she laughed waving towards the living room.

"Yes, I can see that. You know you're cleaning this up, right?" she asked.

"No problem," Mia said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "All we have to do is stuff Bart with food and he'll clean it for us."

"Good plan," Chloe smirked and then looked around. "Where's my baby?"

Mia gave her a sweet smile before pointing to the upper floor. "Come with me."

Confused but curious, Chloe followed Mia up to Oliver's bedroom. Mia quietly opened the door and moved aside so Chloe could go in.

"Oh my God…" Chloe whispered and Mia smiled.

"Adorable, aren't they?"

"Cutest thing I ever saw," Chloe whispered. "I have to take a picture!"

"Go ahead, I have a few hundred on my phone from different angles," Mia smirked.

On the bed, Connor and Oliver were deep asleep. Both of them in the same position. Head to the right, left hand over the stomach and right hand in a semi fist. For the first time, Chloe was struck by how much her son and Oliver were alike. Her father was right, it was an uncanny resemblance. How did she miss that? And how were they so alike?

"Are you okay Chloe?" Mia asked seeing the blonde freeze.

"Hm, what?" Chloe said snapping back to reality.

"I lost you for a few seconds. It's everything alright?"

"Yeah, just tired. Caffeine hasn't kick in yet," Chloe explained with a tiny smile.

Mia was about to reply when they heard a crash come from the kitchen.

"You better go downstairs and make sure everything's ok Speedy," Chloe smirked and Mia just scowled.

"That sounded like another bowl. I swear I'll make Bart go and replace everything he broke," Mia growled leaving the room.

Chloe laughed as she looked at the two blondes on the bed. She couldn't resist taking her phone out and snapping a few photos. Then, she put her phone away and sat down next to Oliver, brushing a few strands of hair from his face and smiling at how angelic and peaceful he looked; just like a little boy.

"Ollie…" she said gently, resting her hand on his cheek.

He shifted but didn't wake up.

"Ollie…" she persisted in a sing-song voice.

He moaned a little and pressed his eyes closed tighter. Chloe laughed.

"Wake up, Romeo, it's already past noon," she said as Oliver licked his dry lips refusing to give in. "Ollie," she sighed.

She frowned when she saw his lips spread into a smirk and let out a yelp when his left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her down on the bed with them. She heard him bark out a laugh and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oliver, why the hell did you do that?"

He smiled at her and adjusted them both so she was laying half on top of him, half on the mattress. Connor snuggled closer to them in his sleep.

"I don't feel like getting up and neither does Connor. Want to take a nap with us?" he offered her his best smile, the one that usually got him everything he wanted.

"No, I don't want to take a nap," she refused rolling her eyes, but not moving. "I'm here to wake you boys up."

"It's _early_," he sighed.

"It's _noon_," she screeched.

Connor groaned slightly stopping their banter and he opened his eyes to find his mother, lying on top of Oliver who was offering him a wide grin. Connor sat up against the headboard and rubbed his eye as he yawned.

"Mommy? Ollie?"

"Morning baby," said Chloe trying to de-tangle herself from Oliver, but finding herself stuck in his iron grip.

"Hey champ, sleep well?" Oliver asked looking at Connor and trying not to laugh at Chloe's futile attempts to escape his grasp.

"Yeah, your bed is comfy!" Connor said with a smile bouncing a little to demonstrate his point. "Mommy, why are you squirming?"

Chloe stopped and huffed, blowing a few strands of blonde hair from her face. "I'm trying to get up," she muttered.

"And I'm not letting her," Oliver replied. "She was on a mission to wake us up, and I don't want to wake up so soon."

"What? Didn't you get enough beauty sleep?" Chloe teased.

"You know I didn't," Oliver replied instantly making Chloe blush a deep shade of red.

Connor just giggled at the pair.

"_No_! That's _my_ pancake! Make your own pancakes, Bart!" Courtney screamed from downstairs.

"Bart! No! Stop! You'll break another…" _crash_ "…bowl! That's it! I'm going to kill you!" Mia growled.

"_Ouch_! Ouch! What the hell did I step on? A soda can? Can we please clean this place?" Victor muttered.

The little boy jumped out of the bed. "I'm missing all the fun," he cried as he ran out of the room, two pairs of incredulous eyes following him. He came back a second later and pulled at the sheets until a ball of white fur rolled and fell onto the floor, barking annoyed. "Sorry Archie!" Connor mumbled picking up the dog and running out the door again.

Chloe and Oliver watched him go in fit of laughter.

"We have the craziest friends," Chloe said.

"They're trashing my place," Oliver groaned with a smile.

"You don't seem to mind," she smiled.

"Well, when you grow up an only child and then an orphan, all of this, the fights, the noise, the mess…it kind of feels nice you know? Reminds me that…"

"…you're not alone?" Chloe finished for him.

"Yes, exactly," he whispered, shifting their positions so he was hugging her.

"Hey Hero," she said now that they were alone.

He didn't hesitate to pull her head so his lips could meet hers in a tender kiss. "Hi, Sidekick."

"We should be careful," she warned.

"Yeah, yeah, we need to talk first," he said, releasing her.

That was going to be a fun conversation. He wondered how that would go. It would probably end up with Chloe killing him, or, worst case scenario, hating him. Clark would likely tear him limb from limb and turn his body parts into intergalactic garbage. Or worse. Lois would end up torturing him for getting her baby cousin pregnant.

"Ollie you're alright?"

He snapped his eyes to Chloe who was already up and fixing her clothes.

"Why?"

"You went very pale all of the sudden."

"Just your imagination Sidekick," he smiled getting of the bed.

Oliver left out of the room in a hurry before he lost control. He had Chloe and a very comfy bed in the same room – which would normally be fun but now was not the right time. As soon as Oliver got to the kitchen everyone froze and he actually winced at the mess.

"Bart will replace everything!" Mia said and Bart nodded.

"Ok kids, go and get ready. We're having brunch at the Ace of Clubs," Oliver sighed.

Before he could change his mind, Mia, Courtney, Bart and Victor cleared the room. Connor giggled and Oliver went over to the boy tickling his sides.

"What's so funny?"

"Your kitchen," Connor laughed. "It's messy!"

"Messy, huh?" Oliver echoed still tickling Connor who was laughing hard. "And whose fault is that?"

"Not…mine…" Connor said between laughs.

"Then who?"

"Bart!" Connor giggled. "Ollie, stop!" he asked laughing so hard that tears were in his eyes.

"Now why would I do that?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Boys!" Chloe said from the door, hands on her hips and a radiant smile on her lips.

Oliver laughed but stopped the attack picking up the laughing blonde boy. "Yes, Sidekick?"

"Go get ready," she ordered with a very wide grin. "Connor, your clothes are upstairs right?"

He nodded and Oliver transferred him to his Mother's arms. "Go, get him ready while I call someone to come and clean up this mess. Use my room," he said.

"Alright," Chloe smiled kissing Connor's cheek and leaving the kitchen.

Oliver stood there for a while thinking about how everything seemed so natural between them. How taking care of Connor, playing with him and sharing tasks with Chloe felt so right…the missing part of him.

He spotted Archer near a broken bowl of pancake mix on the floor. The dog smelled it but backed away.

"How are you with a broom?" Oliver asked and the dog barked running out of the kitchen.

Leaving the kitchen, Oliver went to his office and called the cleaning service he normally used. After ending the call, he went back to his room where Connor was sitting on the bed, a towel warped around him while Chloe dried off his hair. He stood in the doorway, watching Mother and Son interact.

"It was so fun Mommy," Connor said. "I really, _really_ like it. Why doesn't Uncle Clark throw a slumber party too?"

"Because your Uncle could never stand such a mess," Chloe answered. "Ollie is more of a child in that sense. He likes to have fun and to let others have fun."

"I like Ollie, Mommy. A lot," Connor said as a matter of fact and Oliver couldn't help but grin and step away from the doorway so he could listen to the rest and not get caught. After Connor told him earlier that morning about how he'd already had someone picked out for his mom, Oliver needed to find who. "I like him more than the man you went out with," Oliver smiled proudly.

"That's because you know Oliver better than you know Bruce," Chloe sighed and Oliver rolled his eyes. "But I know what you mean."

"So you like Ollie?"

"Yeah, I like Ollie," she said.

"Do you like him, _like_ him?" Connor persisted and Chloe stopped drying his hair, dropping the towel on the bed.

"What do you mean baby?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do you like him like Uncle Clark likes Aunt Lois? Y'know, the kind of like that makes them kiss and almost live together," Connor said innocently, he just wanted to know if his Mother liked Oliver, but Chloe knew he was asking her if she loved Oliver. To Connor 'like' and 'love' were still all the same, but of course it wasn't. "So? Mommy?"

Oliver's heart nearly stopped. He, like Chloe, understood the meaning of the question. Even if the child didn't.

"Why are you asking me that, Connor?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Because I like you and Ollie together. He could be my Daddy and you wouldn't have to look for him anymore."

Chloe almost fainted and Oliver froze. That kid was too smart for his own good.

"Awww," Mia said and Oliver nearly had a heart attack before turning around.

"For the love of God don't do that," Oliver whispered harshly and Mia smirked.

"I learned from the best," she said. "It sounds like she's in trouble."

Oliver scowled, he was sure he was white as a ghost. He put his poker face on and entered the room, saving Chloe from having to answer Conner.

"Look at you, all wet," Oliver said ruffling Connor's hair. "Chloe, you okay?" he asked playing it cool, trying not to give anything away.

Chloe looked at him, and then at Connor and nodded.

"I gave him a bath, you can go and shower if you want," Chloe said, her tone of voice a bit stiff.

"Ok," he smiled and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Oliver took a long and deep breath before his smile widened; _he_ was the 'someone' Connor had told him about.

Chloe looked at Conner sternly. "Baby, I understand you like Ollie, but let's not rush into anything, alright? We're…friends…and…" she couldn't say that's all they would ever be, because truth to be told that would be a lie.

"And..." Connor said.

"And I have to get you ready for brunch," she said, putting an end to the conversation.

Connor rolled his eyes. He was old enough to know that when his mom changed the subject he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. But, what could he say? He really liked Oliver. He was everything that Connor wished for in a father figure. Oliver was patient with him, he explained everything to him and gave him plenty attention.

He'd met Oliver when he was very, very little and through the years his presence had been the only other constant thing in his life, besides his mom. Connor had always loved Oliver but lately they'd gotten closer.

Connor was scared that one day his mom would find his dad. Then what if he wasn't like Oliver? What if he didn't even like Connor. Connor wanted Oliver. He wanted to learn archery with Oliver. He wanted to have slumber parties with Mia. But he was just a kid, so for now, all he could do was hope.

After brunch, Oliver got a call from Tess requesting his presence at the office so Chloe and the boys, plus Courtney and Mia, went back to Watchtower.

Annoyed beyond belief, Oliver walked into his office to find it empty. So Tess called him in then didn't even bother to show? She really knew how to make him mad. He sat at his desk and went through a few of the proposals that were waiting his approval, although his mind kept going back to the conversation he'd heard that morning. Connor wanted him to be his Daddy. _Wish granted kid_. But would Chloe be as enthusiastic as her son?

"You look distracted," Tess' voice snapped Oliver back to the real world as he closed the file in his hand and relaxed in his chair.

"You're late," he replied.

"No, you're early," she replied back without emotion.

"Judging by your face, something's wrong. Who died?"

"My billion dollar dream for an energy efficient solar tower. And given what it cost our company I want to know why you're not grieving," Tess inquired and Oliver rolled his eyes. He'd been waiting for this issue to come up since Clark torched the tower.

_Maybe because I __just found out I'm a father, _Oliver thought to himself, but that's not what he said out loud.

"Because I think we can come up with a more fiscally responsible way to make the future brighter…greener," he replied with a smile.

"Really?" Tess asked with a raised eye brow.

He nodded and she walked closer to his desk. "Or maybe you're not shedding any tears because you're happy the tower got torched."

"Hey, don't point your perfectly manicured finger at me," he said in a harsh tone. "The investigators concluded that it was a freak accident."

"You know Oliver, there was a time, when I could stare into those big brown eyes of yours and believe anything you told me," she said and he gently smiled. "Those days are history."

"Believe it or not, Tess, I did what I did because you were bleeding the company dry," Oliver said standing up.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally worried about the company," she said dryly. "Because my divisions aren't the only ones hemorrhaging money," Oliver looked at her slightly confused. "I had breakfast this morning with the CFO and he told me that someone in one of your divisions is stealing founds," she said and shoved some papers into his hands. "I suggest that you find your leak, and plug it."

_Or else…_Oliver thought with sarcasm.

Tess gave him a pointed look and walked away. Oliver looked down at the papers Tess gave him, following the money trail until something hit him like a ton of bricks. No, she wouldn't!

Chloe sat back and laughed as the other's played Twister. She was hoping they could make it through one game without murdering each other when her phone vibrated.

**From:** Oliver Q.

**4:09 pm**

_I need to see you at my office. _

Formal. And blunt. Chloe frowned.

**To:** Oliver Q.

**4:11 pm**

_What? Right now?_

**From:** Oliver Q.

**4:13 pm**

_Yes. Now. It's important. _

Now she was really worried.

**To:** Oliver Q.

**4:15 pm**

_Is everything alright?_

He was quick with his answer.

**From**: Oliver Q.

**4:16 pm**

_Chloe, just come to my office. Now!_

Now he sounded mad. Chloe picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Mommy, where are you going?" asked Connor twisted from underneath Mia and around Bart.

"Ollie needs to see me," she answered with a small smile. "Will you guys watch him for me?"

"Sure thing, 'Licious," Bart said and Courtney gave her a thumbs up. "Hey, Rusty, careful with those hands!"

Chloe smiled and left the Watchtower, catching a cab to the LuthorCorp building. As soon as she got to his floor, his assistant smiled at her and told her she could go on in. The sounds of soft rock could be heard even before she even opened the doors and when she walked in Oliver was standing at the window with his back to her. He didn't even bother to turn around.

"Ollie?" she carefully called.

He turned to her with a look that she'd come to know from all the years they've been working together meant he was furious. She could see in his dark chocolate brown eyes, but his posture was calm and collected and that scared her a little.

"I got your texts, is everything alright? And what's with the music? I can barely hear myself think," she said walking further into the room.

Oliver walked towards her in silence and she back away a little, her butt hitting his desk as he stepped forward, trapping her.

"I just had a meeting with Tess," he whispered, their faces so close she could feel his breath tickling her cheek. "She had some…interesting facts to show me."

"Yeah?" she was confused; his proximity was leaving her a little breathless and a loss for words.

"She might be listening," he whispered even close.

"What did she say to you?" she asked gazing into his eyes and seeing anger darkening the beautiful brown orbs.

"She's up to something, and it involves you," Chloe sobered up at that statement. "She has evidence that someone's been syphoning money from my company," Chloe's throat closed, this was not the way he was supposed to find out, she planned on telling him at the right moment but Tess had to ruin everything. "You're stealing from me," he said and Chloe watched the anger be replaced with hurt, which was so much worse.

"It's not like that," she said.

"Right," he said flatly. "A lot of women have used me for my money, but I never thought you would be one of them."

She raised her chin defiantly. "I wasn't stealing from you, Oliver. I was borrowing the cash and buying insurance for the entire planet."

"Oh yeah?" he said backing away a little.

"Yeah, and I can prove it to you if you just come with me," she said dryly.

"Alright," Oliver conceded.

"Let me just ask Mia and Courtney to drop Connor at my apartment and watch over until I get back," she mumbled stepping away from him so she could text Mia.

Oliver sighed. When he'd realized that Chloe was the one stealing from him, he was devastated. He trusted her so much and thought she trusted him. Maybe she had her reasons for taking the money, but whatever it was, she could have asked. He shouldn't have found out from Tess of all people.

* * *

><p>Kryptonite weapons. Turns out that Chloe was using the money to buy weapons, weapons that could kill her best friend. Oliver was dumbfounded until she explained that unfortunately she didn't trust Clark's decisions and she wasn't going to let another Doomsday scenario play out so she, behind everyone's back, had been building an arsenal of kryptonite weapons that could be used if Zod and the Kandorians went rogue. Oliver understood immediately but was a loss for words. He saw and agreed with her logic but it still amazed him how much thought she had put into it.<p>

He drop her off at her building where he had the most frosty goodbye ever.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I accused you of using me," he said when she was halfway out of the car.

She didn't turn to him.

"Whatever Ollie, I didn't trust you either, did I?"

Chloe practically slammed the door and ran inside her building leaving Oliver banging his head against the steering wheel. He had to go after her, he couldn't let her just walk away mad at him. But first, and already knowing Tess, he had to make sure that Chloe's back up plan was safe.

After putting Connor to bed and reading him a new bedtime story – her son had become very interested in Robin Hood – Chloe changed into a white tank top and a black pair of shorts and picked up her laptop setting up in the living room. Since that morning, when she'd seen Connor and Oliver asleep together, there was something she couldn't shake off. Her son and her…well, lover? Friend? Friend with benefits? Chloe groaned and ran a hand over her face. She just knew that Connor and Oliver looked too alike to let it slide.

She transferred the photos she took from her cellphone to her computer and analyzed them closely. Her father's words were echoing in her head. He could be right. She didn't remember the man she slept with. Oliver hadn't been in Metropolis around that time and he was a frequent costumer of the Star City night life.

Realizing she wasn't going to get any rest without getting to the bottom of the question, she pulled out a few of Oliver's childhood photos and compared them with Connor's. God the only difference was the eyes. But could it be? Could Oliver be the man she slept with in Star City, could he be Connor's father.

A knock on the door startled her and she snapped the laptop shut taking a deep breath. It was almost midnight! Who in the world was knocking at her door at this time?

"Oliver?"

"I need to know you're not mad at me," he whispered and she noticed that his eyes had lost the anger and hurt from before.

Her face softened as she let him in.

"Why? You wouldn't be able to sleep if I was mad at you?" she teased.

"Well, yeah," he said.

"Ollie, I was a little pissed off. You'd accused me of stealing from you. Painted me as a thief, it hurt a little," she explained.

"I know, I know. But what did you expect? Tess just walks into my office, shows me these files proving that I had people stealing money and it could only be you, because you and I are the only ones that move the League's fund. I felt betrayed because I didn't know what was going on," Oliver said. "I wish you would have trust me. I thought we had that kind of professional respect for each other and of anyone, I would be the one to understand you."

"Oliver for the longest time I could only count on myself and I learned not to trust anyone else," Chloe whispered. "I trust Clark, but not like before and Lois of course, but she doesn't know half of the things I get myself into, so I always felt alone. I forgot that I could trust you. And I know you would get my reasons, I know you don't trust Zod. I'm sorry, Ollie."

"I'm not mad. Well, not anymore," he smiled at her.

"Or hurt? Because, I can deal with your anger but seeing you hurt because of me was pretty much unbearable…"

"No Sidekick," he shook his head and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her next to him. "I'm not hurt. I understand your reasons. I was just over thinking everything. All of my life I felt like some kind of puppet you know? My guardian, the shareholders, the board…and I fought it for so long that when I realized that you were doing things behind back it was like a second nature to me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't let it affect me so much because I know you," he said tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Now that we're both sorry," she smiled and he grinned. "How about having that much needed talk?"

"Yes, actually, I was thinking about that. Can you let me speak without interrupting me? I have to do this while I have the courage," he asked.

Chloe nodded and Oliver indicated for her to sit down.

"Here's the deal," he started. "Being your friend is not an option. I want more," he said and Chloe instantly took her lip between her teeth. "For the past year I've been developing feelings for you that have just become stronger lately. It's like there's this magnetic pull that I feel and I can't stop thinking about you. You make me a better person," he whispered. "If it wasn't for you…I don't know…I don't want to think about it."

"What I don't understand it's why me?" she whispered.

"No interruptions remember?" he said stressed and she nodded. "I was getting to that point. Chloe, you're perfect. You're smart, you're beautiful…"

"C'mon Ollie, I'm hardly perfect," she muttered.

"Just because Clark didn't cast a second glance at you, doesn't mean that I'll do the same. He was a fool, but I'm not. I see you. All of you," he said strongly. "And stop interrupting me," he teased. "You, Chloe Sullivan, are just my kind of woman and what I want to know is…do you want to take a chance with me? You can say no…but I won't give up," he said. "We don't need a label…yet."

"Ollie what if…"

"Oh, stop right there. No 'what if', that never ends well," Oliver said.

"What about Connor?"

"What about him? I love Connor and I know for a fact that he loves me too, so don't try and make obstacles where they don't exist!"

_Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!_ He screamed at himself but incapable of opening his mouth.

"Chloe, you don't need to say anything right now," he whispered and pulled her to him again. "All I want you to do is think about what I said, and think about what you want for a change. What's best for your life. Ok?"

"I can do that," she mumbled.

"Alright, good girl," he whispered softly.

Chloe smiled slyly and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him deeply. His strong arms wrapped around her small frame as he coaxed her lips open so he could slip his tongue inside her mouth, making Chloe moan low in her throat as she buried one of her hands in his golden hair while one of his cupped her bottom.

"We should stop, I have a baby in the house," she muttered.

"I know," he whispered. "Make me leave…"

"Leave…" she said.

"Make me," he whined.

Laughing she separated herself from him and pulled him by the hand towards the front door, opening it.

"I'll see you tomorrow hero," she said and he sighed kissing her cheek, looking over her shoulder and seeing a little shadow in the hallway ducking back to the bedroom.

Oliver chuckled. "Mini-sidekick is awake," he told Chloe who looked behind her shoulder and saw the little ball of fur running in the hallway following somebody. "'Till tomorrow, sidekick."

"Bye," she smiled and reluctantly closed the door. "Connor," she called and he giggled. "You should be in bed!" she smiled as she entered his bedroom and saw him hiding beneath his sheets.

He peaked at her with a mischievous look and she only laughed.

"You know Mommy, I think you _like_, like Ollie," he said as she arranged his bed.

"Oh yeah?" he nodded. "Well I think that too," she grinned and kissed his forehead. "Now sleep and leave grown up business to the grown-ups!"

"Ok Mommy, good night," he said getting confortable, Archer snuggling next to him.

"Good night baby."

* * *

><p>Any second now. Oliver mused. Any. Second. <em>Now<em>.

Sure enough, she came storming in his office, looking all kinds of sexy.

"Where are my weapons?" she hissed at him.

Oliver got up and closed the doors to his office. He had dismissed his assistant for an early lunch, so they were all alone.

"Morning to you too, Professor," he smiled.

"Oh, cut the crap and answer me," she demanded.

"I moved the weapons," he said.

"No shit Sherlock," she growled. "Where? Why?"

"I knew Tess was up to something and I was positive somebody followed us yesterday, so I took the initiative and move them some place safer."

"Where?"

"You don't have to worry, it's a safe place," he said.

"You are not going to tell me, are you?" she scowled.

"Aww, you're so smart," he cooed and she glared at him. "You're sexy when you're mad!"

She raised an eye brow at him.

"And do you know what we didn't do yesterday, but I intend to do now?" he asked in a deep, sexy voice while he cornered her, yet again against the desk and pulled her up on it.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me," she whispered.

"Make-up sex. I hear it's the best…"

It was the last thing he said before he crushed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><em>Love is brutal<br>My Heart is fragile…_

** - Cheryl Cole "Don't Talk About This Love"**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I'm **_**baaaack**_**! I promise to update sooner next time. **

**Well…this is a very special chapter. It's the one you all have been waiting for. Sort of…you've been waiting for Oliver to tell Chloe, right? Well, I had other plans. Eheheh.**

**So, drama will start, this time around Connor. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him…Much!**

**I'm joking, how could I ever hurt baby Queen? **_**Never**_**! But that doesn't mean he's totally safe.**

**Go on, read it, I know you want to! Enjoy and **_**please**_** be nice enough to leave me your review!**

**PS: To all of you, Hal Jordan fans, rejoice, he's back!**

* * *

><p><em>How can I stand here with you,<br>And not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me,<br>How could it be,  
>Any better than this?<em>

- "**Everything" by Lifehouse**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Unbelivable Findings<br>**

_**2 weeks later**_

"What? How come you haven't told her yet? Oliver this is madness," Hal yelled.

"I tried to talk to him, but he just doesn't listen to me," Mia said and Oliver glared in her direction. "Don't look at me like that! You've known this for almost a month, Ollie. I think it's time for you to tell her, alright?"

"Look, I know, okay? But things between me and Chloe are in a really good place right now and, believe me, I _tried_ to tell her but…something always comes up. Her phone rings or an alarm goes off at Watchtower or Connor comes running in - it's just never a good time." Oliver said desperately.

"Ollie, just go to her house and tell her! Your relationship is based on trust and honesty. Like you said, you two are in a good place right now, and things will only get better. You know that Connor's the reason that Chloe doesn't allow herself to get too close. Maybe knowing that you're his father will make things better," Hal explained, rubbing at his temple trying to relieve the headache that was starting to form. Mia had called him to tell him that Oliver still hadn't told Chloe about the paternity test and she was running out of ideas so he'd come right over.

"I mean, she might need a bit of space to wrap her mind around not only the fact that you're Connor's father, but about the fact that you knew and you've been _keeping it from her for a month_…" Oliver cringed. "…but in the end she'll accept, she'll have to, and honestly it can only make your relationship that much stronger."

"Plus, maybe if she knows, you guys can finally and officially define your relationship. You know they won't even admit to themselves that they're dating?" Hal gapped at Oliver who shrugged. "Oh, and they're keeping it a secret from the team. Obviously I know. Well, me and Court, but that's only because we baby-sit so they can have their adult time!"

"When you told me that you guys had finally started seeing each other I didn't know it was such a secret. Why?" Hal asked.

"Because she doesn't want the team to fall apart if something happens and we don't work out. Chloe hates labels. She's very guarded, Hal. I respect that," Oliver explained.

"Do you like that?" his best friend asked.

"Do I like it? Of course not! I don't like being in public with her and not being able to touch her. I hate it when men flirt with her, I swear Bruce is doing it on purpose just to piss me off. But on top of everything, I hate that we're not together, as a family. I want to be there when Chloe wakes up. I want to be the one to make Connor's breakfast. I want it all," Oliver said letting all of his frustrations out.

"Then tell her!" two voices screamed in unison.

"Fine! Tonight, after my patrol, I'll stop by the Watchtower and I'll tell her everything and just hope for the best." Oliver scowled.

"Just a thought-you might want to leave the fact that everyone on the team knows, except her," mumbled Mia.

"What? The team already knows?" Hal asked bewildered and Oliver nodded.

"They found the paternity test two weeks ago at their slumber party. Then they couldn't keep their mouth shuts and now AC and Carter know too," Oliver sighed. "The worst though is that Bruce knows," Hal's eyebrows shot up and he blinked, wordlessly asking Oliver to explain how that happened. "He provoked me last week when I was in Gotham and it just sort of…came out."

"_So, how's Chloe?" Bruce casually as__ked after the meeting with the board meeting was over. Wayne Enterprises had just signed a very generous contract with Queen Industries._

"_Fine, why do you ask?" Oliver replied stiffly. _

"_Oh, you know, I haven__'t had a chance to talk to her much. We text each other, but it's not the same," Bruce shrugged trying to keep the smirk off his face. _

_Oliver dro__pped a few papers and angrily picked them up. "You text each other?" he asked trying to act cool._

"_Oh yeah, a couple times a day. She's pretty cool. You know, I think I'll be spending more time in Metropolis in the near future. Maybe I'll even invite Chloe and Connor to spend some time with me here in Gotham," Bruce said siting down and propping his feet up on the table then crossing his hands behind his head. "I know Connor doesn't seem to like me, but I'm sure it's just because he doesn't know me. Yet."_

"_He's__ young, but he knows what he wants for his Mom," Oliver said smugly, having the satisfaction of knowing that Connor wanted Oliver to be with Chloe._

"_Still, he might change his mind.__" Bruce shrugged._

"_He won't.__" Oliver deadpanned. _

"_What? Are you trying__ to tell me he wants you, is that it?" the other man taunted. "Be realistic Oliver, he wants his dad with his Mom. Or failing that, a father figure," he said motioning to himself. _

_Oliver snorted. "You? A father figure? You can't even control Dick! How many accidents has he had now? Twenty? He must have ruined your precious collection by now." _

_Bruce shot him a withering look. "Shut up."_

"_The t__ruth hurts," the blonde smirked. "Besides he already has someone in mind for his Mom. And I definitely approve."_

"_Who? Clark?" _

"_No, you idiot.__" Oliver practically growled. _

"_You?" Bruce guessed. "And just what are you to him?"_

"_I'm his father!" Oliver shouted and when he realized what he had said it was too late._

_Bruce's eyes widened. "Really?__" he sounded amused. "I knew it!" he jumped out of the chair and Oliver groaned. "Chloe doesn't know, does she?"_

"_No. Say a word, say one word, and I'll personally aim an arrow into your ass!"_

_The Dark Knight laughed. "Oh, I'm not going to say anything. I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the show."_

"Chloe is _not_ going to be happy when she finds out about that," Hal mumbled. "Good luck, Arrow!"

"I gotta to go, I have patrol and then I what is probably the most important conversation of my life." Oliver grumbled walking into his Green Arrow Room.

"He's so dramatic," Hal sighed and Mia chuckled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arrow Online.<em>"

"Ready to play, Arrow?"

"_I'm always ready to play, Sidekick. You know that,_" even with the voice distorter Chloe could detect a playful, sexy tone in his voice and she blushed. "_What do you got for me? Lace? Leather? Absolutely nothing? I can stop by the Watchtower for a quick job._"

"Arrow!" she scolded blushing, a deep shade of red while he laughed. "You don't know how to be quick, you always take your time and I love that about you. But maybe we should leave that for after patrol, huh?" she finished and he choked on his laughter, his leather pants suddenly too tight. "And for your information, Archer, I'm wearing purple lace," she said smugly.

"_Minx_," he growled.

She giggled. "Get your mind out of the gutter. There's a mugging going on around the corner!"

In silence she watched the green dot move across the screen, jumping from building to building until it got to the red dot that signaled the location of the mugging. After about five minutes, the red dot disappeared. "Nice job, Arrow," she smiled.

"_Thanks, Tower. Call Impulse and see if he can clean up this mess and drop the bad guys off in front of the police station, please,_" he said as he heard her typing.

"Will do, oh and if you could, two alleys to your left there's another mugging," she said while she typed a quick message to Bart.

Awhile later, Oliver was standing on a random rooftop, his thoughts going a thousand miles per hour, wondering about how exactly to approach Chloe about Connor.

"Hero, you there?" her soft voice flowed through the comm. "You're quiet. Is something upsetting you?"

"_No, Sidekick. Just thinking that's all_," he replied.

"Oh, ok," she mumbled. "You're coming by the Watchtower at the end of your patrol, right?"

"_Like I would do anything else. I miss you_," he said.

"I miss you too. But I need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important," she said, stumbling over her words and he could picture her chewing on her bottom lip and playing with her fingers-the epitome of cuteness.

"_Things are pretty slow right now, maybe I should call it a night and get straight to ripping the purple lace off your body with my teeth_…"

She moaned at the imagine, when her computer beeped and she glared at the screen. "You jinxed it," she said in frustration and he sighed. "There's a woman, near the rail road tracks being attacked. Damsels in distress are you specialty right?"

Oliver smirked and with her directions he easily found the woman in question. He shot the gun out of the guy's hand and the man turned to face him.

"You could use some conflict resolution," Oliver said cockily as he walked to stand in between the woman and her attacker. "Rule number 1, you don't shot your date. Rule number 2, think about your wardrobe choices."

"You're one to talk," the guy grumbled looking him from top to bottom.

Chloe smirked from spot in Watchtower.

"Don't get me wrong, I love black on black, it's just really hard to pull off," Oliver said.

"It's easier than you think," the man said and made a move to grab the dropped gun, but Oliver fired a taser arrow into his chest. "And rule number 3, you got to learn when to say goodnight."

To Chloe's absolute horror, seconds later she heard Oliver groan, this his dot disappeared from her screen. She jumped up from her seat, typing as fast as she could.

"Arrow! Arrow do you copy?" she asked into the com but there was no response. "Oliver, talk to me! Ollie!"

His com had fallen out, his signal was gone. She grabbed her phone and scrolled down the contacts looking for Hal's number. She knew he was in town, and right now he was the only one that could help her.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think he'd take this long to tell her," Hal sighed drinking his beer and watching the movie.<p>

Mia shrugged and shoveled more popcorn into her mouth. "He's been dragging his feet. I think he's afraid to ruin whatever it is he has with Chloe."

"I just know Chloe's not the type of person who likes to be left on the dark. When she finds out that that everyone knew except her, she's going to change the coordinates on his jet and crash him into another deserted island," Hal snorted and Mia laughed.

"Y'know, I don't think Chloe's that clueless," Mia said.

"What do you mean?"

"The other day, she left Watchtower for a coffee break and her laptop happened to be open, and I happened to be passing by and…" Mia said, trying to sound innocent.

"Right, and you oh-so-innocently saw what she was looking at," Hal smirked.

"She was comparing photos," Mia said. "Oliver's baby photos with Connor's. I think she suspects something. She's not dumb, sooner or later she was gonna realize that Connor is growing up to be Oliver's clone. I even asked Emil if she'd requested any paternity tests but he assured me that Ollie's the only one who's asked so far."

"God, if she finds out on her own and then figures out that Oliver knows, he's really going to end up on another deserted island in the middle of the pacific," Hal shook his head.

"Yeah and when she finds out we know, he'll be taking us with him," Mia pointed out and Hal gulped.

His phone rang and he looked to see Chloe's name on his screen. "Oh, speak of the devil," he answered. "Chloe, what can I do for you?" the more he listened the more serious his expression got, scaring Mia. She immediately jumped up, setting the bowl of popcorn on the table. "Ok, slow down, Chloe. What do you mean he's gone? Ok, ok, I get it. I'll be there in a flash." He hung up and took his ring out of his pocket slipping it on his finger.

"What's going on?" asked Mia as she watched Hal transform into Green Lantern.

"Oliver's missing. I'm going to Watchtower to get some information and then I'm going to look for him."

"Take me with you!" Mia yelled as he stepped out on the balcony, ready to take off. "You can't leave me here. If Oliver's missing I want to help."

Hal rolled his eyes, but grabbed her around the waist and flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Chloe you're making me nauseous," Mia said exasperated. "Stop pacing!"<p>

"Hal should have said something by now."

"He's been gone for half an hour. Metropolis is big, ok? I'm worried too, but wearing a hole in the floor of the Tower isn't going to help," Mia said. "Hal is out there looking for Oliver. Clark is trying to find out who took him…we'll get him back, alright?"

Chloe sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Now stop pacing."

The blonde just huffed and plopped down in her chair. "I feel powerless! I have so much technology here, but the damn cameras didn't get anything useful."

"Relax, ok? He's fine, I'm sure. How about the little guy? Is he at the farm?"

Chloe smiled, thinking about her baby boy. "Yeah, Lois was worried that he was getting to attached to you girls and was actually scared that she might not be his favorite anymore," Chloe chuckled. "He'll be back tomorrow afternoon!"

"He's growing up so fast. Seriously, I think he grew a few inches since the summer started," Mia smiled. "He's smarter than ever too!"

"Tell me about it. I swear, just yesterday he was this tiny little baby I was terrified of breaking," Chloe let out a strangled laugh.

"Incoming communication from Green Lantern," Watchtower's robotic voice announced.

"Hal? Tell me you found him!" Chloe pleaded.

"Yeah, he's with me. Some cuts and bruises from jumping off a truck, but he's fine. We're coming back to the base. See you."

The call was disconnected and Chloe gave a sigh of relief. Mia got up from the couch and hugged her from behind.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of him that easily did you? You're stuck with him, you know that, don't you?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I know," she whispered.

"Even if that means you're stuck with me too? We're a package you know?" Mia joked and Chloe laughed hugging the teenager.

"Don't worry Mia, you will always have a place here with us, alright?"

Mia nodded and released Chloe. "I'm getting the first aid kit!"

A little while later, Hal pushed the double doors to Watchtower open, Oliver right behind him. Chloe let out a sigh of relief and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"You scared me," she whispered against his vest.

"Sorry. I guess it wasn't a damsel in distress after all. I walked into a trap," he said rubbing her back to ease some of her tension.

She took his hand and pulled him over to the couch. Mia handed Chloe the first aid kit as Oliver took off his hood and glasses. Chloe settled herself in between his legs, his hands resting on her hips. Even sitting down, Oliver was practically eye level with her.

"You're here too kid?" Oliver asked turning to Mia and wincing when Chloe dabbed alcohol on the fresh wound on his arm, he pouted at her and she stuck her tongue out mouthing _"big baby"_.

"You went missing. Did you want me to stay home sipping on pina colada's?" Mia stressed.

"Sorry if I scared you," Oliver said.

"Don't do it again. I'm too young for a heart attack," the teenager mumbled.

"I'm safe, you can go home now. Hal will take you," he said watching Chloe's hands as they cleaned his cuts and scrapes.

Hal and Mia shared a knowing glance.

"I'm staying at the Watchtower, at Chloe's, to wait for Clark, see what he found out." Mia said. "You and Chloe should head to the penthouse."

"Yeah, I agree with Mia," Hal said. "I'll stick around too, see if Clark needs help."

"Really?" Oliver asked as he winced again.

"You're worse than Connor with a scrapped knee," Chloe muttered amused.

"I really wouldn't get any sleep anyway," Mia shrugged. "And if I do get tired, I'll just crash in one of the bedroom's."

"What do you say, sidekick? You wanna call it a night and come back with me?" Oliver asked.

Chloe looked unsure. "I don't know. I don't want to leave Mia to deal with Clark…"

"I can handle the alien, no worries. He says something I don't like, and I'll find some kryptonite to shove up his-"

"We get it!" Oliver chuckled. "She'll be fine," he said to Chloe standing up. "Let me change into my civies, and we can go," he added kissing her temple.

* * *

><p>At the Kent Farm, Lois went downstairs to get a glass of water after checking on Connor. He was fast asleep, his new four legged friend right next to him. She had to admit that the dog was kind of cute, even if it did make her eyes water. She was just starting to wonder where Clark could possibly be. It was almost 3 am.<p>

"Wondering where Clark is?" Martha's voice startled Lois and she almost dropped her glass of water.

Mrs. Kent had come to the farm to have a little vacation away from DC. Connor had been thrilled to see his adopted Grandma and Martha always missed the little munchkin.

"It's so late, I was just wondering. I mean, I know I chase leads all the time, but damn, this must me a good one," Lois said sitting next to Martha.

Martha nodded. She knew Clark had gotten a very tense message from Chloe earlier and took off, giving her a lame excuse. Martha really didn't know how Lois still bought all the stupid lies her son told.

"Connor's grown up so much in the last few weeks," Martha said changing the subject.

"I know," Lois smiled. "He's getting more adorable by the day and I swear he's going to break hearts when he's older!"

"What was he complaining about when you put him to bed?"

"Oh, the bedtime story. He wanted to hear all about Robin Hood, and I just don't know the story very well. He hated when I kind of twisted the details," Lois snorted. "I think he's spending too much time with Oliver!"

"It's only normal, I mean Chloe takes him to work with her," Martha said.

"If she's not careful, he'll grow up to be another Oliver Queen," Lois said with a smirk. "They're kind of alike in so many ways."

"All he talked about today was how much fun he's been having with Ollie, Mia and Court," Martha smiled. "Someone made some new friends."

"Yeah, sometimes Mia and Court baby sit Connor for Chloe, and from what Chloe tells me, Oliver's been taking Connor to his office with him. Apparently he enjoys it. I never knew that the LuthorCorp office was so child friendly."

"I think is less to do with the place and more to do with the company. Oliver Queen can be a child sometimes himself," Martha said amused.

Lois shrugged. "All I know is, Clark's getting jealous."

"Of Oliver?" Martha asked surprised.

"Yeah. He's used to being the only man that Connor looked up to and suddenly there's Oliver and Connor loves him, can't stop talking about him. I think Clark's feeling a little left behind," Lois smirked. "He and Oliver have always been a bit competitive."

"Connor loves them both, but he has being spending more time with Oliver, so I think it's normal. Once his life gets back to his normal routine, everything will fall into place again," Martha shook her head. "I'm heading back to bed."

"I'll wait for Smallville," Lois smiled.

"Ok, honey, see you tomorrow," Martha kissed Lois' cheek and went upstairs to her room.

Lois sighed. She knew from Oliver's confession a few weeks back that life would not be the same. Who knows, if Chloe shares Ollie's feelings (which Lois knew she kind of did), Oliver could be the one to step into Connor's dad shoes and take over that role. Lois just didn't know if Clark would be so happy with the whole situation…

* * *

><p>Chloe shifted a bit as the sun peered through the curtains and hit her face. She was so comfortable that she didn't want to move. Oliver had the most comfortable mattress in the world and she could spend all day and all night in those sheets. She stretched over to his side, but found it cold and empty.<p>

Opening one eye, she found herself alone. Chloe sat on the bed and reached for his midnight blue t-shirt discarded on the floor. She put it on, and followed the smell of fresh coffee and bacon being cooked. Tip-toeing to the kitchen, she found Oliver by the stove making breakfast.

"Good morning, hero," she greeted.

He turned and melted her with his most charming smile. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he wrapped one arm around her tiny waist pulling her small frame up against him and kissed her soundly. "Sleep well?" Chloe grinned and nodded.

"You know, a girl could get used to waking up to this," she whispered.

"Really? I could get used waking up with you by my side every morning, making you and Connor breakfast," he smiled. "It would be…nice."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Oliver," she warned and he shrugged, kissing her again. "Hm, just a thought, since the Green Arrow is now officially on Checkmate's radar, I think it would be a good idea for you to hang up your tights for the next few nights and just dedicate yourself to plain old civilian life…"

"They're not tights," he narrowed his eyes at her and playfully slapped her ass, making her gasp and then moan quietly. "But I see your point…" he released her and let out a sigh, putting bacon and eggs on both of their plates. "Which means that I should probably go the LuthorCorp benefit at Tess' tonight," he huffed. "I'd rather be shot at."

Chloe laughed. "It can't be that bad," she said picking up her plate and sitting on a stool. "I bet you'll be surrounded by beautiful women."

Oliver cast a sideways glance at her. "Not likely," he said. "I mean, unless you come with me." he finished.

"You're crazy. Tess and I, in the same room? That's just asking for trouble," she snorted. "Besides, my son will need some Mommy time when he gets back."

"Connor will need Mommy time, or Mommy needs Connor time?" Oliver smirked as Chloe shrugged.

"So I miss the light of my life, shoot me."

"You're adorable," he laughed.

Oliver's phone started ringing, and he very reluctantly picked it up. "Queen." He sent Chloe an apologetic look. "Wait what? Slow down! Nothing was scheduled for today." Chloe watched as Oliver took a deep breath trying to relax. "Ok. Tell them to sit their asses down. I'm coming. Don't let anyone out of the conference room. I'll figure this out," he hung up and huffed. "My board is completely useless. They only know how to throw tantrums."

"You need to go?" Chloe guessed.

"Yes, sorry," he smile sadly.

"Don't apologize. It's your job," she said finishing her breakfast.

Chloe took care of the dishes while Oliver got ready. Before he left he grabbed her and kissed her far more passionately that a simple goodbye kiss needed to be.

"Nice goodbye kiss, hero," she smiled.

"I probably won't be able to see you or talk to you until tomorrow," he groaned. "Be safe. For me? Checkmate is out there…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she whispered adjusting his tie. "Now, go."

"Make yourself at home," he smiled kissed her forehead and got into the elevator.

Chloe felt a little uncomfortable. It was all very domestic. Very boyfriend/girlfriend. The thought was scary to Chloe. They had a label already? Chloe shook her head. No, no. Not yet. Not until she got her feelings for Oliver figured out.

She checked her e-mails before taking a quick shower and then changed into fresh clothes. She stared at the few pieces of clothing of hers in Oliver's closet. She couldn't remember when they got there, and why their mere presence was freaking her out. She picked them up and she threw them into a bag to take back to her apartment. They were not sharing a closet, that was way too soon.

She was ready to head out when she opened her purse to search for her cellphone. Mentally slapping herself, she walked back to the bedroom to search for it. It started to ring and she had to dig through a few drawers, and move all of Oliver's papers, knocking a few to the floor, before she finally found it behind the bedside table.

"What are you doing down there?" she muttered annoyed as she reached for her phone and started to pick up Oliver's papers . "Chloe here."

"_Chloe…_" Clark's voice sounded weird and Chloe paused.

She set the papers on the bedside table, a large white envelope catching her eye. "Clark? Is everything's ok?" her curiosity was piqued as she grabbed the envelope. She noticed it was from the lab Emil used when he had to send something out.

"_I really don't know how to tell you this…_" Clark said nervously.

"You're starting to worrying me," she said opening the envelope. If was something about the team she wanted to know, but she was afraid Oliver was hiding something from her, like a sickness or something worse. He had regular check-ups like the rest of the team, so why did he have secret lab results? Chloe looked it over and got the basic gist of it. It was some sort of DNA test results.

Chloe stared at the paper, reading it more thoroughly, while Clark stuttered on the other side of the line.

"_Lois is in the hospital_," he said and that caught Chloe's attention.

"What? How? When? Why?"

"_This morning…_"

"Wait, she was with Connor. Where is he?" she asked in panic as she finished reading the tests. Then she went livid. _What?_

"_They took him_," Clark said. "_I think Checkmate took Connor, Chloe,_"

_Oliver was Connor's father?_

But then Clark's words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"_What_?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Sorry about the late update, but last week was very eventful with college ****bureaucracy****to take care of and now this week with classes but this is a very long chapter and I think you will be pleased. **

**Reviews = Love. **

**Reviews = Inspiration!**

**Quick question – what would be the best way for Connor to find out about his father?**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me would you kill to save a life?<br>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
>Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn<br>This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

- "**Hurricane" by 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>** – We'll Find Him**

Chloe stared blankly at the paper in her hands. The words that Clark had just said making her gasp in a desperate attempt to get some air into her lungs.

She felt her chest tighten at the thought of her baby boy in the hands of the agency that was trying to capture them all. How did they even know who he was? Chloe let out a desperate sob. This was all her fault. All her fault! If she'd just been more responsible, if she hadn't given into Connor's wishes, he would've been at summer school-away from her dangerous life.

It was her fault her baby was taken away from her. She sobbed harder, clutching the paper in her hand. The paper…

"_Chloe! I'll be with you in a sec_," Clark said desperately and a few seconds later his voice came back through the phone, confused. "_Where are you?_"

Chloe swallowed, felling her throat close to shutting down. She was near a panic attack. He must have gone to her house. "Ollie's…" she whispered letting the phone slip through her fingers to the floor.

With a gush of air, Clark was standing in front of her, in his full Blur outfit. He knelt so he was eye level with her and brushed her tears away. "I'll get him back," he vowed and Chloe sobbed. "Nothing will happen to Connor, Chloe. Listen to me. I'll tear this town apart to find him!"

Chloe nodded mutely. "It's my fault Clark."

"The only one to blame here is Checkmate. He's a baby for crying out loud," Clark growled.

"I was the one that was careless enough to let a toddler hang around the team so much," she said angrily. "I knew something like this would happen. I knew he would be in the line of fire. That's why I never let him get so close to them before. Now, I make this colossal mistake…"

"Don't say that," Clark asked. "Chloe, Connor is having the time of his life. He's been so good for the team. His enthusiasm and innocence reminds us everyday what exactly we're fighting , I already alerted Watchtower. Mia was already there. Poor kid almost had a heart attack; she already has the team on red alert."

Chloe looked up to Clark. "Tell me we're going to find him…" she whispered.

"I promise. Now come on, I'll get you back to Watchtower," he said and Chloe got up. "What's that?" he nodded to the paper almost crushed on her fist.

Suddenly, she remembered what she'd been reading and a new kind of anger flowed through her. "Just something I need to talk to Oliver about," she said acidly shoving the results in her purse along with her cell.

Clark looked at Chloe oddly, but said nothing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then they were gone. After the dizzying feeling passed, Chloe found herself standing in front of Watchtower's door. She opened them and immediately Mia flung herself at Chloe, holding her close.

"We'll find him. I swear," the teenager whispered and Chloe hugged her back, she knew Mia thought of Connor as a little brother. In thelast month and a half, she'd become really attached to him.

"I know," Chloe whispered.

Mia released Chloe, and the blonde looked around. Victor was already on the main console and AC was helping him, while Carter and Courtney poured over some schematics. Hal was growling at his phone, muttering something under his breath.

"I have Bart running all over town," Mia said sniffling. "Clark you should go too."

Clark nodded and disappeared in a gush of air.

"I even called J'onn. He's already on the case. He's pretty sure it was Checkmate too, but he said that you shouldn't worry, that they wouldn't hurt him," Mia said.

"I shouldn't worry?" Chloe yelled making everyone jump a little. "What is it with aliens? This is my son-my _baby_. And it's my entire fault that he was taken. I never should have brought him here, never should have let him set foot in this place." she said angrily.

Everyone stopped for a few seconds, turning a little pale, before masking their hurt at Chloe's words and putting on a brave face. Mia's eyes widened a little. Chloe regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

She'd basically just said that she wished her son had never had met them, her other boys, and that wasn't how she felt at all. She felt responsible yes, but she wasn't blaming her team. She was just so angry, so upset, so worried, that it was clouding her judgment. She knew everyone loved Connor, and that they would do everything for him.

"I'm sorry," she said tears streaming down her face. "That was not what I meant."

Carter walked over to Chloe and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Breathe. We know. You're upset. None of us is going to hold it against you," he glared at the others who nodded. "You just need to breathe."

"I just need to find my son, Carter," she whispered fiercely.

"Damn it," Hal yelled making Chloe jump. "Sorry! But he's not picking up his phone!"

"I don't understand, his morning was clear," Mia said.

"Oliver?" Chloe guessed, eyeing the two people that most likely were to know about the thing she had shoved in her purse, Mia nodded. "Well, something important came up. It sounded like his board members were practically eating his assistant alive…" she muttered. "Vic, AC, any leads?"

They looked at each other. "Not much Chloe, we're trying to find their base. We have a few possible locations and we're sending them to Bart and Clark, but I don't know if they'll pan out."

"I have a theory," Hal said.

"You're waiting for me to call you or something?" Chloe nearly growled and Hal was taken aback.

"No, no…look, they obviously found out you were Watchtower. They caught Ollie last night, so it's most likely they're closer than we though. Since you're always around us, it wasn't too hard to figure out you were important to us and it's not hard to figure out that Connor is important to you. They just had to get him alone, without you or any of us. Lois wasn't expecting the attack and the blow that she took was pretty bad," Hal started.

"Your point?" Chloe pressed.

"They won't hurt him. They are using him to blackmail you or rather _us_ into giving them what they want." Hal finished.

"The database," Carter said knowingly.

"Well then, we'll just have to find Connor first," AC said. "We need to stall them."

"I think J'onn's up to something," Mia said. "From what Clark told me from their meeting last night, J'onn knew more about Checkmate's plans that he told us."

"We can trust the Martian Chloe, if he knows how to get Connor back safe and sound, he'll do it," Victor said.

"I know, but let's not wait for J'onn. I want you guys to track down every single possible agent Checkmate has. I don't care how many high security databases you have to hack. I don't care if you have to break into the freaking White House," Chloe said with determination, she was in full Watchtower mood now, if she wanted her son back**, **she needed to keep her head."I want my son back!"

* * *

><p>"Shut up for a second and let me take this call," Tess yelled at Oliver who glared at her.<p>

Tess huffed. The newly merged Queen Industries and LuthorCorp were not getting along and Tess and Oliver felt like they were playing mom and dad the way the board members were going at one another. Old men could be so childish sometimes.

"Stay. I'll be right back and we're going to finish this," she said.

"I'm not your dog, Mercer," Oliver growled and looked at his phone, his battery was dead. "Crap, where's my charger?"

"The only reason you don't lose your head is because it's attached to your neck," Tess muttered stepping out of the office so she could take Amanda's call. "Yes?"

"Agent Mercer, what took you so long?" the other's woman voice said annoyed.

"Couldn't pick up right away, I apologize. Have there been any developments?" Tess asked.

"Yes…"

"So we have Watchtower?" Tess said.

"Better. Get to aprivate computer, Agent Mercer, I need to show you something."

Tess groaned. That woman was seriously annoying sometimes. She was about to go back to warn Oliver that she had to go when she stopped herself. _Meh, why bother,_ she thought with a smirk.

Oliver was still looking for his charger when he realized Tess wasn't coming back. Frustrated enough for the day, he opened the doors of his office startling his assistant.

"Emily, where's Tess? And do you have an extra charger for my phone?"

Emily took the charger from a drawer giving it to Oliver. "Miss Mercer just left."

"What?" he barked. "I'm going to murder her," he muttered going back into his office.

Tess got back to her office and opened her laptop. There was a link to a video feed in an email and she clicked on it. What she saw made her blood run cold.

A little boy was asleep in one of the white rooms of the Castle, with a dog snuggled against his side. She swallowed hard because he looked familiar.

"_Pick up your phon__e, Queen," she grumbled as she walked into Oliver's office, stopping in her tracks when she didn't see him in his chair, but rather sitting on the floor. He was next to the coffee table in front of the couches with a little blonde boy on his lap and a puppy running around them playing with a chew toy._

_Oliver lifted his head from the drawing and offered Tess a small smile. She was surprised to see Oliver so happy and carefree. There was a glint in his eyes that she's never seen before. The little boy realized they weren't alone and lifted his head, his hand freezing in place. Tess found herself staring at his stunning features. He had such a bright gaze, and he was so innocent and pure, that it immediately made her smile._

"_Hello," the little boy said politely. _

"_Hi," she said back smiling and then turned her head to Oliver, searching for an explication._

"_Connor," Oliver said__. "This is my business partner. You can call her…" he cast a quick glance at Tess seeing for a moment, the young woman that he thought he lost. "…Mercy. And Mercy, this is Chloe's son, Connor."_

_Tess gazed at Oliver for a few seconds, swallowing her feelings. _

"_Did you want something, __Mercy?" Oliver asked as Connor smiled but went back to coloring his picture._

_Oliver picked his green crayon back up too and went back to calmly painting the grass. Tess was at a loss for words, and her heart melted even more when the puppy sat down in front of her, dropping the toy at her feet. She kicked the toy gently, and the puppy was more than happy to chase it, wiggling his tail as he ran after it._

"_Do you have time right now?" she asked. _

"_It depends. It's important?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the drawing. _

"_It's about next week's meeting with the French," she explained._

"_Then, it can wait," he shrugged. "I'm coloring now."_

_She grinned._

"_Want to color with us, Mercy?" Connor asked turning his green eyes in her direction. "You can have your favorite color," he said._

_Oliver looked at Tess and smiled at Connor. "Her favorite color is red," he said easily._

"_Mommy says red is the love color," Connor said with a grin. _

"_What's your favorite color, Connor?" Tess found herself asking. _

"_Green," he replied and Oliver smiled proudly, ruffling his hair._

"_I can't draw with you boys right now," she said and Connor nodded sadly. "Maybe some other time."_

_The boy just smiled and went back to his crayons. _

"_Cute boy you have there, Queen," she said turning on her heels._

_Oliver looked at her and tilted his head to the side. She just looked at him with an expression that read 'do you think I'm blind?'. He grinned and shrugged._

_Tess rolled her eyes and walked away__._

The redhead couldn't believe it. Checkmate had kidnapped a child. An innocent child. Her phone rang and she picked it out.

"_Did you see?_" Amanda asked.

"It's a little boy," Tess replied.

"_It's Watchtower's son,_" Amanda said and Tess froze. _Chloe was Watchtower?_ "_With him we'll get everything we want._"

"He's just a little boy," Tess whispered.

"_Don't get sentimental on me, Agent Mercer._"

Amanda hung up and Tess saw red. He was probably scared out of his mind. She couldn't let this happen. No way. She'd already had hurt Oliver enough. Especially yesterday, when she kidnapped him. She'd almost had a heart attack when she peeked under the hood to see Oliver's face. It was time to redeem herself. This was his son, even if she knew that nobody aside from Oliver knew that, and she was going to get him back to his parents safe and sound.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oliver? Oliver talk to me, man, don't die on me,<em>" Hal's voice came through the speaker but Oliver kept looking forward, before shaking himself awake from his trance.

"I need you to repeat. Connor was kidnapped? When? Who?" Oliver asked through gritted teeth.

Whoever it was that put their filthy hands on his son was going to pay with their own life.

"_Near lunch time. Someone knocked Lois out and took him. Probably Checkmate,_" replied Hal. "_I've been trying reach you for over an hour and half._"

"My phone died." Oliver yelled and then took a calming breath. "Chloe?" he asked calmly.

"_Shaken but in full Watchtower mode,_" Hal explained.

"Do you have leads on a possible location?" he demanded leaving the LuthorCorp building to get to his car.

"_Plenty of them, and we've got half of the team working on tracking the false leads. We're getting closer. Also, we've got a running a list of Checkmate agents, some familiar names are popping up and me, Clark and Bart are paying a little visit to them. So far, only Clark's got lucky. He found the people who actually took Connor, but they didn't know where he was. They just dropped him off at a random location,_" Hal explained.

"I hope Clark did something to them," Oliver said angrily.

"_I believe it was Carter actually who had that particular pleasure,_" Hal told him, grinning madly.

"I trust big bird to make them pay," Oliver said. "When this is all over, I'm taking Connor and Chloe on a long vacation. It's time to get away from this life for a while."

"_It'll do you all some good. But before that, you need to tell her._"

"As soon as we get Connor safe in our arms, I'll tell her."

"_I should hope so._"

They both hung up and five minutes later, Oliver was in the Watchtower's elevator. Throwing the double doors open, he saw Mia staring at him worriedly, before Chloe was right there in front of him, showing a file at his chest. He could read her dark green eyes. She was upset, worried, and on the verge of a panic attack.

"Chloe…" he tried to move towards her, but she didn't let him come close.

"Guess who's a Checkmate Agent?" she asked bitterly.

He sighed. Right now, he wanted to hold her in his arms, to comfort her and assure her that he was going to get their son back. However, she had other ideas. So Oliver picked up the file she gave him and opened it, his eyes widening in shock. "Tess?" he said.

"I suggest you go have a little talk with the bitch," Chloe said.

"She was with me all morning, she didn't do anything," Oliver replied.

"She probably didn't, but I bet she knows where the Castle is. Oh, and by the way, I double checked the security feed from your kidnapping, the damsel in distress-it was her," she all but shouted making Oliver a little pale.

Chloe turned on her heels leaving Oliver speechless. He got that she was worried and mad, but her icy attitude towards him was something new. Victor looked at him with sympathy while Mia just looked lost.

"Chloe, sit down, you need to take a deep breath, you're on a verge of a panic attack," he shook his head coming near the tiny blonde.

"It's my son," she said every word slowly. "_My_ son," she repeated and he swallowed. "I will not be one of those Mothers who just sits and cries. I have the means to find _my_ baby boy, and I will!"

The way she kept saying _'my'_ gave Oliver an odd feeling.

"Make yourself useful and go talk to Tess," she said closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. "I don't care if you have to point a titanium arrow at her head, just make her talk."

"She left this morning, in the middle of our meeting…" he said.

"Let me guess, probably after lunch time," Chloe said sarcastically.

He nodded.

"Her boss must have called her with the news."

"Oliver, I might need your help decoding this information." Mia called as Chloe turned her back on him.

With a heavy sigh he walked over to Mia.

"Please tell me she's being like this with everyone," he pleaded in a whisper.

"Not like she is withyou. She lashed out a couple of times, but I don't know, I think she's mad at you, seriously, I wouldn't push her buttons," Mia replied. "Did something happen this morning?"

"No, everything was perfectly fine between us when I left," Oliver shook his head. "Let's just find Connor"

* * *

><p>Tess walked down into the lower level of the Castle and both guards at the door to Connor's cell, turned to her.<p>

"What are you both doing here?" she said in an icy tone. "The White Queen's been calling you. We have an intruder in the Castle!"

"We need to watch the kid," one of them said.

"That's why I'm here. Now go, she was pretty mad and we all know heads will roll when she's mad," she said fiercely.

Both men looked at each other before rushing away. Tess breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the room. Connor was still sleeping, but the puppy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hell, I'll just get him a new one," she said picking up the little boy who stirred at bit.

"Mercy?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, Connor, don't worry. Sleep, we're just playing a game," she muttered holding him close and turning on her heel to leave the room.

"Who's winning?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"The good guys," she smiled as she felt his breath even out and she knew he was asleep once again.

She was close to the elevator, close to the way out, when she stumbled back startled by the man that suddenly appeared in front of her. He had green skin and red eyes. He stared at her for a long time, before phasing to his human form, black skin and dark brown eyes.

"You do not want to hurt him," he stated.

"No, I want to get him out of here, I had nothing to do with this kidnapping," she said.

"I believe you Tess Mercer," the man stated.

"You work with Oliver and his team, don't you?"

He nodded. "Get him safe to Oliver, I'll hold the guards back until you're off grounds."

Tess nodded shakily and stepped on to the elevator.

J'onn smiled. She was a good woman at heart who'd made a few bad choices. But she was on the right path to find redemption and perhaps, in the distant future, a loyal crew of friends. Now J'onn just had to destroy the alien DNA they kept.

He listened carefully, and when the doors to the elevator opened again, he knocked the three guards unconscious before they'd even realized what happened to them. He knew that they had come for the boy, now that Kal-El was upstairs talking to the White Queen, trying to negotiate. Kal would have a nice surprise.

* * *

><p>"Kidnapping is illegal, even for the government," Clark said standing in the shadows.<p>

"I don't have time for polite requests. I believe there are aliens among us," Amanda said with a sigh. "They have their sights on something much bigger than getting green cards." She stood up from her chair. "I need your help!"

"To do what?" Clark asked. "Chase down rumors and UFO stories?" he said sarcastically.

"What if I have proof? Actually alien blood?" she asked rounding the desk so she could get closer to the chessboard in the middle of the room. "The key stone to World War III?"

"Maybe these aliens aren't here to start a war," Clark said.

"If you don't stand with us, you stand against us." Amanda said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's time for you to pick a side."

"And what about the boy you kidnapped?" Clark asked.

Amanda smirked and picked up a chess piece. "If it helps you decide…" she clicked on the button and the TV flickered to life, showing them an empty room.

"Where is he?" Clark asked.

The White Queen looked stricken. The boy should've been in that room with the three men she sent.

"I'll ask again, where is he?" Clark eyes glowed with the power of his heat vision because of the rage he was feeling.

She changed the screen several times, but all of the rooms were empty and the guards were nowhere to be found.

"You don't have him anymore, do you?" Clark guessed with a little smile stepping back, when suddenly the alarms went off, blurring the images on the screen and sending the security system into a frenzy.

Without looking back, Clark scooped up the dog, searching the Castle up and down, and finding no Connor. Figuring that someone had already rescued him, he left the building.

"Checkmate," Chloe said to the screen as she watched the security system in the Castle go crazy.

She just hoped Clark would bring Connor back safe and sound. Oliver had left five minutes ago without saying a word. He'd got a text message, looked around, and left. Chloe considered that a good thing because every time she heard his name, or saw him, she was reminded of the test crumpled in her purse. And she couldn't help but feel mad. A soft bark made her turn around in anticipation. Clark was holding Archer but there was no Connor.

"You know, you were supposed to bring the owner of the dog too," Mia growled as she snatched the dog away petting him, he was probably traumatized from the trip.

"Clark…" Chloe started fearfully.

"He wasn't there," Clark said. "Someone took him out of there before us."

"He was kidnapped from being kidnapped?" Courtney asked. "That makes no sense…" she muttered to herself.

"Who? Who took him? What happened?"

"Amanda was ready to show me Connor but when the image came up, nothing was there. I saw it her eyes, she had no clue what was going on. She was confident that she was going to show me what I wanted…"

"I don't think it was another kidnapping," Hal said. "I think somebody rescued him."

"The Green Lantern is right," a voice said making everybody jump, it was J'onn. "He was saved minutes before Kal-El came into the Castle."

"Saved? By who? Why haven't they brought him to me?" Chloe asked in the edge, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Chloe, he's safe and sound, as you will soon see," J'onn smiled. "Clark, don't worry about what Amanda told you. I took care of it as I took care of erasing your identities from the database and the memories of the White Queen and her men."

"That was what you were investigating, wasn't it?"

The Martian nodded, and biding his goodbye, he left the Watchtower.

"Is this nightmare ever ends?" Chloe cried.

* * *

><p>Oliver opened the door to Tess' office in the Daily Planet ready to tear Tess a new one, only to stop in his tracks when he saw Connor lying on the couch, just sleeping. The relief he felt was so great the he stumbled back, hitting the doorway. He rubbed his hands over his face as he looked at his son, sleeping safe and sound. He was safe. Connor wasn't in danger anymore. He was <em>safe<em>.

"I thought that you might want him back," Tess said from her chair.

"What do you want from me Tess?" Oliver asked in a whisper, approaching the couch and kneeling next to it, brushing a few strand of sandy blonde hair from Connor's forehead, kissing it gently.

"Nothing. I want to give you your son back," she said softly.

"You're a Checkmate Agent," he said bitterly, looking at her with wounded expression. "I knew you were doing bad stuff, but this, Tess…it's unbelievable."

"Then you'll be glad that I sort of got fired when I saved him," she smiled. "I don't regret it. I did a lot of bad things, but kidnapping a child is going too far. Even for me."

"Thank you," he simply said, picking up Connor, and hugging him close to his chest.

"I did what I had to do," she shrugged it off. "He's a sweet boy, Oliver."

Oliver smiled and kissed Connor's temple. "He gets it from his Mother," he smiled proudly.

"Well, you're sweet too when you want to be."

"Chloe will be very grateful," Oliver said.

"Just tell her I'm sorry for the pain in the ass I've been. I promise to lay low now. Your secrets are safe with me. I swear." she half smiled. "Oh, I couldn't find the dog…"

"We'll send out a search party for him," he smirked and Tess laughed.

"Take care," she said.

Oliver nodded and hugging Connor close, he left the Daily Planet. Getting into his car, he sliding Connor into the back seat and buckled him in. Connor woke up slightly.

"Ollie? Where's Mommy? And Mercy? We were playing a game and the good guys were winning…" he yawned and Oliver laughed almost hysterically, feeling the weight of the world lift off his shoulders now that he was sure Conner was ok.

"The game is over. The good guys won," Oliver said and Connor grinned.

"Cool," he replied yawning again.

Oliver pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead, resting his own forehead on the top of his son's for a second. "Let's get you home, buddy," he smiled.

"I miss Mommy," Connor said relaxing against the leather seat.

"She misses you too," Oliver whispered closing the door and getting into the driver seat.

He started the engine and in seconds he was driving through the streets of Metropolis, carefully. He had a kid in the backseat after all. Activating his comm, he couldn't wait to tell Chloe the news.

"Arrow to Watchtower," he said.

"_Watchtower online. Oliver he wasn't in the Castle_," Chloe said.

"I know," he replied calmly.

"_What?_" she barked. "_What do you mean? Where's my baby?_"

"In the backseat of my car, sleeping. I picked him up from the person who took him out."

"_Who?_" asked Clark's voice from the background.

"It doesn't matter now. He's safe. He's fine. He's with me," he could hear the sighs of relief.

"_Take him to my apartment. I'll be there in a minute,_" Chloe asked.

"Sorry Sidekick, no can do," he said flatly. "Clark, go back to Lois. God knows how worried and freaked out she is. She's probably already made half of the hospital staff quit. Tell her we got him and that everything is ok now."

"_But…_" Clark started.

"_Go, he's right,_" Chloe agreed, silencing Clark. "_Listen Oliver he's my son, he's going to my house._"

Oliver just kept talking, pretending he didn't hear her. "Victor, AC, Courtney, Carter…you can go home and rest. You'll see Connor tomorrow alright? Since I know you're nodding I'll move on. Hal and Mia, I'm sorry, I need the penthouse for just the three of us tonight, you can crash there or go to a hotel. I'll pay. Bart, bring Chloe to the penthouse and then you can go home and rest too…if you want, eat a huge meal, my treat."

"_Oliver you can't be serious. Bart, don't even think about it!_" Chloe stubbornly said.

"_You got it boss man, sorry_ _Mamacita_."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Oliver smiled, shutting off the comm.

Oliver couldn't help but feel anxious. Chloe was acting strange with him. Her temper hadn't just been because of Connor's kidnapping, it was something else something that she was specifically mad at him for. He just wished he knew what he'd done so he could make it up to her and then they could move on.

At his penthouse, Chloe couldn't stop pacing. Bart had left her there with a little smile and in a second he was gone. Now, all she had to do was wait for Oliver. She heard the elevator open and turned around, seeing Connor fast asleep in Oliver's arms. Rushing across the floor, she gently took Connor from Oliver into her own embrace, silent tears cascading down her cheeks as he snuggled against her, releasing a content sigh.

Her heart thundered against her chest, as she finally broke down. She clutched to her son, crying and sobbing. Relief washed over her as she quickly scanned him from head to toe for injuries.

"He's perfectly fine, Chlo," Oliver's soft voice said. "I checked him myself."

Chloe nodded stroking Connor's blonde hair and kissing his temple every five seconds.

"Who took him out?" Chloe asked.

"Tess," Oliver said.

"Really?" she muttered. "Guess I own her a thank you note…"

"I don't think she's expecting it," he chuckled rubbing Connor's back. "She couldn't find Archer…"

At that moment, the dog made himself known, barking loudly from the couch. Oliver smiled and bent down to rub his ears.

"Clark found him in the Castle," Chloe said. "Why didn't you let us go home Oliver?"

"Your place could be bugged and I don't completely trust the security system. It'll be fine once Victor checks the place over and updates the security." Oliver said. "We've had enough scares to last us an entire life time, we don't need another one."

Chloe nodded, she could agree with that.

"Come on, let's put him to bed," Oliver said and guided Chloe to his bedroom. "I just need to make a few calls, and I'll be back." he kissed both their foreheads before leaving the room and Chloe swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

She placed Connor on the bed, taking his shoes and socks off, proceeding to gently pull the sweater off so he would be more comfortable.

"Mommy?" he called.

"Hey baby," she said sniffling. "How are you? Are you hungry? Are you hurt?"

Connor shook his head sleepily. "No," he said. "Where's Ollie?"

"Making a few calls," she said. "Thank God you're really ok," she whispered hugging him again.

"Didn't you know we were playing a game, Mommy?" he innocently asked. "Mercy told me that."

Chloe laughed and kissed his head. "No, I didn't. It scared me," she confessed.

"Don't worry Mommy, I'm here," he said wrapping his tiny arms around her waist and it took all Chloe's willpower not to breakdown and cry again.

"And I'm never letting you go." she vowed. "Now let's get your jeans off so you can sleep comfortably," she sniffed, helping him get undressed and into bed.

She pulled the covers back, and Connor got in, sighing tiredly when his head hit the pillows. Chloe tucked the covers around him and kissed his forehead, his cheeks and his eyelids. "I love you so much baby, you're my whole world," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mommy," he said kissing her cheek. "I missed you." he grinned up at her and she felt moisture in her eyes.

"I missed you more," she replied stroking his hair.

"Where's Archer?" he asked and on cue, the dog came barking down the hallway into the bedroom.

The puppy tried to jump into the high bed, but fell short, falling to the floor. He growled as he tried again, this time getting his pawns stuck on the covers. Chloe and Connor burst out laughing as Chloe shook her head and picked up the dog, tucking him into Connor's side. "He still needs to grow up a bit more," she chuckled. "Sleep well, sweetie."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Chloe smiled and got up, leaving the bedroom door halfway closed. Now, she had other things to take care of. Finding Oliver at his desk talking quietly into the phone, she marched over the couch and picked up her purse.

"I'll call you later Hal," Oliver said hanging up. "We need to talk."

Chloe snorted pulling out the piece of paper she'd taken from his place earlier.

"You damn right we need to," she said slapping them on the desk in front of him.

Oliver's eyes went wide and he paled.

"So, you're Connor's father…"

He gulped. This was _not_ good.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, read the first authot note, I really want to know your opinion on that matter!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

***peaks* Hi my lovely readers! *looks around* I hope nobody's mad at me! Life has been hectic, but here's another long and good chapter. **

**Reviews are love, and love is inspiration! Don't forget to send me your opinions, I love to hear (read!) them.**

**Good reading! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Just when it's getting good<br>I slowly start to freeze  
>Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep<br>It's the memory I can see  
>Then this fear comes over me<br>Understand that I don't mean  
>To push you away from me<em>

- "**Afraid" by Vanessa Hudgens**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- The Truth<br>**

_Chloe felt out of her element. This was __really more her cousin's style. She was wearing this short, black, sparkly cocktail dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and this gauzy material that wrapped around it. Her black stilettos made her legs look longer and her hair was styled in loose carefree curls. Chloe barely even recognized herself, but she had come to Star City for some fun and to let loose a little. She supposed coming to one of the most exclusive clubs, The Moonlight Lounge, qualified as letting loose. How Natalie got their names on the VIP list, she'd never know. _

"_Chloe, come on, let's dance," Natalie said grabbing Chloe's hand and dragging her across the dance floor. The music was blasting through the entire room, making talking impossible. _

_Julie and Zoe, her other two friends were already moving their hips to the beat and eyeing some cute guys, that Chloe had to admit, the club had plenty. _

"_Come on Chloe, you're stiff as a board," Zoe laughed._

"_Honey, come on, move those hips," Julie said, moving her own hips in example. "There's plenty of fish here, maybe we all could get lucky!"_

"_Jules, you have a boyfriend," Natalie gasped. _

"_No I don't, we broke up! Didn't I tell you?" Julie replied._

_The other two shook their heads, but Chloe wasn't even paying attention anymore. "Hey, girls, I'm going to get a drink. Warm up a little!" she forced a smile._

"_Fine, go, maybe that will help you," Zoe smirked before turning to Julie again. "He cheated?"_

_Chloe rolled her eyes, crossing the dance floor to the bar, were she claimed herself a stool. _

"_What can I get you, beautiful__?"_

_She smiled at the barman, he was cute actually. Tall, dark and handsome, wasn't that her type? Like Clark?_

_Chloe groaned. She really didn't want to think about him. "Something strong please? Apparently I need to relax and my brain can't shut down…"_

_He smirked. "I know just the thing."_

_Half an hour later, all her friends had found their fling for the night, but Chloe was bored to death, downing her eleventh? Twelfth? She shrugged, she'd lost count how many tequila shots she already had. She was heading for the biggest hangover ever, but she really didn't give a damn. She just wanted to forget, for one night, forget her crazy and lonely life, men that would always prefer the Lana Lang's and Lois Lane's of the world. _

"_Is this seat taken?" a deep, smooth voice asked making a chill run down her spine._

"_If I say yes, will you go away?" Chloe asked, not looking at the guy to her left._

"_Not likely," she could feel the smirk on his lips. "So, may I?"_

"_Free world, buddy, do whatever you feel like doing!"_

"_Feisty," she heard him mutter under his breath. "What she's having," he told the bartender. _

"_I want a refill," Chloe said dropping the little cup._

_The bartender refilled her glass and served one to her company._

"_Didn't get your name," he said in a husky tone._

"_Didn't give one," she shrugged one shoulder and drank her shot. "I'm not an easy girl to conquer, so whatever cheesy line you have running through that head of yours, just don't say it…"_

_He chuckled. "Thank God I found someone with a little fight," he said amused. _

_Chloe turned to the man, ready to just beg him to leave her alone at this point, when the air left her lungs. He was gorgeous. No, no, that didn't even cover it. He was the most beautiful man that she had ever met. Actually, he could pretty much be the sexiest man alive. He was tall – huge, in fact – with a million dollar smile. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, probably in broad daylight they'd seem chocolate brown or coffee brown, but underneath these neon lights they were more of a dark, hypnotizing, seductive brown._

"_What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone at the bar?" he asked breaking her trance. _

"_Drinking," she said. _

"_I bet your boyfriend'__s looking for you," he replied._

"_He would, if I had one," she replied back in a flirty tone. _

"_Oh then, lucky me," he said flashing a sexy smile._

"_Sweetheart, I'm not that easy," she grinned and drank another shot. _

"_I like a good challenge," he said pushing the stool so they were sitting closer. _

"_You sure? Because you seem the type to chase after brunettes and top models. I'm just a farm girl," she said and the barman poured her another shot and she drank it – boy was she going to suffer the next morning. _

"_That's old news," he rolled his eyes. "You however," he licked his lips looking at Chloe from top to bottom. "Are something new."_

"_Yes, but you can't handle me," she smirked at him. _

"_Oh, really? Why's that?"_

"_Because I'm too damn good to be your one night stand," she shrugged. _

"_Let's play a game," he said suddenly. _

_Chloe almost choked on her drink. "Huh, what?"_

"_Let's play have you ever," he said and then turned to the bartender. "Can we get a new bottle please?"_

"_Are you trying to get me drunk enough to sleep with you?" she inquired._

"_Like you would mind," he raised an eyebrow._

"_Meh, you're right," Chloe shrugged, he was too damn good and she was going to enjoy every moment of this night, even if she woke up the next morning without any memories of it. _

Chloe took a deep breath. Oliver had just finished telling her how Hal had helped him put all the pieces together, and why the only reason she woke up alone the next morning was because he had to leave in a hurry, but he'd had every intention of coming back. As he told his story, Chloe's memory of that night slowly started to unlock, and bits and pieces were flowing around her brain. Yes, she'd suspected that Oliver could have been Connor's dad, but to have real proof was huge. So huge it was freaking her out entirely.

"So all this time," she started. "While this…thing's been going on…it was all about you being Connor's father?"

Oliver was about to reply with a 'yes' when he closed his mouth and analyzed her words. Suddenly, he understood her real meaning.

"Chloe if you're asking about my feelings for you, please know that I had them long before I found that I was Connor's father," he said, getting up and moving closer to her, but Chloe took two big steps back, keeping distance between them. "I do have strong feelings for you. Discovering that I'm Connor's father it just…made them even more intense."

"You should've told me," she whispered, looking down, not wanting to face Oliver. Her feelings for him were strong too, so strong that it scared her.

Before Chloe figured if things between her and Oliver didn't go as she expected, it would be easy to just go back to the professional relationship they had before. But now that they had a son together, well, it made it impossible to break ties or to even deny her feelings.

"I know, but I didn't know how," he confessed.

"God Oliver, this was important. You should've told me when you found out, instead you dragged your feet," she raised her voice and her dark green eyes met his worried brown ones. "Why? And don't tell me it was because you didn't know how. I mean, come on, you graduated from an Ivy League school and you have to deal with business men every day explaining the most ridiculous and complicated things, and you just couldn't come to me and say, 'hey, I just remembered that we slept with each other and oh yeah, I might be your son's father'?"

Oliver swallowed. She was beyond pissed.

"How could you? How could you keep this from me? I thought we trusted each other," she said frustrated.

"Oh yeah? Like the time you stole from me and hoarded weapons behind my back?" he snapped, regretting it the minute the words left his mouth. "Chloe I'm sorry-"

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't let it go that easily," she growled, more infuriated and hurt than before. "Do you really think the situations can be compared? We are talking about a child here, _our_ child, not a couple of Kryptonite swords!"

"I'm sorry, it just came out," he gritted his teeth.

"Who else knows?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Oliver sighed and sat back down on his chair, making sure the desk was between them. He was pretty sure she might lunge at him when she found out about this.

"Mia and Hal," Chloe nodded, she suspected that much. "Emil too, of course, after all I asked him for the DNA test and you can't really blame him, he's stuck with the patient/doctor confidentiality."

"Ok, if it's just them, that's fine," she sighed rubbing her temples, it had been a long day.

"Well…" Oliver started.

Her eyes snapped to his, glaring. "Oliver?" she hissed. "Who else knows?"

"The team…" Chloe's eyes went wide. "I didn't tell them!" he added in a failed attempt to save himself. "They found the test, just like you did!" Chloe was still glaring at him. "I only _told_ Bruce, and that wasn't really planned, it just came out," he said and Chloe saw red.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled and he winced. "I was the first person that you should've talked to. And Bruce? You can blurt it out to _Bruc_e but to me you acted like a coward?"

"I love you so much Chloe that I was so scared that you would hate me," he said.

Oliver's words sank in with both of them and they each took a step back. Oliver's eyes went wide, as he mentally slapped himself. _Damn, damn, damn, I just ruined everything…again_, he thought. Chloe wanted to just take her son and run. Oliver had promised to keep it simple but now he just blurts out that he loves her? _Loves_ her?

"Let me rephrase that…" he started but she raised a hand stopping him, he sighed. "Look, it's late. We both had a really big scare today. I'm tired and I don't want to fight. Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you in the first place and it was unfortunate that the team knew before you. But I'm not taking those words back," he sighed, and made sure her eyes were locked with his. "I love you," he said again and it felt nice to say it. "I can see your mind working, I can see how much you want to run because this just became real. I'm not waiting to hear you say it back right now, but I just want you to know that if you run, I'll chase you." Oliver shrugged. "The ball is in your court, Sidekick," he said.

A pregnant silence fell between them, until Chloe sighed and dropped her head. "I don't hate you," she muttered. "That would be stupid. I could never hate you."

"I did knock you up," he stated.

"Well, yes, but it was one of the best things that ever happened to me," she said and he gave her a soft smile. "You had to leave next morning and it gives me a little peace to know that you were coming back," she smiled gently. "I'm mad Ollie, that's all," she admitted. "Mad because you hid this from me, knowing how desperately I wanted to find Connor's dad."

"I feel awful about that," he said.

"I'm so tired and my head seems like it's going to explode," Chloe muttered a few seconds later.

"You should head to bed Sidekick," Oliver sighed. "It was a long and stressful day."

"Connor's in your room, where will you sleep?" Chloe asked.

"Don't worry about that," he smiled. "I'll sleep in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Ok, then, goodnight Ollie."

"Sleep well Sidekick, we'll talk better in the morning, ok?"

Chloe nodded and headed to Oliver's bedroom and she was actually happy to see the bag she had packed that morning there. She retrieved a night gown and after taking a hot shower, she slipped it on, and slid in bed, cuddling her son to her. She still couldn't believe that Oliver was really Connor's father. Last night, when she said she needed to talk to him, it was because she was going to pose the possibility that maybe they had slept together. It wouldn't have been very strange for them not to remember it. Oliver did have a colorful past, so he couldn't deny that it was possible and looking at Connor it was even harder to deny that he looked like him. Now, she knew the truth.

Brushing a few strands of hair from Connor's adorable baby face she softly smiled. Now that she knew, she wondered how she could have spent the last three years without realizing that her son shared the same stunning features with Oliver. She kissed Connor's forehead and hugged him close, inhaling his sweet baby scent. She had come so close to losing him that her heart broke every time she repeated Clark's words. Shaking her head, Chloe took a deep breath, trying not to think about what could've happened, instead assuring herself that her son was fine, in her arms. Her last thought before falling asleep was that they were in need of a very much deserved vacation.

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" his baby voice had woken her up, but Chloe didn't move or opened her eyes. "Mommy, wake up," his tiny hand caress her cheek. "<em>Mommyyy<em>…" he was whining now.

She still didn't budge, wanting to see what he would do.

"She won't wake up," he said and she could picture his pout.

"Maybe you need to do something different," she heard Oliver's voice and could sense the smirk on his lips. He knew full well she was awake.

"Like what?" her son inquired.

Chloe heard Oliver whisper something to Connor, but couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Think that would work?"

"Oh, it will," Oliver said cockily.

Her son hummed in thought before sighing and letting out a chirpy 'ok'.

Suddenly, Chloe was being tickled, making her gasp and laugh. "Connor!" she called out and he giggled happily, still tickling her sides.

Oliver burst out laughing as Chloe struggled, tears pooling up in the corners of her eyes. She reached out and grabbed her son, turning them around as she dropped tons of kisses all over his face. The three of them were all still laughing.

"Whose idea was this?" she asked sitting up in the bed with her son in her arms.

Connor giggled and pointed at Oliver.

"Told you it would work," Oliver winked at Connor. "She's awake!"

"I tried calling you," Connor said to his Mother with a smirk that he _so_ inherited from his dad.

"So you tickled your own mother?" Chloe asked.

Connor just shrugged while smiling. "Ollie told me to do it!"

Chloe cast a sideways glance at Oliver who was grinning from ear to ear. "If he told you to jump off of the roof would you do it?"

"Why would he ask me that?" her son frowned and Oliver laughed when Chloe didn't know how to answer.

"Nice one buddy," he grinned. "Want to help me finish breakfast while your Mom gets ready?"

Connor nodded and jumped to Oliver's waiting arms. Chloe couldn't exactly describe the amazing feeling that overcame her when she saw them together. She had seen them together a million times before, but knowing that they were father and son she saw those little moments in a new light. They were so alike, and truthfully, she had never seen Oliver as happy as he was when he was holding Connor.

"Don't take too long Sidekick, or the breakfast me and Connor worked so hard on will get cold," he smiled kissing Connor's cheek, leaving the room with her babbling son on his arms.

_Their_ babbling son.

Chloe sighed. It was so new but it felt so damn right to say it. She threw the covers to the side and slipped her clothes on. She would shower when she got home – it seemed like a million years ago since she was there. She padded into the kitchen to find Oliver and Connor laughing at Archer. He had his little nose covered in pancake mix and the dog was trying to lick it off, not realizing how ridiculous and funny he looked.

She carefully watched Oliver, protectively standing with Connor who was sitting on the counter and her mind flashed to all the moments in the last month where she'd sometimes mused on how great a father he would be. So many things she thought about Oliver made sense now. He _was_ a father – a great one – she and her son couldn't be luckier. Chloe couldn't wait to tell Connor, he would be ecstatic by the news.

"Mommy, pancakes are ready," her son exclaimed, jumping from the counter with Oliver's help. "Ollie helped me make your favorites," he smiled at his Mother.

"Strawberry pancakes for our Queen, right Con?" Oliver said handing Chloe a plate with fresh baked pancakes that smelled delicious.

Connor hummed in agreement. "Me and Ollie will eat the blueberry ones," he said and Oliver picked him up to sit him on the stool, his pancakes already in front of him with a glass of orange juice.

Oliver too, sat eating his pancakes. He and Chloe were watching each other in silence, while Connor went on and on about the board games that he played with Aunt Lois and how delicious the chocolate chip cookies were that his (adoptive) Grandma made, and how Uncle Clark made Aunt Lois blush and also mad and ran from her for a good half hour.

"I was scared," he said lastly getting the adults attention.

"Don't be Con, Aunt Lois barks but doesn't bite…most of the times," Oliver smirked while Chloe almost choked on her food while laughing.

"Not of Aunt Lois," the little boy muttered. "About the game…" Oliver and Chloe sobered up, yesterday had only _felt_ like a nightmare, of course they would have to talk to Connor about what happened.

"Honey, what do you remember?" Chloe asked holding Connor's hand in hers.

"Aunt Lois was hurt and this man told me I was going to see a Castle," Connor started and Oliver's hands turned into fists. "This lady picked me up. She was creepy and ugly," Chloe half smiled. "I didn't like the Castle, Mommy, it wasn't pretty," he sighed.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Oliver asked.

Connor shook his head. "They said I had to wait in this white room, it looked like a hospital," he said annoyed. "I don't like hospitals!"

"Their food sucks," Oliver said and Connor nodded enthusiastically. "Then what happened?"

"I fell asleep," he sighed. "Then Mercy showed up and told me we were playing a game, but I didn't like that game, I don't want to play it again," he whispered.

Chloe got up, struggling to keep her tears at bay and hugged her son. "You won't have too. Anymore," she kissed his blonde hair. "I promise you!"

"Really?" he looked at his Mother and then at Oliver.

"Really," Oliver smiled, reassuring Connor. "Look, you want to watch cartoons while we eat breakfast?" he asked, seeing that Chloe was almost at her breaking point.

Connor nodded, oblivious to his Mother's state. He picked up his plate and ran to Oliver's living room; Archer picked up his chew toy and followed him. Oliver sighed and for the first time since the day before, warped his arms around Chloe, feeling her break and cry, as she clung to him.

"He's just a little boy," she sobbed. "He shouldn't have gone through this!"

"Ssh, Chloe, he's ok now, he's with us," Oliver said in a soothing voice, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "No one will ever touch him again," he swore and she nodded.

"God, I just don't know what I would do if I lost him, he's everything, Oliver," she sniffed.

"I know Chloe, but please, don't think about what could've happen, he's on the couch, watching cartoons. He's still very little, in a few years, he won't even remember it," he said.

"Connor has a great memory. His teacher already told me that I might want to get him tested because there's no way a three year old could be that smart," Chloe said. "I'm scared this might traumatize him in some way!"

"It won't. We'll keep a close eye on him, but I'm sure with the right distractions he won't ever remember yesterday," Oliver said and then sighed. "I think we're the ones who got traumatized," he sighed and Chloe let out a strangled laugh, taking a step back breaking the embrace. Oliver ran his thumb over her cheeks cleaning her fresh tears. "Better?"

"A little," she admitted when her phone rang making her groan. "It's starting," she grimaced.

"You better pick it up," Oliver said. "I'm going to watch cartoons and eat breakfast," smirking he went to the living room, sitting down next to Connor who was very interested in the new Sponge Bob episode. "I don't get it. He lives in a pineapple and has square walls?" Oliver muttered.

Connor blinked and stared at Oliver, making the older blonde stare back. "What? It's true!"

The little boy rolled his eyes, staring back at the TV. It reminded Oliver of Chloe, when she would talk to him with this intense gaze, normally because she knew he just didn't get it.

Chloe watched the little interaction and laughed to herself, before running down the hallway to pick up her phone. "Yes?"

"_You will never trust me with Connor again, will you_?" a crying Lois said from the other end of the line.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "Relax Lois, it was not your fault," Chloe smiled. "How are you feeling cuz?"

"_Terrible,_" she sniffled. "_Worried as hell and annoyed with Smallville, he's treating me like I'm made of glass!_"

"He cares about you," Chloe laughed.

"_Yeah, well, I care about me too but he's exasperating_," Lois whispered. "_I kind of like it, but don't let him know!_"

Chloe smirked, he already did. Her cousin just didn't know she was dating an alien with super hearing. "I won't."

"_Connor is ok, right?_"

"Yes, happily eating breakfast with Ollie while watching cartoons," Chloe said.

"_Good. I'm glad you stayed at Oliver's, I wouldn't be able to sleep if you went home alone to your apartment,_" Lois said.

"Oliver didn't give me much of a choice!"

"_He did the right thing_," Lois sighed. "_I need to see you both today, can we have dinner? I need to assure myself he's ok!"_

"Of course we can have dinner."

"_Mrs. Kent will be tagging along by the way_."

"That's fine, I miss her actually," Chloe sighed. "Look Lois, I need to hang up. Show up around seven, ok?"

"_I'll be there at seven_," Lois vowed.

Both cousins hung up and Chloe packed her things. "Connor!" she called. "Come and get dressed, sweetie!"

"But _Mommyyy_…" he whined from the living room.

Chloe rolled her eyes and made her way into the living room. Connor had his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. "Why?"

"Because baby, we need to get home."

This time around, Oliver pouted too. "Why?"

Chloe looked from the older blonde to the younger one. "Because I said so. You," Chloe pointed at Oliver "have work. You," she pointed at her son "have to do what I say because I'm your mom."

Both blondes huffed and sighed. "I don't want to go to work," Oliver whined softly picking up the breakfast plates, bringing them to the kitchen.

"Why can't we just stay here?" Connor whined.

"You need to take a shower and change clothes, Connor," Chloe said in a stern voice. "We don't live here, baby."

"Can we come back after I showered and changed?"

"No, we have dinner plans," Chloe sighed. "Connor, don't fight with me," she picked him up. "Let's get you dressed."

"Ollie…" Connor called as they passed the kitchen.

He didn't know Oliver was really his father, but he already played his cards like he knew.

"You have to do what your Mom tells you to," Oliver said ruffling his hair.

"You were going to teach me archery," Connor sighed and his eyes dropped.

"I can do it tomorrow," Oliver smiled.

"Fine, if I have to," Connor frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You are getting really spoiled, young man," Chloe said.

Connor just shrugged. Chloe rolled her eyes but made her way to the bedroom. Oliver smirked as she disappeared. Connor was getting a tiny bit spoiled, but it wasn't just his fault. The team was always making sure his every little wish came true, maybe he should talk to them about that. He felt the elevator doors open and Mia walked in wearing a tired expression.

"Morning, kid," Oliver said and Mia just smiled in return. "Where's Hal?"

"Out with some chick," Mia shrugged. "He told me that he would go directly to the airport and would give you a call later!"

"You ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep," she said. "Where's Connor?"

"Chloe is getting him dressed, they're leaving in a few minutes," Oliver told her.

"Did you find out why she was so pissed at you?"

"Yeah, she found the DNA results," Oliver said.

Mia's eyes grew wide. "No way!" Oliver nodded. "Oh my God, how did she take it?"

"She was mad I didn't have the courage to tell her in the first place and…"

"I told you that was going to happen," Mia interrupted.

"…and was even more pissed when I told her the whole team knew already."

"That's understandable," Mia nodded.

"I kind of blurted out that I loved her too," Oliver confessed.

"What?" Mia squealed. "That's awesome!" Oliver gave her a pointed look. "Oh, right. You can't really complain, she didn't run, did she?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know, but it was not the right time!"

"Seriously, Oliver, is that your excuse for everything?" Mia said. "It was never a right time to tell Chloe the truth and if I know you well it would never be a good time to tell her you love her, even though everyone in a ten mile radius can see that!" She sighed. "I don't believe she said it back…" Oliver shook his head 'no'.

"I didn't expect it though," he shrugged.

"What now?" Mia asked after a few moments of silence.

"I really don't know," Oliver said. "I mean I think she didn't hate the idea of me being Connor's dad and she didn't pack up and left."

"Chloe needs time. She just found out that the man she loves is the father of her son," Mia smiled.

"She loves?" Oliver muttered.

"She does, she just doesn't know it yet," the young brunette grinned. "Trust me, she'll come around, sooner or later. You guys are bound together for life because of Connor after all."

Oliver smiled at his protégé and pulled her to a one arm hug. "Glad I have you by my side, you're the greatest support system ever," he said and she hugged him. "Are you really ok?"

"Yes, yesterday was kind of a big scare for all of us," she shrugged it off.

"If there's something on your mind, you can talk to me kid," Oliver said.

Mia was about to tell him something when the bedroom door opened and Chloe came into the living room with Connor.

"Hey, Con," Mia said with a huge smile. "Glad to see you!" she went to Chloe and took Connor out of her arms hugging the little boy that was like a brother to her.

"Hi Mia," Connor grinned and hugged her back.

"Well, we should be going," Chloe said.

"I'll take you, if you give me fifteen minutes," Oliver said.

"Don't worry, I'll just call a cab," she said.

"Really, Chloe, it's no…"

"Oliver you need to head over to QI," Chloe said sternly. "I bet you've got quite a bit of damage control to do after yesterday."

Oliver sighed annoyed. She was right.

"Let me just call Charles and he'll take you then," Chloe was about to refuse when Oliver added. "Not negotiable," he said picking up his phone, going to his private study.

Chloe huffed. "He's going to make me go home in a limo, isn't he?" she muttered.

Connor giggled. "They're awesome Mommy!"

"You are getting spoiled, I need to put some boundaries on what they can give you or do with you," Chloe shook her head with a little smile. "You look tired, Mia!"

"Sleepy. Didn't get much last night," the brunette replied.

"I have to go home," Connor whined.

"He usually doesn't whine this much, I'm letting him spend too much time with Oliver!"

"I heard that," Oliver shouted from the study.

Chloe and Mia laughed. "Connor, go pick up Archer so we don't have to chase after him," Chloe said and Connor nodded as Mia put him on the floor and he ran to the kitchen yelling for Archer.

Chloe looked at Mia with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Mia said. "It's not my fault he's a coward…"

"I heard that too," Oliver shouted again and Mia rolled her eyes.

"I've been doing my best to make him tell you. Actually, that's why Hal's here, I had to call him to come down here and knock some sense into that head of his," Mia sighed.

"I don't like being kept in the dark, especially when it involves me and my son," Chloe said. "It pisses me off."

"Sorry," Mia said. "Please don't give the team a hard time, or even Ollie…"

"I'll see what I can do," Chloe said dryly.

Mia nodded. "Are you mad at me?"

Chloe wanted to tease the teenager and say 'yes, pretty mad', but she saw a vulnerability in Mia's eyes that she didn't like.

"No," she replied with a smile. "You should rest, Mia, you look tired."

The teenager nodded. "Yeah," she whispered as Connor came running in with Archer in his arms.

"He's here," he said panting.

Chloe smiled and ruffled his hair as Oliver returned to the room. "The driver's downstairs," Oliver said and Chloe nodded. "Ok, listen to me," he said crouching down to be eye to eye with Connor. "Be a good boy and don't disobey to your Mom," Connor nodded. "You have to spoil her a little, she's feeling a bit lonely," he whispered to Connor who looked at his Mother and then at Oliver, nodding. "Alright," the older blonde smiled standing up. "Call you later?" he asked Chloe softly as she opened the elevators doors.

"Yeah, sure," she gave him a tiny smile and when Connor got inside the elevator she closed the grate. "Bye!"

Connor waved and the elevator closed the doors.

"She hates me," Oliver said.

Mia rolled her eyes. "No, she doesn't. May I give you a list of reasons why she doesn't hate you while you make me an awesome breakfast?"

Oliver smiled. "Fine! Let's hear it!"

"Reason number one: you're Connor's father. Reason number two…"

* * *

><p>They got home, showered and dressed into clean clothes. While Connor sat on the couch watching cartoons, Chloe did some of the chores that had been forgotten the past few days. She was finishing the laundry when the doorbell rang. It was nearly lunch time and she wasn't expecting anyone until seven.<p>

Frowning, she opened the door, her face softening when she saw AC, Bart and Victor on her doorway. AC was holding a huge Nemo plush toy, plus a bag with two goldfish. Bart had several video games and Victor had takeout. The three of them had ridiculous grins plastered on their faces that made Chloe laugh as she waved them in the apartment. She closed the door and turned to her more grown up boys.

"Before you guys say anything, I just want to apologize," she started. "I know how much you love Connor and how you'll do anything to protect him. I wouldn't change this summer for anything."

The three boys seemed more relieved.

"Oh, by the way, yesterday I found out some very-…"

"Yeah, Mia called," Victor interrupted. "Sorry, but it was Oliver's job to tell you, not ours."

"I can't believe Bossman has a kid with you Mamacita, now I really have no chance," Bart huffed.

"Right, 'cause you had one before," Victor said teasingly.

"Wasn't much of a surprise really," AC shrugged. "They look and act alike so…"

"Mommy, who is it?" Connor asked from the living room.

"AC, Bart and Victor," she said and mentioned for the boys to go to the living room.

Connor grinned excitedly at his (technically new) Uncles.

"Are those fishes, for me?" Connor asked.

"Yes, but you have to take good care of them," AC said and Connor nodded.

"I don't know if I have anywhere to put them," Chloe frowned and Bart gave her a plastic box with a medium box inside. "Oh, thanks for thinking about it, here, let me set it up," she took the bag from AC's hands and went to the kitchen. "Oooh, decorations!"

"Here's a plush toy too, kid," AC smiled. "This one's from Mera!"

Connor hugged the fish to him and grinned. "It's so cool!

"Hey, let me put these in the kitchen, so we can eat," Victor smiled and followed Chloe.

"Want to play Connor?" Bart asked showing the games and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Awesome!"

While Connor looked through the games to choose one, AC gave Archer an odd look. "Hey dude," he nudged Bart. "Do dogs eat fish?"

Bart frowned looking at Archer. "I don't know man, isn't that a cat's job?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! It's time for an update. Yay, right? **

**So, everyone was expecting Lois to be the one throwing a tantrum and completely insult Oliver, right? Well, wrong. Lois will surprise you. **

**I just hope you guys like it, it's not as long as the previous chapter, but it's kind of important. Anyway, I can promise you an update on Halloween! And please, I'm open to ideas, what would you like to see in the future of this fic? I have a lot planned, but I kind of want to know what my readers expect *wink***

**Like always reviews = love and love =inspiration!**

**I do not own Smallville. _I wish I owned Oliver...the things I would do to that man...ugh!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing<br>Just the way you are  
>And when you smile<br>The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>'Cause girl you're amazing<br>Just the way you are_

- "**Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**13**** – Unexpected Reactions**

The boys were around all afternoon, with Bart's help, Chloe finish what she had to do around the house a lot quicker than she would have on her own, leaving her time to hand out and play video games. They all left around six thirty when she started dinner. Connor was still trying to beat Vic's high score in Wii bowling when the doorbell rang at seven sharp. Damn, Lois was punctual when she was worried.

"I'll get it, I'll get it," Connor screamed running to the door, almost tripping over the carpet. "Aunt Lois!" he squealed.

Chloe smiled, cleaning her hands on a dish cloth before she left the kitchen and saw Lois lift Connor up into a huge bear hug. Martha caught Chloe's eye, and with that motherly smile she had, approached and enveloped the younger woman in a warm embrace.

"It was a huge scare," she started and Chloe nodded swallowing the lump in her throat, hugging the woman who was the closest thing she had to a mother a little tighter. "But he's fine and that's the only thing that matters."

"Aunt _Loissss_….you're squishing me!" Connor complained squirming to get free of her.

"Lois, let the kid breathe," Clark chuckled.

"You're alright, right?" Lois sniffled.

"Yes, I am," Connor huffed. "Let me _gooooo_…."

Lois released Connor and he quickly rant to Clark, who picked him up and gently hugged him. "You gave us a scare yesterday, kid."

"Don't worry, Uncle Clark, Mommy and Ollie told me I didn't have to play that game anymore since I didn't like it," Connor said and Clark smiled.

"Mommy and Ollie," Martha repeated in a whisper to Chloe. "I've been hearing that more and more recently, I wonder why," she said with a wink and Chloe blushed.

Clark looked at his best friend suspiciously and Chloe shrugged. He had nothing to do with her personal life.

"I was making dinner, it's almost-…Lois!" Chloe said and laughed when her cousin pulled her to a hug, sniffling.

"I promise I'll be more careful," she whispered.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Were you playing a game, kiddo?" Connor nodded. "I'll play with you, women are so emotional," he grunted taking Connor to the living room.

"It wasn't your fault, Lois, these things…" Chloe couldn't exactly explain that she was Watchtower, the holder of the information for the Justice League and that was why her son was targeted. "…happen every day. How many stories do we read about children that are kidnapped? It could have happened when he was with me or you."

"She's right sweetheart, this happens a lot more than it should, but few are as lucky as we were," Martha added.

"Not every kid can say that they have a Mommy that works with Oliver Queen who has plenty of…_resources_…" Lois said sighing.

"Don't torture yourself Lois, he's ok," Chloe smiled. "Come, help me finish dinner."

"I brought dessert, by the way," Martha said, giving Chloe a basket that she'd left next to the door.

"Apple pie?" Chloe asked almost drooling.

"And chocolate chip cookies for Connor," Martha smiled.

"You are the best," Chloe said kissing Martha's cheek and going to the kitchen.

In the living room, having given up on the video game when it became obvious Clark wasn't that interested, Conner was showing Clark all the tricks he'd taught Archer.

"Archer, sit," Connor said and the puppy sat down wiggling his tail. "Play dead," he ordered and the puppy fell to the floor.

Connor grinned up at Clark who slowly clapped as Connor gave Archer some treats. "Ollie helped me teach him," he explained.

"Oliver's been helping you a lot," Clark said dryly.

"He's going to teach me archery," Connor said excitedly. "With real bows and real arrows!"

Clark rolled his eyes but Connor was oblivious to his Uncle's actions.

"Wow, Ollie is really cool, isn't he?" Clark asked sarcastically.

"He's awesome. The best!" Connor praised Oliver. "I really love him."

The alien glared at a random spot on the opposite wall. Chloe's snort broke him out of his thoughts.

"Connor go wash your hands, dinner's ready," she said and Connor nodded rushing to the bathroom.

Chloe stared at Clark amused and he started to shift uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Green is so not your colour," she smirked.

"No, it's _Awesome__ Oliver__'__s_ color…" Clark said frustrated.

His best friend couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you really are jealous of Oliver."

"Am not!" he denied.

"Oh, you so are," Chloe said smiling. "Dinner's ready, Clark."

Clark huffed and got up following her to the kitchen.

"Clark, have you washed your hands?" Martha asked.

"No," he said in a tiny voice.

"Ollie always washes his hands before meals," Connor pointed out as he took his place at the table.

Chloe was sure she heard Clark growl as he stomped to the bathroom. She ruffled her son's hair affectionately. She was sure that he would be elated when he heard that Oliver was really his father. In Connor's eyes, there was no one more perfect for the job and in all truth, Chloe though the same thing. She looked around the room, Martha and Lois were discussing some changes needed on the far, and a sulking Clark sat down at the table.

Chloe would tell them about Oliver being Connor's father tonight, after Connor was in bed. They were going to find out eventually and better from her than Oliver. She was already expecting a full tantrum from Clark, complete bafflement Lois and probably a somewhat knowing smile from Martha. But after the shock wore off, Chloe needed advice, especially from both of the women.

The blonde really wasn't sure what to feel right now. In a way she was somewhat relaxed by the news. She'd been so scared to find Connor's dad before, but knowing it was Oliver put her mind at ease. On the other hand, her relationship with Oliver had been elevated to a completely different level – not only because he was Connor's father but now, she knew Oliver loved her. The question was, was she ready to love him the same way?

"Chloe!" Lois exclaimed snapping in front of her face. "Where were you?"

Chloe blushed, noticing that dinner was almost over and she had been lost in her own thoughts. Looking at Connor she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't feed the dog," she said suddenly, making Connor jump, his hand shooting up to the table as he smiled sheepishly at his Mom. "Sorry, I was distracted," she sighed looking at her cousin.

"It's ok, dear, you've had a long couple of days," Martha said patting Chloe's hands. "Dessert?"

"Chocolate chip cookies, right?" Connor asked with a bright smile.

"Only the best for my adorable grandson," Martha said kissing the top of his head.

After dessert was eaten, Clark took Connor out to walk Archer, and the ladies stayed to clean the kitchen.

"After Connor's in bed, I need to talk to you," Chloe said. "It's important."

"Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Lois asked.

"No. It's just something that I found out. Connor's dad…I know who he is and what really happened."

Martha and Lois' jaws dropped as they stared at a relaxed Chloe.

"How?" Martha asked, the first to break free from her shock.

"I'll explain later," Chloe said.

"Who is he? How are you so relaxed?" Lois inquired.

"You won't believe me when I tell you. It's someone we know actually, and I'm not worried because I have no reasons to be," she said with a little smile.

Martha gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh my…"

Lois just looked from one to another. "Who? Chloe! Who?" she persisted.

"Think a little," Martha said. "I think I got it…"

"I don't want to think, I want Chloe to tell me!" Lois huffed and saw Martha mouth something to Chloe and her cousin nodded.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. Fate has a twisted sense of humor," Martha said and went back to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Lois was ready to grab her cousin and shake her until the information fell out, when the door opened and Connor came in with Clark and Archer.

"Can I watch TV before I go to bed, Mommy?" Connor asked.

"No, no you can't," Lois replied before Chloe. "You had a long day Connor, I bet you're tired. I'll even read you the Robin Hood story."

"No! You get the whole thing wrong," Connor pouted.

"How get Robin Hood wrong?" Chloe asked.

"She says that Robin Hood wears green tights and leather and drives a very fast motorcycle and that he has cool gadgets," All eyes turn to Lois who just grinned and shrugged. "That's not how Oliver tells it."

"I bet he tells you perfectly," Clark muttered.

"He does," Connor nods.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh.

"Connor I'll put on a DVD in my room and you can watch it before you go to bed, alright?"

"Can it be the new one that Ollie gave me? Cars 2?"

"Yes, it can," Chloe smiled. "Now, let's give you a bath," she said, picking up Connor. "I'll be right back," she said to her guests.

With Archer hot on her heels, she went to the bathroom.

When Connor was bathed and ready for bed, she put him in her room and put on Car's 2. He cuddled into the pillows with Archer already snoring softly on his side. Chloe kissed his forehead. "Goodnight baby," she whispered.

"Night, Mommy," he said yawning.

Chloe smiled and left the room, leaving the door a little open. She went to the living room, were Martha, Lois and Clark were all talking in hushed tones.

"He's in bed, he'll probably be asleep within minutes," Chloe said sitting down.

"They already told me you know who Connor's father is," Clark started. "If you care to clue the rest of us in…"

"Like I said, it's someone you know and trust," Chloe said. "Before I tell I beg you to keep your cool and listen until the end. Do not," she glared at Clark "fly off the handle."

Clark only shrugged.

"It's Oliver," she sighed.

Martha nodded, she'd already figured it out. Besides, who else could be Connor's father?

"What?" Lois asked in a tiny voice and Clark's face just stayed blank. "I'm sorry, I thought you said it was Oliver."

Chloe nodded. "It's him. I found a DNA test he requested a while ago. There's no room for doubt, Oliver is Connor's father."

Lois' eyes widened and for once she was at loss for words. Meanwhile, Clark had come out of his shock, and his hand turned into fists, his face red with anger.

"That bastard," he gritted his teeth. "I always knew he couldn't be trusted. How could he? Sleep with you, get you pregnant, and then pretend like nothing happened!" Clark was having a hard time keeping his anger in check.

"Oliver was just as drunk as I was," Chloe's eyes turned cold. "He didn't remember our night together any more then me."

"He left you the next morning, Chloe. He did to you, what he did to the other random women he slept with," he growled.

"He explained that. He got an emergency call from Hal, Queen Industries was trying to vote him out, he had to leave but he fully intended on coming back!" Chloe narrated.

"And you believe him Chloe?" Clark shouted. "He's lying!"

"Yes, I believe him," she hissed. "Now keep your voice down, Connor is just down the hall and I don't want him to find out by accident because his Uncle has a bad temper!"

"Clark, calm down," Martha said. "You don't know if Oliver's lying. These things…happen."

"You said he had a DNA test done, why?" Clark asked his eyes hard as steel.

"When Hal firs met me, he remembered me from the club that night. He told Oliver that we'd met before and that's when Oliver remembered what happened between us. It wasn't too hard to figure it out the rest," Chloe explained.

"That was almost a month ago," Clark said. "He didn't tell you? You had to find the test. He's a coward."

"I'm not going to deny that," Chloe replied. "He was a coward, but he was still trying to come to terms with everything. Yes, he should had come to me right after he found out, but think what he was going through. He'd just found out he was a father. He was scared and trying to figure out how the hell to tell me."

"It's understandable that Oliver felt a little confused and overwhelmed," Martha said, taking Chloe's side. "He's watched Conner grow up the past three years from the side lines. To suddenly find out that he's Connor's father, it's got to be hard to process."

"Lois, what do you think of this?" Clark asked his girlfriend angrily, knowing that somehow, she was going to support him.

Lois, who had been quiet, watching them and thinking, spoke for the first time, strangely calm. "Damn, that makes sense," she said surprising everyone.

"What?" Clark shouted. "How can you say that Lois? He knocked up Chloe, your cousin, and left her alone to raise Connor."

"Oh, shut up, Clark," Lois said. "We all know how Oliver was in the past, I'd be surprised if he didn't have more kids out there."

"Aren't you mad?" Clark asked.

"Why should I be? Actually it's a relief. I was worried Connor's dad would be a low life or a stupid bastard, but damn cuz," she turned to her nervous cousin. "Even drunk you snatch a billionaire hero with a good heart and that cares deeply about you."

"Cares about her? Oliver is a player." Clark said. "He doesn't care about women's feelings. He likes to play with them, get laid and then he never gets in touch again."

"You don't know him." Chloe shouted. "You are so wrong about Oliver. So, _so_ wrong. He's nothing like that. He's actually one of the sweetest, most caring guys I have ever met. He takes care of me, of Connor, of our team. Oliver took Mia in, saving her from a life that no teenager should have. I trust Oliver with my life," she was slightly out of breath now. "For your information Clark, Oliver and I are dating, have been for weeks now."

"Finally," Lois said. "He found the courage to ask you out."

"He's only going to break your heart," Clark said. "He doesn't know how to be a boyfriend, or a father, he's irresponsible. Do you think he's a good influence on Connor?"

"Clark!" Martha warned. "You're going too far, and keep your voice down."

"Lois, check on Connor, will you?" Chloe asked and her cousin nodded.

Lois disappeared into the master bedroom and Chloe turned towards Clark.

"Listen to me, you stupid alien, Oliver is the most capable guy for this job. You're just jealous that he's doing so well. Just listen to Connor. He worships the ground Oliver walks on. He's an amazing father, even before he knew the truth. The past three years, he might not have been the most available guy or responsible, but every time he was around Connor he did what needed to be done," she snapped. "Yes, he's made mistakes; well guess what, that's what humans, do! We make mistakes, but he's started a new chapter in his life and embraced this new responsibility with open arms. Do not talk about what you don't understand!"

Clark was slightly taken aback. Chloe defended Oliver like she had never defended anyone, not even him and they were really close. This was more than friendship or even a friends with benefits situation. It was something much stronger.

"I'm only going to say this once. I need you to leave. You need to do some serious thinking. You can come back when your mind is on the right track, because Clark, if you really think about this, I mean really think about this and forget this stupid jealously, you'll see the big picture," Chloe finished and turned her back on Clark.

Clark looked at his Mother who told him silently to go. Lois had come back from the bedroom just in time to hear Chloe's last statement.

"She's right, Smallville, you need to go before you make things worse," Lois sighed shaking her head.

Feeling like he had no way out, Clark headed through the door and at least had the decency not to slam it.

"He's sleeping," Lois smiled at Chloe. "And yes Chloe, I'm really fine with this. I'm not saying that I won't have a chat with Oliver, but I promise not to hurt him…too much."

Chloe smiled and hugged her cousin. "I'm so relieved."

"Clark is being an asshole, but he'll come around," Lois said hugging her cousin back.

"He needs to cool off," Martha said. "Now, when exactly did you and Oliver start dating?"

"Don't spare any details," Lois said pushing her cousin down onto the couch. "Tell us everything."

"Lois, you dated him, remember?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but he didn't love me like he loves you," Lois pointed out.

"He told me that he loved me yesterday," Chloe said in whisper.

"That's so amazing," Lois said excited. "Why aren't you excited?"

"It's going too fast," Martha guessed and Chloe nodded.

"Too fast? Girl, you have a son with him."

"But this thing between us needs to be about more than that," Chloe said.

"And it is," Martha interjected. "Chloe, did you have feelings for Oliver before you knew?"

"Of course, for a while now, but I thought it was just a crush, something casual," Chloe confessed. "I never expected it to grow into this huge scary thing."

"I know for a fact that he had them too, for much longer, Chlo," Lois admitted. "He talked to me, but even before that I could see it in his eyes. He would get this little twinkle whenever he talked about you. Most of the time he didn't even know how much he cared."

"I don't want to hurt him," she whispered.

"I'm not going to lie, you're probably the one who could hurt him the most," Martha softly said.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to feel for him what he feels for me," she went on.

"That's nonsense cuz, I can read you. Deep inside you know you love him, but it just feels too soon," Lois stated. "Besides, the way you defended him to Clark, says a lot."

"We only started this thing two weeks ago. How can it have moved so fast?" Chloe groaned.

Martha smiled. "But it didn't start two weeks ago. You've known each other for three years now Chloe. From what I can tell, you're the one that grounds Oliver, that knows him inside out and vice versa. There are no secrets between the two of you, you're closer than any two people could be. It didn't move fast, it's been building for three years."

"No one is telling you to marry him Chloe, no one's even saying you have to tell him you love him. Not if you're not ready yet. But don't push him away." Lois offered.

Chloe groaned. "This whole thing is just too complicated, and that's what I was afraid of from the start, even before I knew about him being Connor's dad."

"Look, it is what it is. You can't change that now you just have to figure out how to deal with it." Lois rolled her eyes. "You should go to bed. Sleep will do you good."

Chloe half smiled. "When did you get so good at giving advice," she hugged her cousin. "You're welcome to stay here for the night." She hugged Martha as well.

"Do you still have my pajamas?" Lois asked.

"Bottom drawer in the guest bedroom, I'm sure there are some that would fit you too Mrs. Kent," Chloe smiled.

"We'll stay darling," Martha smiled kissing Chloe's forehead.

"Mrs. Kent, you can take the guest bedroom, Lois, will you mind sleeping in Connor's room?"

"Thank God the kid's got a big boy bed." Lois said.

The next morning, Chloe woke up to the smell of bacon, fresh coffee and muffins. She grinned remembering that Mrs. Kent had spent the night. Sparing a glance at her sleeping son beside her, she quietly left the bed and tiptoed to the kitchen were Mrs. Kent had made enough breakfast to feed a whole army. Lois was already up, drinking coffee.

"Morning cuz," Lois grinned, passing her cousin a mug of coffee.

"Good morning," Chloe took the cup and sipped the hot coffee. "Hm delicious. Everything in here smells so good, you didn't have to do all this, Mrs. Kent."

"Please, dear, I love to cook," Martha smiled. "Beside, we're having company."

"Company?" Chloe asked.

Lois smirked holding Chloe's phone on her hand. "You, well technically I, texted Ollie and invited him and Mia for breakfast. He immediately said yes, I think he was waiting for you to call because you had two missed calls from him last night."

"Oh my God, I was so busy fighting with Clark that I didn't heard the phone," Chloe groaned. "Stupid alien," she muttered under her breath.

The doorbell rang and Chloe jumped under her cousin's knowing smirk. She looked down at herself, wearing nothing but a pair of black boy shorts and a forest green tank top. Sighing, she walked out of the kitchen to open the door. She was greeted by that charming Queen smile she loved so much and a hug from Mia.

"God, it smells good in here," she said entering the house, immediately going to the kitchen. "Mrs. Kent breakfast? Awesome!"

"Hi," Oliver said stepping into the house, leaving Chloe to close the door behind him. "Mrs. Kent is here?"

Chloe nodded. "And Lois," she added. "They spent the night, yesterday was eventful."

"Oh? How so?" he inquired.

"I told them," Chloe said and Oliver paled. "Mrs. Kent, Lois and Clark know that you're Connor's father."

Oliver looked like he might faint. "Do I need protection from Lois? Kryptonite for Clark?" he asked in absolute horror.

Chloe laughed. "I won't worry about Lois but I might consider that kryptonite."

"Boy Scout didn't like the news?" Oliver guessed and Chloe shook her head. "Predictable," he sighed. "I know what Clark thinks of me."

"What he thinks doesn't matter," she said closing the distance between them. "What I know, does."

"And what do you know, Sidekick?" Oliver asked looking at her with adoration, she wasn't wearing any make up, and her hair was tousled from bed, she was really tiny since she wasn't wearing any heels, but she'd never looked more gorgeous in his eyes.

"I know that you're a great father already," she smiled and he grinned. "Come on, breakfast awaits us," she took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

Almost immediately Lois slapped his arm and he yelped, looking at the brunette like she was crazy. She slapped him two more times, making him hide behind Chloe, rubbing his arm.

"What the hell, Lane?" he hissed.

"The first one was because you got my cousin knocked up. The second, because you knew and you didn't tell Chloe for a month and the third… because I felt like it."

Chloe smirked and Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"Play nice, Lois," Martha smiled and gave Oliver a plate full of food. "Good morning, dear."

"Morning Mrs. Kent," he greeted taking the plate from her. "It smells delicious."

"Taste it," Mia moaned closing her eyes as she chewed her muffin.

"Where's Connor?" Oliver asked sitting down next to Chloe who was pouring herself some orange juice.

"Still sleeping, I want him to rest, he's had a couple of exhausting days," Chloe said. "I think I might ask you for some vacation time soon." she said to Oliver.

"Well, I was gonna make you take some time off soon," he smiled at her. "Great minds think alike."

The four of them sat around the table eating breakfast and Lois grilled Oliver about how he'd found out and how he felt. He told her the truth and that seemed to keep Lois satisfied and made Chloe thoughtful.

"I'm going to check on Connor," she said getting up.

In her bedroom she sat on her bed and Connor sighed.

"Mommy, I don't feel good," he said sleepily.

Chloe immediately rested a hand against Connor's forehead.

"You have a fever, baby," she said, tucking Connor even more and he coughed. "Oliver!" she called.

"Ollie's here?" Connor asked.

"Right here, buddy," Oliver said coming into the room, to the other side of the bed, keeping Connor between both of his parents.

"He's sick," Chloe said lying next to Connor.

Oliver rested his hand against his forehead and nodded. "Want me to call Emil?"

"I know this is probably some sort of bug, but please," she said. "I always feel safer when a doctor says it's nothing big."

He smiled and nodded, kissing Connor's hot forehead.

"Something wrong?" Martha asked from the doorway.

"He has a slight fever…" Oliver said.

"I'll go and buy medicine," Lois said, coming right behind Martha.

"Want me to call Emil?" Mia asked.

Oliver nodded as Connor's hand reached out to him.

"Stay?" he asked weakly.

Oliver exchanged a small glance with Chloe who smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said.

"You two stay with him, we'll take care of the details," Martha smiled.

"Put in the Cars 2 DVD, so we can watch it together," Connor said snuggling into his mother.

"Whatever you want," Oliver said.

After putting in the DVD, Oliver lay on the bed on the other side of his son. Connor took Oliver's hand on one of his, and took his mother's in the other one, sighing happily. Oliver glance at his son and Chloe…at his family. He would do anything to be with them forever.


	15. Chapter 14

**Trick or treat?**

**Hi guys. It's Halloween and as I promised here's the update! I hope you like this chapter. It has something that some of you were waiting for. Also, for those of you who are wondering what's up with Mia, don't worry, next chapter will be your explanation! I'm not Smallville, I don't have plot holes! xD**

**Anyway, Happy Halloween and I hope this is an enjoyable treat!**

**I do not own Smallville.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?<br>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>We can make forever feel this way<br>Don't you wanna stay?_

- "**Don't you wanna stay?" by Jason Aldean feat Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Bows and Arrows<strong>

The day had passed, Emil had come and gone, assuring Chloe and Oliver that it was just a summer cold and Connor would be fine. Martha and Lois had stayed for a while but left after lunch along with Mia who had some things to do with Courtney.

Both Chloe and Oliver hung around with Connor, making sure he was getting better and had plenty of attention. He ended up making Oliver watch three different movies with him, while Chloe worked from her laptop, admiring the patience Oliver had with his son. It was so natural, so effortless…it was a beautiful thing to watch. When Connor finally fell asleep, Oliver left the bedroom, finding Chloe working in the living room.

"You're leaving?" she asked softly, almost disappointed, watching him pull on his jacket.

"Yes," he answered. "Actually, I'll be out of Metropolis for a few days."

"What?" Chloe asked, closing the laptop and setting it aside.

Oliver gave her a sad smile. "I was going to tell you this morning, but Connor got sick. I feel awful about leaving, but I just got back on track at work a few months ago, and I cannot miss this conference in Star City. It's one of the things I wish I didn't have to do, but I'm obligated."

Chloe nodded. "I understand, it's your company, there are things you have to do."

"I really want to stay with you both," Oliver confessed.

"I know. How long will you be gone?"

"A week tops," Oliver shrugged. "If everyone plays nice, less."

"When do business men ever play nice?" Chloe snorted and Oliver smirked.

"Almost never, so, probably a week." he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I didn't want to leave you alone after everything that's happened but…"

"Ollie, be reasonable, I have a whole team on high alert. We'll be fine," Chloe assured. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Think you can drop by to say goodbye to Connor?" _And__me_, she mentally added.

"Of course, I'd never leave without saying goodbye," Oliver smiled. "Chloe, when I get back, we need to settle some things…about Connor…us…"

Chloe nodded with a forced smile. "Yeah, yeah we do, there's a lot to discuss, mainly about how to tell a toddler that one of his best friends is his father…that will go well…" she sighed.

"Hey, don't stress about that now, we have time to figure out the perfect way," he said, gently holding Chloe by the shoulders. "Good night Sidekick," he leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Night Ollie," she said watching him leave her house and hating herself by not pulling him to her bedroom and have her way with him.

Oliver walked into his penthouse, knowing exactly who was there. "Night Clark," he said not sounding surprised at all.

"Wha-how did you know?" Clark asked his eyes widening a little, standing up from the armchair.

"You're predictable," Oliver shrugged and turned to his alien friend, shrugging his jacket and tie off. "Do I need kryptonite to defend myself?"

Clark sighed. "No you don't, I came here to talk to you, not to hurt you…as much as I want to, Chloe would kill me afterwards," he admitted and Oliver grinned – an alien that fights other aliens but is afraid of a tiny blonde, not that Oliver judged him, he himself was scared of Chloe when she got mad.

"That she would," he nodded. "Now, let me save you the trouble…'hurt her and you're dead'? Or wait, 'don't mess with my best friend'?"

"Joke around all you want Oliver, but I'm serious," Clark said stepping closer. "Chloe and Connor are two of the most important people in my life and I don't want to see them get hurt."

"Think I'll hurt them Clark?"

Clark glared at him. "I know you will."

"I can't believe you." Oliver scoffed. "I've made mistakes in the past, but I would never, _ever_, in a million years, hurt my own family. Because, that's what they are Clark. Connor's my son and I love Chloe."

"So you do love her?" Clark inquired. "Or is this just a fling?"

"I've never loved anyone like I love Chloe, got it?"

"Not even Lois?"

"Not even Lois or Tess or whatever past girlfriend you want to throw in my face Clark," Oliver said annoyed. "I'd do anything for her."

"Chloe, she…" Clark swallowed. "She deserves the best."

Oliver watched Clark carefully. His friend was struggling to speak, like he wanted to get personal but was couldn't.

"I know. I want to give her the best." Oliver assured.

"Chloe deserves a man who's loyal, who loves every tiny bit of her, who's willing to give up his own life for her. Someone who can drag her away from work and make her live. Someone, that no matter what she does, stands by her."

"What will it take for you to realize that I'm that someone, huh Clark? Or that I'm trying to be anyway."

"I've hurt Chloe before," Clark confessed.

"What a shock," Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'm aware of your high school relationship, I'm aware that you're the reason behind a lot of the doubts in Chloe's mind."

"I was obsessed with Lana and I'm not proud of hurting Chloe in the process to get what I thought it was my happy ending back then."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Oliver stated. "All I want is for Chloe to have what she wants, what makes her happy. I have plans…"

"Plans?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, plans, for the three of us. I don't want Chloe stuck in that tower forever; no one is expecting her to be. I want to make her dreams come true and I have ways to make that happen."

"You do love her," Clark acknowledged.

"Sorry to disappoint," Oliver grinned.

"Ok," Clark lifted his shoulders. "Hurt her, or Connor, and you're dead."

"Gotcha."

Clark was ready to leave when Oliver called him to him. "What?"

"I'm going to be out of town for a week, QI stuff, so if you could pay a little more attention to both of them, I would appreciate it. I'm still not feeling very safe after the kidnapping situation."

"You didn't have to ask, but don't worry, they'll be ok. Oh and have a nice flight."

Oliver nodded and Clark disappeared with a whoosh.

"That went better than expected," Oliver whispered to himself and was ready to go up to his room, when the elevator doors opened and Mia stumbled her way out, dropping to her knees. "Mia?"

She giggled loudly and got up, stumbling a little. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Oll_ieeeee_…" she giggled. "I thought you were gonna spend the night at Chloe's."

"Are you drunk?" Oliver asked stunned.

"What? _Nooo_…" she said trying to walk a straight line but ending up falling again. "Damn these heels. Five hundred dollars worth of crap." she cursed annoyed throwing the shoes away.

"Five hundred-" Oliver started but then stopped and shook his head. "I give you too much allowance if you spend almost half of it on one single pair of shoes." he said helping her stand. "You are drunk."

Mia giggled. "Maybe a little bit." she admitted and Oliver rolled his eyes. "You should see Court. Or Bart."

"Oh my God," Oliver uttered. "Can you climb the stairs?"

She nodded bravely, and with one foot on the step, she stumbled forward and Oliver caught her. "No, you can't." he said exasperated and picked her bridal style. "I'm grounding you."

"Whatever…" she said laughing.

Entering Mia's room, Oliver went straight to the bathroom, and set Mia down on her feet. He opened the glass doors to the shower and carefully pulled her in, stepping away before turning on the cold water. Her scream made him wince.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"Sobering you up."

"You didn't need to. I was fine." she yelled cradling her head in her hands. "I hate you," she muttered annoyed.

Oliver smirked. "Sure you do. Not as much as you'll hate the hangover tomorrow."

Mia groaned and slid to the floor, the cold water cascading down on her face. "Go away," she asked.

"You sure you don't need my help?"

"For what? Another cold shower?" she glared daggers at him and Oliver shrugged.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to check in with Vic and Carter to see about the other two," he said as Mia lay on the shower floor groaning as the headache consumed her. "Don't sleep there. Believe me, you'll regret it."

Leaving Mia's room, Oliver picked up his phone and called Carter first. "What?" the older man growled and Oliver smirked.

"How's Blondie?"

"Annoying as hell." Carter said. "Did Mia come home in the same state?"

"She was drunk, yeah, but I got her in the shower and gave her the wakeup call of her life."

"Cold shower, heh? Gotta try that one." Carter said. "Do you know what they were thinking? They're still under age."

"Bart isn't," Oliver pointed out and the older man growled, so Oliver added "but I get your point, I'll talk to Mia in the morning."

"Tell her that Courtney is forbidden to go out for the rest of the summer," Carter said.

"C'mon big bird, don't be rash. It's not that serious, just a week or two will be enough punishment," Oliver sighed. "They're teenagers. They could do worse than this."

"You raise your teen your way, I raise mine my way."

Carter hung up and Oliver stuck his tongue out at the phone. "Stupid bird."

Before calling Victor, Oliver peeked into Mia's room and watched her crawl her way out of the bathroom.

"How are things down there?" he asked amused.

Mia's dark brown eyes shot up to his chocolate ones. "Shut up." she whined and kept crawling to bed.

Oliver held in the laughter threatening to come out, and walked into the bathroom to turn off the water and get a towel. On his way back to his room, he dropped the towel on Mia's head. She let out a frustrated whine and he chuckled.

The phone barely rang once when Oliver called Victor and he could hear someone puking his guts out in the background.

"I see Bart went straight to Watchtower," Oliver said.

"Don't even start. This stupid speed demon got drunk, ate four burritos and now it sounds like he's dying in the bathroom."

Oliver laughed. "Take care of him, he's practically still a kid."

"Yeah, yeah," Vic sighed. "I don't think he'll be eating burritos anytime soon. He mentioned Mia and Court, are they ok?"

"Mia will be fine and Court will be too, when Carter calms down."

"Ouch, Blondie's screwed."

"Tell me about it. Look, I'm going to hang up, I'll check with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Ok, boss, see you tomorrow."

Oliver hung up and went back to Mia.

"I feel awful," she said, voice muffled by the pillow she was holding to her head.

"Oh, your first hangover. Tomorrow you'll be worse," Oliver said.

"Stop it," she growled and threw the pillow at him and Oliver dodged it easily.

"Just change into some dry clothes, will you? I'll bring you some aspirin for the headache."

He turned on his heels and left. Fifteen minutes later, he was back and she'd changed into her night clothes and was fast asleep on top of the bed. Putting the glass of water and the pills on her bedside table. He adjusted her to a more comfortable position and covered her up with the blanket. Tomorrow would be a fun day.

The next morning, Connor was feeling much better, but Chloe didn't want to risk it, so she didn't let him out of bed, bringing him breakfast.

"Mommy, I feel fine." Connor complained.

"Don't complain and drink your milk," she said pointing at the glass.

Connor pouted. "Can we go to the park after lunch?" he asked picking up the glass.

"No. Dr. Hamilton said you should stay in bed for two to three days."

"But I feel-" Connor coughed and Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Fine, fine," he grumbled drinking the milk. "Is Ollie coming today?"

"Yes, he told me he would come around to say goodbye," Chloe said.

"Say goodbye?" Connor whispered, frowning.

"Oliver has a business trip. He's going to Star City."

"When will he come back?"

"In a week," Chloe said passing her fingers through Connor's hair.

Connor nodded and finished his breakfast in silence. Chloe could tell he wasn't happy with the idea. He finished eating and she picked up the tray, going back to the kitchen where she cleaned the dishes and feed Archer, almost tripping on him twice because he had been begging for food at her feet.

"Mommyyyyyy…." Connor whined.

Chloe took a deep breath. She loved her son with all her heart, he was her everything, but she hated when he was sick. He was always whining because he was bored and to ease that boredom he made her run around all day like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Coming, baby," Chloe answered.

"Can I have my color books please? And my crayons?" he asked.

"Sure, honey."

She grabbed the stuff from his room and gave them to Connor. She only had one foot out of the door when he called again.

"Yes?" Chloe signed turning to her son.

"Bring me my PSP, please?"

"I thought you were going to color?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Connor shrugged. "I might get bored," he said opening one of the thick coloring books and spreading his crayons all over the bedspread making Chloe let out a small groan. Another bedspread ruined because of his crayons. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"My PSP?"

"Right," Chloe turned on her heels and went back to his room to get his PSP.

She brought him the PSP and placed it on the bedside table. Smiling at her son and kissing his forehead – that thankfully wasn't hot like yesterday – she turned to leave the room. Chloe powered up her laptop in the living room while sipping hot coffee. Thank God Vic was covering for her in Watchtower, he could keep the place safe and the boys in check – or she thought. Vic sometimes was carried away with AC and Bart and there was one time that they broke one of her monitors.

"Mooommyyyyyyyyyyy."

Chloe dropped her head on her hands and groaned. The bell rang at the same time. She got up and opened the door to find Oliver wearing a bright smile and holding a big, tall rectangular package. Next to him was Mia – who looked dead on her feet. Chloe turned to Oliver, wordlessly asking him what was going on.

"Oh, she's hung over," he smirked.

Chloe's eyebrow rose to her hairline looking at the teenager in question.

"Do you have ice? Aspirin? Something?" Mia groaned entering the apartment and throwing herself onto the couch.

Oliver followed her with a grin and Chloe closed the door. "I'll get you something," she shook her head amused.

"Stop grinning, Queen, don't make me slap it off your face." Mia threatened and Oliver's grin grew.

"Ooh, the kitten's angry," he teased.

"You are lucky that I can barely move. I would kick your ass right here, right now," she said standing up but groaning in pain when she fell back onto the couch.

"Mommy," came the angry shout from the bedroom.

Chloe huffed and stomped to her bedroom, Oliver's eyes following her amused.

"No, Connor, get back in that bed." she warned a few seconds later and Oliver heard his son's feet running across the floor right before all 40lbs of him flew into Oliver's side.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Oliver laughed and Connor made a face. "I know what you mean. Being sick is boring." Connor nodded in agreement.

"You're a pain in the ass when you're sick, Oliver," Mia mumbled from her place on the couch.

"Like father, like son," Chloe grumbled too low for Connor to hear as she walked back in the room and Oliver threw her an amused look, having heard her words.

"Mia." Connor said in a high voice making Mia wince.

"Con, buddy, turn it down a little bit, m'kay?" she said rubbing her head and Oliver chuckled.

Connor frowned but shrugged turning to Oliver instead. "You're leaving?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, kiddo, but just for a week," Oliver assured. "I'll be back in no time." Connor sighed. "Hey, I'll call you every day."

"Connor, its Oliver's job," Chloe said.

"But Ollie lives in Star City," Connor said. "You're going to stay there?"

"Oh, I see now," Oliver said. "Con, yes, Star City is my home but that doesn't mean I won't be back here in a week. I would never stay in Star City when I have you and your Mom here."

"What about me?" Mia pouted.

"You're part of my package Mia," Oliver chuckled. "So as you see, I won't be gone long and…"

"Oliver what the hell is that?" Chloe interrupted pointing at the package Oliver brought.

"That…" Oliver said. "Is a gift for Connor."

"Me?" squealed Connor and Mia winced again. "What is it?" he asked scrambling of Oliver's arms.

"Well, I did promise you some archery lessons," Oliver started and Chloe's eyes widened.

"Is that…" she started and Oliver nodded.

Chloe threw her hands in the air. Of course. Of course Oliver was gonna teach him archery. If she wasn't careful a few more years and he would be wearing green leather and jumping of roof tops.

"Oh my God. It's a bow." squealed Connor and Mia covered her head with a pillow.

"Those arrows…" Chloe started.

"They have suction cups, there's nothing to worry about," Oliver said raising his hands.

"It's awesome," Connor's eyes sparkled taking in the long bow in black and emerald green. "Mommy, look."

"It's very cool," she smiled at him and turned to Oliver with a glare. "You are going to replace every single thing he breaks."

Oliver rolled his eyes but nodded waving her off. "He has a target, right there," he said holding the said thing in his hands. "We just tack it onto the wall in his room so he can practice."

"Right, because he really is going to restrict himself to a target," Chloe said sarcastically and Oliver just shrugged with a wide grin.

"What do you say kid? Ready for your first lesson?" Oliver asked.

"What? Now?" Connor replied with his bright eyes shining.

"Sure. Then you have a whole week to practice so you can show me how much you've learned when I get back," Oliver said. "C'mon, let's go to your room."

Connor, happily followed Oliver to his room. Chloe smiled and then turned to Mia.

"How long has he been planning this?"

"A while now," Mia smiled gently. "Hey, about that aspirin?"

* * *

><p>"You really don't mind keeping an eye on Mia?" Oliver asked.<p>

"No, it's no problem," Chloe smiled. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Like I would leave without saying goodbye to you or Connor," Oliver rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "I have to go."

Chloe nodded and opened the front door. "Call me when you get there, okay?"

"I will," Oliver assured.

"And just, call me when you have time," she asked and he smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Oliver said. "I talked to Clark yesterday."

Chloe blinked and her eyes widened.

"And?"

"We had a little chat and if I do one thing wrong and I'm dead, but all in all, I think he's coming to terms with the fact that I am Connor's dad," Oliver grinned. "I was just surprised yesterday with Lois."

"Careful, she's testing you," Chloe warned. "She's waiting for you to make a mistake so she can unleash her inner beast."

"No wonder she and Clark are a good match," Oliver mumbled and Chloe giggled. "Hey sidekick?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we? Us…" Oliver started. "I mean, I'm confused and it's only natural that you need your time, but I just need something to get through this week."

"I thought we would talk about that when you got back," Chloe sighed.

"We will. I've also got some plans for the four of us this summer we need to discuss," Oliver said, his chocolate eyes holding a mysterious twinkle.

Chloe's curiosity spiked. "Plans? What plans?"

"Not telling you yet," Oliver smirked.

"I have ways of finding out," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Doubt it. I have Vic on my side," Oliver said and Chloe huffed. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Tell me," she whined. "You can't tell me something like that and then give me nothing. That's cruel." Oliver laughed. "Don't laugh at me. Tell me your-"

It the past couple of weeks, Oliver had learned that the best way of shutting Chloe up was kissing her until they were both out of breath. This time was no exception. Their lips moved in sync and she moaned, letting Oliver's tongue explore her mouth, stroking her tongue with his. It had been nearly three days since he last kissed her and he was dying to taste her again. For her part, Chloe was on cloud nine, like all the other times Oliver kissed her. Damn that Queen charm.

"I'll see you in a week," he whispered against her lips and she nodded, a little dazed.

Oliver grinned and kissing her lips quickly he turned and left the apartment.

"So much love is in the air," Mia said behind Chloe making the blonde jump.

"For God's sake Mia, don't sneak up on me," Chloe growled with a hand over her heart.

Mia only laughed. "He loves you."

"I know," Chloe whispered, her cheeks turning pink.

"He'll wait. You know he will. But he's also try his hardest until you cave in," Mia said. "From where I'm standing, you're practically at the breaking point. Seriously, all of us, the team I mean, can see how you perfect you guys are for each other."

"We've been dating for three weeks," Chloe said. "It's too damn early."

"Oh please, you've both had years of foreplay with each other. There's not a thing about Oliver that you don't know and vice versa. Him being Connor's Dad is just a plus. If you really think about it, you'll realize this has been a long time coming."

With a happy grin, Mia turned around and went back to Connor's room to help him with his archery. Chloe just stood there, mouth hanging open. Was she really going to go to a seventeen year old for love advice? The sad this was, Mia was probably right.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi people! Two weeks later, like always, I bring you a brand new chapter. I'm afraid this chapter doesn't involve much Chlollie, and more Chloe/Mia/Oliver and a little bit of Mia/Bart relationship plus Chlo-Lo. It's short, I know, but college is being a whiney needy bitch. I promise you that next chapter will be 13 pages filled with Chlollie love – I swear! **

**Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Reviews are love and love is inspiration. **

**I don't own Smallville.**

* * *

><p><em>Hear me<em>  
><em>I'm cryin' out<em>  
><em>I'm ready now<em>  
><em>Turn my world upside down<em>  
><em>Find me<em>  
><em>I'm lost inside the crowd<em>  
><em>It's getting loud<em>  
><em>I need you to see<em>  
><em>I'm screaming for you to please<em>  
><em>Hear me<em>

** - Kelly Clarkson "Hear Me"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Mia was leaving the Watchtower after going over some plans for the teams next mission with Bart and Chloe and a chill ran down her spine as she spotted the couple that she wished that would just disappear. They'd been stalking her for days now and it was getting obvious they weren't giving up. But Mia didn't want to see them, didn't want to talk to them and the fact that she'd been ignoring them should've been a hint. But no, before Mia could turn around a go back to the Watchtower they had caught up with her.

"You look nice," the woman said.

"I'm sure you didn't track me all the way to Metropolis just to compliment my clothes," Mia said icily. "So why don't you just tell me what you want and then I'll never have to see you again."

"Amelia," her full name made Mia frown, nobody had called her that since she was seven. "We want to be a family again. I served my time and I've been rebuilding my life with your Mother's help so we can all be together again," the man said.

"What makes you think I'd ever want to be a family with you again?" Mia nearly growled.

"We can put the past behind us," the woman said.

"Put the past behind us?" Mia repeated in disgust. "Are you out of your mind?" she hissed. "I will never forget what you did to me."

"I'm a new man and I can prove it to you, I want to prove it to you," he said.

"I don't care," Mia snapped. "I was your daughter. You raped me," she glared daggers through him. "And _you_," she turned her angry gaze to the woman. "You just…let him. My own Mother. You were supposed to protect me, and instead you turned a blind eye on his actions. Then again as far as you were concerned, I was nothing more to you but someone you could boss around. You never loved me. Neither of you did. So don't think you can just come waltzing back into my life, saying things like that. I want you to leave me alone. Please."

She was breathing hard when she finished but finally getting that off her chest felt better than she ever thought it would.

"We understand-" the woman started.

"No you don't. I spent eight years in foster care. Because you, the woman whom I called Mother, abandoned me." Mia snapped.

"I had to work out some issues," the woman said icily.

"So you just leave your daughter at the bus station and never come back?" Mia retorted. "You don't understand anything that I went through."

"If you don't come back with us, what home will you have?" the man said smugly. "We checked. You were never adopted. You have a…guardian, but will he take care of you for the rest of your life?"

Mia stiffened. She'd woken up in a cold sweat more times than she could count wondering the same thing. Dreading the day she turned eighteen and Oliver decided she was old enough to take care of herself and abandoned her. Just like everyone else.

"If no other family wanted to adopt you, why would this one be any different?" the woman asked.

"He cares about me," Mia said, hoping her voice sounded more confident than she felt.

"Sure he does…until the day he gets sick and tired of living with a girl who was never anything more than a whore," the man said and Mia felt her insides freeze. "I mean, he has no responsibilities and you're just a burden. Once he gets tired of having to deal with you, he'll kick you out," she swallowed, some of her worst fears bubbling to the surface. "Then your only choice will be me and your Mother."

"So, stop being a stupid child, and just come with us," the woman said icily.

Mia was forcing herself to breath in and out slowly, tears threating to fall, when she jumped and the sound of a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Mia," Bart walked up beside her, his tone cheerful but confused. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to see if Carter released Courtney yet," he asked with a bright smile.

"Hey Bart," Mia turned to him, forcing a smile on her face, glancing quickly at the couple. "Oh, I got caught up…what are you doing? Weren't you supposed to wait for Vic and AC?"

"Oh, me and 'Licious were going to…" he glance at the odd couple "…wait, but you know 'Licious, she can't go five minutes without her precious coffee," he smirked but then yelped when a hand smacked the back of his head. Hard.

"Stop it, Bart," Chloe said with a smile holding a hot cup of coffee she'd obviously just bought from the cart on the corner. "Hi, hon, weren't you going to see if you could get Court off grounding?" she smiled.

Mia was sweating. How the hell was she going to explain this?

"Who is this?" Chloe asked glancing at the couple.

"We're Amelia's parents," the man said. "Jack and Piper Dearden."

"Amelia?" Bart teased but then turned serious, swallowing. "Wait, parents?"

"No, you lost the right to call yourselves my parents after what you've done," Mia said, her hands turning into fists.

"I'm sorry, what exactly is it you want from Mia?" Chloe asked coldly.

"We want to take her home with us," Piper said.

"Mia _is_ home," Bart said, stepping in front of Mia as if to say they'd have to get through him to touch her and Mia was never more grateful for Bart Allen in her whole life.

"What makes you think you have any right to take her anywhere?" Chloe inquired. "After everything you've done?"

"What do you know-" Jack started.

"I know more than you think," Chloe interrupted with a hiss. "Bart, take Mia and go…get some ice cream or something," she mumbled and Bart nodded.

"Chloe…" Mia whispered.

"Don't worry, hon, everything will be ok," Chloe smiled and winked.

Mia nodded and without looking back, she allowed Bart to take her hand and the two left Chloe in the company of the Dearden's.

"Excuse me, who exactly are you?" Piper said icily.

"I'm the woman who can ruin you with just a few clicks of my keyboard so don't push me," Chloe said. "I want you to listen very closely; I know everything about you two. What you did, what you were charged with." Chloe's eyes were blazing with fury. "You're never going to touch Mia again. I won't allow it. Just like her guardian won't. Her adoption is almost finalized so don't waste your breathe because she won't be your daughter after tomorrow."

Very calmly, she sipped on her coffee. "Oh and if you don't want me to bankrupt your little business in Texas, I suggest you leave Metropolis immediately."

"You can't do that," the man growled.

"It might take a little time. I'd have to break a few laws and there's a lot of paperwork involved so _I_ probably wouldn't," Chloe said. "But I'm sure Oliver Queen could do it with a snap of his fingers," she smiled smugly at the pale faces of the couple. "What? You didn't know? Mia is going to be adopted by _the_ Oliver Queen. Yes, he knows everything about her and he still loves her," Chloe grinned. "Now, get lost, before he makes you…personally."

The couple glared at Chloe, but she just smiled. They turned around and got into a car parked on the curb. As soon as she was back in her Watchtower, she was going to make sure they'd never be within ten feet of Mia again. Picking up her phone, she dialed Oliver's phone number. It took a few rings, but he picked up.

"_Hi __sunshine,_" he greeted cheerfully.

"Well, aren't you cheerful," she laughed sipping her coffee and waving at Victor and AC who were on the opposite sidewalk. "What's got my hero in such a good mood?"

"_I __just __sat __through __a __presentation __for __some __new __software __and __it__'__s __amazing. __Seriously, __all __my __R&D __guys __are __getting __raises. __I __already __have __tons __of __people __interested __in __it,_" he said.

"That's amazing, Ollie," she smiled.

"_How__'__s __Connor?__"_

"He broke my favorite vase this morning and I've got marks all over my walls," Chloe sighed. "Suction cups are little bitches…"

She felt more than heard Oliver's laughter and huffed annoyed. "Shut up, your son is driving me insane. If I let him, he would sleep with the freaking bow," she said. "He's with Clark at the farm right now, burning off some energy."

"_He __did __apologize __to __you,__I __hope?_"

"Yes, he did. The morning after you left," she said. "I think Lois threatened him."

"_Only __Lois __could __scare __Boy __Scout __to __the __point __where __he __would __swallow __his __pride __and __do __the __right __thing,_" Oliver said.

Chloe grinned. "That's for sure. Look, I called you for a specific reason…"

"_What? __It __wasn__'__t __because __you __missed __me?_" she could hear his pout. _"__It__'__s __been __two __days, __and __I__'__m __missing __you __like __crazy, __but __you __don__'__t __miss __me?_"

"Ollie, don't be a child," _I __do __miss __you __like __hell_, she added mentally. "It's Mia."

"_Is __everything __alright? __I __noticed __she __was __acting __out __a __bit__, __but __unfortunately __she __wouldn__'__t __open __up __to __me._"

"You're not going to like this," Chloe sighed.

* * *

><p>Mia sat with Bart in the park, eating her favorite ice cream. She'd just told Bart everything, it had sort of just come…spilling out, and rather than freaking out like she always feared he'd do, he was doing everything in his power to cheer her up.<p>

"Flowers?" he grinned and handed Mia a big bouquet of fresh California pink roses.

"Bart…" she blinked taking the flowers from him.

The teen didn't even notice that the speedster had left.

"Straight from California," he said. "Like them?"

"Love them, thanks," she said kissing his cheek. "You do know how to cheer up a girl."

"One of my many gifts, _señorita_," he said smugly. "Are you going to talk to the Bossman about this? He has a right to know…"

"I know he does, Bart, but I don't want to burden Oliver. He has a lot on his plate. He's got his hands full with Chloe, he has a son to take care of now, and he has his company and the League…" she sighed. "I don't want to give him any more trouble."

"You won't give him any trouble," Bart said. "When Oliver found me and gave me a job and a home…I was afraid of bothering him too, but he wants to be bothered because we are his family, you know? He's happy to help. Besides, Oliver took you in and he's not going to give up on you. Never. It's just the way he is. He never gives up on people. Only on himself sometimes."

"Wow, Bart, I never heard you so sentimental," Mia smiled.

"What? Do I have to be the League's joker all the time?" he teased.

"Of course not, it's good to know that you can think beyond _Mamacitas_ and burritos," she chuckled and he grinned. "You're right, I'm going to talk with him."

"Alright, want to catch a movie?"

"Sure, let me call Courtney, see if Carter will let her join us."

"Let's face it, Blondie is still eternally grounded because of our little drunken night out," Bart grimaced. "Hey, think of it this way. At least you don't have Carter for a guardian."

"Yeah, I'm lucky Oliver let it pass…well, not totally, my credit card has a limit now," she rolled her eyes. "Well if Court can't come, we'll still go. Just you and me. I'm in the mood for some comedy."

"Great, so am I."

Mia grinned and they both got up from the park bench and made their way to the theater.

* * *

><p>Oliver was staring out at the beautiful view from his office at Star City Towers. He'd missed it. He'd missed the huge grassy areas Star City had, the beach that was so near. He could barely remember how the sand felt underneath his feet and how the sapphire blue water was cool against his skin.<p>

Oliver used to love to spend days at the beach…of course, that was a long time ago. Sighing he relaxed in his leather chair. It was near sunset and he hadn't left the office for twelve hours now. It had been meeting after meeting and a headache that had started at the base of his neck sometime around lunch, was spreading with every second. Then after Chloe's phone call it just sort of settled in as a low pulsing throb shooting through his temples. Oliver couldn't believe that Mia's parents had tried to take her with them. How dumb could two people be? He knew what he had to do; actually he would've done it a long time ago, but he'd been afraid of Mia's reaction.

His phone rang and Oliver groaned. _Please __don__'__t __let __it __be __work,_ he chanted in his mind as he picked up without looking at the caller's ID.

"Queen," he sighed.

"_So __professional_," Mia chuckled. "_Didn__'__t __check __the __caller __ID, __I __presume._"

"No," he smiled softly. "Afraid that if it was something related to work I wouldn't pick it up. Anyway, I'm glad you called, I wanted to talk to you."

"_Chloe __told __you, __didn__'__t __she?_"

"I did ask her to keep an eye on you," he said. "She did the right thing. I'm a little upset that you didn't come to me in the first place," he sighed. "How long have they been harassing you?"

The other line went silent for a couple of moments. "_A __week__…_"

"Why didn't you come to me?" Oliver asked a little hurt.

"_I__'__m __sorry, __but __you __had __so __much __to __worry __about __already __that __I __didn__'__t __want __to __add __this,__" _she said.

"Mia, listen to me. I worry about you. I care about you. I thought you knew that you could come to me wtih anything," Oliver said. "Mia if you had told me this right on the first day I wouldn't have let it get this far. What will it take for you to realize that you're a part of this team, a part of my family, and are not getting out?"

"_I__'__m __sorry_," she whispered. "_I__'__ve __been __kicked __around __so __many __times __that __it__'__s __just __habit. __Self-defense __I __suppose._"

"I know. I understand how you feel," Oliver said. "And since obviously whatever I say won't ever be enough to keep that brain of yours calm, I have another way."

"_What __do __you __mean?_"

"You'll find out soon enough," he half-smiled. "You're at the penthouse right?"

"_Yeah, __having __dinner __with __Bart_," she told him.

"Court too?"

"_We __tried, __but __Carter __is __still __mad_."

Oliver chuckled. "Yes, I can imagine. I'm going to try and talk with Big Bird, get him to lighten up on Court a bit."

"_You?_" Mia chuckled.

"Correction. I'll talk to Chloe so she can talk with Carter. Better?"

"_Yes, __much. __I __think __Chloe __would __be __the __only __one __who __could __turn __Carter __around,_" she laughed. "_How __about __you?__Still __stuck __at __work?_"

Oliver groaned. "Yes."

"_Then __I__'__m __going __to __let __you __get __back __to __it. __Talk __to __you __later, __Oliver, __bye._"

"Bye Mia, take care and don't let Bart empty out the fridge."

"_Yeah__…__well_…" she hung up and Oliver laughed.

Someone knocked on the office's door. "Come in," Oliver said.

A man around sixty years old came in dressed in a black suit and blue shirt. He smiled at Oliver and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Ah, Oliver, I don't know what made me think I could handle these long days anymore," he sighed. "My back is killing me."

"Oh, come on, Henry," Oliver smirked. "You look fine to me."

"Don't start it kid, I'm retiring in a year, and there's nothing you can do about it," Henry said raising an eyebrow.

"I know. I wish I could get you to change your mind." Oliver said. "You are one of the few people that I trust in this company. You knew my dad and he trusted you and your advice has made me look brilliant in front of the board many many times…even when I was hung over."

"Oh, those were the fun meetings," Henry grinned. "But you'll do fine without me, kid."

"Let's hope so," Oliver said. "Do you have the paperwork I asked for?"

"I had to pull some strings since it was such short notice but do I ever disappoint?" Henry said and gave Oliver a folder with a few documents. "Everything's in there."

"Thank you," Oliver said.

"I've had it all together for a while. I thought you'd to this sooner." Henry shrugged.

"Yeah, well," Oliver said while reading the paperwork. "I needed to let Mia get comfortable with my lifestyle before I adopted her."

"She is doing well, then? With…both of your lives?"

Henry had been Robert Queen's advisor and lawyer since he built Queen Industries. After Robert's death, he was the CEO until Oliver finished his education and could take over the business himself. He was always loyal, always fair and a big supporter of Oliver. It was because of all that, that Oliver had trusted Henry with the secret of his double life. Henry only said that he didn't like green leather but he would make an effort not to laugh too much. Henry was the one that took charge when Oliver's missions went…wrong.

"She's part of both of my lives," Oliver shrugged. "She even has her own codename."

"Good," Henry nodded. "How about your girl?"

"My girl?"

"You don't fool me, Oliver. You're in love," Henry smiled.

Oliver closed the file and cleared his throat. "Oh yeah?"

"You have the same look on your face that your father had when he met Laura," Henry rolled his eyes. "That man was completely head over heels. I'll tell you, he day dreamed through every single meeting. Like you've been doing."

"Her name is Chloe," Oliver smiled at the mention of her name. "I love her and we have a son together."

Henry's eyes went wide and he relaxed in his chair. "I'm confortable. From the beginning please."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chloe was pretty much convinced she was going to spend the day at the zoo with her son. That is…until Lois showed up with no Connor.<p>

"So you didn't bring me my son?" Chloe said.

Lois shrugged. "Nope. He stayed on the farm. You and I need some Chlo-Lo time."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Really, Lo?"

"Yes, really. We're going to the salon, do our nails, our hairs, maybe go shopping for some clothes, maybe pick up some hot lingerie for our guys," Lois said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know what? That actually sounds good," Chloe smiled.

"Great, let's get going. I bet you're in great need of some green lingerie."

Chloe turned red and pushed her laughing cousin out of the door. They were getting into Lois' car when Chloe's phone beeped with a message.

"If that's work, ignore it," Lois warned.

"Let me check," Chloe asked opening the message.

Chloe looked down at a beautiful picture of Star City's skyline. No doubt from Oliver's penthouse window. _"__You __should __see __the __view __from __up __here.__"_ it read. Chloe's smiled widened almost immediately. Yes, she should. Maybe one day.

"Ok, stop sexting with Oliver and get in the car. We have reservations in the salon," Lois sighed.

"I'm not sexting," Chloe rolled her eyes and typed a quick response.

* * *

><p>"<em>One <em>_day, __hero, __I __promise.__" _Oliver read her response and grinned. Someday soon, he promised himself and then, she wouldn't want to wake up to any other view.


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**I know you must be mad, but life is hectic. Finals, a hundred papers to write with deadlines closing in on me and _Christmas_. Hell, I barely had time for anything besides schoo and family!**

**But here I am, here is a much wanted update FULL of Chlollie love. Please review and I can assure you that this story is far from over and that the updates will flow again weekly or from two weeks from today. **

**Thanks for the support and please review. **

* * *

><p><em>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared it's wrong<br>Like you might make a mistake  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to waste, to waste  
>So let me give your heart a break<em>

- "**Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"I hope he's being a good boy," Chloe smiled sadly.

"_Yes, he is_," Martha said from the other end. "_You have nothing to worry about, Chloe._"

"I know, Mrs. Kent. I just miss him," Chloe sighed. "I feel so alone without him."

"_When is Oliver coming back?_"

"In two days. But I haven't spoken to him since the whole thing happened with Mia. He's just got so much to do on top of work and that leaves very little time for us," Chloe pouted.

"_Well the past two days have gone by in a blur and Connor's having so much fun. And he misses you too, but it will do him good to be out of Metropolis for a while._"

"I know. He was getting bored, the office is fun occasionally but it's no place for a kid," Chloe chuckled. "Where is he now?"

"_Oh, Perry's trying to teach him how to read and write. He says that if we start him soon, he'll do better in school_," Martha rolled her eyes. "_What's surprising to me is that Connor's enjoying it._"

"He loves to learn knew stuff. He's got an inquisitive mind," Chloe mumbled.

"_Smarter than your average three year old for sure, I might go so far as to say he's a prodigy,"_ Martha nodded.

"I know," she smiled. "But he's also a little boy and I want him to enjoy his childhood. God knows how complicated and messed up life can be when you grow up."

Martha chuckled. "_Honey, I've gotta go. I'll call you later so you can say goodnight to Connor, ok?_"

"Ok, Mrs. Kent. Thank you again for taking him."

"_Are you kidding? I was dying to have my grandson all to myself._"

"Goodbye Mrs. Kent," Chloe said chuckling at the older woman's enthusiasm.

"_Take care, dear."_

Chloe hung up and looked at her monitor and pouted. Everything was quiet and she was starting to get bored to death.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in her ear.

The tiny blonde felt her heart speed up, jumping from her seat. "For crying out loud, Oliver Jonas Queen," she yelled and Oliver grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Do you want to give me a heart attack? Do you?" she growled with a hand over her heart, glaring daggers at the grinning blonde.

"Sorry, but I _did_ knock," he shrugged.

"Didn't hear it," she grumbled.

"Surprise." he said.

Chloe grinned and launched herself into his arms. "You're back early," she whispered against his shoulder.

"For once in my life everyone played nice. Sorry I've been so busy. If I wasn't working, I was sleeping…"

"Hey, what's important is that you're back early." Chloe assured him.

"I missed you, Sidekick," he sighed kissing her temple and inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla and coffee that always seemed to hover around her.

"Missed you too, hero," she replied.

"Where's Connor?" he asked releasing her so he could look into the emerald eyes he loved so much.

"He's with Mrs. Kent, in Washington."

Oliver pouted. "I miss him. Why is he in Washington?" he whined.

"He was bored with Metropolis. We've been everywhere here already; the zoo, the pool, the arcade, the aquarium, every playground we could find…he just needed a breath of fresh air and everyone here has work and stuff to do, so when Mrs. Kent invited him to go with her to DC, a mentioned a trip to the Circus and a few other things, he begged me to go. I couldn't say no."

"I understand," Oliver smiled. "It's also kind of good, don't you think?" Chloe frowned. "It gives us some space and some time to figure things out…"

"Good point," Chloe said.

"But, let's do that later," he whispered. "There's something I've been dying to do since last week," his eyes seemed to get impossibly darker and Chloe bit her lip.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked quietly.

He half-smiled before crushing his lips against hers, claiming her with a heavy and passionate kiss. He'd missed her so much in the last few days. It was like a piece of him was missing. She created this balance in him; kept him sane, loved and happy. Without her, nothing seemed to have the same charm as it did before. He, literally, swept her off her feet and she let out a little yelp.

"Ollie," she laughed.

"What? I miss you," he kissed softly walking toward the bedroom.

"Then we talk?"

"Then we talk." he promised and shut the door with his foot.

* * *

><p>Their bliss was abruptly interrupted two hours later by Chloe's phone beeping. She groaned casting a sideways glance at the offending object.<p>

"Leave it," Oliver murmured against her neck.

"I can't," she moaned. "It's probably Canary. She's on a solo mission in Gotham, remember? She might need help."

"Or maybe she just wants to give you her debriefing," Oliver shrugged keeping his hold on her tight so she could barely move underneath him.

"I can't ignore her," she said closing her eyes, savoring the feeling of his hands all over her skin.

"Your boss says you can," he whispered in her ear before kissing her.

For a second Chloe forget all about Canary….until her phone beeped again.

"Seriously, Ollie, she might be in trouble," she said.

Oliver sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder. "Fine," he grumbled. "It better be important."

Chloe smiled. "You know Canary is very independent, she only calls for help when she's trapped."

Defeated, Oliver rolled over and pouted. Rolling her eyes, Chloe got up, wrapping the sheet around her, as she picked up her discarded clothes. "Besides, you need to speak with Mia, right?"

"Think she'll be ok with it?"

"She'll be fine, don't worry. She finally has a real family," Chloe smiled and gave Oliver a peck on the lips. "Get dressed, Romeo."

After making herself presentable, Chloe walk back into the Watchtower's main room and connected the call to Canary.

"_Damn, Tower, what took you so long?"_

"Well…"

"Chloe I gotta go, but I'll call you later," Oliver said and winked. Chloe smiled and nodded as Oliver stepped into the elevator.

"_Oh I see_," Canary mumbled. "_Forget I asked_."

Chloe blushed a soft pink. "What seems to be the problem, Canary?"

"_It's_ _Bruce Wayne or rather his stupid alter-ego. He's compromising my mission._" Canary said furious. "_Not to mention, that his version of a Watchtower hacked into my computer and my phone._"

The blonde sighed. "Can't you just work together? I'm pretty sure you're both trying to do the same thing and if you're always butting heads, neither of you will very far."

"_I don't know, Tower_," Canary said. _"He's really annoying."_

"Let me call Bruce and Barbara, see if we can make this work…"

* * *

><p>Oliver stepped into the Clocktower to find Mia lying on the couch, flipping through a fashion magazine with her headphones blasting. He sighed, knowing that she hadn't noticed him yet and leaned against the wall. Eventually Mia got the feeling she was being watched and looked up, a wide grin splitting across her face. She closed the magazine and turned off her iPod as she got up, hugging Oliver.<p>

"You're back early."

"Surprisingly yes, the board didn't cause too much trouble so I cut my trip short," he said.

"Great," Mia smiled. "Look, I'm sorry," she said looking down. "For not coming directly to you. I'm just so used to fending for myself and I didn't want to bother you."

"Hey," Oliver raised her chin with a hand. "I'll forgive you if you promise me that the next time something goes wrong you come to me first?"

"Ok, I promise," she smiled.

"Good, because, this family can only work on honesty," Oliver said. "Actually, I have something for you to see."

He picked up his briefcase, pulling a file from inside and passing it to Mia. "I hope you don't think I'm ahead of myself. I would've done it months ago but I wanted to give you time to adjust."

Mia blinked before opening the file and reading the documents inside. Her eyes widened and she swallowed. "Ollie this…it says here that…I mean…" she looked at Oliver with unshed tears. "You adopted me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yup," he nodded. "If you want, you can officially change your name to Mia Queen."

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Are you happy?"

She dropped the file on the couch and pulled Oliver in a bear hug. "Happy? I'm more than happy, Ollie. You gave me something that I've been dreaming since I was little, a family, a _real_ family. Thank you."

Oliver smiled and hugged her back. "Your parent's loss, is my gain."

"Thank you, Oliver, really," she said.

"Hey, if this was all you needed to calm your fears, you could've just told me before. Mia, I don't want you to feel like one day I'm going to get tired of you and kick you out. I never want you to be unsure of your place in the team or in my life. You're here to stay, ok?"

Mia nodded. "Ok."

"Anytime kiddo," Oliver said. "Now, I wanted to ask you something."

"You just adopted me. You can ask me anything."

"Alright, this has to do with my plans for Chloe and Connor and me. I'm gonna need you to do a few things for me."

"Sure," she nodded.

"It means you'll leave for Star City in about two days…"

"Can I take Courtney?"

"Of course," Oliver shrugged. "Just don't wreck my place."

"What do you need?"

"Remember when I told you about my parents house on the outskirts of Star City?"

"That place is legit amazing, but I understand why you don't live there. It's a pity for a place that sweet to go unused though," Mia said. "Private beach, huge pool…it's like a castle…"

"Calm down, Mia," Oliver chuckled. "I've got someone who goes in pretty regularly to clean and air it out, but it needs to be updated. So a family can live there."

Mia nodded and then froze. "Wait. You're telling me that you want to fix up Queen Manor so we can all live there?"

"Yes and no. For us to live there, Chloe would have to agree to move, and since that won't happen until God knows when, for now, it'll just be like our vacation home. Vic will help with the technical update, security and stuff, but I need you on the style side of things. Everything I wanted to save I took out a long time ago so you can get rid of whatever you want, replace it with new stuff."

"You're giving me free range to furnish your parent's house?"

"I want final approval on all the big things and you'll have access to a decorator but pretty much."

"Awesome," Mia cheered. "Does this mean I can pick my own room?"

Oliver nodded.

"Best day ever." she squealed.

* * *

><p>"See kids, we can all play nice," Chloe smirked.<p>

On two separate monitors she had Dinah and Bruce. Both were sulking about having to work together. Behind Bruce there was a grinning Barbara Gordon who totally agreed with Chloe. If everyone worked together, they could put the bad guys behind bars a lot quicker and with less complications.

"_I have a condition_," Dinah said.

"_Of course you do,_" Bruce said sarcastically.

"_If this playboy thinks he's going to get lucky, he has another one coming,_" Dinah said and Bruce gaped.

"_What makes you think I want anything to do with you, yellow bird?_"

"_Oh please, Bruce, how many times have you checked out Canary's assets and-…_"

"_Barbara, get lost._" Bruce growled and the blonde who shrugged turning on her heel and disappearing.

"_Pervert_," Dinah mumbled.

"Dinah, is that your only condition?" Chloe sighed, they've been arguing for the past three hours, it had been beyond exhausting and Chloe was getting to the point where she wanted to just punch them both.

"_Yes,_" Dinah nodded.

"Ok, Bruce do you promise to keep your hands of Canary during this mission?"

"_You know what? I think she wants my hands all over her,_" he gave Chloe a very devious smirk.

Before Dinah could start yelling, Chloe growled. "Bruce."

"_Yeah, whatever, I promise."_

"Good. Now, go catch the bad guys and try not to kill each other."

She disconnected both of the calls and fell into her chair, her head pounding. Her phone beeped with a text message.

**From: Barbara G.**

_6:32 pm_

_I give it a week before the sexual tension becomes too much._

Chloe rolled her eyes but texted back with an evil grin.

**To: Barbara G.**

_6:34 pm_

_Really Barb? Really?_

_Two days. Max._

She laughed to herself as her phone rang and Oliver's name illuminated her screen.

"Hi, Hero."

"_Sidekick, what did Dinah want so badly that she had to interrupt our fun?_"

"She ran into some trouble with Batman and his little team."

"_Of course, Bruce would give her trouble,_" Oliver rolled his eyes. "_Did you fix it?_"

"Isn't that why you pay me? To prevent infighting in the superhero community?"

"_For the most part. Your forgot about your amazing hacking skills, the way you somehow manage to keep the boys in line and your charming personality_," he said and she laughed.

"They're working together now." she explained.

"_I'm pretty sure they'll kill each other before they actually manage to get any work done _," Oliver said.

"Or do something else entirely," she grinned wickedly. "But enough about those two. How did Mia react?"

"_Amazingly well._"

"Told you so."

"_I know. Listen, I was calling to…_"

"To…" Chloe repeated.

"_Well…_"

"Oliver, spit it out."

"_Ask if you wanted to go on a date with me?_" he said in one breath.

Chloe froze. "Hm, what?"

"_A real date and it doesn't have to be a public affair,_" he assured. "_We'll stay at the penthouse and I'll cook. It'll give us a chance to talk and just be together. No team, no son, no adopted kid…just us._"

"That sounds tempting," she said and she could hear his sigh of relief.

"_What if I promised you, that the dessert is tiramisu? From your favorite place in Metropolis?"_

"Sold."

"_Meet me at the penthouse at eight._"

They both hung up and Chloe relaxed against her chair, before standing up and picking up her jacket. She had a date to get ready to. Thank God, Lois made her shop just a few days ago.

* * *

><p>Oliver was observing the Metropolis skyline from the rooftop of the Clocktower and it was breathtaking. Of course nothing would ever be more beautiful than Star City on a warm summers night, but Metropolis was close enough.<p>

He'd made dinner and chosen to serve it on the roof. Mia had helped him set up everything before joining the guys and Court for a game night at Vic's place. He just hoped Chloe didn't turn around and flee as soon as she saw the romantic ambiance on the roof – white twinkle lights, the candlelight dinner…Oliver shifted on his feet.

"You did all of this in an hour?" he heard her voice and turned around so fast he almost got whiplash.

She was completely beautiful. Breathtaking. She was wearing a fitted black dress that went to her knees. Black pumps that defined her legs to make them look longer and a green leather jacket.

"I love it," Chloe said taking in everything.

"Well, so do I," he said, but he was staring straight at her. "Is it new?"

"The jacket?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow and he nodded. "Yes. I saw it and it was literally impossible for me not to buy it," she grinned as he came closer and circled her waist with his strong arms. "I do have a thing for green leather," she whispered.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I know," he whispered back. "It looks great on you," he smiled. "Come on, dinner's getting cold," grinning he took her hand and pulled out her chair for her.

Chloe sat down, a little overwhelmed by the intimate atmosphere. It was without a doubt, the best date she had ever been on. "It smells delicious," she complimented. "I didn't know you could cook anything besides breakfast."

"I can't give away all my secrets now can I?" he grinned secretively serving both of them.

"And here I was thinking that I knew _everything_ about Oliver Queen," she sighed dramatically.

"You do," Oliver nodded sitting in front of her. "The big stuff. It's just the little things you've got left to figure out."

"Oh yeah? What other little things are there?" Chloe asked.

"Now, Sidekick, I can't tell you that," he teased. "You have to figure it out for yourself."

"That sounds like a challenge, Mr. Queen," she whispered seductively. "You know, I have ways of making you talk."

"Oh, you're evil," he whispered back and she laughed before taking her first bite.

"This is wonderful," she moaned. "You're a great cook."

Oliver smiled proudly before starting to eat his own food. "Thanks, I know."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Your ego just keeps getting bigger and bigger, doesn't it?"

"Yup. But with good reason." Oliver nodded with a boyish grin and Chloe chuckled.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the both of them enjoying the wonderful food, Chloe decided to take the first step. "I want to tell Connor before the summer ends," she said. "He needs to know, and this is so huge. We can't keep it from him."

Oliver nodded. "I agree," he said. "But what are we going to tell him? I mean I know Connor's smart, but he's young, he's not really going to understand."

"You're right, it's not easy," Chloe sighed. "We'll just have to explain the best we can now and maybe when he's older we'll tell him more."

"Ok," Oliver said thoughtfully. "How about we just tell him that we met before he was born. We dated very, very briefly and then parted ways, and I never knew you were pregnant. You honestly didn't think I was his father because we were always careful…"

"…but since he asked me to find his Dad, I had to go through every possibility so I came back to you…"

"…and we did the test and it was positive," Oliver finished and they both grinned. "I think it's the easiest way to make him understand."

"Me too," Chloe nodded.

"How do you think he'll react?" Oliver asked quietly. "I mean, one day I'm his Mommy's best friend, the next I'm his dad."

"Don't worry about it," Chloe smiled gently and placed her hand on top of his on the table. "Connor loves you. He'll be happy about it."

Oliver pursed his lips unsure. "I know he loves me. But Chloe, for the past three years, all I've ever been was the guy that he saw for a week maybe two and then was gone for months at a time. I was never the picture perfect Dad he dreamt about."

"You are, Ollie," Chloe assured him. "Connor was always found of you, even if he didn't see you that often. Remember that time you came into Isis and he was crying and I couldn't make him stop?"

"Yes," he smiled fondly at the memory. "I just wanted some information analyzed and you suddenly passed that baby to my arms and he…he settled down and fell asleep…"

Chloe nodded. "He felt safe in your arms. Even as a baby, he could feel a connection between you two."

"I'm not a perfect role model…"

"Correction, you weren't a perfect role model. Now you're pretty darn close," she smiled. "Last month, Connor told me that he'd much rather I went out with you than Bruce because then you could be his Daddy…"

"Oh yeah, I remember," Oliver said without thinking.

"You eavesdropped on our conversation?" Chloe inquired in a very calm voice – which generally meant danger.

"It was by accident," he shrugged with an innocent smile.

She rolled her eyes but let it go. "Well, you heard him yourself then. He wants you."

"I know Chloe, but I'm afraid that he'll change his mind. He thinks I'm perfect, but I'm not…"

"Hey, stop that," Chloe shook her head. "You're overthinking everything, Ollie. He'll be happy about this. I know it," she sighed. "And we all have flaws. He's not picky," she chuckled. "As long as you love him and he knows that, things will be just fine."

Oliver smiled and kissed her knuckles. "Thanks, Chloe," he said and she nodded. "Well we've got Connor covered, now, onto us…" he said and saw Chloe turn pale and try to pull her hand away but he tugged it a little harder smiling.

"Yes…us…"

"More wine?" Oliver offered.

"Please," she smiled nervously.

"And how about I get that dessert that I promised you," he said standing up and letting go of her hand pouring some wine into her glass. "I'll be right back."

Chloe watched as he went back in town and downed the whole wine in her glass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Us_. Such a tiny but scary word. Her mind told her to run from the possibility of getting hurt, but her heart told her to stay because this was the right choice, _the one_. She poured herself some more wine and sipped it.

"Here we go," Oliver said suddenly behind her, making her jump slightly, as he placed the plate with her dessert in front of her.

"Seriously, you have to stop being so sneaky," she let out a shaky breath.

"Sorry, it's in my nature to be sneaky," he smiled. "I think you're just distracted."

"I was, a little," she admitted.

After a few pregnant moments, Oliver broke the ice. "Why is it so scary?" he asked and Chloe frowned, chewing slowly. "Why is _us_ so scary?" he specified.

Chloe swallowed and turned thoughtful.

"Is it because of my past?" he tried.

"No," she shook her head. "I know that that was another Oliver. A lost one," she sighed. "You're not that Oliver anymore."

He smiled briefly. "Then what is it, Chloe? What makes you hesitate?"

"It's _my_ past," she laughed humorlessly.

"What do you mean?"

"My romantic history is pretty short and almost non-existent, but what does exist is hardly normal and actually pretty traumatizing."

"In English?" he asked and she sighed dropping her head in her hands. "Sorry, I just need to understand. I know that you had this one sided love for Clark that made you guarded, but it's more than that…"

"It is, although that one sided love with Clark is one of the main things that keeps my walls up, there are the other failed attempts a relationship. Generally because every guy that demonstrated the least bit of interest in me in the past ended up dead, or in Belle Reve, or a complete monster." she said. "There were those meta-humans in high school. And then came Jimmy, the one that I thought would be the safest choice he ended up dead by yet Davis who turned out to be Doomsday," Chloe stopped. "Seriously, what's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself.

Oliver got up and knelt beside her. "Nothing's wrong with you, Chloe," he whispered placing a strand of hair behind her hear. "You had bad luck. You were dragged into this crazy world of super-powers and heroes – and thank God, because otherwise we would never have met. It has its risks and you took them. Those people, they left a mark on you, I know, but…those scars, they heal. They don't go away of course, but they heal," he said and Chloe looked at him with teary eyes and a little smile. "How can I prove to you that I won't end up hurting you?"

"You could try not to die," she said with a chuckle.

"I will try very hard," he nodded with a smile. "And I can assure you that I won't go to Belle Reve and the last time I checked, I was pretty much human, so you don't have to worry about me turning into an alien monster with a mission to destroy the Earth."

Chloe laughed and cradled his face in her hands. "I know."

"Then what's stopping you?" he asked sweetly.

She shrugged and sighed, a few tears escaping. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," he affirmed wiping her tears away. "I love you Chloe, and there is nothing in this world that could change that. Give me a chance to show just how much you can love me too?"

Laughing Chloe nodded.

"Good," Oliver said standing up and pulling her with him. "Everything's going to be ok, I promise." he brushed his nose with hers and she giggled. "I'm glad you're not running for the hills, you know? Part of me is still waiting for that reaction."

"I'm not going to run. I believe in you. I think we can make this work. With time," Chloe said.

"I never expected you to say I love you back, Chlo, at least not right away," he explained. "And I'm not proposing either. I know you need time to adapt to this situation, hell I'm still trying to adapt. I'm afraid of doing something that ends up hurting Connor or making you hate me..."

"I've said it, but I'll say it again…I could never hate you Oliver. I saw you at your worst and even though you were in a dark place you still had the hero in your heart, like you always will."

He brushed his thumb across her face. "You think I can make fatherhood work?"

"You're already doing great, Ollie," she chuckled. "We will make this work."

"I love you so much," he whispered and she genuinely smiled.

He kissed her softly on the lips. She might not be ready to say it, but Chloe Sullivan was already head over heels for Oliver Queen.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone. I'm back with a brand new chapter. This one is mainly based on Sacrifice. You will read dialogue that is taken right of the episode, so it doesn't owe me, I'm just using for pure fan reasons. There are still little twists to the episode, like I always do, but I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing…_unfortunately_…**

* * *

><p><em>Life goes on<br>It gets so heavy  
>The wheel breaks the butterfly<br>Every tear, a waterfall  
>In the night, the stormy night<br>She closed her eyes  
>In the night, the stormy night<br>Away she'd fly._

- "**Paradise" by Coldplay**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The following morning, Chloe woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking for Oliver, but found no signs of her boyfriend.

"Ollie?" she called softly.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked walking out of the closet, adjusting a green tie around his neck.

"The bed was empty," she smiled softly at him and Oliver sat next to her, kissing her passionately.

"Hm, sorry Sidekick, but ever since Tess went underground to protect herself, work's been building up and I'm the one who has to answer to both boards. Seriously, if she hadn't saved our son, I'd hunt her down and make her deal with all this," he sighed irritated.

"I understand," Chloe nodded. "I guess if you're going to work, I should do the same. I need to check in with Canary, see if she and Bruce are still alive and if they've had any developments."

"We could get a late lunch," Oliver proposed fidgeting with his tie. "Not take-out, Italian maybe. I'm getting tired of take out."

"Italian it is," she grinned and adjusted the tie for him. "Seriously, what would you do without me?"

"I really don't want to think about that?"

* * *

><p>"You're behaving, I hope," Chloe said with a smile, leaning against the elevator wall.<p>

"_I am_," Connor said. "_Grandma Kent made my favorite for dinner last night, and today, Perry took me out to McDonalds for lunch._"

Chloe could practically hear the grin on her son's face. "I'm glad you're enjoying being spoiled," she chuckled. "Oliver asked me to tell you that he misses you."

"_He's back_?" the boy asked eagerly but Chloe could tell he was upset he wasn't home to see Oliver.

"Yeah, he came home last night. He was a little sad that you weren't here, but he's glad you're having fun with Grandma."

"_Oh, I didn't know he was coming back so early_," Connor sighed.

"Don't worry baby, he'll call tonight if he can. Besides, you're having a blast with Grandma Kent."

"_I know, Mommy. She's taking me to her office tomorrow_."

"That's great, sweetie, please remember to be polite-" Chloe walked into Watchtower's main room to a gun, her gun to be more precise, pointed directly at her. "-to everyone. Ok?"

"_Ok_," the boy promised.

"I love you," she said staring into Tess' steely blue gaze. "Never forget that."

"_I love you too, Mommy._"

Chloe hung up and took a breath. "What do you want Tess?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I just need you to do something for me," Tess said.

"You may have saved my son Tess," Chloe said taking a few steps in the other direction. "But I don't take orders from you."

Chloe lunged for Tess in an attempt to get her gun back but the red-head wasn't going to give it up so easily. Out of nowhere a shot was fired and Watchtower went into lockdown, an alarm blaring through the room.

"**Safety compromised**," the female robotic voice announced making Chloe gasp as she looked at the monitors which were flashing _Security Breach_. "**Initiating lockdown**."

_Oh, no, no, no,_ Chloe chanted as she watched as thick metal barriers slammed down blocking all the doors and windows . _Damn it._

"I suggest you get us out of here," Tess grunted reaching for the gun again.

Chloe got there first though, kicking the gun away. "Try to behave, Tess," she said before moving to the nearest keyboard and entering her code, which was promptly refused; _Access Denied_, flashing before her eyes.

"What?" Tess asked unable to decifer the other woman's look.

"We're not going anywhere," Chloe said turning to the red-head. "Watchtower is in control now."

* * *

><p>After his third meeting of the morning, Oliver tried to call Chloe to finalize the plans for their late lunch, but she wasn't picking up. Oliver frowned. Chloe literally slept with her cell and never ignored one of his calls, so this wasn't normal. He tried again and still nothing. Oliver was going to try the third time when he entered his office, but found someone waiting for him. The doors closed behind him giving them privacy.<p>

"I let myself him," Clark said.

"Terrific," Oliver replied. "Did you super-speed by the security?" he joked.

But, like always, Clark didn't even smile. "I used the elevator."

"How human of you," Oliver rolled his eyes. "You're obviously not on patrol, so what's going on?"

"I need to find Zod," Clark said.

Oliver was a little taken aback. Clark was coming to him, why? "You know Chloe? She's got this really big building filled with a lot of expensive stuff that I paid a lot of money for. She could probably help you out with that."

"The last thing we need is to have a weapon like Watchtower falling into the wrong hands," Clark said trying to make Oliver understand that he didn't want to risk Chloe's life. Clark knew that above anyone else, Oliver would agree with that. "I want to keep Chloe out of the line of fire, I figured you would agree with that."

Oliver turned serious immediately. "Keep Chloe out of the line of fire? What the hell is going on?" If Clark was worried about Chloe, he had to have a reason and suddenly Oliver was even more worried about those unanswered phone calls.

"Zod," Clark simply said with a sigh. "He went after Lois. He pretended to be the Blur and put her in danger."

"I think it's time to take off the gloves," Oliver replied.

"Look, I need you in on this but I can't have you starting a fight with Zod when I'm trying to keep the peace," Clark said and Oliver felt anger bubbling inside him.

"Clark, I know you want to see goodness in everyone, but you know what this guy is capable of, alright?" Oliver said, his voice rising a bit.

"And I know what you're capable of," Clark pointed out and Oliver glared at him. "I understand how you feel, don't think I'm not angry too," _You seem pretty calm to me_, Oliver thought angrily. "But I can't have you fire the first shot and ruin everything I've worked for. These are _my people_, that we're talking about my first real chance to have a kryptonian family here on earth. And we need to find Zod and confront him, but my way."

Oliver was silent for a few moments, taking in Clark's speech. He could understand the other man's need to have an alien family. "Yeah, alright man, I got your back," Oliver agreed.

A tiny glimpse of a smile could be seen in Clark's expression. "Then suit up. Check the mansion. Before Tess went off the grid she got close to Zod, maybe she left some Intel. I have another lead that I wanna run down on my own."

With a nod, Clark turned to leave the office but Oliver called out to him, wanting to remind him of something, "Hey Clark," the alien stopped and turned to face his friend. "Those Kandorians…they are not the only family you have here."

Nodding in understanding, Clark left and Oliver tried Chloe one last time. When it went to voicemail again he sent her quick text and then headed for the mansion.

**To:** _Chloe Sullivan_

**2:34 pm**

_Not gonna be able to make lunch Sidekick. Rain check? Love you. _

* * *

><p>"Why point a gun at me, when I owe you one?" Chloe asked after a very long and very tense silence.<p>

"I didn't know how you would react to my visit," Tess replied.

"You saved my son, Tess," Chloe stopped typing and turned to her. "I owe you a favor, you could've just asked, alright?"

"Would've you done it?"

"It depends; you actually haven't told me what you want." Chloe reminded her.

"**Threat confirmation still active**," the robotic voice interrupted their conversation making Chloe switch to another console.

"Watchtower didn't react because you attacked me," Chloe concluded. "We're on lockdown 'cause some hacking transmitter was detected. This thing managed to get some information before my firewall blocked it but it's still alive, it's trying to break to another firewall Tess, it's trying to give away our location," she turned to the other woman, glaring. "What did you bring in here?"

"Nothing," Tess replied without batting an eye. "All I wanted was to erase the info you had on the Kandorians," Tess said.

"I knew you were the Kandorians lap dog, but I didn't know you were Zod's little bitch too," Chloe said annoyed and Tess glowered at her. "Alright, look, if you're not behind this, there's only one organization that I can think of that wants Watchtower's this badly."

"Checkmate," Tess whispered. "Where could the transmitter be?"

"Follow me, bring everything that you carried inside," Chloe said going upstairs to the examination and medical center.

Tess grabbed her bag and followed her. "How much information could've leaked in a blink of an eye?" she asked dumping the contents of her bag in the table.

"Given Watchtower's processing speed…I'd say that in that time, my whole team's database could've been leaked." Chloe said examining each of Tess' objects to find any transmitters.

Tess paled. "And all of your files on the Kandorians."

Chloe could only nod. Tess' stuff was clean. But something put Watchtower in lockdown mode.

"If it isn't on your stuff, if must be on you," she said.

"Wait, what?" Tess asked as Chloe passed a sensor over her shoulders. "Chloe this is ridiculous, ok?"

"It's in your body Tess, just beneath your skin," Chloe said.

Tess swallowed before pushing her shirt down. "Get it out, Chloe, now."

Chloe gulped before picking up a scalpel and slicing into Tess' shoulder only to gasp and step back as her skin rippled. "It moved."

"When it feels threatened it goes deeper into the host," Tess sighed pulling her shirt up again. "Now we'll never get it out."

"How did you know that?" Chloe asked sensing that she was missing something.

"It's a Checkmate's device. A mechanical parasite powered by the host's bio-rhythms."

Chloe shook her head slowly. "You know what they say. Lie down with the dogs, get up with flees."

"Laugh it up, Chloe. But when Checkmate finds us we will both be dead," Tess said and Chloe grew serious. "What now?"

"What now?" Chloe repeated. "There's nothing we can do, nothing," she said swallowing only thinking about her son and Oliver.

She left Tess and went back to the main console downstairs to try something, anything. She would not die, she couldn't. Tess followed her slowly.

"I didn't realize that they had implanted me," Tess said. "Or I would have never come here."

Chloe nodded, not really interested in talking with Tess. Taking the hint, Tess pressed her lips into a thin line and went over to sit by the couch. After a long, pregnant silence, Chloe's fist made contact with the metal desk. "Damnit. There's nothing I can do."

She walked over to the mini fridge and took two bottles of water out, throwing one to Tess who caught it mid-air. Chloe sat down next to her and took a gulp from her bottle.

"Thank you by the way," Chloe said surprising Tess. "For saving Connor."

"I know I do a lot of bad stuff, but I don't hurt children," Tess sighed. "He's just the cutest little boy, how could I even think of letting Amanda hurt him? You don't have to thank me. I did what was right."

"You can do what's right all the time Tess, you just chose not to," Chloe shrugged.

Tess looked to the blonde woman. "I wasn't always like this you know?" Chloe looked at her with interest. "When Oliver met me on that island, I was just a marine biologist who dreamed of saving the world."

"Funny, last time I checked you were just trying to get rid of everyone in it," Chloe smirked and Tess glared daggers at her, Chloe rolled her eyes. "What happened to that woman?"

"Fear, loss, betrayal…after I came back to the real world again, things changed. My adoptive mother died, I was alone and Oliver wasn't exactly a model boyfriend back then," Chloe smiled softly. "Then this company gets dumped into my lap and everyone is expecting me to lead…I had to get tough. I had to think about myself and no one else."

"Then you got lost…for real."

"Yes," Tess nodded.

"**Air Supply Terminated**," the robotic voice announced.

Chloe shook her head. "I can't imagine not knowing who we really are. If it wasn't for Connor..." she said. "Oliver…" she whispered. "I wouldn't know. Tess you just have to look deep inside to what you really want and if you're really interested in changing, you can. You can change, you know? Be one of the good guys for example."

Tess stared at Chloe for a long time. "I envy you," she said.

"What?" Chloe questioned.

"You have everything," Tess said. "You have friends who would die and kill for you. You have Oliver…he loves you so much. He has a purpose with you…it kills me that I couldn't give him that. And that little boy Chloe…you have happiness right in the palm of your hands."

Chloe swallowed. "Yes, I do," she whispered. "But will I be alive to enjoy it another day?"

"We need to found a way to get out of here," Tess sighed picking the water bottle and rubbing it against her burning forehead.

Chloe watched her and something clicked in her mind. "Cold…"

Tess looked at the other woman. "Chloe?"

Pulling herself up from the floor, Chloe opened a panel in the wall and Tess walked over intrigued.

"Watchtower's cooling system works on a special mix of liquid helium and nitrogen…." She turned to face Tess. "Cold enough to shatter steel," she said and picked up the gun throwing at Tess.

Tess saw hesitation cross Chloe's eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

"If I pull these tanks the mainframe melts. All my work, the Watchtower, will be gone," Chloe said.

"If you don't, we die," Tess said. "And you have a little boy out there that depends on you Chloe."

Chloe nodded, took the tank out and both she and Tess got in position. As Chloe threw the tank at the door, Tess shot it making the steel door freeze. With Tess' help Chloe pulled her desk across the floor, shoving it toward the door, shattering the frozen steel and giving them an exit. They rushed outside and Chloe stopped to look back at the Watchtower – all her work was dying. But she was alive and she would get Watchtower back online as soon as she could.

"C'mon Chloe, I need your help," Tess called and Chloe followed her. "I need to deactivate this device, but I need you to help me find a way to do it."

* * *

><p>When they got the hospital they found an empty room and Chloe broke into one of the cabinets, pulling out a large packet.<p>

"Atropine? What the hell are you going to do with that?" Tess asked.

"You asked for my help, and if you're right and this device is powered by your bio-rhythms, then the only way to stop it, is to stop your heart."

Tess looked a bit terrified.

"I have to kill you Tess," Chloe clarified. "And this…" she held the atropine syringe a little tighter. "It's the only way to bring you back." she said turning around to the electric shock machine.

"You're asking for a big leap of faith here," Tess said. She knew Chloe was grateful for her saving her son, but Tess didn't know if she was _that_ grateful.

"You'll just have to trust me."

She wasn't sure if she trusted Chloe just yet but either way she was dead. Tess closed her eyes and lay down on the hospital bed. Chloe got the paddles ready and laid them against Tess chest. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Tess didn't answer right away, taking a deep breath. "Do it."

Chloe charged the crash cart, shocking the other woman and Tess gasped, before flat lining. Chloe couldn't believe it at first, she'd actually just killed Tess. With no time to waste, she covered Tess' body and hid herself between the tables, so no one could see her.

She saw the shadows of Checkmate's agents passing by the window and when she was sure they were gone; she opened the package and got the atropine ready. Shoving the needle into Tess' chest, Chloe waited a few seconds, but Tess showed no reaction. Chloe was starting to think her plan had gone downhill and she really had killed Tess. But then the other woman gasped and sat up looking wide eyed at the big needle sticking out of her chest. She pulled it out, throwing it to the floor. Chloe supported Tess as she stumbled a little. "Whoa, there…" she said.

Panting, Tess looked at Chloe wide eyed. "I really…I really didn't think you would do it…"

"Now we're even. You saved my son, I saved your life."

Nodding, Tess got up and walked to the door, before she could leave Chloe stepped in her way. "Just so we're clear. You say anything about me or mine to anyone…and Tess, next time…I'll kill you for good."

A little more stable not, Tess nodded. "You'll just have to trust me."

Chloe nodded and Tess left the room. Chloe took a deep breath. What now? She thought. Watchtower was gone, all her files, all her work was gone. She didn't even want to go back there to pick up her stuff so she wouldn't have to face the disaster it had become.

She had to find Oliver. He was probably worried when she didn't show up for their late lunch. She hoped she could catch up with him at LuthorCorp. She didn't want him going looking for her at the Watchtower and freaking out.

When she walked out of the room she saw a familiar face walking down the hospital hallway. "Mia?"

The brunette teen turned abruptly. "Chloe? Oh thank God," the teenager ran to her and hugged her. "How's Oliver?"

"Oliver?" Chloe asked. "Why would you ask me that?"

Mia stepped back and stared suspiciously at Chloe. "You don't know?"

"What?" Chloe inquired worried.

"If you don't know, why are you in the hospital?" Mia asked.

"I had some business to take care of," Chloe cringed thinking about her Watchtower. "But I'll explain later. What's wrong with Oliver?"

Mia licked her lips, not knowing how to tell Chloe.

"Chloe…"

The two turned to see Clark standing there. "Mia, I'll explain," he said. "He's in surgery now, so if you want you can get some coffee or something to eat."

Mia teared up but nodded and walked away. Chloe was frozen in place looking at Clark. "What's going on Clark? Surgery? Is Oliver in surgery? Why? He was supposed to be in meetings all day."

"Chloe, please calm down and sit," Clark said moving Chloe over to the waiting room to sit.

"Can you just tell me what the hell is going on? Today is really not the day to mess with me, Clark," she hissed.

"Early this afternoon I asked Oliver's to help me find Zod," Clark started.

Chloe groaned. "This can't be good," she whispered.

"I didn't want you involved because you were already on Checkmate's radar and we couldn't afford to lose Watchtower," Chloe cringed slightly "So, Oliver suited up and went to search the Mansion."

"Let me guess, Zod was there?"

Clark nodded. "Oh God," Chloe mumbled hiding her face in her hands.

"Zod attacked Oliver, he's got my powers now Chloe," Clark continued. "Oliver chest was burned pretty badly, Zod branded him."

Chloe bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"He's in surgery, Emil's there, he knows what to do," Clark said.

Chloe just nodded, tears spilling from her eyes.

"He'll be ok, Chlo," Clark whispered. "Will you be ok? I need to go talk to the Kandorians, see if we can settle this peacefully."

Her head raised and before she could answer, her attention was directed to the TV. "I think it's a little too late for that," she pointed at the TV.

"Monument Burns" it read across the screen.

"That's the Castle," Clark said.

"Zod took down Checkmate," Chloe whispered.

"Oliver was personal, but this…this is an act of war."

Chloe shook her head and felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Clark my eye in the sky above the fortress tells me that something's going on out there."

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll try. Go," Chloe said and Clark nodded, disappearing.

With a sad and worried sigh, she checked her phone and saw several text messages and missed calls came. She read Oliver's texts and saw that a lot of the calls were his. _God, I just hope he's ok,_ she thought.

"Coffee?" Mia offered making the older woman jump. "Sorry."

"No problem and thanks," Chloe said taking the coffee from Mia's hands.

"I let the other's know what happened to Ollie, they'll be here as soon as they can," Mia said and Chloe nodded. "What happened with you today?"

"It's complicated and if you don't mind I'd rather tell everyone at once. I don't want to repeat the story nine or ten times," Chloe sighed.

"It's ok," Mia nodded. "He could've called me. I would help him," she said after a while.

"You're still young Mia, you have a lot to learn," Chloe said softly.

"Court is my age and she has a costume and goes on missions," Mia retorted. "It's unfair that I have to stay benched."

"Courtney has been training since she was in diapers," Chloe reasoned. "You started with Oliver a little over seven months ago and although you've come a long way, you still have a lot of learning to do. What do you think Zod would've done to you? Mia, things aren't that easy. When you're ready, I'll be the one to put my foot down so he allows you on the field."

Mia sighed annoyed. "I guess that's better than nothing," she mumbled and Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Fine. Ok. Thanks."

"I just hope his surgery doesn't take too long," Chloe sighed. "I need to see him."

Mia nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later, the whole team had arrived and Emil came out to tell them the surgery went smoothly and they could see him. He'd have to take it easy and probably would need plastic surgery. They all agreed Chloe should see him first and let her have a moment alone with him.<p>

Chloe entered the private room and bit her lip, grimacing at the white bandage covering Oliver's chest. She walked to his side and grabbed his hand, brushing some strands of hair of his forehead, so she could kiss it and whisper in his hear. She straightened up. _Coward,_ she thought to herself, _really? While he's asleep? Coward._

"Hey, can we come in?" Victor asked and Chloe nodded.

Victor, Bart, AC and Mia gathered in the room.

"I hate to see Bossman like this," Bart shuddered. "I like him better bossing me around and showing off how strong he is."

"He's our leader and someone you look up too, it's normal to feel that way," Chloe smiled softly at the speedster.

"Man, I want to kick Zod's ass so bad," AC growled.

"That makes two of us, but he's like Clark now, we should let the aliens deal with other aliens," Bart said.

"Yeah, but our alien is kind of naïve," Mia pointed.

"Ok, guys, hush," Chloe chuckled. "We should be grateful that it wasn't something worse, ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"What happened to Watchtower?" Victor asked suddenly. "We went there first and the place was trashed."

"Sit, I'll explain it to the others later," Chloe said, taking a seat on the armchair next to the bed while the others found a seat. "It's Tess' fault actually…"

"Once a bitch, always a bitch," Mia said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Oliver woke up feeling sore, like that three ton truck had run him over. He his chest was numb and when he tried to move he felt something weighing down his hand. He looked down, noticing a familiar head of honey blonde curls. Oliver smiled seeing her and then remembered what happened to him and groaned quietly. He was going to kill Zod. He looked around the room and saw Mia sleeping on one of the couches. They hadn't left him and that made him smile because he really wasn't alone anymore. He tried to move but winced as pain shot through him. "Fuck," he breathed stopping his movements.<p>

Looking down at Chloe he figured there was no way she was comfortable. He moved his fingers, but still wasn't strong enough to pull his hand from underneath her head.

Chloe woke at the movement and yawned, standing up, wincing slightly at the stiffness in her lower back.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep like that," Oliver said in a raspy voice.

Chloe's eyes widened and a grin broke on her face, as she leaned forward carefully hugging Oliver. "Thank God you're awake, you got me so scared, and you have no idea what it was like for me to see you like this."

"I'll be fine Sidekick, don't worry," Oliver whispered. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure," Chloe grabbed the cup of water with a straw and gave it to him.

"Thanks."

"Want me to call Emil?"

"No, I'm fine," he said. "He can see me in the morning."

"Ok," Chloe nodded tiredly.

"You look like hell, Sidekick," Oliver observed. "I'm sorry about worrying you."

"It's not entirely your fault," Chloe sighed.

"Oh?"

"Watchtower's gone, Ollie," she whispered.

"What?" Oliver said gravely. "How did that happen? Who did it?"

"I did," she mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"Wha-Sidekick, you're not making any sense."

Chloe took a deep breath and told Oliver the whole story. She could feel him growing tenser by the minute.

"So you killed Tess?"

"Then brought her back with atropine," Chloe nodded.

"Wow, that is one hell of a day," Oliver mumbled.

"But Watchtower…"

"Hey, Chloe, don't worry. You did what you had to do to survive," Oliver said, gently squeezing her hand. "I'd rather have you alive than Watchtower.

Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Besides, we can have it back online in a couple of days, so don't stress yourself out because of that," Oliver said.

She was about to say something else but yawned instead and Oliver chuckled.

"You need to rest," he said.

"I'm not leaving," Chloe refused.

"Then lay here with me," he offered.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said unsure.

"You won't," Oliver assured her.

Nodding Chloe carefully climbed into the bed beside Oliver, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we both made it out of this day alive," she sighed closing her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Oliver nodded. "Just imagine Connor being raised by Clark and Lois, he'd be bipolar before he turned ten," he joked and Chloe barked out a laugh.

"That's mean," she said with a sideways smile.

"Hey, made you laugh…"


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi dearies (yes, I've been watching _Once Upon a Time_ a little too much). I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you guys like. I'm sorry for the late update but you know, better late than never right? Thanks for all your beautiful reviews and thanks to all of you who added this story to your alerts and favorites, it means a lot. **

**Reviews = Love = Inspiration**

**Just one more thing, this story already has everything decided. It will have 7 mores chapters with an epilogue. And talking about the epilogue, what do you guys want to see? I'm a sucker for happy endings, so you can blow up my email with suggestions. I won't mind.**

**I don't own anything – except Connor!**

* * *

><p><em>There's so many wars we fought,<em>  
><em>There's so many things were not,<em>  
><em>But with what we have,<em>  
><em>I promise you that,<em>  
><em>We're marching on,<em>

- "**Marching On" by OneRepublic**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Plans<strong>

"This sucks," Oliver whined.

Chloe huffed. If her son was a brat while he was sick, his father was much worse. It had been three days since the attack. Oliver was discharged from the hospital the night before. Emil advised him to rest and limit any physical movement that might strain him. Basically, Oliver shouldn't leave the bed until he was fully healed. Which made him whiney, and needy, and most of all annoying.

"Seriously, I can walk," he protested.

"Oliver, you're recovering from a major trauma. The slightest movement can tear your skin," Chloe said irritated. "Do you want to open it again? Emil even said that if you let it heal properly you won't have to worry about scars, now don't behave like a petulant child."

Oliver closed his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, wincing, and moving them to the bed instead.

"You can still work on QI business from your laptop and over the phone, so that's good," she sighed. "The only thing on stand-by is patrolling the streets. I know you're upset about packing up your tights, but it's only temporary and it's for your own good."

Oliver glared at the wall over Chloe's shoulder. "They're not tights," he mumbled annoyed.

"The good part though," Chloe started and Oliver looked at her with interest. "Is that while Watchtower is being repaired, I get to work from home. Since I'm your nurse, you'll have me 24/7."

"You're staying then?" Oliver asked grinning.

Chloe nodded. "Someone has to make sure that you'll behave properly."

"You just love my abs too much to see them scarred," he teased.

"Maybe," she teased back giving him a lopsided grin. "I just have to pick up Connor; will you be good for the next hour or so?"

"Got tons of paperwork to go through," he replied pointing at the stack of papers on the bedside table. "Ill be fine."

"Promise me that you'll behave, Ollie," Chloe almost begged picking up her purse.

"I promise, go get Connor," Oliver smiled.

Chloe smiled and kissed him briefly. "I'll be back shortly with our little ball of energy."

Oliver smiled, watching her leave the room, but then turned to the paperwork that his assistant had brought earlier with a grim expression. He picked up his laptop and started in on the first stack. Before he could get too far into it though, his phone rang and he picked it up, glad for the distraction.

"_How's the bed rest?_" Mia teased.

"Not as good as sunny Star City, I bet," Oliver sighed.

"_Oh, totally different. I forgot how much I missed the beach,_" Mia said happily.

"I'm so jealous," Oliver groaned.

"_Yeah, I know_," she chuckled. "_Anyway, did you know that you could fit half of your penthouse in your childhood room?_" she said. "_Seriously, you have a play room, a private bathroom and…I think I saw a kitchenette in here somewhere…_"

"I don't have a kitchenette in my room, Mia," Oliver laughed.

"_Well, that's probably the only thing missing here_," she replied and he chuckled. "_What do I keep and what do I change?_"

"Keep the color on the walls," he said.

"_Of course, I wouldn't dare change this beautiful green_," Mia said with a roll of her eyes.

"But the rest…well…I barely remember what I had…"

"_You had everything, that's what you had_."

"Replace everything, Mia," Oliver sighed. "That's too old for Connor anyway."

"_I'm not throwing this teddy bear in the trash._" Mia said almost cooing. "_It's so sweet. I bet if we wash it, it'll be white again._"

"A white teddy bear?"

"_Yup. With a green ribbon around his neck and there's a little gold Q on the bottom of it's foot_," Mia described.

"Oh," Oliver said remembering. "That's…obviously mine…I've had it since I was a baby, my Mother had it made especially for me," he said clearing his throat.

"_Definitely not replaceable_," Mia said. "_By the way Oliver, you were too cute as a baby._"

"Get the hell away from my baby photos, Mia."

Mia just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Mommy." Connor screamed as soon as he spotted his Mother in the sea of people in the airport.<p>

Chloe's face broke in a wide grin as Connor threw himself into her arms and hugged her for all he was worth. Chloe hugged him back just as strongly. "I miss you so much, baby," she kissed his temple.

"I missed you more," he replied.

"He was starting to get homesick," Martha said coming towards Mother and son.

"Hi, Martha" Chloe said, and with Connor still hugging her waist, she gave the older woman a one arm hug. "Thanks again for taking him with you."

"It was no trouble and I can't wait for the next time," Martha smiled ruffling Connor's hair. "He was a sweetheart."

"Did you have fun with Grandma Kent?" Chloe asked her son.

"Oh, Mommy, I had tons," he said excited. "Can I show her our photos?" he asked turning to Martha.

"Of course, darling," Martha said taking a flash drive from her purse and handing it to Chloe. "Here."

"Thank you, I can't wait to see them."

"Perry went to get our bags, should we help him?" Martha smiled.

"Yes," Chloe nodded. "C'mon you, Archer must be flipping out in his crate."

When they found Perry, he was pushing a cart with their bags, Archer barking the whole way unhappy locked on his cage. He was growing up fast; he was already three inches taller than when Oliver first got him.

"Chloe. What a pleasure to see you again," Perry said giving Chloe a warm hug. "Writing anything lately?"

"That side of me is on stand-by," Chloe sighed.

"What a waste," the reporter said.

"Maybe one day I'll get back in the game, never say never," she chuckled.

"I hope," Perry said. "You have a smart one there," he pointed at Connor who beamed proudly. "Pretty high IQ for his age," he whispered to her. "Forgive me, but I couldn't resist doing a quick test."

"What?" Chloe said eyes widening.

"I told you she wasn't going to like it," Martha sighed.

"It wasn't too difficult and I promised he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to," Perry said.

Chloe sighed. "I didn't want to do any of that because I don't want my son to feel any pressure," she said.

"He thinks it was just a game," Perry sighed, "You don't have to tell him any different if you don't want to."

"I was there, I knew you were not going to like it but Perry said Connor would have fun and Connor wanted to do it and it would raise more questions if I stopped him," Martha said.

Chloe relaxed a little, her hand massaging Connor's scalp. "Fine," she whispered. "What were the results?" she asked.

"He's gifted," Perry grinned. "One hundred and thirty," he whispered to Chloe whose eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "That's way above average."

"I knew he was smart but this smart?" she mumbled.

"Mommy, where's Ollie?" Connor asked interrupting their conversation.

"Honey, I told you Oliver's sick," Chloe said crouching down to be eye level with her son. "Dr. Hamilton says he can't leave his bed until he's all better. But we are going to be with him for the next few days."

"Awesome." Connor cheered.

"God knows he needs someone there to keep an eye on him," Chloe grumbled getting up and Martha chuckled. "I'm serious, but that man has no sense of self-preservation."

Archer was whining softly and scratching at the door of his crate and Chloe smiled. "C'mon, let's go so we can take Archer to the park for a while. He's going nuts, poor creature."

* * *

><p>"Connor, remember what I told you. Do <em>not<em> jump on top of Oliver, ok?" Chloe said for the hundredth time.

Connor huffed and didn't reply.

"I'm sorry baby, but you get excited so easily. You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

The little boy only crossed his arms over his chest and stayed silent. He'd heard the same speech over and over again. Yes, he was a toddler. Yes, he got excited. But he also understood that Oliver was hurt and he couldn't jump on him or hit his chest. He wasn't dumb.

Chloe almost laughed. He looked exactly the way Oliver did when people treated him like an imbecile. Oliver had that exact face when Emil was explaining to him everything he could _not_ do for the fourth time. He just hadn't crossed his arms over his chest because it hurt.

The elevator came to a stop at the penthouse and Chloe pulled it open.

"Connor…"

"I know Mommy," he almost screamed when he walked out the elevator, Archer hot in his heels, heading for Oliver's room.

Chloe rolled her eyes and picked up Connor's bag, following her son calmly, hearing a huge and excited _Ollie!_ coming from Oliver's room. She left Connor's bag in his temporary room and went onto to Oliver's to join them. Connor was attached to Oliver's neck, but his legs were very carefully lying beside Oliver and not on his chest.

"I missed you buddy."

"Missed you too." Connor said.

"It's been almost two weeks since I saw you," Oliver said. "Did you grow a few inches?"

Connor shook his head 'no'.

"I think you did." Oliver chuckled.

"He always seems taller when we don't see him for a long period of time," Chloe smiled.

Connor released Oliver and sat cross legged next to him. "See, I didn't hurt him," he said annoyed. "Mommy's been repeating the same thing for the last hour." he explained when Oliver looked confused.

"I just wanted him to be careful with you," Chloe shrugged.

"Once would have been enough," Connor mumbled resting against the headboard.

"Yes, like that time I told you to not shoot at the wall and yet you kept doing it over and over again? Once was enough that time?"

Connor looked sheepish and shrugged innocently.

"Sure, you're oh-so-innocent," she sighed with a chuckle.

"Talking about shooting stuff, how's your aim going?" Oliver asked Connor.

"Great, except Mommy didn't let me take the bow to DC," Connor said casting a sideways and accusatory glance at his Mother.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Something about _'there's more to life than archery'_," Connor shrugged.

"I'm wounded Sidekick," Oliver said to his girlfriend.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I brought the bow, it's in your room," she said to Connor.

Before she could say anything else, he was up and was running out the door, but Chloe grabbed the back of his shirt stopping him on the spot. "But since Oliver's sick and you are not going to stick those _things_ in his walls under my watch, how about we leave it there for another day?"

Connor pouted and gave Chloe his puppy dog eyes. Chloe almost caved. Almost.

"Why don't you show Oliver your photos instead?" Chloe offered. "And I'll fix us all a snack, what do you say?"

"I would love to see the pictures, Champ," Oliver said. "We can leave your practice to another time."

The kid looked between the two adults and nodded. Chloe grinned and passed him the flash drive. Connor climbed on the bed and Oliver set the laptop on his legs connecting the flash drive. Chloe smiled warmly at father and son, before turning and leaving for the kitchen.

"I want to hear everything. What did you love the most about DC?" Oliver asked Connor.

"There was a Chocolate Festival there," Connor said bouncing a little with sparkling eyes. "I ate a lot of chocolate."

"Bet your tummy hurt afterwards," Oliver grinned knowingly.

"A bit, but it was worth it," Connor said.

"I know what you mean. What else?"

"Oh, the Circus. It was amazing. I mean, the lions were pretty scary but the clowns made me laugh a lot," Connor told. "There were elephants, horses, magic…"

And then Connor went on and on about every detail of the Circus and his favorite magic tricks. Grandma Kent even bought him his own magic kit to play with. Oliver had a feeling that when he met Zatanna, he would like her, a _lot_.

* * *

><p>"I thought it was going to take him more time to fall asleep," Oliver chuckled. "He has an endless supply of energy." he said adoringly looking at his son, sleeping in the middle of both of his parents.<p>

"Yes, but even he needs to re-charge from time to time and he had a long flight," Chloe whispered. "How you're feeling?"

"Now that I have you both here with me, I couldn't be better," he smiled genuinely at her.

Chloe smiled and bit her lip. "That's sweet, but I was talking about your wound."

"A bit sore, but it's healing," Oliver shrugged. "I've had worst Professor, don't stress."

"How can I not stress?" Chloe huffed. "I do care a lot about you, you know? Besides, you promised me you'd try your best not to die and going face to face against Zod doesn't seem like you keeping that promise."

"How about a vacation?" Oliver offered trying to take Chloe's mind out of tragic things.

"You're hardly fit for anything, Oliver, let alone take a vacation," she snorted.

He rolled his eyes. "I was talking about a vacation after I was better," he clarified.

"That will take a while," she said.

"Yes, but I really don't mind waiting. We should leave Metropolis for a couple of weeks. The three of us," he smiled widely.

"Where would we go?" she chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Star City," was the easy reply. "Besides, our son needs a little sun for a change," he said.

"That could be fun," she nodded. "Fine. As soon as Emil gives you the all clear, we're off to Star City!"

Oliver grinned and pressed his cheek against Connor's hair. "Sidekick?" he whispered intertwining their fingers above Connor's figure.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he said.

Chloe heart swelled every time she heard it, and she wanted to say it back but her lips didn't move. So she just scooted closer and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That'll do…for now," Oliver said brushing their noses together as the family settle down for some much deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<br>****August 21th**

"Do I have everything…" Chloe wondered to herself.

"Bikini?" Lois asked flipping through a magazine.

"Check."

"The other bikini?" the brunette asked raising her eyes from the page briefly.

Chloe looked and then turned around opening a drawer and putting her second bikini in the suitcase. "Check."

"Cover-up?"

"Er…" Chloe turned around and took three different cover-ups from her closet.

"Take them all." Lois said.

Chloe packed them and sighed. "Check."

"Your favorite sandals?" Lois offered. "Which by the way are awesome. Too bad you have tiny princess feet and I can't borrow them…"

Checking the suitcase dedicated only to her shoes, Chloe grinned. "Check and even if we wore the same size you would not wear my sandals. Whenever you borrow anything from me it gets returned in shreds."

Lois rolled her eyes, flipping the page. "Comfy flip flops?"

"Check."

"Those amazing D&G sunglasses?"

Chloe opened her purse. "Check."

"All the sexy lingerie we bought last time?" Lois asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Check," Chloe said wearing a sexy grin.

"The little lace boy shorts that can drive a man wild?"

"Check," the blonde nodded wickedly.

"Workout clothes? Star City will make you want to do some jogging," Lois suggested.

"Good idea, Lo. I know Oliver used to do it, and when he feels up to it, maybe we can do it together," Chloe said searching her drawers for the said clothes.

"Ok, then besides all the summer clothes you already packed, I think you're ready," Lois said, dropping the magazine on the bed. "Anything you forgot you can always buy there."

Chloe nodded closing her suitcases.

"Oh, one more thing," Lois said making Chloe jump.

"What? What did I forgot?"

"Did you packed your 'I love you' to Oliver? Because that could be the most important thing on this little vacation, and you don't want to forget it, do you?"

Chloe opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Snap out of it cuz, you look like a goldfish," Lois rolled her eyes.

The blonde sighed and sat on the bed.

"I know you love him. You know you love him. Heck, Oliver knows you love him, but if you said it, things would be a lot better."

"I know all of that Lo," Chloe admitted. "I really want to say it. Don't you think it's easy for me to stay quiet while he says he loves me? I want to say it back so bad, but my lips just don't move. It hurts him and I can't stand that."

"Chlo, you are aware that this trip is not just a vacation, aren't you?"

Chloe nodded.

"I mean, this is his hometown, where he grew up and has so many memories and places that he can share with you," Lois went on. "He's trying to show you the life you can have together, as a family."

"I know Lois," Chloe said.

"Look, you're probably freaking out but…"

"That's the thing, I'm not," she laughed quietly.

"What?"

"I'm not freaking out about that," Chloe explained. "I actually think it will be great to try and live outside Metropolis. Good for me and for Connor."

"Wait, then you're freaking out because you're not freaking out?"

"No," Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm just worried about telling Oliver that I love him. When do I tell him?"

Lois smiled gently. "You'll know, cuz, believe me, you'll know," she grinned. "You and Oliver are perfect for each other. Soul mates, even."

Chloe smiled and hugged her cousin. "Thank you Lois."

"Anytime, cuz," Lois laughed. "Just be sure to take a lot of picture and bring me a gift ok?"

"I promise," Chloe said. "Now, we need to go and pack Connor's things."

"He better not have as many shoes as his Mother, I'm starting to think you have an obsession Chlo." Lois teased setting her magazine down and getting up. "How's Oliver doing by the way?"

"Well, I talked to him yesterday and his recovery is going nicely."

"I bet he's going mad," Lois snickered as both women entered Connor's bedroom.

"Connor, I told you half an hour ago to pick up your toys," Chloe narrowed her eyes as she saw the toys scattered across the floor of his bedroom.

"But I might still want to play with them," he pointed out.

"You're watching TV," Lois said.

"It doesn't matter, I told him to do something and he should have done it," Chloe pointed out. "Now, I'm going to take a coffee break and if these toys aren't picked up when I come back, no one is going to Star City tomorrow," she said and Connor's eyes widened.

Knowing better than to challenge his Mother, Connor hopped off the bed and started to clean. Smiling, Chloe and Lois left the room, and went into the kitchen where Chloe turned on her coffee machine.

"Yes, Lois, he is," Chloe said picking up their previous conversation. "He's been stuck at the hospital for a week now. Anyone would go crazy."

"Well, what did he expect anyway?" Lois scrunched her nose. "It was a pretty nasty accident he had," she said vaguely eying Chloe, trying to find out how much she knew about Oliver's late night hobby.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded and Lois sighed, the blonde had an excellent poker face.

"When will you guys be back?" Lois asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Probably right up until Conner starts school again."

"This has been a crazy summer," Lois chuckled.

"I know," Chloe nodded with a smile. "But it was one of the best I've ever had until now. I found Connor's Dad. I mean, I found Ollie," she whispered. "Yes, there were some unfortunate instances," Chloe cringed thinking about Connor's kidnapping. "But despite all that I'm still just…happy." she asked while pouring coffee into two cups and handing one to Lois.

"I felt the same when Smallville and I decided to get serious," Lois said stumbling in her words, blushing a little. "I mean, we're still working on a few things here and there, but it's getting better. Not to mention that we're not physical like you and Ollie," Chloe only smirked and sipped her coffee. "The biggest problem is, you and Oliver have this wonderful honesty between you two," _Or so I hope_, Lois added to herself, because she knew her cousin wasn't stupid and probably did know his little green secret. "But Clark…he's hiding something from me and that's keeping us from moving any further."

"Lois, Clark loves you. He worships the ground you walk on," Chloe started. "And yes, he might be hiding something from you, but if he is, he needs to tell you in his own time."

"Chloe, can you at least…"

"No, Lois, I can't," Chloe shook her head. "Clark has been my best friend for a long time and I know him better than anyone. What he needs to tell you, he has to do it himself. I don't expect him to take much longer, but you need to have some faith."

Lois nodded cradling her mug in her hands.

"Mommy, I'm done," Connor said walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you, sweetie," Chloe smiled brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes. "Want some cookies and milk?"

Connor nodded. "Then can I go and play Wii?"

Chloe grinned and nodded, kissing his hair. "Go ahead, baby, I'll bring you the cookies."

"Ok," he said leaving to the living room.

"Cousin, do me a favor," Lois said with a smile tugging at her lips.

"What, Lo?"

"Please, do not elope or move to Star City without warning me," Lois asked.

Chloe almost dropped the plate gaping at Lois who smirked.

"What…what are you talking about?" she scowled.

"Please, Chloe," Lois rolled her eyes. "I bet you every cent I have that you'll be married and living in Star City a year from now. You'll see!"

Chloe just glared at her cousin. "Excuse me, I have to feed my son. You can go ahead and make yourself useful by picking out his clothes."

Lois chuckled and nodded.

"Marriage," Chloe scoffed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming, Clark," Oliver said buttoning his shirt, he was finally being discharged from the hospital.<p>

"Just wanted to check on you," Clark nodded.

"Chloe asked you to?" the blonde guessed.

"That obvious, huh?" Clark said with a sheepish smile.

"You care, Clark, just not this much," Oliver pointed out.

"That's not true," the alien said and Oliver quirked and eyebrow. "Not totally," he corrected.

Oliver shrugged and Clark sighed. "I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around since I found out that you were Connor's Dad…"

"You were never easy, Clark, but now it's like trying to be friends with a brick wall," Oliver observed and Clark glared at him. "Go on," he rolled his eyes.

"It's just that I really care about Connor and…"

"Oh my God, you still think I'm gonna let him down, don't you?" Oliver asked exasperated.

"Not anymore. But…"

"Oh! You're jealous," Oliver guessed a little surprised.

Clark only shrugged and leaned against the wall looking everywhere except Oliver.

"Connor adores you. You really shouldn't worry about that," Oliver smiled softly and finished packing his things.

"Yes, but you're his Dad," Clark said.

"And you are his godfather, the man that helped Chloe raise him for the past three years," Oliver sighed. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"My pleasure," Clark nodded.

"You're going to be a great father one day Clark," Oliver smiled shaking away his thoughts. "If you can ever work up the nerve to tell Lois the truth."

"I'm getting there," Clark sighed. "I just want deal with Zod first."

"Yeah, I get that," Oliver said. "But she needs to know. I honestly don't understand how she believes your pitiful lies every time there's an emergency."

"She wants to believe them, so she does," Clark muttered.

"Just don't let her find out on her own," Oliver rubbed his temples. "Believe me, that blows up in your face and it's not pretty."

Clark smirked. "You know this from experience?"

"Shut up. The Sullivan-Lane women are dangerous when kept in the dark, keep that in mind, will you?"

Clark laughed, but still nodded.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello? Anybody there? *smiles nervously***

**I know. It's been almost a month. You hate me, I get it, but I'm so sorry that I've taken so long. You have to understand that life isn't easy. I'm updating because it's Easter break. Anyway, this is an important chapter, you'll see why in the last line of it. I hope you like it. I've had so many ideas on how to do this moment and this one…felt right. I also explored a little Oliver's past…hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews **(and come on, I'm almost at 400) **= Love = Sneak peek!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Star City<strong>

The trip to Star City wasn't a boring one. Connor was mesmerized by the jet, wanting to touch everything and know what everything was used for. The pilot, a really nice man, even let him sit in the cockpit for a while. A kid couldn't ask for more than that. Connor had the flight attendant wrapped around his finger in seconds and she gave him whatever he asked for. Oliver was amused to say at least. His son only had to smile and bat those emerald green eyes to Faye and she was a goner.

"He's such a beautiful baby boy," she gushed.

"He's beautiful like his mother," Oliver grinned at Chloe who smiled in appreciation, blushing a little.

Once they landed they got into the limo that had been waiting for them at the airport. Connor couldn't stop staring out of the window in awe, throwing out questions at Oliver every two seconds. "What's this?", "What's that?" or "Can we go there?".

Located on the California Pacific Coast, Star City didn't lack in vast green areas, sky scrapers, and modern neighborhoods with plenty of cultural places. The Star City skyline immediately caught the eye, the tallest building, reflecting the sun all over town, was Queen Industries Tower.

"You work there?" Connor exclaimed when Oliver pointed it out.

"Yes," Oliver smiled.

"Wow…" Connor breathed in wonder.

"Have you ever been on the roof?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah," Oliver grinned. "I can't even describe the view from up there. You can almost touch the clouds."

"I bet you felt important," Chloe snorted playfully.

"Who wouldn't? It's like…being on the top of the world."

Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"Can I see your office?" Connor asked.

"Of course you can," Oliver nodded. "It's much better than the one in Metropolis, you'll see. Even my penthouse is better. I have a pool on the balcony."

Connor's eyes went wide with excitement as he literally bounced in his seat.

"A pool?" Chloe repeated.

Oliver nodded nonchalant. "You could probably fit two Clock Tower's in there."

Chloe gaped before closing her mouth and admiring the view from the window. The last time she had come to Star City, it had been four years ago – and Connor was evidence of how that ended. It was certainly a city that could make your dreams come true, even if it took some untraditional twists and turns.

"We're here," Oliver announced.

The door opened and Connor was the first one to jump out of the limo, waving at the driver as Oliver helped Chloe out. "Thanks, James," he said.

"Anytime Mr. Queen and it was a pleasure Miss Sullivan," the middle age man said.

"Thank you, James," Chloe said.

The family of three entered the building, the doorman nodding at Oliver with a smile. Oliver smiled back and swiped his card, calling the private elevator that would take them to the penthouse.

"Is Mia home, Trent?" Oliver asked the doorman.

"Yes, sir, she is. Miss Whitmore and Mr. Montgomery are upstairs too," the doorman replied.

"Henry?" Oliver muttered confused as the doors opened and the three of them stepped in. "I didn't know he was coming to visit today," he said as the doors closed.

"Maybe he has some work for you," Chloe suggested, trying to keep Connor calm, the kid was practically bouncing out of his skin.

"I hope not," Oliver sighed. "This is supposed to be a vacation."

"You're the boss Ollie, you'll never really get a vacation," Chloe smirked.

"Yeah, well, if Tess wasn't such a coward I wouldn't have that much work. We agreed when I took over LuthorCorp that she would keep her position as a CEO so I wouldn't have to run _both_ companies on my own."

"Where's Mercy?" Connor asked.

"Taking a vacation, buddy," Oliver replied ruffling his hair. "A long vacation that's gonna cost her," he muttered to himself.

Three to four minutes later, the doors opened revealing a great hall. Oliver stepped in, smiling at Chloe and Connor as he called out for Mia.

"Living room," she yelled back.

Chloe swallowed looking around. The penthouse made the Clock Tower look like a one bedroom loft. The floor to ceiling glass windows gave a perfect 360 degree view of Star City with a breathtaking vantage point of the ocean. It also featured a grand two-story entrance foyer and the interior décor was in soft tones of pastels with some greens and gold. Connor ran in front of her in wonder as she stayed back walking slowly toward the dramatic living room adjacent to a terrace that included a lounge area and of course, the pool.

"You must be Chloe," an elderly voice said and Chloe snapped out of her observation state to smile at the old man.

"And you're Henry, I'm sure," she replied shaking the other man's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ollie talks non-stop about you."

"I can say the same about you," Henry smirked. "I feel like I know you already," he said turning to Oliver. "You picked a good one, Oliver, your parents would definitely approve," he commented and Oliver beamed.

"Connor, come here," Chloe called at her son who was already on the terrace looking around. "I don't want you out there alone."

The boy turned around and ran to his Mother. "I love it. A lot," he turned to Oliver. "Better than Metropolis already."

Oliver grinned. "Con, I want you to meet Henry, a very good friend of mine. Henry, this is Connor, the little boy I told you about," Oliver introduced.

"Well, let me look at you," Henry said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Henry," Connor said politely.

"Charming," Henry mused. "I knew someone like that," he said turning to Oliver. "I hope you have a great time here in Star City, Connor. You too, Chloe," he added. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again, but right now, I have a lunch date with my daughter and she says she's got something important to tell me," he muttered.

"Oh, you don't…" Oliver started but at Henry's curious gaze he shut up. "Nothing."

"You know something," Henry said.

Oliver shrugged and turned around to Mia and Courtney.

"Oliver…" Henry called.

"You should go and have lunch with your daughter, Henry," Oliver smiled. "Then give me a call."

"Oh, dear," Henry sighed. "It was a pleasure, until another time."

"Bye Henry," Chloe smiled.

"Goodbye Mr. Henry," Connor waved. "Hey Mia, where's Archer?"

"Up in your room, kid," Mia said. "Your bags got here a while ago and since the dog was practically chewing his way out of the kennel, I took him out and put him in your room."

"Where's my room?" Connor asked.

"I'll take you," Courtney smiled getting up and grabbing Conner's hand.

"So, you're officially Amelia Queen…" Oliver mused.

Mia nodded excitedly. "You said that I could change it and I didn't see the point in keeping my old name so I called Henry. He said that he already had the papers and it was just a matter of signing them."

"Have you had fun these past couple of weeks?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah," Mia confirmed. "Lots of sun, lots of beach, lots of hot guys, I couldn't ask for more. What do you think of the penthouse?" she grinned. "Pretty big, huh?"

"You're not kidding. I could fit five of my apartment's in here," Chloe said and Oliver chuckled. "More, even."

"C'mon Sidekick, let me show you our room," he said and pulled Chloe towards him.

"Do I want to know how big it is?" she teased.

"I like big open spaces," he replied taking her upstairs.

"How many rooms does it have?"

"Six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a library, an office, a conference room, a gym, a home cinema…that's about it," Oliver answered. "Of course, there's a kitchen, dining room and family room too."

"No wonder the team loves to crash here," Chloe muttered.

"It's great for them. There's plenty of space, the library is a mini Watchtower – so you'll love that part – and the conference room is great to plan missions," Oliver explained taking her down the hall. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she chuckled.

Oliver pushed the double doors to the Master Suite opened and Chloe walked inside taking a sharp intake of breath. "Seriously, you love to live like a King, don't you?"

"It's comfy," he said with a cheeky grin. "I have to confess that I bought the penthouse back when I was a stupid kid with billions and that just wanted to show off," he shrugged. "After coming back to the real world, I was going to sell it but when I decided to form the team, it proved to be useful."

The south wall was floor to ceiling glass windows with a terrace and the view was breathtaking-the sapphire sea calm out in the distance. The king sized bed neatly done (it would be a mess by the end of the night, the couple would make sure of that), there was a door that lead to the en-suite which included his and hers vanities and a walk-in closet with a dressing room included.

"You know, I could've brought my whole wardrobe and it still wouldn't fill half of this," Chloe commented as she admired the room, Oliver lazily following her with his eyes, sitting at the lounge chair by the end of the bed.

"You can always buy new stuff to fill the rest. Mia will tell you where to shop," he said stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

"I bet this room was a hit with the ladies, huh?" Chloe asked from the bathroom-her voice echoing in the massive space.

"Not one woman has ever stepped foot into this room," he replied easily. "Until now."

Chloe came out and leaned against the frame. "I thought you bought this during your playboy years, a place where you could party till the sun rose…that usually meant models, actress'…"

"Yes, but none of them were special enough to bring back here," he answered getting up and closing the distance between them. "Unlike you," he added softly running a finger through her cheek. "You're the one for me, Chloe."

He kissed her softly and she leaned into him. "Cheesy, Queen," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You love me like that," he said with a cheeky grin, leaning down to kiss her passionately. "Hmm, so what do you suggest we do today?"

"First, I need to unpack," she pointed at the three bags sitting at the door's entrance. "And I need to unpack Connor's things. After that and the plan ride…I just feel like relaxing a little and learning my way around the house."

"Sounds good to me," Oliver smiled leaving a trail of hot kisses from her jaw to the neckline of her shirt. "We can go out another time and you can unpack later…" he muttered pushing her slowly towards the bed.

Chloe giggled, grabbing his shoulders.

"Mommy. Mommy. Come see my room," Connor screamed from the end of the hall.

They could hear his footsteps running toward them and broke apart.

"Welcome to parenthood were you get cockblocked on a regular basis," Chloe whispered to Oliver as their son came into the room.

"You have to see it," Connor stated pulling his Mother by the hand. "You too, Ollie, c'mon."

Chloe laughed at Oliver's pouty face and took his hand, pulling him with them. "Later," she whispered.

Connor's room was big, as was the going theme here, was full of stuffed animals and race cars, an area to practice archery, and a twin bed. Archer had his own corner (that he was enjoying very much) with a bed and chew toys. Everything was child proofed. It was the only room without a balcony and the windows were oversized but not glass from top to bottom. The colors were a perfect mix of blue, green and gold.

"It's amazing," Oliver said. "Nice job girls."

"Thanks, we don't settle for less," Courtney smiled. "Right, Mia?"

"You got that right," she nodded. "Now, I've had my fair share of interior decorating to last ten years," she muttered to Oliver who just mouthed a 'thank you' and winked. "Who's hungry?" Mia asked.

Everyone raised their hands. "Great, me too. Oliver, you cook." she said.

"Why me?" he laughed.

"Because you make this delicious pasta dish that I've been craving since the last time you cooked it," she replied.

"Fine, but you do the salad," he said and Mia nodded.

"Then I'll do the dessert, I hope everyone likes fruit pies," Courtney chimed in.

"We'll leave you two to get settle, ok?" Mia smiled at Mother and son.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Can I go to the pool after lunch?" Connor asked.

"That's the plan little man," Mia asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yay," Connor cheered as Chloe laughed.

"First, you need to shower and change," she said picking him up.

"We'll be downstairs," Oliver said.

After giving Connor a quick bath and changing him to more comfortable clothes – black swim trousers with a white t-shirt and flip flops – he darted to the kitchen because he wanted to 'help' (making a mess was a better expression in Chloe's opinion). Chloe then took her shower and traded her jeans, blouse and heels for a pale yellow sundress and decided to go barefoot.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen she saw Mia helping Connor set the table (with her excellent reflexes most of the things didn't end up crashing in the floor), Courtney humming as she made her pie and Oliver placing the food in the plates.

"Just in time, I see," she said sitting in one of the stools surrounding the island.

Oliver nodded finishing his task and rounding the island so he was facing her. He kissed her still damp curls and chuckled. "You're so tiny Sidekick. Do you know that's one of the things I love about you?"

"What don't you love about me?" she throwed back gently.

"Hm, you've got a point there," he said brushing their noses together. "But I just love how tiny and adorable you are the most."

She laughed lightly.

"Let's eat, 'cause I'm starved," Mia suddenly said making the couple jump apart, she grinned wickedly picking up the plates and taking them to the table. "No, Connor, leave the plates to the adults before the pasta ends up on the floor as a treat to Archer."

Connor who was just about to reach a plate, retreated and headed to the dining room. Courtney checked the oven and let out a content sigh. "It will be done by the end of the lunch," she said and took the rest of the plates to the table.

"C'mon Sidekick," Oliver said picking her up around the waist and setting her on the floor making her twirl. "You look beautiful."

"I'm just normal," she blushed.

"Exactly. You are naturally beautiful," he complimented giving her a chaste kiss.

After lunch, Oliver helped Chloe unpack while both teenagers and the little kid enjoyed the sun and the pool outside. Chloe was right, with her clothes (two bags, mind you, full of them) and shoes, the closet on her side still looked empty. For that, Mia stepped up and suggested a shopping spree – a day dedicated only to the women – and Courtney joined the pleading. Chloe caved him immediately after Mia mentioned her favorite shoe designers all had shops set in the commercial neighborhood.

"If you're going shopping, I'm spending the day with Connor, I want to show him something," Oliver said and Connor climbed to his lap. "You're in?"

"Sure. What do you want to show me?" he asked innocently.

"Well, champ, that's a surprise," Oliver smiled mysteriously. _I hope it is a good one though_, he thought to himself.

"Everything's better than shopping," Connor sighed resting against Oliver's shoulder and yawning.

The girls chuckled.

"Court and I are hitting a party downtown," Mia said. "I've got special invitations from the planner herself," she mused.

"The word that you're a Queen now got out and everyone wants to sink their teeth into you," Oliver shrugged holding Connor close to him, whom was practically asleep. "Having a Queen at the party will make it famous, but be careful."

"Don't worry, I won't get drunk and knocked up by a total stranger," Mia teased and Chloe glared at her.

"I'm not laughing," the blonde woman said and Mia just shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Let's get ready, Mia," Courtney said pulling Mia to her room. "Can I borrow those leopard print heels?"

"Yeah, sure, only if you let me borrow the sequin silver dress…"

Their voices drifted away as they walked down the hall and closed themselves in Mia's room.

"He's so tired," Chloe pointed out.

"He's been up since six in the morning," Oliver whispered kissing his son's hair. "After the trip and all this excitement he has a right to be tired. I'll put him down for a nap, but we should wake him up for dinner."

Chloe nodded in agreement and sat on the bed.

"I'll be right back," Oliver said getting up with Connor attached to him, already snoring softly.

After putting Connor in his bed and making sure he was ok, Oliver went back to his room and climb into bed next to Chloe who was flipping through channels before shutting the TV off.

"So, what surprise do you have for Connor?" she asked as she snuggled into Oliver, one leg going over his hip. "Can I know?"

"I'm just going to show him around city for a bit," Oliver said keeping the details to himself.

"And that's all I get? You're not even gonna tell me where you're taking our son?"

"I just love to hear you say our son," he whispered kissing her cheek. "It's an amazing feeling knowing that I took a part in making that perfect person…"

"I love everything coming out of your mouth right now Ollie, but what I really need is for you to satisfy my curiosity." she interrupted.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "No can do, Sidekick, I'll surprise you too, don't worry," he said and she pouted.

"Please?" she asked looking at him under her lashes.

"How about I satisfy your other needs?" he offered, his hand trailing over her creamy thigh.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip. "Trying to distract me with sex?"

"Working?" he whispered against her neck.

"A little," she mumbled throwing her head back to give him easy access.

"Hey guys-okay," Mia said entering the room only to turn around abruptly. "You should really close the door," she shook her head as Oliver tried to hold in his laughter and Chloe turned red as a tomato. "I was just warning you that we're leaving," Mia said.

"Have fun, but not too much fun, repeat that little stunt with the alcohol and forget about your allowance until school starts." Oliver warned.

"I learned my lesson," Mia said annoyed. "Now, close the doors before your baby sees you practicing for more babies," she smirked and did a little wave leaving the room.

"Smart ass," Chloe mumbled.

"I know," Oliver sighed getting up so he could close the double doors.

"You're rubbing off on her," Chloe stated.

"Hey, she already was like that," he defended.

"She's worse," she smirked.

Oliver raised an eyebrow as Chloe grinned cheeky at him. He pulled her ankle making her yelp and knowing her weak points, tickled her.

"You're…evil…stop…" she laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Why should I?" he throwed back with an evil grin.

"Stop, that tickles."

Knowing that he wasn't going to stop so soon, Chloe managed to wrap her legs around his waist and capture his lips in a heated kiss, making his fingers stop and grip her tight.

"How long do we have before he wakes up from his nap?" Oliver asked between kisses, pulling her dress of her body and throwing it carelessly on the floor.

"Two, three hours," she muttered yanking his shirt off.

"Enough for us to christen the bed, bathtub and closet?"

"Oooh, we can do better than that in three hours…"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going again?" Connor asked from the backseat – if there was one thing Connor hated was the booster seats<p>

Oliver looked at Connor from the rear view mirror and smiled. "To my house," he answered.

Connor stared at Oliver blankly. "But…"

"The penthouse wasn't always my home," Oliver explaining anticipating the question. "When I lived with my parents, I had another home, right outside the city. That's what we're going to see."

"Oh," Connor uttered nodding. "How about Mommy? Doesn't she get to see?"

"She will," Oliver nodded. "I want your opinion first," he winked at Connor who beamed.

Half an hour later, they passed through the gates into the Manor and Connor's eyes widened watching the house coming into view.

"It looks like a fairytale castle," Connor said.

Oliver smiled a little nervously. Last time he was there it was twenty years ago. He parked the car right in front of the house. He swallowed looking at the familiar building, color draining from his face. _Was this even a good idea?,_ he wondered to himself.

"Ollie, are we getting out?" Connor asked, struggling with the seatbelt of the booster seat.

Snapping out of his inner thoughts, Oliver nodded and left the car, gazing up at the house that stood magnificently at the sun and then at the fountain in front of it with clear blue water, remembering that when he was three he decided to take an involuntary swim in it, making his Mother freak out completely. He smiled sadly at the memory, rounding the car to take Connor of the booster seat. "Finally," the boy muttered annoyed.

Keeping Connor at his hip, Oliver stayed rooted in place.

"Are we going in?" Connor asked and Oliver nodded. "Why aren't we moving?"

"Sorry," Oliver whispered and took the keys from his pocket, climbing the small steps to the high wooden door. He unlocked the door and set Connor on the floor, so he could go in first.

Connor looked oddly at Oliver, who probably wasn't feeling so good. The adults called that look a sick look. Was Ollie getting sick?

Oliver felt like a coward. Why couldn't he move? He wanted to enter the house he shared with his parents for almost a decade, and it was like physically impossible. He feared the painful memories that house brought him. It wasn't because they were bad. It was because they were good, too good, and reminded him of what it was taken away from him so unfairly.

"Ollie, c'mon," Connor sighed tugging hard at Oliver's hand making him trip and enter the house.

"Thanks, buddy, I needed that," Oliver said realizing his son had pull him back to the familiar environment.

Connor frowned. Oliver needed to be pushed? Adults, he rolled his eyes wandering the huge living room, decorated in rich and vivid tones, with a fireplace, a flat screen, the couches looked really comfy and it had glass doors that gave a direct access to the pool. He walked to the adjacent dining room, his eyes widening as saucers with the table and the amount of places to eat (you could fit two to three Von Trap families there.) before exploring the kitchen, that had a backdoor, leading to the gardens and another door that lead to the garage's staircase.

Meanwhile Oliver sat in the steps of the staircase that lead to the upper floor. He remembered how he used to slide down the handrail, sometimes ending with his ass on the floor, but it was worth it, because his Mom would always make sure to smother him with care even if he didn't have a bruise. His father wouldn't yell, he actually found it funny but when Laura yelled at him because his son nearly died (not even close, but Mothers always overreact) he would shrink back and tell Oliver not to do it again (even though he knew that his son would do the opposite).

His son ran by him making him snap out of his trance. "Where are you going so fast?" Oliver chuckled grabbing his son by the waist and picking him up.

"You were just sitting there so I was going to explore by myself," Connor giggled.

"As if, you'll get lost in a minute," Oliver rolled his eyes. "What do you want to see?"

Connor shrugged. "Whatever you want to."

Thinking a little, Oliver headed to the south wing of the Manor, were his old room – now Connor's – was.

"This was my childhood room," he said opening the door.

Connor gasped.

"I know the feeling," Oliver whispered looking around his old room which had an adjacent study/play room. It was spacious, big oversized windows gave a direct view over the pool, gardens and private beach. The walls were in a deep green with details in gold. There were shelves and shelves of plush toys, cars, action figures, story and educational books. The play room had a computer, flat screen and a Wii installed already. _Mia, I owe you,_ Oliver thought.

After the stunned silence, Oliver let Connor explore the room for himself. Sitting on the bed and resting against the headboard, Oliver felt like he was squishing something and searching behind his bed he recovered a white teddy bear, with a green ribbon around his neck, with a Q in gold on the left. He gasped quietly, holding the teddy in his hands, his eyes starting to sting a little.

"_But Mommy, there are monster under the bed," three year-old Oliver said grabbing his Mother hand for dear life._

_Laura let out a little laugh while Robert just shook his head amused. "Haven't I checked already?"_

"_Not under the bed, Daddy," Oliver said annoyed._

"_You better check, Robert, you never know what could lure under our son's bed," Laura said teasingly. _

_Sighing, Robert got on his knees and lifted the covers, making a big scene of searching for monster. He let the covers fall. "Nothing, here, Ollie," he said._

"_Okay," Oliver nodded._

"_Wait here, sweetheart, I have something for you," Laura said getting up and leaving father and son._

"_Your Mom is amazing, isn't she?" Robert whispered kissing his son forehead. _

"_I love Mommy," Oliver grinned._

"_I love her too, you both are my entire world," Robert said brushing a thumb over Oliver's cheek. "You know that, right?"_

"_Yes, Daddy, I know," the boy nodded. _

"_Here we are," Laura said coming back in the room with a white teddy bear in her hands._

"_My teddy bear," Oliver yelled happily taking the toy from his Mother's hand and clutching to him. "Where was he?"_

"_You see, son, your teddy bear was on a big adventure," Robert started dramatically. "Since he disappeared – under our bed, mind you – he's fought the closet monsters, the under the bed creatures, everything just to get back to you," he told Oliver, who listened with big brown eyes full of interested and Laura smiled lovingly at her husband._

"_No wonder he's so dirty," Oliver pointed out and his parents burst of laughing._

"_Well, a hero needs his battle scars," Robert chuckled. "But you love him anyway."_

"_Of course, now I can sleep for real," Oliver announced resting his head against the pillow holding his teddy bear like a lifeline. _

"_Yes, you can," Laura said tucking him in._

"_Sleep well, son," Robert said kissing his forehead._

"_Sweet dreams, my love," Laura said kissing Oliver's cheek. "Mommy loves you, baby."_

Oliver brushed away the tears with the back of his hand as Connor approached with a frame. "Who's this?" he asked handing Oliver the frame.

Oliver let out a strangled laugh, seeing a picture that he hadn't laid his eyes on for a very long time. He was five at the time. His Mother was hugging him, kissing his cheek, while his Dad was on the left side, with one arm over his wife's shoulders and the other one his son's arm.

"These are my parents," he explained, pulling Connor to his lap.

"This is you?" Connor asked pointing at the boy who was laughing, eyes closed as he squirmed under his mother tight hold.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, it is," he said.

"It looks like a picture I have with Mommy," Connor observed. "I just don't have a Daddy there."

At this, Oliver stayed silent for a long time, staring at the picture. "Connor, a while ago, your Mom and I found something interesting," Connor blinked. "It's about your Daddy."

"Oh?"

Fear, happiness and anticipation crossed Connor's green eyes and Oliver nodded in response, knowing fully well he should have Chloe around but if he didn't do it now, probably he wouldn't have the guts to do it later. "Yes, and it's actually someone you know," he went on.

"But…who?" Connor asked.

"Connor, it's…." Oliver took a deep breath settling the picture down at the bedside table. "It's actually me…" Connor paled. "I'm your Daddy," he said softly.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, its Cat here. I hope this new chapter can make your Monday a little better. God knows mine it's going awful, it's pouring rain and I had a thousand little incidents that made me go crazy already, **I'm snapping at everybody...****

**Anyway, here's the three little words everyone wanted to hear from Chloe's lips. I also hope you enjoy my exploration of Oliver's feelings regarding his parents. **

**Reviews are always good, they get me through the though days. Please be gentle enough with me. Besides, I want to thank all of you for sticking with me for practically a year now. You guys made me reach the 410 reviews. I can't be more thankful for such awesome readers. I love you.**

* * *

><p><em>Wake up if you believe<br>Love is not a fading dream  
>Tell me I'm not the only one<br>Who feels this way right now_

Lonely needs a friend  
>Ask him where he's been<br>You could be the Light that comes  
>And turns his world around<p>

– **Kris Allen "Vision of Love"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – I Love You<strong>

Oliver hoped he hadn't screwed up big time. Chloe would be pissed that he told Connor without her, but really, it was now or never. He had an opportunity and he took it. Oliver just didn't like Connor's silence.

"Hey buddy, still with me?" he asked bouncing him a little.

Connor looked up at Oliver with shining green eyes that usually meant he was holding back tears, before moving from his lap to sit at the end of the bed. That was not a good sign for Oliver. Connor chewed on his bottom lip. "You didn't want me…"

Oliver's eyes widened with shock. "Wait, what?" he questioned bewildered. "What gave you that idea?"

"I'm three, why do you only want to be my Daddy now?" he asked upset.

"Connor…I didn't know…your Mother didn't know. Of course I would have wanted you, how could I not want you?" Oliver asked in a desperate attempt to explain. "If I had known you were my son, Connor I would have been your Daddy since day one. I love you so much."

"You would? You do?"

"Yes, how could I not?" he said scooting closer. "Connor we didn't know. You'll understand when you get older, but fate has a twisted sense of humor, and unfortunately, your Mom and I didn't think it was possible for me to be your Dad. But please," he begged. "Never think that I didn't want you. Connor, I love you so much, you're my son, and I would do anything for you. Do you understand?"

Connor shrugged slightly. "Sort of," he mumbled.

"I know it's complicated, but what matters is that I'm your Dad," Oliver said. "Aren't you happy about it?" he asked nervously.

Connor chewed his bottom lip before nodding and taking a weight from Oliver's shoulders. "I wanted you to be my Daddy," he confessed. "I just didn't think you would actually be him."

"Well, I am," Oliver smiled, poking Connor's nose. "I can't believe I'm so lucky, having you as my son."

Connor grinned before throwing himself at Oliver, hugging his neck. "I love you…" he said, trailing off, unsure what to call Oliver now.

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable calling," Oliver hugged him back, guessing his hesitation.

Connor nodded. "Daddy suits you," he said and Oliver laughed.

"I'm glad it does," he sighed happily, kissing his son's temple.

"You'll be my Daddy forever, right?" Connor asked quietly.

"As long as you want me," Oliver said rubbing his back. "I won't go anywhere, Connor, not without you or your Mother."

"You love Mommy, don't you?" Connor grinned, turning to face his father.

"Yes, I do," Oliver nodded.

Connor's grin couldn't be bigger as he hugged his father again.

"Want to see the rest of the house?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Are we going to live here, Daddy?"

Oliver's heart fluttered hearing that simple five letter word coming out of Connor's mouth. "One day, maybe."

"Cool," Connor nodded. "Daddy, does this means that Mia is officially my older sister?"

Oliver grinned. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"That's awesome, I love having an older sister."

"She's crazy about you too buddy," Oliver confirmed ruffling his hair as he took his son to check out the library, his office and the other rooms.

"This means that I'm a Queen too?"

"Of course," Oliver nodded proudly, at least he wouldn't be the last Queen, the family name will go on and QI would be passed down to another generation. Oliver wouldn't admit it, but one of his biggest fears was dying and having his dad's company sold off piece by piece. It hurt to think the company that took his father years and years to build, would disappear like that.

"Will I change my name to Queen?"

"So many questions," Oliver chuckled. "Just like your Mom. But yes, you will change your name sooner or later. Whenever Mommy decides it's time."

It took an hour to check out the rest of the place, and with each room, Connor got more and more excited for the day he would live there. It had a private beach and a pool, plus a game room, how could he not want to live there?

"So, did you really like it?" Oliver asked strapping Connor into his booster seat.

"Loved it," his son grinned. "Did you really live here?"

"Yes, I did," Oliver answered softly, closing the back door and getting into the driver's seat.

"With your parents?" Connor inquired.

Oliver nodded.

"Where are they?"

At that question, Oliver froze. He realized that he never talked about his parents to anyone – not even Chloe. He actually hadn't been to their graves since the funeral. He was ten and so angry at the world, swearing up and down that he would never visit them because he couldn't believe that his parents were taken away from him so early. How could he have not visit his parents graves in twenty years? Not even on their anniversary? Sure, the graves always had flowers – but he paid someone to do it when instead, he should be the one doing it.

"Daddy?" Connor called softly. "Are you ok?"

"They're in heaven," Oliver breathed.

"Like grandpa Gabe is?"

Oliver nodded. "I bet they are all taking about how cute and adorable their grandson is."

Connor smiled brightly. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do," Oliver chuckled and rounded the fountain, getting back to the road that led to the gates so they could go back to the penthouse.

"What were they like? My grandparents? What were their names?"

Oliver smiled and shook his head, he lost count of the amount of questions he'd already answered that morning. That kid could go on and on. His curiosity was never ending.

"Their names were Robert and Laura. Your grandfather was once the CEO of Queen Industries, like I am now. He was my hero because even though he had a demanding job, his family always came first, and he taught me everything a father had to teach his son. Your grandmother, well, she loved to spoil me," Oliver smiled fondly. "Before she married my Dad and dedicated all her time to me and to being Robert Queen's wife, she was a really famous model. She had a huge heart was very smart and snarky…she actually graduated from law school, but gave up practicing it after a fight with my grandparents…" Oliver sighed.

"Pretty much they were great," Connor summed it up.

Oliver laughed, there he was, talking and talking to a three year old who although very smart, probably didn't understand half of what he had said. "Yes, they were the greatest people I've ever known."

Connor seemed satisfied and got quiet, looking out of the window.

"They were married?" Connor asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, why?" Oliver replied confused.

"Nothing," Connor shrugged and directed his stare to the views outside.

Oliver frowned but let it pass.

"Daddy, are you and Mommy getting married too?"

Oliver slammed on the brakes, the car coming to an abrupt stop and thanked God he'd remembered to put on his seat belt.

Connor just stared wide eyed at his Dad.

"What?" Oliver almost squeaked.

"Uh…" Connor hesitated. "Nothing?"

"You're asking me if your Mother and I are going to get married?" Oliver repeated after taking a deep breath and getting back on the road, ignoring the mad looks the other drivers gave him.

"Uh…yes?"

"Sorry, you just caught me by surprise," Oliver managed a half smile.

"All my friends' mommies and daddies are married, yours were too…" Connor started. "I was just wondering."

"Connor, I love your Mother and marrying her is definitely something that I want to do, I would do it tomorrow if she wanted it," Oliver confessed.

"But?" Connor asked quietly.

"She needs to want it too," Oliver sighed knowing that Chloe wasn't there yet, might not be there for a very long time.

"But Mommy loves you," Connor said. "She told me that."

_She can tell a three year old that she loves me, but with me she clams up, _Oliver thought annoyed.

"It's still early," Oliver tried.

"You've already had a kid together," Connor frowned.

_Touché kid,_ Oliver mused.

"Connor…someday, ok? First thing first we have to tell your mom that I just blurted out about being your dad, and if I survive that, then we see what happens next," Oliver said and Connor giggled, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy yourself?" Mia asked Chloe, as the three girls sat in the car, surround by shopping bags.<p>

Chloe laughed. "Did I enjoy myself? I haven't had this much fun in a long time. You don't do anything halfway, do you?" she asked thinking about the wonderful spa treatment, the amazing lunch near the beach and all of the stores with salesmen practically bowing at their feet.

Mia shrugged. "I'm a Queen now, I've got a reputation to uphold. Can you really tell me that you didn't like all those store clerks waiting to fulfill your every request?"

"I know I did," Courtney chuckled.

"I haven't shopped like this since…ever. I mean, Lois and I go out and shop sometimes but this…this takes shopping spree to a whole new level," Chloe smiled.

"Maybe now you can fill your part of the closet," Courtney suggested.

"Over fill it more likely," Chloe chuckled.

"You'll never over fill those closets," Mia chimed in. "Believe me, I'm trying, and I still have a long way to go."

The car stopped and they started to gather their bags as James opened the door.

"Thanks Jay," Mia winked leaving the car. "Hey Trent, can you help us with the bags?"

"Are you trying to bankrupt Mr. Queen?" Trent chuckled.

"I believe that's her mission," James mused helping Chloe out. "I hope you enjoyed Star City, Miss Sullivan."

"I've been here before, but this time it's seems like I'm seeing it in a whole new light," Chloe chuckled.

"That's because of your extraordinary company," Courtney pointed out.

"That too," Chloe nodded.

With the driver and doorman's help, the three were able to fit all of the bags and themselves in the private elevator. They reached the penthouse and picked up all the bags, bringing them to the hall.

"It's quiet," Courtney observed.

"Maybe there aren't home yet," Mia suggested.

"It's almost time for dinner, Oliver said that it wouldn't take all day," Chloe said.

"Maybe they're upstairs, let's just take this to our rooms," Mia said.

They had to take two trips each girl to get all the bags to their rooms, and when Chloe's things were all inside the closet, she started the search for her boyfriend and son. She found them in the gym, where Oliver was giving Conner some archery lessons.

"Is this good?" Connor asked Oliver.

"Yes, that's perfect, try it now," Oliver smiled standing behind Connor.

Connor shot the arrow and it landed on the opposite side of the target.

"But, but…" he started.

"You moved your head," Oliver said gently. "Even the smallest movement can throw off your aim."

"I'm sorry," Connor whispered.

"What for?" Oliver chuckled and took the bow from him placing it in his box. "You're three Connor, you have plenty of time to learn all these little tricks. It took me years to get my aim right. I know it's frustrating, just don't think about it," he explained swopping his son in his arms and kissing his cheek.

"Can you shot a real arrow for me to see?" Connor asked excited. "Please?"

Oliver should say no, but the green puppy dog eyes were very hard to say no to.

"Ok," Oliver said finally and set Connor on the ground before turning and opening the box with his bow.

His grin widened because it had been two weeks since he held it. He took it out plus an arrow and got in position. Connor watched him like a hawk, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Oliver winked at him, before sighting the target, and letting go, hitting the bullseye. Connor clapped in wonder.

"Amazing, Daddy," Connor said.

Chloe froze. _What now?_

"You told him without me?" she asked baffled.

Oliver paled and turned to the door where a very mad Chloe was standing. "I can explain…" he started. "I have a very good reason…" he assured her.

"Connor, please leave me and your Dad alone," Chloe scowled.

"No," Connor said. "Because you'll yell," he stated.

"Connor…" Chloe started a little stunned.

"You're mad and you'll yell at each other, I don't like it," he said tearing up.

"Con, I won't yell at anybody," Chloe sighed approaching her son and picking him up. "I just want to talk to him."

"Exactly, your mother and I won't yell," Oliver said rubbing his cheek. "We just need to talk because we should've told you together, not by myself."

"Damn right," she huffed.

"But I like that Oliver's my Daddy," Connor said. "A lot."

"I didn't doubt it," Chloe smiled. "I'm sorry it took us so long to figure it out," she brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead.

"It's ok, at least I have a Daddy now," Connor shrugged with a smile.

"Better late than never," Oliver chuckled kissing Connor's temple. "Hey, Con, go and annoy Mia, that's what little brothers do."

Connor giggled and Chloe let him go.

"Promise you won't yell?" he asked his parents.

"Promise," they both said.

Happy with himself, Connor ran off the gym.

"But I will hurt him," Chloe muttered and slapped Oliver's forearm making him jump.

"Sidekick," he whined. "That hurt."

"That was the point," she scowled. "What were you thinking telling Connor the truth by yourself? What if something went wrong? What if he didn't react like we were expecting? I should've been there."

"I know, but I saw an opportunity to tell him and I took it, Chlo," he sighed. "It went fine…he just freaked out a bit at first."

"Of course he did," she said. "Why?"

"He thought I didn't want him," he replied.

"Where did he get that stupid idea?" Chloe asked eyes widening.

"Because I've been around forever but haven't told him until now. Kid got confused, it's normal," Oliver explained. "But I explained. Now, we're starting a new chapter," he said pulling Chloe closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the spot just below her ear. "You, me, our son and my adopted daughter," he chuckled.

"A family," Chloe whispered.

She hadn't had a real family in such a long time, that just the thought of having one sent chills down her spine.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, our family," he smiled. "Is that exciting or what?" Chloe laughed. "You know, I took Connor to my parents' house today."

"The Queen Manor?" Chloe faltered. "Really? Why?"

"I had it restored and remodeled and I wanted him to see where I grew up," Oliver explained. "I showed him my childhood room and there was this picture of me and my parents and that was when I decided to tell him."

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked softly cradling his face in her hands.

Oliver smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Oliver, you haven't stepped foot on that house for how many years?"

"Twenty," he muttered. "Since my parents died."

"You're trying to convince me that you walked into your childhood home for the first time in twenty years and you're fine…like it was a walk in a park?"

"Seriously Sidekick, I'm not breaking," he muttered letting go of her and getting some space between them. "I have some work to get through before dinner."

He turned around and left the gym, leaving Chloe behind with her eyebrows raised. _And cue defense mechanisms,_ she thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>It was early, nearly seven am, when Chloe woke up to close the windows. It was a chilly morning. When she turned around she saw why. Oliver wasn't there. Or the bathroom, or even the kitchen. The Lamborghini keys were gone as was his phone and wallet.<p>

"Where could he possibly be at seven am?" Chloe wondered.

It was then she noticed a little note beside her phone in Oliver's handwriting.

_I needed to do something. I'll be back near lunch time. _

_OQ_

Chloe sat on the bed confused. What did he need to do at seven am?

"I'm not good at this," Oliver muttered about to turn back.

"Do it," Henry told him yawning. "You didn't drag me from bed at seven am to be a coward Oliver."

"You didn't have to come, I told you I was doing this by myself," he grumbled.

"I know you well, son. You would park at those gates and come up with some excuse not to come in," Henry said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Oliver asked.

"Set the flowers down at their graves and talk to them," Henry said softly.

Oliver looked from Henry to his parents graves. After talking about them to Connor yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about his parents and decided that visiting their graves would probably be the best. He talked to Henry who actually lectured him about not having gone to see them before and in the end decided he needed some company and moral support.

"Talk to them? They're dead and buried, they can't even hear me," Oliver snapped. "I mean what's the point of all this? I should go…"

"The point, son, is that you never came to terms with what happened and in order to live a healthy family life with the woman you love and your son, you need to do this. Set the flowers down, and talk to your parents. God knows how many times I've been here, talking to them about you. You need to move on from your parents death, Oliver, you never did," Henry lectured.

"I was ten, ok? It was unfair."

"Don't talk to me, kid, talk to them," Henry pointed at the two white tombs.

Oliver looked unsure before stepping closer to both graves and throwing a sideways glance at Henry. "I'll be over there," the man patted Oliver's back gently and stepped away.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver crouched so he could set the white lilies between his parents graves. "I remember they were your favorite," he whispered.

_God, this is insane,_ he thought to himself.

"What can I say…" he breathed. "I'm a father now," he started. "I've found the woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my life and I adopted a teenage girl."

_This is stupid,_ he went on.

"You should be here, I shouldn't be talking to two stones," he grumbled straighten up. "It was unfair. I was ten, you promised me you would come back and you never did. I know it's all Luthor's fault, but I can't help but be mad. You should meet your grandson."

Oliver sighed and rubbed his temples. "What more can I say?"

"I miss you?" he rambled on. "Of course I do. I was alone for a good part of my life. Alone, lost, confused, misguided…" he took a deep breath. "Things changed after the island. Maybe that was you, stranding me there to punish me, to teach me a lesson. Good call, it was actually worth it. Did it have to be for two years though?"

"Anyway, now I'm parading around in green leather, saving people and I have a team of my own. One of which I love deeply…you would've liked her…"

From afar, Henry smiled. Oliver was off to a rocky start but he was doing what he should've done years and years ago. His phone beeped and he read the text message from a very worried Chloe.

**From:** Chloe Sullivan

7:47 am

_I know it's early, but by any chance, is Oliver with you?_

Henry smiled and called her rather than text.

"_Henry? I'm so sorry, I know it's early, I probably woke you…"_

"It's ok, dear, I've been awake for a while now," he said.

"_You're with Oliver,"_ she guessed.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed.

"_What was so important that he had to leave at the crack of dawn?" _

"Visit his parents grave and come to terms with what happened," Henry explained.

"_I knew he wasn't ok. Damn, stubborn man, why didn't he talk to me? I would've gone with him,"_ she grumbled.

"Relax, Chloe, he needed to do this by himself. Yesterday, after spending all that time in his childhood home surrounded by memories, he felt that this was necessary."

"_He's never visited his parents before has he_?" she whispered quietly.

"No, not even after the remains were found," Henry sighed.

"_Then why now?"_

"Because he needs a fresh start," Henry shrugged looking at Oliver who was still talking, pausing every now and then. "And this is the only way of doing that."

"_Alright, do me a favor Henry and make sure he comes straight home. I'll handle him here,"_ Chloe sighed.

"As you wish my dear," Henry nodded and hung up right at the same time Oliver finished talking. "All done?"

"I've never felt more stupid," he said annoyed.

"But?"

"But it was worth it and yes, I should've done this a long time ago," Oliver admitted.

"Proud of you son, let's get you home," Henry smiled.

* * *

><p>Oliver walked into the quiet penthouse to find Chloe sitting on the couch facing the huge terrace – and the breathtaking view.<p>

"Chloe?" he called softly laying a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Didn't mean to scare you."

With a hand over her heart, Chloe just smiled and patted the seat next to her. Oliver sat beside her before lying on the couch with his head on her lap.

"Up so early?" he answered.

"I woke up alone," she complained. "I don't like it. Not anymore."

Oliver grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, that was really mean of you," she said massaging his scalp with her fingers. "Leaving me alone in the bed…" she huffed. "I was cold." she whined.

He laughed. "Sorry about that. I promise that the next time I wake up early, I'll leave a blanket," he teased and she poked his chest making him laugh.

"Are you ok now?" she questioned lightly, trending her fingers through his soft hair.

Oliver hummed in response closing his eyes. "Yeah," he replied.

"I'm glad," she smiled and bent down to kiss his lips and join their foreheads.

They stayed like that for a few moments. "Did you see the sunrise?" Oliver asked.

"It's beautiful watching this city wake up," she whispered.

"Something that you would want to wake up to forever?"

Chloe smiled. "Probably yeah," she replied. "It's something magical."

They stared into each other's eyes before Chloe smiled widely. "I love you," she said and his eyes widened. "So you know, I've told you this before."

He stuttered. "When?"

"After your attack, while you were sleeping…" she confessed blushing.

"You tell a three year old you love me and you say it while I'm sleeping…" he enumerated and she nodded. "You're such a coward." he said with a laugh.

She playfully shoved him off the couch and he hit the floor with a thud. "Jerk," she muttered.

"I love you too, honey," he chuckled and pulled her feet making her yelp and land on top of him.


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm back. Sorry that it took so long and some of you thought that I gave up on the story. This is my baby. I would never give it up. But Ali (my beta) and I, have been very busy. But here's a new chapter, and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

It started off just like every other morning as she went about her usual routine. She got up by seven am to go for a run around the block or if she felt like it, along the beach. She hadn't gotten very far when she'd taken a quick stop to drink some water and everything went upside down as the magazines on the stand next to her caught her attention.

Mia nearly choked on her water as she took in the headlines. Every single magazine had a different variation, but they were all talking about the same thing: Oliver Queen and the mystery family he had been seen around town with. Her eyes narrowed, how had they not noticed paparazzi following them around? They were getting sneaky. Too sneaky for her liking. She bought one of every magazine and put them in her backpack before running back to the penthouse. Oliver needed fix this before Chloe saw it.

When she got home, she dropped the backpack on the kitchen counter and decided to make a sandwich while she waited for Oliver to wake up, which should be any minute.

"Morning sunshine," he greeted entering the kitchen and retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge. "How was your morning run?"

"Oh, eventful," she replied vaguely.

"Why? What happened?" he asked confused.

Mia opened her backpack and unloaded all the magazines, watching as Oliver's eyes widened with shock. "Oh God," he muttered. "I should've been more careful."

"Want me to call Cate?"

"That would probably be a good idea," he gulped picking up a magazine and Mia nodded, and grabbed her phone.

"'_Oliver Queen: The New Daddy of the Year?'_" he read out loud looking at the picture of him chasing after Connor last Wednesday when they had a picnic at the park. "_'The new Queen girl: know all about her'_ how do they even _know_ all about her?" he grumbled picking up another magazine with Chloe and him leaving the theatre last Friday night. "_'Playboy billionaire with a secret family – definitely not a shock'_, I hate these people." he said frustrated.

"Yeah, ok, I'll tell him. See you in a minute Cate," Mia said and hung up. "She's on her way and about to kick your ass for not telling her before."

"I told Henry," Oliver shrugged uninterested.

"Yes, but she says you were the one who should've talked to her," Mia sighed. "Let's hope that she can do some damage control. Is Chloe still sleeping?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, and she will be for another couple hours," he said opening a magazine to read the inside article.

"How do you know that?"

"I wore her out last night," he replied with a smug look.

"Ewwww, forget I ever asked," Mia shook her head. "How do you think she'll react to this?"

"Does she have to know?" he asked helplessly.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Oliver…"

"I know, I know," he sighed. "But we're in such a good place right now. I don't want anything to ruin it."

"This is just another bridge for you to cross, don't worry, tomorrow it will be old news," Mia offered.

"They won't rest until they sink their teeth into the truth," Oliver argued. "They can be cruel and I don't want nasty rumors flying around about my girlfriend or my son."

"Oliver, this is why you have Cate," Mia chuckled. "She'll take care of this and the paparazzi already know her. They know if they step over the line they have to face her wrath – she's ruined many lives already, no one crosses her."

Oliver lips twitched. "You are right about that. I'm starting breakfast, Connor will be up soon and he's always starving in the morning. I'm thinking about breakfast in bed for my girlfriend…"

"It'll be a nice gesture before telling her that the cat's out of the bag," Mia teased while Oliver cringed. "I'm going to take a shower," she rolled her eyes, picking her stuff and going upstairs to her room.

Soon enough, Oliver heard rustling coming from upstairs and then the pitter patter of Connor's feet as he ran downstairs.

"Morning Daddy," he said walking over to Oliver with the megawatt smile he inherited from his mother.

Oliver's day immediately brightened at his son's voice and he picked him up. "Morning, buddy," he said kissing his cheek. "I'm making some pancakes. Want yours with extra blue berries?"

Connor nodded excited and Oliver laughed putting him down. "You can go and watch cartoons, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

His son did what he was told, hurrying to the living room to turn on his favorite channel. There was a buzz, signaling that someone was coming up in the elevator and since Trent didn't called the penthouse, that meant whoever it was had the code. This early it could only be Cate and Oliver winced at the storm that was about to hit him.

He quickly finished Connor's pancakes and orange juice setting it down in front of him on the coffee table. Then turned to the elevator to wait for Cate – Henry's daughter, his childhood best friend and PR guru since he took over Queen Industries. She'd saved his ass from the press more times that he could count.

The elevator stopped and the doors slided opened, revealing a woman in her thirties, long black hair, grey eyes and a body to die for, dressed in a black pencil skirt, Louboutin heels and silk blue blouse with a white cardigan. In her hand there was a Blackberry and if looks could kill, Oliver would be ten feet underground. "Oliver Jonas Queen, what have you been up to lately that you forgot to warn me about?" she growled stepping into the penthouse.

"Hi Cate, nice to see you again," he greeted taking one step back every time she took one step forward. "How's life? How's Nathan? Did Henry take the engagement well? How about…"

"Cut the crap Oliver, you have a son? Since when?" she bellowed startling Connor who dropped his glass, shattering it against the floor. "Oh…" she whispered.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend and she shrugged all the while glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," Connor whispered looking at the mess on the floor, eyes filling with tears.

"Hey there, it's not your fault," Oliver smiled coming over to Connor and kissing his blonde head. "Cate scared you," he nodded to the woman who gave a shy smile at Connor. "She's mean sometimes," he stage whispered in his son ear making him giggle. "Sit on the couch, I don't want you walking around this shattered glass, you could get hurt. Cate, would you be nice enough to bring me a cloth?" he asked sweetly and she huffed turning around to the kitchen. "The broom too."

After cleaning up the juice and the glass on the floor, Oliver returned to the kitchen to get him some more orange juice and Cate sat next to Connor who kept looking at her sideways.

"Sorry about the scare, kid," she offered him a big smile. "I didn't mean it and I'm not mean," she emphasized glaring behind her shoulder to the kitchen. "I'm just pissed off at your Dad."

"Why?" Connor asked.

"'Cause he's a self-centered jerk." she said bluntly.

"Can you please not say things like that in front of my son?" Oliver asked coming back with a plastic cup this time. "Here you go. At least if it falls it won't break."

"Daddy, what's a self-centered jerk?"

Oliver glared at Cate who snickered. "Curious little thing, isn't he?"

"Connor, those are adult words that you cannot use under any circumstances, are we clear?" Oliver asked seriously.

Connor nodded. "Bad words then?" he deduced.

"Yes and very impolite," Oliver explained.

"She used them," he pointed at Cate who just grinned deviously.

"Yes, well she was raised by wolves," Cate shot daggers at him. "Like your Aunt Lois."

That made Connor burst out giggling and Oliver smiled. "Stay here, I'm taking Miss I-Scare-Kids-To-Death to the kitchen," he said ruffling his son head, and then dragging Cate away to the kitchen.

"Raised by wolves," she muttered. "Next time you say that, I'm punching you and telling my Dad."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "So…" he started after an awkward silence.

"Well, I'll give you one thing, the kid is something else," Cate smiled. "Congratulations on the fatherhood. Is it nice?"

"The best actually," Oliver grinned.

"Now, on to serious things," Cate sighed. "Oliver the press is going mad…and the board? I got like…fifty calls this morning. How in the world do you have a three year old?"

"It's…complicated," Oliver started.

"How complicated?"

"I got drunk, slept with a woman, left the next morning for a meeting, never saw her again. A year later she comes to work for me, we become best friends, lovers and then I discover her son is actually mine too…" Oliver enumerated nonchalantly.

Cate gaped and sat on a stool. "Headache…" she mumbled.

"Breakfast?" he offered with an innocent smile.

She glared at him. "You and your messes…this is going to be a hard to fix. If you want your reputation and your girlfriend's reputation intact, you're going to have to twist the story a little bit."

Oliver sighed. He'd figured that. Oliver turned around and started to put together Chloe's breakfast.

"What are you doing? Where's my breakfast?"

"I'm buttering up my girlfriend so she doesn't flip when she finds our she made the headlines of every magazine in the country and you…well, you're practically part of the furniture so help yourself."

She threw an apple at his head that he dodged it easily.

"Still with the bad aim," he muttered amused.

"Not all of us can have Green Arrow's precise aim," she teased.

"True," he gloated picking up the tray and leaving the kitchen. "Careful Mia, the beast is inside."

Cate rolled her eyes annoyed as Mia laughter preceded her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine sleepy head," Oliver whispered near her ear kissing her temple.<p>

Chloe stretched but pressed her eyes closed. "No…" she whined like a five-year old.

The bed shook with his laughter. "C'mon Sidekick, I come bearing gifts," he said in a sing-song voice.

She opened one eye. "Coffee?" he nodded and she whiffed the air. "Strawberry pancakes with chocolate?" he nodded again and she grinned, pulling him down so she could kiss him – morning breath be damned. "Breakfast in bed," she mused. "You spoil me."

"In every way I can," he kissed her nose before sitting up.

Chloe sat up against the headboard and eyed the breakfast. "Yummy," she mumbled taking a bite of the pancakes, but from the corner of her eye, she could see that Oliver was nervous about something, and as much as she loved his romantic antics, breakfast in bed – this time at least – was to butter her up, she was sure. "Spit it out," she sighed and he stared at her bewildered.

"Do you read minds?"

She had to chuckle. "No, silly, I just know you. You're hiding something, and breakfast in bed is just an attempt to appease me," she thought for a moment. "Connor's all right, right?"

"Fine, having breakfast downstairs," Oliver smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"Well…you know that I'm Oliver Queen and…" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes, you know perfectly well I'm Oliver Queen. But, what you probably forgot is that in Star City, I'm bigger news than I am in Metropolis, and that I even have a celebrity status."

Chloe chewed her food slowly. "Go on…"

"That being said, there's paparazzi that sometimes, follows me around trying to have the next big story and they are getting sneakier and…"

She eyed him trying to get his point when it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Are you saying that somehow, Star City knows that their resident playboy is a father of a three year old?"

"And dating a very hot blonde," he added with a nervous laugh.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Oliver, please tell me is just one magazine or just an article…"

"I could do that," he nodded. "But I'll be lying."

She groaned and pushing her breakfast away, shoving the covers to the side and picking up her nightgown from the floor.

"Chloe, I'm so, so, sorry," Oliver said.

"It's not your fault, Ollie," she sighed and pulled on her black satin robe as she left the room.

"Morning, Mommy," Connor smiled at his Mother who picked him up and showered his face with kisses.

"Morning, baby," she cooed. "How's my boy this morning?"

"Great," he said. "But I broke a glass," he looked down.

"Why?" Chloe asked bouncing him on her hip.

"Because the lady raised by wolves scared me," he explained and Oliver nearly fell of the stairs laughing.

Chloe just stared at her son. "Who?"

"She's in the kitchen," Connor said pointing to said compartment.

"Sidekick, come here, I want you to meet someone," Oliver said shaking with laughter.

She put Connor back on the couch and followed Oliver to the kitchen where Mia was talking and laughing with one of the most beautiful woman Chloe had ever met.

"Good Morning, Chloe," Mia smiled.

"Morning, Mia," Chloe smiled.

"Chloe, let me introduce you to the 'lady raised by wolves'," Oliver started making Cate groan.

"I knew that the kid, being yours, was going to remember something like that," she whined.

"Chloe, this is Cate, my PR guru. Cate, meet Chloe," he finished making introductions.

"Well Oliver," Cate started eyeing Chloe up and down. "She's _wayyyy_ out of your league, how did you managed to convince her to date you?"

Chloe let out a nervous chuckle.

"I can attract a smart, beautiful, independent, witty and snarky woman with my charm, thank you very much," he replied.

"How drunk did you get her?" she mumbled.

Mia nearly fell of the stool, laughing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cate and finally put a face to the name of the person who cleans up his messes," Chloe said shaking the other woman's hand.

"And I finally get to meet the woman who keeps in on a leash," Cate smiled. "Gotta say, though, you make an adorable couple."

Oliver put an arm around Chloe's shoulder and kissed the top of her hair. "We know," he said winking.

"Oh God," Chloe moaned in despair. "I made the headlines of every freaking magazine in California?" she asked looking at the stack of magazines sprawled in the kitchen's island.

"They don't say anything bad about you," Mia said. "They're just curious and making assumptions. They do know that your name is Chloe Sullivan and that you used to write for The Daily Planet."

Chloe made a face at every single cover she saw. "God, Oliver, we're even in a dog magazine because of Archer," she scrunched her nose. "What now?" she asked throwing the magazines away from where she could see them.

"I'm sorry Sidekick, I know that this isn't what you wanted and I should've been more careful. It's easy to forget the outside world when I'm with my family," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "I really didn't want to put you in the spotlight and we should've talked about this before and…God, I'm so sorry."

"Christ, Ollie, stop saying that, it's not your damn fault, did you took these pictures and write these articles?" Chloe asked and he shook his head. "You're famous. I forgot that, you forgot that…it's a lapse. Now, we deal with it."

"Damn, I like you," Cate said, her lips twitching upwards.

"Cate, what do you suggest?" Chloe asked seeing that Oliver was busy punishing himself mentally while glaring at the stack of magazines.

"The right thing to do would be for Oliver to give a press conference and tell the whole…well, from what I heard, it's better not to tell the _whole_ truth," Cate said. "First, you can't say that you got pregnant by Oliver Queen and didn't know it was Oliver Queen. We have to twist that. Second, they can't know you never knew about being Connor's father until two months ago because it'll erase all the good work I've done the past six years and you'll go back to being the irresponsible playboy."

"So, what should I say?" Oliver asked quietly.

"That you met Chloe at the bar, four years ago, and you can even admit it was a one night stand. She got pregnant, she told you and you kept it quiet," Cate started.

"They'll ask why he did that," Mia chimed in.

"Because of my age," Chloe guessed and Cate nodded. "I was barely eighteen."

"And I didn't want you in the spotlight, and you didn't want it either," Oliver went on.

"Yes. Besides, Oliver started working in Metropolis right after Conner was born and even though that's not why, they'll make the assumption. No one needs to know that you were only there to take down Lex Luthor and his labs." Cate said shocking Chloe. "Yes, I know about his green tights."

"They're not tights." Oliver growled.

"Oh. _Oh_, that makes everything easier," Chloe said relieved.

"I know. I mean, how could I protect his image if I didn't know about his double life?" Cate shrugged. "Anyway, moving on. The reporters already know that Chloe worked at the Daily Planet and they also now that she's working for Queen Industries."

"She manages the League," Oliver clarified.

"She's Watchtower?" Cate guessed and Chloe nodded proudly. "Wow, I've always wanted to meet you, I really admire you." she chuckled.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled.

"You tell them she runs one of the company's branches and you've maintained a very strong friendship and professional relationship, but recently it's evolved into something more."

"It's basically the truth," Mia said.

"I just hope that'll work." Chloe sighed.

"It will," Oliver said hugging her waist and kissing her neck. "Cate set the conference for later this afternoon and make sure the board members are there, front row. I'll talk to both crowds at once."

Cate grinned and nodded, picking up her Blackberry and excusing herself for the home office. Mia also left them alone, to sit with Connor in the living room.

"You're fine with this?" he asked her quietly.

"You're still waiting for something to happen to make me pack up and run, aren't you?" she guessed with a hint of humor.

"Sadly? Yes," he sighed, dropping his head in her shoulder.

"I'll admit, being harassed by paparazzi is not something I'm looking forward to or want around our son, but we can manage," Chloe said massaging his scalp. "Ollie, this is just a bump in the road, we'll be fine," he nodded against her neck. "Besides, now you get what you wanted. The whole world knows I'm with you."

He raised his head grinning. "I promise that nothing will affect our lives too much."

"I know that," she smiled and easing herself to her tip-toes, she kissed him softly on the lips.

Oliver hugged her close, literally sweeping her off her feet, deepening the kiss, making her moan into his mouth. Someone cleared their throat making them break the embrace. Cate eyed them with a devilish expression. "Can't keep your hands of each other, huh?"

Chloe blushed and Oliver smirked, setting her on her feet. "Everything's set?" he asked.

"Yes. Six pm. The usual place, everyone will be there," Cate nodded. "Just one more thing. Since paparazzi forcedly shoved your relationship out off the relationships closet, will you be attending the next gala as a couple?"

"What gala?" Chloe asked and Oliver winced, he still hadn't had a chance to ask Chloe to be his date.

"Queen Industries Summer Charity Ball next week," Cate explained. "One of the most important galas for Queen Industries. Didn't you tell her about it, Oliver?"

He glared at her, with an expression that clearly read 'what do you think?' Chloe looked from one to the other. "I didn't know about any gala," Chloe mumbled.

"I think she should attend," Cate said.

"Cate. We'll talk about it later. Now go and take care of everything for the conference," Oliver said in a clipped tone.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," she mumbled. "It was nice to meet you Chloe."

"You too, Cate," Chloe smiled and the woman smiled back, while turning on her heels and leaving the kitchen. "Oliver, you were a bit harsh." she scowled.

"She was being pushy," he shrugged.

"Well someone had to bring it up, why haven't I heard about this before?"

"You haven't? I thought I mentioned it to you a while back," Oliver replied feigning innocence.

"Oliver."

"Fine. I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to be my date. Not my arm candy, my date. My very beautiful, very elegant, very smart and enchanting girlfriend that I get to show off to a bunch of jealous people," Oliver said and Chloe laughed. "So, what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Attending the gala with me," Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Chloe started thoughtful.


	23. Chapter 22

**I know monthly updates suck, but both my beta and I, have been busy. She has a work, I had college. But please, never doubt that I'm going to finish this story. It's already written 'til the end. **

**Anyway, I'm really proud of this chapter. Chloe's dress will be available at my profile page.**

**Leave reviews with your thoughts and hopes. There's still time for little changes to the end and I love to hear what will make you happy.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Swimming Lessons and Diamond Necklaces<strong>

Oliver stared into Chloe's eyes, waiting for an answer. Was she ever going to put him out of his misery? Suddenly she sighed with a smile and kissed him. "Of course I'll go with you, silly," she grinned.

He visibly relaxed hugging her waist and crashing his lips against hers. Chloe moaned low in her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck. Why wouldn't she have gone with him? Since the world already knew, why would she hide her feelings and deny some quality time with her man? She was tired of holding back, of being afraid. They both were in it for the long run. What was the point in hiding?

"Easy there, love birds," Mia teased from the doorway. "Have some respect for the little one," she said followed by some giggling.

They broke apart slowly and turned to the doorway where Mia was grinning up at them, with a hand covering Connor's eyes. "You guys are worse than two horny teenagers, did you know that?" she laughed.

"Do not talk like that in front of Connor," Chloe scolded while Oliver chuckled.

"Let me go," whined a giggling Connor.

Mia shrugged with a smirk and released her hand from Connor's eyes and he ran to his parents. "Mommy, Daddy, what are we doing today?" he asked hugging his Mom's leg.

"Today we'll be staying inside, Connor," Oliver said.

"Pool?" he turned to Mia and the teenager nodded.

"What else?" she said in return. "Come on, let's go change," she smiled and he released his Mom to link his hand with his sister's.

"Just please, don't let Archer jump in there again," Chloe called out. "And Connor, you have to wear your water wings!"

"Momma Bear, calm down," Oliver chuckled hugging her from behind.

"I just don't want our child to drown, Ollie," she exhaled.

"I think AC's in town today, why don't you give him a call? I bet he would love to give Connor some swimming lessons," he recommended.

"That actually sounds great," she beamed. "Now, are you nervous?"

"A little," he confessed. "I mean, sure I talk to the press all the time about my company's plans or about other business related things, but talking about my private life makes me queasy," Oliver shrugged. "We could just make a statement, but these people are ruthless and that's not enough for them."

"Oliver, I trust you," she said. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"I should go and meet with Henry at QI, I want to hear his opinion on this. It would make me feel better," Oliver said and Chloe nodded.

"Of course, and while you're out I'm going to check in with Vic to see how Watchtower's going," Chloe sighed. "I also need to check in with Clark about the Kandorians and…" she said lost in thought. "…and find a suitable dress for the ball." Sighing, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You can call Cate for help," Oliver suggested. "She's great at that stuff!"

"I like her," Chloe grinned.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't," Oliver chuckled. "We're childhood friends and I trust her with my reputation and she's always three steps ahead of me. That's good for someone with my position."

Chloe nodded before a splash was heard outside. "He just ate," she said annoyed and turned around, marching to the terrace, Oliver hot on her heels.

On the terrace, Mia was helping Connor with his water wings and both of them were chuckling. Chloe looked at the pool and sure enough, Archer was inside chasing his chew toy.

"Ok, who threw it in there?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm doing all the technical stuff with Emil's help, so we're getting there,<em>" Victor said through the com. "_The door was rebuilt, the systems are brand new. I'm still trying to recover the other ones. A lot of the data was lost, but I've been able to save some things._"

"That's good, Vic," Chloe smiled at him through the feed.

"_Since Court got back from Star City, she's been helping with the decorating. You can call it a fresh start for this Watchtower,_" he chuckled. "_How's Star City going?_"

"You read the article?" she guessed.

"_Chloe, it's on the web too,_" he laughed. "_Cute pictures by the way,_" he complimented and she groaned. "_It can't be that bad._"

"Oliver's already handling it," she heaved a sigh. "But anyway, how are the team missions going? I'm sorry I dumped this job on you," Chloe said.

"_Don't sweat it Chlo, it was about time you took some time off and the team is doing ok. Some cuts and bruises but we'll manage_," Vic told her. "_By the way, are Dinah and Bruce always that combative? I swear, those two give me nightmares!_"

"Don't tell me they're not playing nice like I told them too," she said exasperated. "And yes, yes they are. Talk to Barbara, tell her to pull out the big guns with them."

"_Will do_," he chuckled. "_As you can see, I have everything under control._"

"You're amazing, Vic, thanks," she winked.

"_Ah, it's no problem. Look, I should hang up and get back to those hard drives. Talk to you soon?_"

"Of course, Vic, keep up the good work. Take care," she smiled at her team mate and he winked, disconnecting the feed.

Chloe got up and left the library, giggling at the sound of splashing reaching her ears. Changing into her white swimsuit and green cover up, she went downstairs to the pool. She had called AC and he was more than happy to show up and spend some quality time with them. Meanwhile Oliver had to leave after lunch, to get everything straightened out.

"Mommy, look! I can swim," Connor waved excitedly as Chloe stepped into the terrace.

"Yes, he can," AC cheered helping him. "He's going to be a pro," he chuckled.

"Just don't let him drown," Chloe said, sitting in the chaise longue next to Mia.

AC rolled his eyes. No one would drown under his watch.

"What's the verdict? How's Watchtower going?" Mia asked.

"According to Victor everything is going smoothly. Next week it should be up and running," Chloe smiled. "I kind of miss it," she sighed.

"It's normal," Mia shrugged. "It's your job, but with everything that went down this summer, you needed a little break."

"I know, and I love it here," she grinned. "It's different from Metropolis. A good difference!"

Mia nodded knowingly. "Would you like to live here?" she asked.

"Why?" Chloe asked tensing a little.

"Just out of curiosity," Mia smirked.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip thinking about the correct answer. "I wouldn't hate it. Metropolis, the Daily Planet…it was my dream once, you know?"

"But?" Mia sensed.

"But everything changes," the blonde sighed closing her eyes, taking in the sun. "It started changing with my pregnancy. After Lex fired me, it changed completely. I think I've been holding on to the Metropolis dream like a security blanket when in fact, it's not my dream anymore," she explained. "I guess it became Lois' dream, you know?"

"The Daily Planet star reporter, taking over Metropolis and…a certain tanned alien farmer?"

Chloe laughed. "Yes," she nodded. "Although, she doesn't know about the alien part yet!"

"So, I guess you have a new dream, then?" Mia guessed.

"I guess you can say that, yeah," Chloe muttered. "How about your dreams?" she asked turning the conversation into Mia's personal life, which Chloe knew she really was quiet about.

"My dreams?" the teenager asked surprised and the blonde nodded.

Mia opened and closed her mouth, her gaze shifting from Chloe to the pool, where AC was helping Connor swim without the water wings. "I guess…my biggest dream it already came true. Oliver made it come true. I didn't have time before, or the courage, to dream about anything else than a real family, scared that I was asking for too much," she confessed with strained voice.

"You're about to enter your senior year, don't you have plans for college?"

"College? Chloe, I never thought that I was going to finish high school," Mia sighed. "But I guess that now that I am, I should start thinking about it, right?"

Chloe smiled softly at her and nodded. "Yes, you should. And when the time comes and if you need help you know that you have me and Ollie to help you out."

Mia nodded. "And that's the most important part for me," she grinned.

"Mommy, Mommy, I can finally swim without the water wings," Connor said calling the girls attention to him.

"I don't care how much you can swim, you are not dropping the water wings until I know you won't drown just by stepping a foot on the pool," Chloe said with a hard gaze.

Connor sighed and turned to AC for help.

"Don't you dare to support him on this one," Chloe muttered to him.

"Your Mom's right, kiddo, you're still young and you have a long way to go," AC shrugged.

"You'll keep teaching me, right?" he smiled up at AC.

"Sure, whenever I get the chance," AC said ruffling Connor's hair. "Now, let's get your water wings on again, before your Mom rips my head off," he staged whispered to him making Chloe roll her eyes.

* * *

><p>Oliver loosened the tie around his neck. Thank God it was over. Bunch of vultures, they didn't know boundaries. He would have lost his temper at some of the questions if Cate's wasn't behind him supervising, and then, if the conference wasn't enough, the board wanted a private meeting – so they could yell at him for keeping his family a secret. It's safe to say that Oliver yelled back that they had nothing to do with it and reminded them their job was to worry about the company, not about his personal life. Then he stormed out leaving Henry with a proud expression and the board simply stunned.<p>

He parked his car and walked into the lobby giving a polite nod at the doorman who smiled. Oliver called the elevator and was so lost in thought that he jumped when someone touched his shoulder.

"Easy there, Arrow," AC chuckled. "You seem tense. Did the conference go that bad?"

"No, it went smoothly. I guess they should lay off my back for a while now," Oliver sighed. "I'm just tired and pissed off at my board, that's all."

"Hmm, I understand that," AC nodded.

"Anyway, how did it go today?" he asked.

"Wonderful, I loved teaching him how to swim, he was amazing," AC said. "But I don't think Momma Bear trusts me with him," he chuckled.

"Oh, she doesn't trust her cub to anyone," Oliver smiled. "Only me, but I'm the Dad. Don't you want to stay for the night?"

"I would, but I have plans," AC said with a secretive smile.

"Oh, I see," Oliver said. "I want to meet her!"

AC blushed a little but nodded. "We'll see dude, anyway, I'm going. Talk to you later!"

Oliver nodded and stepped into the elevator. "Take care, AC. Say hi to Mera for me, will you?" he finished with a smirk.

Turning back abruptly, AC glared at Oliver who waved while the doors closed. "There's no privacy in this team!" he bellowed.

Oliver chuckled as the doors completely closed. He relaxed against the back wall and sighed massaging the back of his neck where all the tension seemed to accumulate. The doors opened and he stepped into the quiet penthouse. Archer greeted him at the door, and Oliver petted the animal before stepping into the family room, where Mia had fallen asleep in the armchair and Chloe was sitting at the couch, Connor asleep in her arms, watching a movie. She noticed his presence and turned around to give him a soft smile. Oliver sat down next to her at the couch and kissed Connor's head before giving her a peck on the lips.

"You missed dinner," she whispered. "Did everything go ok?"

"The press conference was harsh. These people don't know boundaries but in the end I think everyone was satisfied and we're going to have some peace," he said then pursed his lips. "My board…" he trailed off. "Well, they think they have to know every bit of my personal life. They went all ballistic that I had hidden such a huge secret. Obviously, they don't need the truth, so I just told them to suck it up because I'm a grown man and I was ready to lay off anyone who didn't understand it," he explained.

Chloe smiled and leaned into him. "Another hard day at the office I see," she sighed.

"Hm, it's better now," he replied wrapping an arm around her figure. "As long as I have you guys to come back home to, everything will be ok."

"I love you," she whispered against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Sidekick," he smiled against her hair.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I go again?" Connor whined with a pouty face and wide green eyes just asking to be comforted.<p>

Oliver shifted. He was this close to get his son a mini tux and bring him with them. "Connor, buddy, your Mom and I already told you why. It's not for your age."

"But Daddy…"

Like always in the past two weeks, Oliver's heart fluttered in his chest, but he couldn't give in. "You'll stay with Mia, champ," he reasoned. "We won't be too late."

Connor sighed, frowning. Oliver was reminded of a younger version of himself, sitting in his bed with crocodile tears in his eyes, begging his Mother to take him. Laura would shake her head and tuck him in saying that a no was a no and he had to understand that – he never did.

"You wanna know a secret?" Oliver whispered and Connor nodded. "This party will be very boring for you."

"Why are you going then?" the little boy asked.

"Because it's my job," his father shrugged. "Mommy will be going to keep me company. You'll hate it there, believe me, that's no place for a child. Maybe when you're older, you'll attend," he said, repeating his father speech from so many years ago.

"Really?" his green eyes sparkled.

"Really," Oliver chuckled. "Now, get into bed and if you need anything just yell for Mia."

Defeated, Connor climbed under the sheets when his eyes fell on something behind Oliver. "Mommy…" he whispered with his eyes wide as saucers.

Oliver frowned then turned having the immediate same reaction his son had.

Chloe was…stunning. She looked like an angel in the jungle green dress. It was strapless with a very subtle sweetheart neckline. It had a cinched waist and the layers of fabric created a flyaway effect throughout the floor length skirt. Her heels were sky high and in a sparkling silver that matched her sparkling silver clutch. Chloe's hair was done in perfect curls with a very soft and romantic make-up. She blushed under the intense gaze of both her son and boyfriend.

"Mommy, you're beautiful," Connor grinned. "Don't you think, Daddy?"

"Stunning," he whispered letting his eyes go up and down Chloe's body.

"You guys are too good for me," she smiled at them coming closer to Connor's bed and sitting down were Oliver was previously. "Be good to Mia, ok? Don't try to extend your bedtime," she warned brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead.

"I'll be good Mommy, I promise," Connor said.

Chloe smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, baby."

She got up and let Oliver say goodnight to their son, before they both left the room. Oliver pulled her in for a soft kiss. "You're gorgeous, Sidekick," he said.

"Thank you," she blushed a soft pink.

"You guys should go before you're late…otherwise you might never make it there," Mia teased with a smirk, making the couple smile.

"If he gives you any trouble, just call me, I'll have my cell with me all the time," Chloe said.

"Don't worry, Chlo, everything will be fine," Mia smiled.

"Come on, she's right, if we don't go now, we might never leave," Oliver said staring at Chloe with a hungry gaze.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled at the teenager, before following Oliver to the elevator. They stepped into the lobby and their limo was already waiting outside. "Nervous?" Oliver teased.

"You have no idea," Chloe breathed.

They got into the limo, and Oliver could see how nervous Chloe was. She would deal with aliens, she was able to control several temperamental boys without getting a hair out of place, and she was a single Mom and the bravest woman he met. Yet, here she was, nervous because of a ball.

"Chloe, please relax, it's just a ball," Oliver chuckled. "Three to four hours max and we're out of there, ok?"

"I'm being a little silly, aren't I?" she sighed with a little smile.

"You're just being adorable," he grinned kissing her cheek. "I have something for you," he said and now he was the nervous one.

"What?" Chloe asked suspicious.

With a nervous smile he reached to the seat in front of him and picked out a black velvet box that Chloe hadn't noticed before. "That better not be what I think it is," she said.

Oliver opened up the box and Chloe gasped. "If you thought it was a diamond necklace then you were right, as always," he joked but Chloe didn't even notice.

The necklace was beautiful, very elegant and simple with round diamonds. She swallowed and shook her head. "That's…" she said pointing at the blinding necklace. "It's too much."

Oliver rolled his eyes. He knew she was going to put up a fight. After all she was Chloe. Any other girl would have fainted, or squealed or cry of happiness. But not Chloe. And that was one of the many reasons Oliver loved her.

"Please, Chloe? It's just one necklace. I want you to wear it tonight," he said, brown eyes sparkling with love and adoration.

"That probably cost a small fortune," she pointed out.

He didn't want her to know from where the necklace really had come from (or she would definitely would not wear it) so he just shrugged. "I can handle a small fortune and besides…please?" he begged sticking his bottom lip out in an irresistible pout. "It would match your earrings," he taunted waving the box in her front.

Chloe frowned. Her diamond earrings had been _his_ birthday present to her that year. She could still see herself looking dumbstruck at the Tiffany's little blue box.

"Oliver, really, I don't want to be known as the girl that just wants your diamonds and status," Chloe sighed and turned to her window.

Oliver huffed. He didn't care what the press or whoever was said. If everyone that was important in their lives knew the truth, the world would too, eventually, and that was all that mattered. He took the necklace out of the box carefully, reminding himself of how long it hadn't been used, and squeezed Chloe's hand making her look at him. "Wear it," he didn't ask or begged, he just told her. "For me," he added with a smile.

Chloe looked at the shinning necklace and sighed. "Well, it is beautiful," she said. "Fine. I'll wear it. Just for tonight," she gave in and he grinned.

She turned her back to him and Oliver placed the necklace around her neck fastening the lock behind. Chloe smiled at the gentle move and touched the necklace. She turned to him and saw him smile in adoration. "It looks beautiful," he smiled. "You look beautiful," he said looking at her eyes, giving her a soft kiss. "I love you," he whispered brushing their noses together.

"I love you too," she replied kissing him.

"Mr. Queen? We have arrived," James said.

"Thank you," Oliver replied. "Ready?" he turned to Chloe, lacing his fingers with hers.

"It's now or never," Chloe said taking a shaky breath.

"Just hold my hand and smile," he said brushing their noses together once more. "And don't forget…I love you. That's all that matters."

The door was opened and Chloe was momentarily blinded by the flashes. Oliver squeezed her hand and she smiled, walking side by side with him, both of them ignoring the questions that were shouted at them. They entered the hotel were the ball was taking place and almost immediately Chloe could feel the stares on them.

"Relax, I'm here," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm calm, don't worry," she whispered back kissing his cheek. "You're the one who seems tense," she teased.

"I don't want you to feel bad," he shrugged directing her to the ballroom.

"I can handle myself, Ollie," Chloe sighed.

He nodded. "I know you can. Doesn't mean that I don't worry," he said looking around the ballroom, spotting several people that immediately tried to get his attention. Oliver sighed. "Ready to meet a bunch of boring old people?"

She chuckled lightly. "As I'll ever be," she said leaning into him.

"First couple, nine o'clock," Oliver said and she discretely watched the married old couple making their way to them, the woman with an awful bright pink dress with a dog on her hand. "That's one of my board members and his wife. He's very quiet, usually agrees with everything I say," he rolls his eyes. "The wife is an annoying thing that carries around that dog who hates me," Chloe laughed. "Don't mock me, Sullivan, that thing is evil," he warned with a stern glance. "The only thing she can talk about is how to spend her husband's money and here we go…Jeremy, nice to see you again," Oliver's voice totally changed as the couple stopped in front of them and he shook hands with the older man. "Mrs. Danfort, lovely as ever," Chloe admired how well he could lie.

"Oh, darling, you're such a sweetheart," the woman said giving a cheeky smiled while the tiny dog growled at Oliver and the blonde just glared at it. "This is your date?" she asked staring at Chloe intently.

"Yes, my girlfriend, please meet Chloe Sullivan," Oliver said with a much warmer smile. "Chloe this is Esther and Jeremy Danfort, very good friends of mine," again with the smooth lying. "Jeremy is actually on my board."

"It's lovely to meet you," Chloe greeted. "And this little cutie?" she asked and Oliver narrowed his eyes and she raised her hand and petted the dog that actually seemed pleased by her touch. _Well, who wouldn't? _was his rhetorical thought.

"Oh, this is Francis," Esther gushed. "He seems to like you," she smiled at Chloe.

Chloe just smiled back and gave a mocking glance at Oliver.

"I liked how you handled yourself at the press conference last week, Oliver," Jeremy said. "You put everyone in their place. I don't think you'll have any trouble with the board from now on."

"Thank you, Jeremy. I just wished the board didn't pry into my private life so much," Oliver said.

"Oh, right, you're the mother of Oliver's child," Esther squealed and Chloe actually winced, squeezing Oliver's hand, probably everyone around them heard that.

"Yes, yes I am," she said.

"I'm dying to meet the little cutie," she said and Chloe gave her a fake smile.

"One day, maybe," she replied and Oliver internally praised her acting abilities.

"Now, we need to go, so many people to greet," Oliver said. "But it was a pleasure," he smiled at both of them, before dragging Chloe away with him. "I can't believe you petted that thing," he said shaking his head.

"It's not a killing machine, Ollie," she smirked.

"Have you seen his teeth?"

"Have you seen our dog's teeth?" she replied easily.

"Well, that one likes me," he shrugged with an innocent smile. "We're off to a good start, don't you think?" he said.

"I think we are, let's see how the next ten minutes go, when those three men reach us," she pointed with her chin to Oliver's back.

He turned slightly and sighed. "More board members," he mumbled. "Don't give them too much attention, they are not worth it!"

"Do you like _anyone_ on your board?" she asked with a laugh.

"Out of the twenty some people? Yeah, three or four," he shrugged.

"Oliver," one of the men called.

Oliver turned and smiled politely and the three men. "Edgar, Tim, Christian," he said. "Nice to see you three again. May I introduce you my girlfriend, Chloe Sullivan," he pulled Chloe to his side. "Sidekick, these are Edgar Johnson, Tim Morris and Christian Rochford."

"It's a pleasure to meet you three," Chloe said politely.

"Oh, right, you're the girl that Oliver hid for all these years," Tim said dryly.

"He didn't hide me," Chloe replied sharply but with a soft smile. _Kill them with kindness_, Oliver thought proudly. "Oliver just protected me and our son, like any father in his situation would do," she went on. "Some of us don't like to live in the constant spotlight."

"Or they need to," Oliver said. "Besides, I like my private life private," he turned to the other three men. "I thought we discussed this last week, gentleman."

"We did, we were just curious," Christian said. "You've been a father for three years and just suddenly, out of the blue, we find out. I just find it…odd."

"Well, yes, fate's a funny thing," Oliver said strongly. "It can change when you least expect it. You feelings for a friend can grow," he looked lovingly at Chloe, then turned his cold gaze at his most annoying board member. "You can have a job one minute, then you don't," he shrugged one shoulder. "That's fate for you," he said watching Christian turn white.

"We respect your privacy, Oliver, don't worry. And it's a pleasure to meet you Chloe, it really is," Edgar said calmly. "You're actually far better than we thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she mumbled.

"Now, on to other things," Edgar cleared his throat. "Do you have any idea where Mercer is?"

"Yes, she's been gone for a few weeks now," Tim went on. "That's not good for the company."

"Miss Mercer is having some private issues that she's taking care," Oliver said. "I do not know when she'll be coming back to work, but I do know that it won't take long. We just need to give her time to sort everything out. And the company, Tim," he turned to the younger of the three men. "It's doing better than never," he smiled. "Partially, thanks to Chloe," he said and Chloe blushed as the three sets of eyes were set on her.

"Please, Ollie, not now," she smiled, begging to keep the men attention in the business and not on her.

"Why not? If it wasn't for you, I would've crash the company all those months ago, like these guys were expecting me to," Oliver said naturally. "If I didn't, it was because of you," he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her red, burning, cheek. "Now, gentleman if you excuse us, we need to greet other people," he said to the three livid men. "I think I see Henry right over there. Come on" he kissed her temple and they both walked away.

"Chloe, Oliver," Henry greeted with a huge smiled spotting them. "I see you've met some of the board members, already?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing I can't handle," Chloe shrugged with a wide smile.

"Oh, I'm sure of that," he chuckled. "Lisa, dear, stop chatting about the dog and come here," he called to his wife a few feet away from them, who was talking with Esther.

The woman in her mid-fifties and in a very discreet dress, said a quick goodbye to the other woman and approached the three with quick steps. "Sorry, dear, but you know Esther is a hard woman to get rid of," she said to her husband. "Hi Oliver and oh," she smiled warmly at Chloe. "You must be Chloe. I've been hearing so much about you," she said hugging the younger woman. "She's stunning," she said to Oliver releasing Chloe gently. "Nice choice, Ollie," she smirked.

"I still think she can do better," someone teased from behind them followed by a male sigh.

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned around to see Cate. "Really?" he told her. "I know already, stop reminding her _that_," he pouted and Chloe laughed. "Nate, seriously, how do you handle this one?" he turned to the other man, with light brown hair and grey eyes.

"I live every day like it's my last one," he replied with a smirk and Cate punched in the arm.

"Chloe, meet Cate's fiancée and my most recent board member, and my favorite, Nate Sanders," Oliver said, introducing the both of them.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Chloe," Nate said with a smile shaking her hand. "I must say, you're even prettier than he described."

She blushed furiously. "Do you talk about me that much?" she asked Oliver and he nodded.

"If I didn't know for sure you love me, I'll be jealous," Cate teased.

"Oliver, some people want to talk to you, should we go?" Henry said placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

He glanced at Chloe who smiled. "Go, I'll be fine," she said.

"She'll be with me," Cate said.

"That's what I'm worried about," Oliver smirked at her.

Henry chuckled a bit. "Don't fight children," he said shaking his head.

"Go on, you two, I want to talk with Chloe about your adorable son that I still have to meet," Lisa said, standing at Chloe's side.

"I'll go, but if you need me, just call," Oliver said and Chloe nodded.

"Son, come on, you too. Let's leave the ladies to their business," Henry grinned.

With a polite nod, Nate followed Oliver and Henry, and the three started to mingle.

"Chloe, you look absolutely beautiful," Cate smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Less nervous by the minute but a bit anxious," Chloe replied.

"It's only normal, dear," Lisa smiled warmly. "Now, come, I'll introduce you to the right people. Cate?"

"Oh, I'm going to control the things around here," Cate smiled. "But you two have fun."

Chloe spent the next hour and half being introduced to people whose names she couldn't keep up. She was aware of the envious stares she was getting, because every time she would be around Oliver he would caress her cheek, or kiss her softly, reassuring her that she was safe. Lisa told her that she had never seen that boy so in love. Henry did tell her that he was a brand new person; she just hadn't got around to see for herself. As she and Lisa stayed finally alone to talk, Chloe got what she was sure to be the biggest surprise of that night.

"I see Oliver gave you his Mother's necklace," Chloe froze. "It looks lovely on you. I dare to say, even lovelier then it was on Laura."

"His Mother's what?" Chloe repeated with her mouth suddenly dry, making her grab a glass of champagne from one of the waiters, and Lisa stilled.

"Oh, sweetheart, he didn't tell you?" she asked very quietly.

Chloe shook her head, the necklace around her neck getting a hundred times heavier. "I wouldn't have agreed to wear if he did," she muttered.

"Why not?" Lisa asked. "Believe me, honey, if Laura was alive she would be the one to give you the necklace to wear at your first Queen Industries ball. She was hoping to create some sort of tradition between Queen women," she chuckled sadly. "Pity, she's not alive to realize all those dreams for her family."

"Oliver never talks about his parents," Chloe said looking to her left, and seeing Oliver greet who appeared to be Hal.

"The poor thing doesn't have much to tell," Lisa sighed. "Just what he remembers and what the still alive friends of Robert and Laura could tell him. It's so wonderful that he found you, that he has a family," the older woman confessed. "I really feared for him a while back."

"I know what you mean," Chloe nodded. "Now, excuse me, Lisa, I have to go and kill my boyfriend for hiding the truth about these pretty little diamonds," she said with a smile and Lisa laughed waving her goodbye.

On the other side of the room, Oliver greeted Hal with a huge grin. "Glad you made it," he said.

"You know I don't miss these galas for nothing," Hal smirked. "Where's Chlo?"

"Over there talking to Lisa," Oliver pointed to the opposite side of the ballroom.

"How's she doing with all of this?" Hal asked.

"Very well," Oliver replied. "She's been mingling and people adore her. Even Esther's stupid dog likes her," he pointed out and Hal chuckled. "How about you? You've been a little distant," he inquired.

"Coast City has been keeping me busy," Hal said taking a glass of champagne for one of the waiters that were passing by.

"Really?" Oliver asked with raised eyebrows. "I hear it's pretty quiet," he shrugged.

Hal rolled his eyes. "What, Oliver?"

"You're hiding something from me," Oliver smirked. "Did you meet someone? Please, just please, don't tell me you're back with Carol."

"I did and I'm not," Hal answered vaguely.

"Good for you. Who is she?" Oliver asked punching his friends shoulder lightly.

"You're asking too many questions," Hal pointed out.

"Since when do we have secrets, man?"

"This girl…she's special, Oliver. She's trying to get her life together, trying to correct her mistakes. Like all of us she has an imperfect past," Hal sighed. "I'm helping her. Trying to, anyway."

"She seems interesting," Oliver nodded. "When do I get to meet her?" he smirked. "Gotta warn her about that crazy ex of yours."

"Who says you already haven't met her?" Hal teased.

Oliver blinked and raised his eyebrows and before he could open his mouth, Hal interrupted him. "By the way, you're in trouble," he smirked pointing with his glass to Chloe, who walked towards them with a defiant glint in her eyes. "What did you do?" Hal laughed.

Before Oliver could even think about something that he had done wrong, Chloe was by his side, glaring up at him (yes, even with those sky high heels she still looked short next to Oliver's figure). "When were you going to tell me that I was wearing your Mother's diamond necklace?" she asked and Oliver almost choked on his champagne. "Hi Hal," she said curtly.

"Bye, Chloe," Hal replied with a laugh, turning away from the pair.

"It slipped my mind?" Oliver tried, putting an arm around her waist.

"Cute, Queen," she sighed.

"Look, what did you want me to do? You wouldn't wear it if I told you the truth. And the idea of giving you the necklace came from Lisa and Henry. Something about my Mom's wishes or something," he shrugged nuzzling her neck with his nose and taking in her intoxicating smell. "I thought I give it a try, it was her lucky necklace, I thought you could use some luck," he grinned kissing her nose.

Chloe was about to open her mouth when her phone vibrated in her purse. She quickly opened and answered. "Chloe," she said. "Mia?" she turned to Oliver. "Is everything ok?" she asked alarmed but then relaxed. "Then why are you so breathless?" she listened to the other side before her eyes widened like saucers, Oliver mouthed 'what happened?' but was promptly ignored. "_What?_" she hissed.


	24. Chapter 23

**I know you guys all probably hate me right now, but my beta and I have been busy. She has a job, I'm on vacation (meaning I've been sleeping a lot and I have been lazy - I work enough during the other 9 months of the year, ok?). But here's chapter 23.**

**One thing: the Epilogue is written. My baby - the first story in english, the first big multi-chapter story - is over. I shed a few tears. I can't wait to be able to post it.**

**Also, 20 reviews to reach 500? Give a girl a little love in this chapter, darlings!**

**xoxo**

**Cat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Connor clung to Chloe a little scared of the mess around them. A pipe broke in the kitchen and the whole floor was flooded. Mia called Chloe right away and both her and Oliver left the gala immediately. Right now, they were trying to decide what to do while Trent and James set their bags in the car.

"We'll just check into a hotel tonight," Chloe yawned, hugging Connor tightly.

"I have a better idea," Mia said turning to Oliver. "Oliver how about the Manor? It was remodeled after all."

Oliver chewed the inside of his cheek. "That's actually a good idea. Chlo?" he turned to his girlfriend who gave him a soft smile.

"I'm fine with it if you are," she replied.

"I want to sleep in the big room," Connor said while rubbing his eyes. "Can I Daddy, please?"

Oliver smiled and brushed a few strands of hair from his son's eyes. "Of course, buddy. It's settled then, ladies, we'll be going to the Manor."

They all got in the car, and Oliver sent James home, it was late and he could drive. James thanked him and after strapping Connor into his booster seat (that the kid hated with a burning passion), they made their way to the Queen Manor. Mia dozed off during the car ride, as did Connor. With both of them asleep in the backseat, Chloe made sure Oliver was really alright with the last minute decision.

"Before you say anything," Oliver started startling Chloe. "Yes, I feel alright about this."

"Do you read minds now?" she muttered.

"No, Sidekick, I just know you and I've saw that face before. I love that you care about my feelings but this is the right thing to do. I've come to terms with my past, with what happened. I can't change it," he sighed. "But I can make the most of my future and the Manor is a way of sharing my childhood memories with you and Connor. A way to keep my parents memory alive."

Chloe's eyes watered but she blinked the tears away and intertwined her fingers with his. "I love you, you know that, don't you?"

"I've known that for longer than you, Sidekick," he teased and she gently poked him in the shoulder. "I love you too," he whispered kissing her knuckles.

They passed through the gates and Chloe's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I think the term you were looking for was not manor, it's castle," she said.

Oliver chuckled. "It's not that big…c'mon, you want to take Connor or do you want me to do it?"

"It's better if he goes straight to the room, so you better do it," she smiled.

Oliver nodded and cut the engine. The couple left the car quietly and while Oliver took care of taking Connor out of the booster seat and into his arms, Chloe woke Mia up gently.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily blinking and the unfamiliar surroundings. "Oh, right," she mumbled with clearer thoughts.

"Come on, Mia, while Oliver gets Connor in bed, you need to give me the tour so I don't get lost," Chloe chuckled. "Help me take care of the bags, please."

Mia got out of the car and yawned, closing the door. Oliver had already unlocked the house, so the girls took the few bags and Archer's little carrier and climbed the stairs so they could enter the foyer. Chloe dropped the bags she was carrying and her eyes widened. The house, even bathed in darkness with only the moonlight shining through the glass doors to the garden was breathtaking.

"This is beautiful," she muttered stepping into the living room.

"It is," Mia nodded. "It's a shame that it hasn't been used for all these years. But I get why he didn't want to live here. Seriously, I spent a night here all alone and it was scary. For Oliver, to live here alone with all those memories…I can see why he moved out."

Chloe nodded, understanding exactly what Mia was saying. A soft whine and growl made the women stare at the carrier behind them and laugh softly. Chloe bent down to open the door and picked Archer up, running a hand through his soft white fur. "Can you tell me where Connor room is?"

"Sure, just let me turn on the lights," Mia said as she turned and went to a closet near the stairs, opening the breaker box. She pushed a few switches and suddenly the whole house was bathed in a soft yellow light. "Follow me," she said to Chloe.

Chloe followed Mia upstairs, all the while taking in the small details, the paintings, the color of the walls, some of the pictures that she really had to get a better look at in the morning. Mia pointed at one of the rooms with a smile, and Chloe peaked, watching Oliver carefully tucking their son in, kissing his forehead, lingering for a moment.

"Can I?" she whispered and her boyfriend jumped. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Oliver shook his head and smiled nodding for her to come in.

"I'm going to get my bags and head to my room," Mia whispered. "Have a good night," she waved and the couple waved back, trying to keep it quiet for the sleeping little boy.

Chloe grinned at her boyfriend before setting Archer near Connor on the bed. The puppy sniffed around until he found Connor's hand. Satisfied he turned in a circle before settling down and sighing. Chloe smiled and kissed her son's forehead before walking out of the room hand in hand with Oliver. They left the door a little open, in case Connor woke up frightened in his new environment.

"I'm so tired," Chloe sighed hugging Oliver and laying her head against his chest.

"Me too, it's been a long night," he nodded kissing her head. "C'mon, I'm taking you to our room," Oliver said taking her hand and walking her three doors down to another room with double doors. He opened them and let Chloe in.

Chloe was so tired that she decided that she would look around the next morning. She sat on the bad and yawned.

"I'm going to get our bags," he smiled turning around and leaving.

Stretching, Chloe got up and since it was a hot summer night, she opened the curtains and then the glass doors to the balcony. She gasped at the summer breeze and the view. The stunning view of the sapphire ocean, in front of her. Chloe walked to the stone railing and set her elbows on it, resting her face in her hands. "Wow…" she breathed.

The view was beautiful. She could wake up and fall asleep to this for the rest of her life. Chloe took a deep breath and smiled, closing her eyes, letting the atmosphere control her mood. She was suddenly much more relaxed and comfortable. Strong arms went around her waist and Oliver's face rested on her shoulder. She turned her face so she could kiss his cheek.

"I always loved this view," he whispered. "I would wake up early in the morning and have breakfast with my parents here. Sometimes, during the summer, my Mom had this chair here, I would curl up in her lap and she would tell me stories until I was asleep," he said and Chloe smiled softly.

"When I was a kid I loved to make breakfast with my Dad, for my Mom. We would always make pancakes and fresh juice. She would get up, and get this big smile, pick me up and twirl me in the kitchen while my Dad laughed," she laughed at her memories. "They would both read me bedtime stories. After she was gone…everything…"

"Changed," Oliver finished for her.

Chloe nodded and stepped away from the railing, turning around so she could look at Oliver. "My biggest worry as a Mom," she started slowly. "Is to fail," she raised a hand to stop Oliver when he opened his mouth. "Let me finish. My Mom had her problems and she admitted herself to protect me, but…I felt so alone. My Dad withdrew himself from me. I was alone…" she said looking down. "I felt like…he blamed me…for what happen. I know he didn't. But I was eight. I lost my Mom and I just wanted to feel…ok. I didn't. I didn't feel ok until I met Clark and Pete. They were my friends, I wasn't alone anymore and Mrs. K was almost like the Mom I never got the chance to have," Oliver let her speak, knowing that this was something that she needed to get off her chest. "Promise me one thing…"

"Anything," he vowed taking her hands and kissing her knuckles.

"If anything ever happens to me…"

"Chloe," he warned his mouth going dry at the thought. "Don't!"

"I just want you to promise me that you will never, ever, take a walk down on the guilt road and leave our son behind," she said.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Nothing will happen to you, I'll see to that!"

"Oliver, just for my sake…"

"Of course, I promise," he growled. "Now, can we move on? How did we get here in the first place?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to upset you, it's just some worries I've had for the longest time. With my line of work…I worry," she said taking his hand.

Oliver licked his lips and shook his head. "I know you do, ever since I found out…I worry too. Parenthood, huh?" they both chuckled and nodded.

"There was something that you said in the car, coming to terms with the past, with what happened," Chloe started.

"Yes, go on," Oliver nodded.

"Think it would be possible for me to see my Mom tomorrow?" she asked quietly. "I haven't seen her since the day you brought her to Star City. Like you, I also need to come to terms with what happened."

"Of course, Sidekick, I'll call the clinic and let them know you'll be stopping by," Oliver said brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "Want me to come with you? Mia can stay with Connor."

"I love you, and I appreciate that, but I need to do this alone," Chloe said.

"I understand," he whispered kissing her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips.

Hugging her waist, he deepened the kiss. "No matter what, Sidekick, I'll be here. With you. Forever," he promised rubbing their noses together. "You got that?"

"Yes," she nodded, kissing him again until they were both out of breath.

"Oh, I gotta do what I've been thinking all night…" Oliver mumbled while they entered the room again.

"What?" Chloe asked a little distracted.

"Ripping the dress off of your body to see what's underneath…" his dark brown eyes met her lusty green ones.

"And who said I was wearing anything underneath?" she told him in a sweet innocent tone.

Oliver groaned before tackling her to the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the four of them took breakfast on the master suite balcony before Mia and Connor disappeared to the pool area where they swore they would spend the remaining 36 hours of their trip. Connor, Chloe and Oliver had to go back to Metropolis eventually but Mia would be staying to attend school, though she'd live in the dorms so she wouldn't be all alone in the penthouse.<p>

"Chloe, I've called the clinic to let them know you're coming," Oliver said walking in the living room where Chloe was staring blankly at the beige wall. "Chlo?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just organizing my thoughts," she sighed getting up and giving Oliver a soft kiss. "Thank you. What are you going to do with your afternoon?"

"Hanging with Hal before he returns to Coast City," Oliver said. "Apparently he has a new girl," he smiled. "I hope this one won't damage him like Carol did. Bitch…" he muttered at the end.

"I'm sure Hal is being careful now," Chloe said. "I probably need to get going," smiling she pick up her purse and kiss Oliver softly. "If Connor asks, tell him I went for groceries or something. I know you don't like lying to him, I don't either, but he's three, I'm not sure how to explain this to him yet."

Oliver nodded kissing her lips again. "Hurry back to me, Sidekick," he brushed their noses together and she smiled.

"I will," she whispered. "I'll see you later, Hero!"

Smiling, he watched her go, knowing fully well that she needed to do this.

* * *

><p>"Good Afternoon, I'm Chloe Sullivan, here to see my Mom, Moira Sullivan?" Chloe said with a smile has she reached the reception desk of the fancy clinic where her Mother was.<p>

"Hello, Ms. Sullivan," the elderly woman smiled. "Mr. Queen called and told us you'd be stopping by. Come," she said leaving the desk and approaching Chloe. "I'll be taking you to your Mother. I'm Lori, by the way," she introduced herself.

"Thank you, Lori," Chloe said with a nervous smile.

Lori guided Chloe down a private hall, before they reached the door Chloe stopped and adjusted the white lilies she had in her arms, her Mother's favorite. "Does she…get visitors?"

"Oh, yes, darling," Lori nodded. "Mr. Queen often stops by to check on her, leaving her some beautiful flowers," Chloe's eyes watered. "There's a friend of yours too…Mr. Kent…" Lori smiled remembering the young man's name. "He sits and talks with her, mostly I think, about you," she said.

Chloe nodded, her throat closing as she chewed on her bottom lip. Eyes filling with tears. She was an awful person. Two people who didn't have any obligation towards her Mother visited her and cowardly Chloe hadn't stepped foot in her Mother's room in three years – since Oliver had brought her to the clinic.

"Darling," Lori said making Chloe look up. "It's always easier for outsiders to visit than to families."

"She's my Mom, I have no excuse," Chloe muttered cleaning the traitorous tears that fell with her thumb.

Lori gave her a sad smile before opening the bedroom door. Fearfully, Chloe walked in. The room was spacious, there was light everywhere, the decor was all pastel colors and Chloe loved it. It seemed like something that her Mother would love. Then her eyes searched for her Mother, sitting on an armchair, near a window. Chloe's heart tightened. She walked towards her in a slow pace.

"Give me those, darling, I'll get a vase and water," Lori said pointing towards the flowers.

Chloe nodded and handed the flowers to the nurse before the latter retreated, closing the door behind her. Chloe's gaze went back towards her Mother and she sat on the opposite armchair. "Hi, Mom," she whispered and extended an arm to she could hold Moira's hand. "I've missed you," she said squeezing it a bit.

Chloe's heart would always shatter a bit when her hand wasn't squeezed back. Or when her Mom wouldn't look at her, it would always hurt.

"I know I've not being the perfect daughter," Chloe started. "I should've been here more often, but I heard Clark and Oliver have been stopping by to visit you, which is really great. I need to thank them," she said. "I could tell you that I've been too busy. Which I have, but you're my Mom and I should always make time for you. Raising a son all by yourself is not easy. I wish you could see him," she mumbled. "Connor, I mean. He's so big and he's my biggest pride," Chloe grinned talking about her son. "I also wish you were with me. I needed my Mom so bad when I found out I was pregnant," she shook her head. "But I'm not alone anymore…" she lifted a shoulder with a smile. "I have Oliver. He's Connor's Dad," she laughed a bit. "Oh, the irony of fate," shaking her head she pushed her chair a bit near to her Mom. "I love him…but more important than that…he loves me. I never thought I would find someone who would love me like he does."

Taking a deep breath Chloe look down to their joined hands and played with her Mom's ring. It was her engagement one, and after all this time, after all she went through, she still had it. When she was little and she was in her Mom's lap she used to play with her ring to calm her down.

"You don't talk, but you listen, right?" she whispered. "You will always listen to me. And I have so much to tell you…"

* * *

><p>Hal almost fell down the chair laughing when Connor went behind Mia and pushed her into the pool, making the teenager angry. Now, Mia was chasing Connor around the pool, all the while making death threats. Oliver approached him with a beer watching the scene amused. He gave one to Hal and sat down next to his friend.<p>

"Those two are hilarious," Hal shook his head still laughing.

"Be careful, you'll fall down," Oliver called out making the other two move their chase away from the water.

"Look at you, talking like a Dad," Hal teased.

"Comes with the job," the blonde shrugged with a smile.

"Where's your blonde companion?" Hal asked.

"She went to visit her Mom," Oliver replied.

"Oh," Hal said getting quiet. "You're getting back to Metropolis tomorrow?"

"Yep, vacation's over and we don't want to leave the team for much longer. I'm afraid the final battle between Zod and Clark is near and Chloe and I want to be there to help," Oliver explained. "Besides, Connor's starting school. But, let's talk about you Hal…" Hal groaned and closed his eyes. "Yes! Let's talk about that girlfriend of yours," Oliver smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Hal glared at him. "We're friends, I've been helping her making the right choices."

"I want to hear everything," Oliver said with a slight shrug.

"You sound like a girl," Hal said making a face.

"Last time I didn't ask and Carol turned out the way she did, I'm just worried," Oliver huffed.

"Like I said yesterday, I saved her from being killed. I was doing my patrol along Coast City with Vic's help when he warned me of a potential robbery. It was an isolated area, with no cameras so he couldn't exactly pinpoint that for me, but I went looking anyway. It wasn't a robbery when I went there. The guy was a professional killer. He put up a fight and I won't lie when I said I did get hurt," Hal started. "But I'm ok, it was nothing major, just a stab wound," he shrugged when Oliver opened his mouth to talk. "When I finished the guy and turned around to the lady I was stunned to see I've met her and I kind of admit that she wasn't really my favorite person."

"Who?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Not now," Hal replied annoyed. "Anyway, I've always seen her as a brave and cold woman, but in that moment, she was scared to death and all of her though exterior that I knew her for, dissipated. There was an awkward moment between us…before I logged off and told Victor that tomorrow will be another day."

"Did she recognize you?" Oliver asked.

"At first she didn't. Then she saw my wound and told me that she could take care of it if I let her, it was the least she could do," Hal sighed. "She got too close and…"

"She recognized you," Oliver laughed. "Seriously, that's why I love to wear glasses and a hoodie."

"Shut it," Hal growled. "I was scared she would rat me out but she said my secret was safe with her and to go with her so she could take care of me, since she knew I wasn't going to go to a hospital for treatment."

"What a beautiful start of a love story," Oliver teased.

"Quiet," Hal _almost_ whined. "I'm telling you a story!"

Oliver laughed and closed his mouth making a motion with his hands to let Hal know he should continue.

"Actually there's not much to tell. We maintain contact, I've been keeping an eye on her and we've met to talk several times. She's actually a good person at the bottom of everything, she just needs to bring that to surface," Hal said taking the last sip of his beer.

"Do you think you're going to get hurt?" Oliver asked in a serious tone.

"Probably," Hal nodded. "But there's always a chance I won't."

"You need to know if she's worth it," Oliver said. "But it's your call and…"

"MOMMY!" Connor yelled making both man jump and turn around to see Chloe stepping out of the house.

Connor bolted for his Mother hugging her neck for dear life.

"I guess you missed me," Chloe laughed picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Yup…and Mia's trying to kill me," he said looking over his shoulder.

Chloe laughed and Mia scowled. "Just wait until I get my hands on you," the teenager muttered under her breath.

Oliver got up and approached Mother and son, kissing Chloe tenderly.

"Eww," Connor said. "Put me down. Gross," he huffed.

Chloe chuckled and set Connor on the floor. "Truce?" he turned to Mia.

"Fine, but push me again and I'll…think of something awful…" she said.

"Deal," he grinned and the duo went back to the pool.

"Hi, Hal," Chloe said while hugging Oliver's waist.

"S'up Tower? Look, I enjoyed this, but I have a flight to catch," Hal said smiling at the couple. "Don't be strangers, ok? And if back in Metropolis, you guys need help dealing with those aliens, call me, I never mind kicking some ass!"

"Will do, Hal, thank you," Chloe nodded.

"Hey, be careful," Oliver warned.

"I will, don't worry," Hal promised.

They shook hands and Hal dropped a kiss on Chloe cheek before leaving.

"Hi, Sidekick," Oliver greeted kissing her more properly. "How was your visit?"

"It was good," Chlo sighed. "I got a lot of things of my chest. By the way…" she licked her lips. "Thank you, for visiting my Mom, you didn't have to."

Oliver brushed a few strands of blonde hair from her eyes and kissed her again. "It was no problem and Clark and I keep turns on keeping your Mom up to speed with you."

"I should've visited her sooner," Chloe said laying her head on his chest. "I never realized how much I've truly missed her."

"It can't be easy for you, Chlo. Having your Mom so near but knowing that she's like that. Besides, Connor and the team kept you busy. It's not like you live an easy life," Oliver comforted her.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"For what?"

"Being you, existing, loving me…pick one," she said with a smiled looking up to him with pure love and adoration.

"Hm, I love you Sidekick," he grinned kissing her lips, engulfing her in a big hug.

"Oh my God, keep it in the bedroom," Mia yelled from the pool. "Come and have some _innocent_ fun, will you?"

They broke apart laughing, and turned around.

"Mommy, she's trying to drown me," Connor complained trying to get away from Mia's grasp in the middle of the pool.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Mia smirked at the little boy in her arms.

"Can I say something?" Chloe asked.

"Anything," Oliver said.

"I don't want to leave. I mean, I know we have too, there's important things waiting for us in Metropolis, but…these past couple of weeks have been close to perfect and I don't want to leave this little bubble," she explained, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

"I feel the same, but you know…" Olive gave her a light shrug. "We can always come back," he said.

"I know," Chloe nodded. "But, come on, I hear someone yelling for help!"

Oliver laughed and then got quiet all of the sudden. "Sidekick, where's your phone?"

"My purse, why?"

"Huh," he said thoughtfully.

Chloe yelped when Oliver suddenly picked her up bridal style and ran with her to the pool. "Oliver, don't!" she yelled but it was too late, he jumped and they both crash into the water.

Mia and Connor burst of laughing at the scene. Chloe scowled getting away from Oliver.

"Damn," he muttered.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"_I_ have my phone with me," he whined.

Chloe smirked and pushed him down.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't the Queen family adorable?<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**Not a beta'd chapter. Forgive me for the waiting. I'm very sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 <strong>

"_Oliver…Oliver…Oliver…"_

_Oliver frowned before opening his eyes, blinking at the intense sunlight that hit him square in the face. He closed his eyes again. Oliver could hear the ocean's wave dying at the shore, the seagulls passing above his head. Where was he? At the beach? How did he end up there?_

"_Ollie, stop being like that and come and take a walk with me," he heard Chloe's musical voice next to him. She chuckled, before he opened his eyes._

_He was at the beach. The Queen Manor's private beach! It was such a beautiful day with a hot sun in the sky, the clear blue waters and the warm sand. To his left he had Chloe, she was wearing a beautiful white summer dress, her hair straight and a bit longer than he remembered. To his right, Connor was making sandcastles. _

"_Chloe? Why are we at the beach?" he muttered sitting up. _

"_Walk with me," she whispered standing up and offering him a hand._

_He took it and stood up. "Connor, don't go anywhere," Oliver said._

_Connor stopped to smile at him._

"_Don't worry, he won't go anywhere," Chloe said tugging at his hand. _

_Side by side, they walked through the shore, their feet being constantly hit by the cold ocean water. "You're silent," Oliver noticed. __**This is getting weird**__, he thought__**. Why do I have a feeling I'm dreaming?**_

"_You broke your promise," she choked out._

_They stopped walking now and Oliver was a few feet in front of Chloe. He turned around, noticing the turmoil of emotions growing in her eyes. "What are you talking about, Sidekick?"_

* * *

><p>Tess was having some trouble holding Chloe back. "Chloe, you can't go, stop fighting me," she growled.<p>

"No, no, not him," Chloe cried.

The redhead's heart ached. The day had born with a sentence. Zod and the other Kandorians versus Clark, and of course, all of the Justice League was in red alert. Tess decided that it was time to crawl back from her hole and do something right for a change. With Hal on her side, she was able to convince Chloe and Oliver to stay at Watchtower and be useful. It wasn't long before Chloe's satellites went down and she had a mini panic attack, that Oliver easily resolved by telling her she had her own satellite. Even Tess was baffled. He bought her a satellite and he named it after her? Talk about true, undying love!

There was just one small problem, Oliver had to do the connection himself, and since the team was spread out, he had to go in with no back up. Still, they never thought that his little trip would turn the way it did.

"Cool down, Sullivan, it seems like you don't know Oliver, he doesn't go down without a fight," Tess said tighten her grip in the other woman's abdomen. "But you can't go in there!"

"I have to be with him," Chloe snapped.

"Do what?" Tess yelled back. "Leave Emil and the other doctors to do what they do best, fix people!"

Chloe started to relax and Tess was grateful. For such a tiny woman, she had some fire in her.

"I can't lose him, I can't," Chloe shook her head, hiding her face in her hands and sobbing.

"You won't," Tess said, releasing her and glaring at everyone in the Hospital hallway that was looking judgmental at them.

"Can you assure me that?" Chloe asked. "You can't! You don't know. Tess…did you saw him? I barely recognized him," she whispered brokenly.

Tess licked her dry lips and said nothing. Yes, she saw him. She was deadly scared. Admitting that was not an option.

Five hours ago, Chloe had been guiding Oliver through the Earth Station, when all hell broke loose and someone closed on him, and it was not the Kandorians. He was taken and they lost their connection to him. Tess thought that Chloe was going to have a panic attack, but instead she went what Hal later designed as a "full Watchtower mode" and AC added "it's a bit scary but it gets things done".

She had called the team and asked all the available ones to help searching for Oliver. Tess was shocked when half an hour later, six heroes crossed the double doors. Everyone gave her a funny look, before Chloe had told them to suck it up, because they had bigger problems.

It was amazing how Chloe shouted orders to a team of five men and one woman. She was respected and maybe a bit feared by them. The first one to leave was the little guy, Impulse, Tess thinks that's his codename. He went to the Earth Station and he came back as quick as someone could say "balloon". After being giving orders, everyone left in search for their leader, coming back several hours with bad news. They had found Oliver, just not in the best shape.

"You know them, don't you?" Chloe asked quietly.

"The people who did this to Oliver? I have ninety nine dot nine percent sure I know who it was," Tess replied.

"Give me their names," Chloe required.

There was that fire again. Her emerald green eyes were three times darker and there was a dark aura surrounding her. She was about to have some revenge.

"You are not in a mental condition to do anything right now," Tess said.

"Don't make me force it out from you," Chloe threatened. "I know what I'm going to do and I'm going to get those names, those people, with, or without your help," she growled. "Are you going to start talking or will I lose my time tracking down the names?

"It's the Suicide Squad, a secret branch of Checkmate," Tess said. "Don't ask how I got this information, but I'll give you their names."

"Good," Chloe muttered darkly.

"Chloe, what are you going to do?" Tess asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Tess, I won't go on a killing spree," Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm going to simply do what I do best."

"You can't send your heroes out for them," Tess hissed. "Those people are dangerous."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Chloe snapped. "I'm not, and I'm not sending my boys out for them because right now, they are probably hiding somewhere under a rock, since my team scared the crap out of them. But they will have a problem if they come out for air again. That, I can assure you!"

"Where's Connor?" Tess asked.

"When we realized that today was probably not one of the best days to stay in Metropolis, we had him take the jet with Courtney to Star City. Right now, Connor, Courtney and Mia are staying with Henry at his home," Chloe sighed. "I have to tell Mia something," she muttered.

"You should sit down," Tess said and Chloe didn't fight her when the redhead laid a hand on her shoulder and guided her to one of the plastic chairs. "Do you need something?"

"I need Oliver," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Chloe had stayed silent, ending up sitting down on the sand and getting hit by the ocean waves. She didn't look like she minded.<em>

"_We had a bright future ahead of us," she finally spoke. _

_Oliver watched her carefully, trying to grasp what was happening._

"_We could've gotten married and moved to Star City. Be a family with Connor and Mia, and maybe someday have a few more children. You once told me your perfect number would be three, right?" Chloe spoke in a quiet voice. "I know that at the time I scoffed and pushed you away from me saying that I would not have another Queen sized baby, but I hope you know I was joking. I wouldn't mind having another child with you, I love you." _

_He sat down next to her. A wave crashing into them. "Chloe…"_

"_I was actually thinking of getting back to my original dreams. Being a reporter, winning a Pulitzer! I could've done it by your side because I knew you would never let me down. I could've done that and be Watchtower, I'm great at multi-tasking," she went on. "Lois wouldn't be happy I moved, of course, she would kick and scream and scratch __**your**__ face because you would be taking me and her nephew away…but she would understand that my dream was with you, our son and our new life."_

"_I'm not…" he tried again._

"_But you had to go, you had to go and break your promise!" her voice grew louder, startling him. _

"_What promise?" he all but yelled._

_Chloe looked up to him, with tortured and sad green eyes. "The promise that you would never die on me," she whispered._

_As another wave crashed on them, Oliver felt his heart drop to the ground. __**Oh God, what?**_

"_Well you didn't die yet, you're in a limbo here," she took a deep breath. "But you heart already stopped once. What will you do if it stops again?"_

"_What will I do?" he repeated. "Are you telling me, this is my choice? Chloe, I don't want to die, I want to be with you, I want everything you just described to me. Except the Lois part," Oliver said taking her hands in his. _

"_I know you do, but it's not that easy," she chuckled sadly. "You're conflicted. See…there's something you always wanted and you can choose to have it here…" her eyes drifted to a faraway point behind his back._

_Oliver frowned and turned around. His eyes widened in shock. There were his parents, all in white clothes, waving and grinning at him. _

* * *

><p>"We have a heartbeat," the nurse said.<p>

Emil let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He flat lined. Oliver _actually_ flat lined. "Let's make sure this doesn't happen again," he yelled.

"Dr. Hamilton, this doesn't look good," another Doctor said.

"Shut up and do your job, Zoe, this man will not die on my watch or there will be hell to pay," Emil said.

Chloe was started out of her thoughts when she heard yelling. "Where's Oliver Queen? And my cousin where is she? Tell me you incompetent nurse!"

Next to her, Tess rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Lois, come with me," they heard Clark mutter.

"I'm going to report you," Lois threatened the young nurse.

Chloe laughed through her tears when her cousin and best friend came into view.

"Oh, my baby," Lois ran to her cousin, hugging her fiercely. "I'm here. Big cousin is here, sweetie," she said.

Nodding, Chloe held on to Lois, crying on her shoulder. "I can't lose him, I won't lose him," she said over and over again.

"Nonsense, we're talking about Oliver. After Clark, he might be the most stubborn man in the planet," Lois said passing her hand through Chloe's hair. "I don't think Ollie wants to die this young, he's too selfish to take his beauty from the world!"

Chloe laughed and cried. "Only you…to make me laugh while crying and worrying over my boyfriend's life," she said.

"That's what I'm here for," Lois sighed.

Clark cracked a smiled before his face went deadly pale and he concentrated a bit harder. _"He flat lined again, bring him back,"_ Emil yelled. _"Dr. Hamilton,"_ a nurse tried. _"Increase the voltage! Clear!"._ He stayed in shock for over a minute before some color returned to his cheeks. _"He's back,"_ Emil sighed.

"What?" Chloe mumbled noticing the weird look on Clark's face.

"Nothing," Clark replied automatically. "Tess, you're here," he turned to the other woman.

"Look who came crawling back," Lois snickered.

"I am and bet quiet, Lane," Tess glared at the brunette. "Clark, how did everything go with…you know…"

"Those creepy ass aliens?" Lois replied with an answer shocking the two other women. Chloe broke free from her cousin's hug to look between her and Clark. "Yeah, I know all about it. Clark handled it, almost getting killed in the process. Did you and Oliver combined your plans for today? _'Oh, let's see if we can die today bro, cool?'_" she huffed in annoyance.

"You told her?" Chloe asked Clark. "About time!" she muttered.

"I wish," Lois said before Clark let out a word. "I figure it out. You know, this guy as a unique way of kissing me, and he decides to kiss me in the shadows while being the Blur and I just put two and two together. Oh, and the fact that I watched those things ascend to the skies and then Clark falls down from the…"

"Lois, you're rambling," Clark interrupted. "She knows! She saved me! Right now that's all that matters. You can hear the whole story later."

Lois scowls. "Fine, interrupt me all you want," she stayed quiet for a second before pulling Chloe for another hug. "If he dies, I'll resurrect him to kill him again for dying!"

Tess had to suppress her laugh. Lois Lane was one of the kind.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver approached his parents, Chloe following silently.<em>

"_Mom, Dad," he breathed._

"_My baby boy is so grown up," Laura cried. "Look at you, Ollie, so beautiful and handsome. Just like I knew you would be!"_

"_Like his ego wasn't big enough already," he heard Chloe said amused from behind him._

_His parents laughed._

"_I'm proud of you, son," Robert said with a warm smile. "All of what you accomplished. The work you do on Queen Industries and the way you are a hero at night…makes me proud, my boy."_

"_What has gotten into your head, Ollie?" Laura asked worriedly. "You're human, baby, you are not free from death. Look at where you are now," she waved her hand to the beautiful picture around them. _

"_Laura," Robert said gently._

"_Oh, I'm proud of you, sweetheart, I really, really am, but you're my baby and I didn't want this to happen so soon," Laura said._

"_Mom, please, I'm thirty and not a baby anymore," his face had never been redder. _

"_You'll always be my baby," Laura huffed crossing her arms. _

_Chloe chuckled at his embarrassment. _

"_I miss you," Oliver said. "So much," his voice got strained. _

"_We miss you too," Robert said gently. "Son, we never wanted to leave you so soon. I wish I had been there for you."_

"_I was hoping that that ship wreck would bring you some sense," Laura muttered looking at her nails. "I was right," she looked to her son and grinned. "And you wanted to strip him from his power and money," she gave a sideways glance to her husband. "Told you that my ways would be more effective!"_

"_I just knew it," he turned around so he could speak to Chloe._

"_A Mother gotta do, what a Mother gotta do," Chloe shrugged. _

"_That one is a nice catch," Laura complimented. "Strong, smart, witty, sexy and can keep you in a leash for more than a week," she teased and her son went red again. "What? I watch over you, you know?"_

"_Oliver, son, your time is running out," Robert said placing an arm around his wife's shoulders. _

_Oliver looked to his parents for a good minute, taking them in. They were just like he remembered them, not a year older. Then his eyes drifted to Chloe who now held Connor._

"_Daddy," Connor grinned._

_Looking between them, he knew what he wanted the most._

"_Never forget that we love you," Laura said with a smile. "Oh, and our grandson is just precious. Be there for him, always, like we couldn't be for you…"_

* * *

><p>It had been three long hours since Oliver's surgery started. In that time, Hal, Carter, Bart, AC and Victor had joined the four in the waiting room. Everyone was silent, praying that their leader would make it through this one. Hal had taken upon himself to call Mia, tell her the situation and ask her not to tell Connor what happened to his Dad.<p>

Chloe was off her seat as soon as Emil stepped a foot in the waiting room.

"Relax everybody, he's stable," he said with the smallest of smiles, letting everyone breathe a sigh of relief. "But not out of the woods, yet," everyone tensed again. "He flat lined twice," Chloe's heart dropped to the ground and she felt sick, giving a sideways glance at Clark who look down. "And he's in an induced coma," he said.

"Coma?" Chloe choked out. "What do you mean?"

"It's a precaution. He had a brain swelling and other injuries that are better taken care if he's under the drugs," Emil explained.

"When will he wake up?" Bart asked.

"That's not up to me. His body needs to recover, it suffered a serious trauma," Emil said. "The next few hours are critical and after that…it's up to Oliver to wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Four weeks later<strong>

Chloe walked down the familiar hallways. Unfortunately she had come to know every single painting, spot and crack of the walls. After all, Oliver had been in a coma for practically a month now and a day didn't go by that she wasn't there, next to him, waiting for him to open his eyes.

She was aware that there could've been some damage to his brain, to his abilities. Chloe hoped that for everyone's sake, everything would be intact. His physical injuries were slowly fading away. The bruises were almost gone, the cuts were now faint pink lines that were going to disappear with time, but some would stay, another battle scar. The swelling was constantly reducing until there was nothing else and it was up to Oliver to wake up. Lois joked that she never thought he would be this lazy!

Chloe had had some trouble, explaining to Connor that his Daddy had been saving the world and when while fighting bad guys, he got hurt, and now he was sleeping. Connor didn't take it well. Really not well. He didn't utter a word for three weeks now, getting Chloe in the verge of desperation.

Like it was a routine, she arrived at the hospital at nine am with a large cup of coffee on her hand. She had her purse and her laptop bag with her. Opening the door to Oliver's room, she entered, not looking at the bed where his body was laying, and set her purse and bag on the armchair, turning around and stopping dead on her tracks.

"Good Morning to you too, Sidekick!"

Her eyes widened. Oliver was awake. He was sitting up in the bed, smiling at her, love illuminating his beautiful big brown eyes that she feared she would never see again. To Chloe it seemed that time had stopped, she didn't breathe, she couldn't breathe.

Oliver seemed to notice, because he lost his smile. "Clark!" he called.

Suddenly, Chloe felt lighter than air and darkness engulfed her.

Clark had caught Chloe mid-air and her cup of coffee too. He looked up to Oliver and pursed his lips. "I told you to let me speak with her before she entered!"

Oliver cringed. "She doesn't usually passes out," he muttered. "How bad is she?" he asked.

"Bad enough to faint watching you awake," Clark sighed, placing the cup of coffee in the table near him and picking Chloe up bridal style.

"Place her next to me, please," Oliver asked, scooting a little so there could be room for Chloe.

Clark nodded and gently placed Chloe next to Oliver. The blonde kissed her forehead and sighed. "Sorry, Sidekick," he whispered.

"I'm going to call Emil," Clark said.

Oliver nodded, not looking up from Chloe. God, she was pale, and white, and thinner? Has she been eating? Or sleeping properly? Who was he kidding! Chloe barely did it with him awake, let alone while he was near his death bed. "God, Sidekick, I'm so sorry, you should never had to go through this, I'm sorry," he shook his head placing a kiss a top of her blonde curls.

It was not like he felt a hundred percent. Probably seventy nine percent! His ribs ache, his body felt sore and his head still hurt. But, when he woke up early that morning, Clark had been there – yes, Clark himself was there – and explained that what he had when the guys found him, practically drove him to his grave. So he guesses that seventy nine percent after four weeks (cue wince right there) sleeping, was pretty good. Emil came in, did what felt like hundred tests and questions just to happily conclude that he had no brain damage (Clark snorted there – with a grin) and he would walk and beat the crap out of the bad guys as soon as he felt one hundred and ten percent.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emil asked coming into the room. "She is in the verge of exhaustion, she'll probably sleep for a few hours," he said doing those regular tests with the mini flash light.

"Now that she knows can I call the team…and Lois? Before I get to be their meal?" Clark sighed with a smile.

"Wait, call Mia first, tell her I'm awake. Lord knows what's going through her mind," Oliver requested.

"She's taking care of Connor," Clark said.

"I know I've been out of it for a month, but it's still school time right?" Oliver frowned.

Clark and Emil glance at each other, before letting their focus go to someplace else – a spot on a wall was rather interesting. Oliver tensed. "What's going on with my son?"

"Chloe…pulled him out of school…" Clark started.

"Why?" Oliver pressed.

"When Chloe told him that you would be 'sleeping' for an undefined amount of time because you had gotten hurt fighting 'bad guys'…Connor stopped talking," Clark explained.

Oliver closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "Stopped talking? A child doesn't just stops talking," he said.

"I stand by my diagnosis. Connor took the news badly and his way of expressing himself is not talking. It's the anxiety, the stress, speaking. I'm sure that once he realizes that you are really ok, he'll get back to normal," Emil said.

"Well, get Mia and Connor," Oliver said.

"Not right now, Chloe well…let's just wait for both of you to be awake," Emil advised.

Oliver opened and closed his mouth, realizing Emil was right. He kissed Chloe's forehead and nodded. "You can call the team, let them know, just ask them to come tomorrow, I need today for my family, tell them not to take it personally," Oliver asked.

"No one is going to, we know how close this came to be a catastrophe and you need to be with them," Clark assured him. "I'm going to see if I can distract Lois from coming today. I hope you appreciate what I do for you," he chuckled and Oliver cracked a smile.

"Thank you, Clark," he said.

"Don't do this again, Oliver, for crying out loud just…don't," Clark said, swallowing.

Oliver nodded, resting his cheek a top of Chloe's head.

Chloe moaned, her head throbbing slightly. Last thing she remembered was…

"Ollie!" she shouted, bolting upright and almost falling from the bed she was, if it wasn't for two hands gripping her waist and keeping her on place. "Ollie," she whispered looking at her awake boyfriend. "You're awake," Chloe said, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "You didn't leave me," she whispered and crashed her lips to his.

Oliver gladly tightened his grip on her and kissed her back. It was so desperate, so needy.

When air became an issue, they broke apart and just remained hugged there, foreheads matted together as they looked in each other's eyes.

"Hi," he said brushing her tears away.

"Hi," she replied with a small smile. "Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you so much," he said.

"It's over now. What did Emil said?" she asked placing herself in a more comfortable position lying next to him.

"That I had no permanent danger and that I will have to take it easy, but I should do a full recovery," he explained.

"That's great. We've been so worried with you, Ollie," Chloe shook her head. "And Connor…" she bit her lower lip, blinking away her tears.

"I know, Clark and Emil told me," Oliver whispered. "Emil also said that now that I'm awake, he'll get back to his usual self."

"Does he know already? Or Mia?" she asked.

"Since you fainted, I was waiting for you to wake up so we could talk to him together," Oliver explained.

"I've been out for how long?" Chloe frowned.

"A few hours, it's just after lunch," he chuckled. "Clark called the team. But now you should call Mia and tell her to bring Connor, he'll be fine Chloe," Oliver said, kissing her cheek.

Chloe nodded. "I'm so worried," she shook her head, but sat up and left the bed, walking towards the armchair where she had dropped her purse. Taking out her phone, she called Mia.

"_Hi, Chloe_," Mia sounded tired, exhausted. After finding out what happened to Oliver, she had left school behind and moved temporally to Metropolis. Chloe told her that school was important and that she shouldn't leave it like that. Mia said that she would do her homework and email it, doing the tests once she got back. Chloe frowned at her decision, but it showed results and she didn't say anything more. She knew how important Oliver was to Mia. "_How's everything?_"

"Well, there's been a change," Chloe smiled at Oliver.

"_What? What changed?_" she sounded more alert.

"He's awake," she said and there was silence. "Mia?" Chloe frowned. A _'thump'_, followed by a bark and some '_Connor get dressed!'_.

"_We're going!_" Mia hung up and Chloe shook her head.

"They're coming," she sighed putting the phone away.

"Come back here," Oliver said.

More than happy to obey, Chloe went back to lie down next to Oliver. "I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up, Ollie," she confessed, resting her head on his chest, hearing the steady heartbeat.

"It might take a while but I'll always come back to you, Sidekick. I will never, not choose you and our family," Oliver said into her hair. "I love you so much!"

"You would never imagine how much I missed hearing those words," she sighed. "I love you too," Chloe said.

"What did I miss?" he asked kissing her hair.

"Not much," she shrugged. "I had to stop the boys from hunting the Suicide Squad down and kill them," Chloe said. "Don't get me wrong, I want revenge of what they did to you, more than our team, but I have other plans for them. Believe me, it will be worse than death."

Oliver's body shook with laughter. "I know it will, my little blonde sidekick is a force to be reckon with!"

"Oh, and Lois is officially inside the League's business," Chloe said.

His jaw dropped. "Clark came out of his shell?"

"Not really, Lois figured it out for herself," Chloe chuckled.

"Figures," he muttered. "How is she handling it?"

"Very well! She says that everything makes sense now and that people can stop lying to her face, specially me," Chloe smiled. "Tess is around too, she's actually handling the business for you."

"Doesn't do more than her responsibility, after all, after she disappeared I had to handle everything alone too," Oliver scoffed.

"Be nice, Ollie, Tess is trying real hard to integrate in the team," Chloe told him. "I've let her help me in some situations! She's been playing a part-time Watchtower since everything went down."

"How did the team took it?"

"At the beginning, not very well and I don't blame them, we didn't know if we could trust Tess, but she has proven herself," she explained. "We work well together, actually."

"Also, I guess having Green Lantern by your side can help you get rid of some of the suspicions," Oliver said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, those two," Chloe laughed. "A cat and dog game, really. They can be ogling each other at one moment and then seconds later she's throwing something at his head."

"Better start planning Hal's bachelor party then," Oliver smirked.

Chloe laughed and kissed him softly. "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," he kissed her nose and she giggled.

There was a knock on the door. Chloe and Oliver exchanged a glance, before she got up and opened the door. Mia went past her like a lightning bolt and Chloe knelt down to Connor's eye level. "Daddy's fine, baby, just like I told you he would be," she whispered running a hand through his hair, making a mental note of taking him to cut it later.

Connor said nothing, holding his arms out for his Mother to pick him. Chloe sighed and picked him up, kissing his cheek. Connor hided his head on her neck and she closed the door.

"You…are not allowed to do it again…" Mia growled.

"Can I have my hug now?" Oliver asked her, innocently.

Connor perked up, hearing his Dad's voice and peaked behind his Mom's hair.

"Are you ok?" Mia whispered, giving Oliver what could be called a bear hug.

"Yes, but if you don't release me for air soon, I won't," he joked and she loosened her grip. "Keeping your practice up to date, I see?"

"Hal's been giving me a hand," Mia smiled and stepped away so Chloe could come closer with Connor.

"Connor," Oliver called. Nothing. Connor's feet balanced and his hands tightened around his Mom's purple blouse. "Buddy, I'm right here," Oliver tried.

Finally, Connor raised his head and looked Oliver dead in the eye. He scratched his head before launching himself towards Oliver, catching Chloe by surprise nearly dropping him – he was getting too big for her to hold him. Oliver, on the other hand was ready, caught Connor who cling to him like he was a life line. His little arms went around his father's neck and he rested his head against his chest.

"I'm here, champ," Oliver whispered running a hand through his son's honey blonde hair. "Sorry I worried you," he kissed his forehead. "Did you miss me?"

Connor nodded, saying nothing. Oliver sighed, hugging him close. "Chloe, Mia, why don't you go and have something to eat?" he said looking between the two women in front of him.

Chloe and Mia exchanged glances before nodding.

"Ok, I'll bring you some nice food, I bet you're hungry," Mia winked.

"Please do," Oliver chuckled. "Sidekick, go," he said softly.

Chloe sighed and nodded in agreement. She bent down to kiss Connor's head and with Mia, they left the room.

"Ok, Connor, look at me," Oliver said and Connor loosened his grip, to sit on his father's lap. "I'm ok, see?" he started and Connor nodded. "I know I was asleep for longer than I should, and that you were very scared, but I'm not sleeping anymore. I'm not leaving you and Mommy. Not now, not never. Do you understand me?" Connor shook his head yes. "Now, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, ok?" Connor nodded, suddenly looking very interested. "See, for me to tell you my secret, I need you to talk to me," Connor pursed his lips and Oliver knew he was close to cracking those fine walls.

"I promise, Daddy," he said quietly and Oliver felt a huge weight getting lifted from his heart. "What's the secret?"

"Remember how Mommy told you I was fighting bad guys when I got hurt?"

Connor nodded.

"Connor," Oliver said in a warning tone. "You have to talk to me."

"Ok, Daddy. I remember what Mommy told me. She was crying, and scared," Connor said, his voice very quiet and small, he didn't seem like the three year old always on a sugar rush and saying a thousand words per hour that Oliver remembered.

"I know she was," Oliver grimaced. "Now, I was fighting the bad guys because I want to save the world. Do you know the heroes that sometimes you hear about?"

Connor was about to nod when Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Yes. The Blur, Impulse, Green Arrow, Aquaman…" Connor smiled.

"What if I told you I am one of them?"

Connor's eyes widened. "You are?" Oliver was happy to hear that his voice was getting higher. "Which one?"

"I am very good with archery, aren't I?" Oliver chuckled.

"You're the Green Arrow," Connor squealed. "He's my favorite," he giggled.

"I know," Oliver said smugly.

"Are you really him?" Connor asked.

"Yes, I am!"

"That's why you got hurt and were sleeping?"

"It comes with the job. But Connor that won't happen every time, it was a onetime thing," Oliver explained knowing he was lying a bit. "What you can't do…" he started softly. "…its stop talking."

Connor looked down, embarrassed by the action he took.

"Mommy was really worried and with me sleeping, you are the only man in her life and you can't do that to her because she gets sad," Oliver explained in a soft tone.

"I was scared you wouldn't wake up, I just got you," Connor mumbled playing with his fingers.

"And you will never lose me," Oliver tickled him and Connor giggled. "Now, you are going to do something," Connor nodded. "When your Mom gets back, you are going to hug her and tell her that you love her. She's been worried with you, and with me and we only have one Mom and we shouldn't do this to her, ok?"

"I know, Daddy, do you think Mommy's mad with me?"

"Not mad, just worried," Oliver kissed his forehead.

Ten minutes later, Chloe and Mia enter the room to watch Connor and Oliver watching cartoons on the TV.

"Food, thank God," Oliver muttered.

Chloe laughed. "Hungry, darling?" she teased.

"Very, sweetheart," he replied with a smirk sitting against the pillows.

Connor sat too and Oliver nudged him. Chloe was taking out the food from the bags with Mia's help. "Mommy, can I have my juice box?" he asked.

Chloe's heart soared and she swallowed back tears. "What do we say, Connor?" she asked taking out his juice box.

"Please," he added with a charming smile, inherited from his Dad.

She handed him the juice box with a big watery smile.

"And what do we say now?" Oliver said poking Connor's sides making him giggle.

Connor got up and threw his little arms around his Mom's neck. "Thank you, Mommy, I love you," he said.

Chloe hugged him, almost crying and kissed his temple. "I love you too, baby, please don't ever do that to Mommy again, ok?"

"I'm sorry Mommy," Connor said.

"It's ok as long as you promised to never do that, I was worried with you," Chloe sighed kissing his hair.

"I promise I won't do it again," he said.

"Now that everyone is awake and talking," Mia chuckled. "Let's eat, 'cause I'm starving," she said and picked Connor up, taking him to the couch, near the coffee table.

"You did it," Chloe smiled at Oliver.

"Oh, you know, I used the weakness of the Sullivan gene against him," he smirked.

"What weakness?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You both are too curious for your own good," Oliver's eyes sparkled. "I use my secret as a bargaining chip and it worked."

"Your secret? Oh," Chloe's eyes widened. "You told him you were Green Arrow," she whispered and Oliver nodded. "Are you sure it was the wise decision?"

"Yes, I want him to know and it's not like he'll rant me out," Oliver brushed a hand across her cheek. "Can I eat now?" he asked and she laughed.

"Sorry, Hero, of course," Chloe chuckled.

They had been eating in silence, only the cartoons as a background noise, when Connor decided to break the silence. "Now that Daddy is awake, are we moving to Star City?"

Chloe almost choked on her food and Mia shook her head. Oliver frowned. "Huh, what?"

"Mommy said we would move to Star City, since she got a…."

"Connor!" Chloe interrupted. "Not now, baby," she said.

"But Mommy," he pouted.

"Yeah, Mommy," Oliver repeated. "What is this all about?"

"Mommy got a job," Connor said swinging his legs back and forth.

Chloe glared softly at her son, before signaling Mia to take him outside.

"Ok, kiddo, let's take you and that big mouth of yours for ice cream," Mia chuckled, getting up and extending her hand to Connor.

"Adults! Can't understand them," he muttered accepting his sister's hand.

Once they were out of the room, Chloe shut down the TV and turned to Oliver, chewing on her bottom lip. "Something to tell me?" he prompted.

"I promised myself that if you got through this I would throw caution at the wind and allow myself to be happy without thinking too much about it," she started sitting down next to Oliver. "I applied to a spot in the Star City Register and they accepted me," Chloe said with a huge smile. "I start January first!"

"You took a job at my home town?" Oliver asked a little stunned.

"Oliver, with you, I feel like all my dreams can come true. I don't have to set anything aside. I can be a Mother, a reporter, your Sidekick and Watchtower," she scooted a little closer cradling his face in her hands. "I want everything with you," she whispered pecking him on the lips.

"Alright," he smiled hugging her waist. "Marry me, then," he asked.

Chloe grinned. "Yes," she whispered before crashing their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss.

"Wow, you are really throwing caution at the wind," he muttered against her soft lips.

"I don't want to regret anything. I'm tired of living behind my walls. I know you are not going to let me down," Chloe said with a ten thousand watt smile.

"Never, Sidekick, never," Oliver said before kissing her again. "I will make you the happiest woman, ever."

"You already do," she chuckled. "So much!"

Chloe was ready. Ready for everything life threw at them. They had overcome so much in the past years…_months_…that she felt invincible next to him, and little or nothing would change that.


	26. Epilogue

**Not a beta'd chapter. But it's the epilogue. It finally came to an end. Hope you guys loved this story as much as I love writing it. Until the next one, xoxo. **

**ps: open to ideas for more multi-chapter fanfiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Chaos! That's the only word Oliver could find to describe what he found in the kitchen, that Monday morning. Children talking a mile a minute, a dog barking and cutlery dropping to the floor every five minutes! It was a complete mess and Oliver loved every second of it. Growing up as an only child made him a lonely boy, even more when his parents weren't home by morning. He didn't have anyone to talk to or play with. No one to play pranks with or to share typical children little secrets! He didn't have it, and he knew his wife didn't have it either. His brown orbs drifted from the mess his children were creating to his wife – his beautiful, smart, amazing and unique wife – who was calmly sipping on her coffee, with a warming smile on her lips.

Over the years, and even with two more pregnancies, Chloe got even more gorgeous than she already was. She could jump back to her pre-pregnancy shape in no time, making many women envious. She let her hair grown, now past her shoulders, with a straight cut and bangs. She was dressed for a day at the office in a thigh emerald green dress, very simple and it hugged her curves nicely, with black pumps and her charm bracelet.

"Morning, Sidekick," he greeted with a smile leaning down to kiss her softly. "Happy anniversary," Oliver whispered against her lips, kissing her again.

Chloe moaned into his mouth and cupped his cheek with her free hand. "Morning, Hero, and a happy anniversary for you too," she smiled, thinking that a decade of marriage passed by them in a blur of excitement, happiness, tears and laughs.

"What's with this?" he pointed at his back, while pouring some coffee into a cup.

Chloe sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "I give up trying to tame our children," she replied and he barked a laugh. "Seriously, you would think that waking up early, after Christmas vacation, would have them all grumpy and sleepy on their breakfast, but no, it has them fully reloaded."

Oliver looked behind his back. Connor, now thirteen, was being the helpful boy he always was, helping his sisters with their breakfast, while trying to eat his own. Let's just say he was getting frustrated and by the look on his green eyes, Oliver could see clearly what Connor really wanted – to throw his sisters' food at them! Matthew, the second oldest with six years, was sitting on a stool, holding Archer's chew toy way above the dogs reach. He was amused by having Archer jump up and down and not catching the toy. Emma and Olivia, the two year old identical twin girls, were giggling happily at their older brother misery. Pursing their lips together, they didn't allow the food to come into their mouths; instead, they were throwing the spoons to the floor, and slapping Connor's hands away.

"They are driving me insane," Chloe sighed, shaking her head and placing the now empty mug on the sink. "I can't get the twins to eat, I can't get Matty to stop antagonizing our really loud dog and I'm pretty sure Connor will have to change his uniform," she rubbed her temples.

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. "Just another morning at the Queen household," he teased.

Chloe laughed whole heartedly. "I would enjoy a quiet morning once in a while, but I wouldn't change this. This was all I wanted while growing up," she said. "But tell me again, why four children?"

"We can't keep our hands to ourselves and we seem to forget protection…_a lot_," he snorted and she nodded.

Oliver finished his coffee and his mug joined Chloe's. He clapped loudly, startling everybody. "Alright, play time is over, we have only half an hour to get you all to school in time," he observed. "Matty, stop antagonizing the dog, please," he begged his second eldest.

Matthew dropped the toy, quickly snatched away by the big white dog.

"Good boy," Oliver smiled. "Connor, I appreciate you trying to feed your sisters but one more turned spoon and you'll have to change uniform," he pointed out.

"Why weren't you happy with only Matty and I?" he grumbled under his breath, dropping the spoon on the plate, and stepping away from his sisters messy high chairs.

"Daddy! Food," Emma called with a toothy grin, pointing at her plate.

"Food!" Olivia echoed clapping her hands.

"Finish your breakfast, boys," Chloe told her sons, while her husband, sat on Connor's previous seat in the stool in front of the high chairs.

"Mommy, why do we have to stay with Mia and Bart tonight?" Matty asked while picking up his spoon, to finish his cereal.

"Because Mommy and Daddy are celebrating their wedding," Chloe explained with a soft smile.

"What does that mean?" The six year old inquired.

"It means that Mom and Dad need adult time, Matty," Connor replied with ease. "I better not get another sibling from it!" he glared at his parents.

Chloe almost choked on her bagel and Oliver's body shook with laughter. With time, they've come to find out that Connor was not only smarter than your average toddler, but he actually had an eidetic memory. Something that they always tried to make him feel comfortable with, because there were days were he would come home from school, sad because he didn't know how to deal with being smarter than his friends. Eventually, he found his place, and Chloe was sure he was a little arrogant about being highly intelligent. But coming back to the point, Chloe felt extremely uncomfortable having her thirteen year old know what "adult time" meant.

"Don't worry, Connor, we're all good," Oliver replied with an amused grin.

"Good," Connor said before stuffing a spoon of cereal into his mouth.

"What's adult time, big brother?" Matty asked turning to his older brother.

Chloe and Oliver exchanged a nervous glance – they did not want to have the sex talk with their six year old. Connor didn't seem fazed with the question. "It's when Mom and Dad need to be alone to talk and be a couple," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh, you mean kissing?" Matty realized.

"Pretty much," Connor bobbed his head up and down.

"Why do you have to celebrate it every year?" Matty asked.

Oliver was about to answer, while feeding Olivia her last spoon, but Connor was faster.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he said exasperated.

"Pot meet kettle," Chloe observed in a nonchalant voice.

Connor promptly ignored his mother.

"I'm curious?" It sounded like a question.

"Save it for school," Connor shook his head, picking up his empty cereal bowl, and jumping from the stool, he placed the bowl in the sink. "I'm this close to get the duct tape," he told his mother, while holding two fingers in a small distance from each other.

"You are a great older brother, Connor, and I'm very proud of you," Chloe said, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

Connor rolled his eyes. "You're going to be a big brother, they said, it's going to be fun, they said," he muttered while walking out of the kitchen to check if he had everything in his back pack.

Matty shuffled out of his stool, clumsily dropping his own bowl at the sink. "Connor, wait! I have a question," the six year old broke out in a run after his older brother.

The Queen couple couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. The twins – that had no idea what the hell was going on – joined with their adorable giggles.

"We have the most amazing boys," Oliver said to Chloe with a heart melting smile.

"We did good," she said with a cheeky grin.

Each one picked a twin to hold. Chloe held Emma at her hip and Oliver held Olivia at his. "Let's get our little ladies dressed up for day care, shall we?" he said bouncing Olivia who giggled.

"Lub you, Daddy," the youngest – by three minutes – of the twins said, kissing her Dad's cheek.

"C'mon, or we're going to be late," Chloe smiled, kissing Emma's cheek. "Boys, be sure to have everything ready for school, ok?" she called out when they passed the living room to climb the stairs, and Connor was checking his and his brother's backpack.

"You don't have Math today, Matty, you have English and Arts, where's your arts supplies?" Connor asked while rummaging through his brother's back pack. "And why do I know your schedule better than you?" he asked at his younger brother and sighed. "Don't worry, Mom," he called.

Chloe smiled proudly. Her son was so grown up. It seemed like only yesterday she was a nineteen year old, receiving the news of an unexpected, unplanned, pregnancy.

"I dunno Con, maybe 'cause you're really smart," Matty replied.

"Get the art supplies," Connor said. "Mrs. McKinney hates it when someone doesn't have the right material."

"We got ourselves a wonderful babysitter," Oliver pointed out with a grin, as they entered the twins' nursery.

"He prefers the term _'responsible older brother'_," Chloe corrected and Oliver laughed, knowing fairly well that; Connor would lecture _them_ every time they called him babysitter, but it was fun to tease him. "What should we wear today, princess?" she tickled Emma.

"Purple dress," Emma said, bouncing on her Mother's arms, and pointing at the dress hanging in her closet.

"Daddy, yellow one," Olivia grinned.

"Sure thing, Miss Liv," Oliver smiled. "So, you take the girls to the day care and I drive the boys to school?" he asked while he set Olivia on her bed while he entered the girls closet to get the dresses.

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe confirmed, taking Emma's pajamas off of her and taking the purple dress from Oliver. "Mia is picking the girls up and taking them to their swimming lessons, while Bart is picking up the boys," she said while she dressed Emma.

"Did you tell him that Connor is restarting soccer today and Matty has his tennis lessons?" Oliver asked, smiling as he tickled Liv in her ribs. The little girl fell back in the cushions, giggling like crazy.

"Yes I did and he told me not to worry, they would not be late," Chloe replied, zipping Emma's dress and grabbing her black sandals from the closet, taking Liv's ones too. "Did you talk with the Principal, by the way?" She asked, handing Oliver, Liv's silver sandals.

"Yes, Matty is starting his music lessons next Wednesday; it's two times a week. Wednesday and Friday, so it doesn't clash with his tennis lessons," Oliver said.

It was a daily routine to talk about their kids' schedules. They were the parents and couldn't forget those kinds of things! Even though they got baffled some of the times! He ran a global organization and fought crime; she was the star reporter of the Star City Register, cousin of Lois Lane (Oliver thought of it like a third job) and helped him fight crime…yet, their children schedules got a lot more action than theirs.

"Is Connor really giving up on the chess club?" Chloe asked, braiding her daughter's hair.

"He says it gets boring to win every time," Oliver grinned at his wife, picking up a brush to ran through Liv's soft curls. "Besides, he wants to try other clubs, like the literature one or the mathematics one, he still hasn't decided."

"He told me that as soon as he can, he wants to join the school paper," Chloe said proudly.

"Shocking," Oliver mocked. "Our son, who is just like you, is interested in journalism."

"He's also into business and he has a lot more from your side of the family," Chloe shrugged with a smile.

"He's into a lot of things and yeah, it's true," Oliver replied with a cheeky grin and kissed Liv's forehead. "All done, love!" He told her tenderly.

"Like you are, princess," Chloe smiled at Emma.

"Mom, Dad, we're going to be late," Connor yelled from the living room.

"You get out at five, right?" Oliver checked with his wife, picking up Liv.

"If everything goes according to plan, yes, I'm free after five," she grinned.

"Good, I want to start celebrating as soon as you get home," he smiled cheekily at her, before stealing a kiss. The twins giggled at the display of affection.

"Mom! Dad!" Connor yelled again.

"We're going, buddy," Oliver called out. "C'mon before he has a fit," he teased and Chloe snickered.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Oliver announced parking the car at the school's entrance.<p>

It was a private school – one of the best in California – and while Oliver had a little bit of trouble convincing Chloe, that spending almost forty five thousand dollars (give or take) in annual tuition for each of their children was going to be worth it, she eventually allowed him to enroll Connor, and then Matthew, at the _"ridiculous expensive school you are so adamant to put our kids in, what are the books made of? Gold?"_. Oh, how he loved her!

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up after school ok?" Oliver said and both boys nodded and grabbed their backpacks.

The three left the car, and like always, Oliver walked with them until the school gates.

"Now, tonight you have to be good to Mia and Bart, alright?" Oliver asked, crouching down so he could stare into his sons' eyes. "No disobeying orders! Can I trust you, Con?"

"Always, Dad," his oldest replied. "You and Mom have fun! I'm seeing Chuck and Peter, can I go?"

He was bouncing on his feet, eager to get to his friends.

"Give me a hug first," Oliver smiled and Connor happily complied, hugging his father tightly.

"See you tomorrow, Dad, and remember! No more siblings," Connor yelled while running towards his two friends.

"Don't forget to do your homework," Oliver threw back and Connor laughed, waving. "You'll be a big boy too, right Matty?"

"Yes, Daddy," he replied.

"Matty!" A child's female voice yelled from behind them and suddenly, Matty was tackled to the floor. Oliver chuckled. "Hi Matty!"

"Get off me, Rachel," Matty sighed.

The six year-old red head shrugged and got up, dusting her skirt! "Morning, Uncle Ollie," she said brightly.

"Good Morning, Miss Rachel," Oliver grinned at the little girl. "Where did you ditch your father?"

"Rachel," Oliver turned to see his best friend running to catch up with his daughter. Hal joined them, his breathing raged. "Young lady, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't run!"

"But Matty and Uncle Ollie were here, I wanted to greet them before the bell rang," Rachel frowned, and crossed her arms.

Oliver helped his son up, amused by Rachel that was the miniature of Tess Mercer, now Tess Jordan. Rachel had her Mother's flaming red hair, clear blue eyes but she was as stubborn and troublemaker as Hal was.

"No excuses," Hal huffed. "Morning Oliver, little bud!"

"Hi, Uncle Hal," Matty waved.

"Nice backpack, Lantern," Oliver snickered. "I can only imagine where did you pack your lunch," he teased.

Hal frowned before looking at his back, noticing the bright pink backpack, with the fairies his daughter was crazy about. "Ha ha, aren't you hilarious," he deadpanned before slipping the backpack off and helping Rachel put it on. "Have a nice day at school, sweetheart," he said kissing her forehead.

"I will Daddy," she smiled. "Ready, Matty? We have Arts first!"

"Even you know my schedule better them me," Matty sighed.

"Uh, it's the same one," Rachel said quirking an eyebrow.

"Right," Matty blushed before turning to his Dad. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely," Oliver said before Matty hugged his waist. "Don't forget to be a good boy and help your brother look after the twins, alright?"

"You can count on me, Daddy," Matty nodded.

"C'mon, we're going to be late," Rachel said before clasping her hand with Matty to drag him away.

"Rachel, let go of my hand," Matty whined.

Oliver and Hal exchanged an amused glance. "Those two," Hal muttered shaking his head. "So, ten years of marriage, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Old," Oliver snorted. "It seems like only yesterday I found out about being Connor's Dad. Time goes by so fast," he whispered.

"You _are_ old," Hal pointed out snickering.

"Look who's talking! How's your leg? Need a cane?" Oliver teased.

"My leg healed just fine, thank you very much!" Hal scowled.

"Really? Is that why you couldn't keep up with your six year old?"

"Remind me not to give her sugar for breakfast," Hal rolled his eyes and Oliver laughed. "What are your plans for today?"

"Since Mia and Bart are keeping the children for the night, at their apartment, Chloe and I are enjoying a quiet and peaceful evening at our home," Oliver said with a warm smile. "It's been a while. Especially with the holidays and everyone inside the house, it's crazy."

"If my life at home its chaos with a six year old and a four year old, I can only imagine the Queen Manor with four children!"

"Can't say my life is boring," Oliver said before checking his watch. "But I can say your wife will bit my neck off if I'm not at QI for the board meeting. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, go on, I need to head to the base for the flight checks. Have a nice anniversary."

"Careful with that limp, grandpa," Oliver teased before getting into the car.

He didn't hear a reply, but something hit the windshield in the back and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Mrs. Queen!"<p>

Chloe smiled at her assistant. "Good morning, Ivy, how was the holidays?"

"They were great, and yours?"

"Excellent and since I flew to Metropolis, it was a white Christmas thankfully," she said, taking a sip of her third coffee that morning (_what?_ With time, her addiction only got worst!). "Important messages for me?" Chloe asked, pushing the glass doors to her office open, and stepping him, slipping off her jacket and setting it on the chair's back.

"A few," Ivy said powering the iPad. "Your cousin called, and like always she requested to be the first message to the deliver you," Chloe rolled her eyes – typical. "She said that Ella's birthday is coming up next month and she wanted to remind you, to remind Mr. Queen, about scheduling her party in Disneyland, here in California."

"Wanna bet that she left the same message with Tara?" Chloe snorted, finishing her coffee.

"I don't doubt Mrs. Lane-Kent did it, Mrs. Queen. On other important messages, I have Vanity Fair insisting on a special spread about the Queen Couple decade celebration, which reminds me, happy anniversary, Mrs. Queen," Ivy said with a warm smile.

"Them again?" Chloe groaned. "And thank you, Ivy."

"They've been bugging me through the holidays, Mrs. Queen. They really want to write a special piece about the Queen family. The ten year anniversary is something to be celebrated. Not a lot of celebrity couples can say that they reached that mark. Bruce Wayne and Dinah Lance didn't reach the five year mark," Ivy explained.

"Kim Kardashian's first wedding didn't last four whole months," Chloe shrugged. "All they want is to sell paper, whether it's about something good or something bad," she sighed and looked thoughtful. "Talk to my husband's assistant. If he also agrees to this, then you both set up everything and let me know."

"Dully noted, Mrs. Queen! Oh, Mr. Daniels is hoping you can cover the White House Gala in two weeks, in Washington DC," she said.

"Because of my writing or because my husband already say yes to the President's invitation?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and Ivy chuckled.

"Please, Mrs. Queen, you've won four Pulitzers, of course it's because of your writing," Ivy smirked. "The fact that your name is already on the list doesn't hurt either."

"Anything else?"

"Mr. Daniels is wanting for the two articles…"

"I've sent them last night! The man needs to learn to check his inbox before complaining," Chloe let out a dramatic sigh.

"Then it's all," Ivy said.

"Great, no major crisis then. You can go back to work, Ivy, thank you," Chloe said.

Ivy nodded and left the office, getting back to her desk. Chloe logged in on her computer, checked her email, and then picked her phone to call Victor.

"Morning, Vic," she greeted with a smile.

"_Hey, how's my favorite Queen?"_

Chloe chuckled. "Doing amazingly great, it was just to check if you can really cover for me today at Watchtower?"

"_Don't worry, I'm on it, you just focus on enjoying your date night with Oliver,"_ Victor reassured her. _"Ten years…that's a big number!"_

"Yes, it is, but we made it in one piece," Chloe said. "Tonight shouldn't be too hard. Clark, Courtney and Aquaman are doing their usual patrols and since Diana will rely on Barbra for the Gotham mission, you don't have to stress about it."

"_Chloe, I got this,"_ Victor said. _"Now, I need to get back to work, but have fun tonight. Happy anniversary, Chlo!"_

"Thanks, Vic, have a good day," Chloe grinned and hung up.

A few minutes later, her intercom blinked with an incoming call. "Yes, Ivy?"

"Mr. Daniels wants to see you in his office, Mrs. Queen," Ivy said.

"I'm on my way," Chloe replied setting the phone down and getting up. _Another day at work!_

* * *

><p>Oliver walked into the Queen Industries Headquarters lobby greeting the receptionist, and directed himself to the private elevator that would take him to his floor. He was going over his emails on his phone, grimacing at the amount of spam that was gracing his inbox. Oliver leaned against the back of the elevator, his thoughts drifting to his anniversary with Chloe. Ten years, that was something else. Not that he ever doubted that Chloe was it for him, he never said otherwise. But watching around him how some marriages fell apart – Dinah and Bruce were a good example – it reminded him of year number five, when he and Chloe got so close to parting ways. He shuddered thinking about those awful months; it had been hell on earth. Life was hard. Connor was eight and trying to embrace his abilities; Matty was only one; Lex resurrected from the grave to make their lives a living hell and something got lost in between. They barely could keep up with the world, let alone with one another. Fortunately, everything calmed down enough so they could walk each other through reconciliation.<p>

"Oliver! You're late," Tess' voice made him realized that the elevator's door were opened.

His eyes lifted to meet hers, and he gave her a boyish smile. "I'm never late, everyone is simply early," he smirked.

Tess huffed. "Conference room in twenty," she said. "By the way, you're not a **real** Queen, so that sentence doesn't apply to you. And _'The Princess Diaries'_? Really?"

"Don't ask, the only thing that the twins got interested in, yesterday," he shook his head with a grimaced and Tess chuckled moving towards her office.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen," Tara, his personal assistant, greeted walking towards him, but her eyes was glued to her iPad screen. "You have a busy schedule today, since you will be leaving earlier than usual. Which reminds me," she looked up. "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks Tara," he smiled warmly walking into his office. "So, besides the meeting with the board in twenty, what else do I have?"

"The chinese at eleven and you have a video conference with the Europe headquarters of Queen Industries," she started. "Then you have three more appointments in the afternoon. I wouldn't take a very big lunch break, because you have several contracts to accept or deny," she pointed at the pile next to him. "I already organized them by urgency, but I can't do more."

Oliver took a deep breath. "That's a long day," he chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Yes, phone calls," she smirked lightly. "Your cousin-in-law called…"

"Because of my niece's birthday party? Call her back, say that everything is being arranged and that after all these years, I can't believe she still thinks I'm irresponsible," he rolled her eyes and Tara chuckled.

"Will do! Ivy, your wife's assistant, called because of the Vanity Fair interview," Tara started. "I also talked to Vanity Fair, they are pretty damn stubborn."

"The ten year anniversary of the Queen couple, blah, blah, blah," Oliver muttered. "These guys only want to sell magazines."

"You should see the new number they are willing to pay," Tara raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, really?"

"It has three more zeros than the last time."

Oliver's eyes widened. "That's a big sum of money," he sighed. "What did my wife said about this?"

"She'll do it if you are willing to do it," Tara shrugged. "Want my opinion?"

"Please," he nodded.

"Do it, it will get them off your back," Tara advised. "Cate will tell you the same thing, plus it would help eliminate the rumors flying around."

"You go out to dinner with friends without your wife and suddenly we're having a divorce," Oliver threw his hands up in the hair in frustration.

"They are magazines, Mr. Queen, and like you said, they only want to sell paper," Tara sighed.

"It's not like I need their money," he grumbled.

"We all know you don't, so just give it to charity, do it for the kids in the Queen Charity Fund," Tara pointed out. "With this money you could offer more four full scholarships of an Ivy League."

Oliver nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, you're right, it's just one afternoon, it won't kill us. You and Ivy schedule that, ok? Oh, and please, request that writer, you know, the one that Chloe and I actually like."

"Yes, Mr. Queen," Tara nodded with a grin. "Do you need anything else?"

"Where are the documents for the meeting with the board? My desk is a mess," he mumbled under his breath. He was a neat freak so it was getting on his nerves.

Tara reached under the pile of contracts and pulled the file. "Here you go!"

"Thank you. Now, I got to move before Tess rips me a new one!"

"Good luck, Mr. Queen," Tara chuckled, turning around and walking back to her desk.

* * *

><p>Five thirty and Chloe crossed the gates to the Manor. She parked her car, got out, and quickly climbed the small flight of stairs to the main doors. She dug into her purse for the keys, and let out a triumphant "aha", when she found them.<p>

"Ollie, I'm home," she called walking into the foyer. He had to be home too, his car was outside. "I know I'm half an hour late, but you know, I want everything straightened out before leaving the office," she dropped her keys in the bowl and left her purse on the armchair. "Ollie?" Chloe called again.

Chloe sighed and search the house. Not in the kitchen, not in the garden, not in their bedroom, not in his office…the gym!

She leaned against the doorway, watching the way his body would move and how the muscles tensed as he prepared to shot an arrow. After all these years, she never got tired of watching him practice archery. It was adorable when he would teach their sons the secrets of being a good archer.

Watching the target land on the bullseye, she decided to make herself known. "Slow day?"

Oliver turned around, like her presence was not a surprise and he had actually already realized she was there. "Pretty busy actually, but since I got some time, I thought I would squeeze some target practice," he shrugged on shoulder, loading another arrow in his bow.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"I would be offended if you didn't," he gave her a lopsided smile, aiming and firing the arrow that cut the previous one, in two equal parts.

Chloe grinned; she knew what he was doing, recreating their first night together. She took her heels off and walked towards the couch, sitting down. "So tell me, Mr. Queen, did you got what you wanted?"

His warm brown eyes, met her bright green ones. "I got everything I ever wanted, Mrs. Queen," he said softly. "I think Bruce wept at our wedding ten years ago, so that's also something I should add to my _"granted whishes"_ list."

Chloe let out a heartily laugh. "Don't be cruel, Ollie," she teased. "But I'm glad you got everything, because I also got everything and some," Chloe said with a happy sigh.

"Do you still remember how to shoot?" he tilted his head.

"Like I could ever forget my lesson," she rolled her eyes, standing up.

"I was a pretty good teacher, wasn't I?" Oliver asked pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips when she was close enough.

"Now, why would I feed your ego even more?" Chloe replied with a chuckle.

As they positioned themselves, with Chloe holding his bow and Oliver with his arms around her, it struck them once again, how much they loved each other and how no matter how many years passed, they would always love each other like they did in the beginning.

"Happy to have taken a chance?" Oliver asked in her ear.

"Oh, yes," she replied, letting go of the arrow, hitting the center of the target. "I think happier would be impossible," Chloe said turning around in his arms, and pulling his collar down, so they could share a passionate kiss.

Nothing was ever easy, of course. Their relationship had his ups and downs. But with four children to prove that everything they did together was flawless and beautiful, they could never complain about life. They had each other, Connor, Matthew, Emma and Olivia, and that was all they ever needed.


End file.
